Audaces Atropine
by Sherfly1307
Summary: 'Tengah Malam Gerhana Bulan Cincin. Tiga puluh empat kematian hidup.' Namaku, Lee Sungmin, terdaftar dalam kelas Audaces yang penuh misteri. Kelas yang 3 tahun lalu ditutup karena alasan mengerikan. Aku tak dapat berlari, kakiku seakan tertancap bersama 34 kematian lainnya. Kyuhyun, orang yang kucintai, nyatanya termasuk sebagai dalang mimpi burukku. KYUMIN FF! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**  
**- Lee Sungmin.**  
**- Cho Kyuhyun.**  
**- Ren (Choi Min Ki).**  
**- Cho Seungri (Lee Seung Hyun).**

**Warning:**  
**YAOI | Semi M | Typo(s) | dll.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**KyuMin saling memiliki, dan cerita ini milik kakak saya :D**  
**.**

**.**

:: Happy Reading ::

Barangkali ia akan menjadi lakon terakhir di tempat aku berpijak sekarang. Pada pusat panggung gedung pertunjukan opera megah, tua dan kelam. Cahaya lilin muram di sekeliling panggung seolah kesedihan yang disulut. Segalanya terasa bagai kesenduan di gedung ini. Nyaris seperti kenangan duka yang terkubur dalam ingatan.

Kostumnya yang berwujud jubah hitam beserta tudung begitu kontras bersinggungan dengan kulit wajah pucat hampanya. Sehampa bingkai raut satu per satu penonton yang duduk khusyu memperhatikan penampilannya. Beberapa dari mereka antusias di balik bayang-bayang keputus asaan. Bila kau berniat menikmati pertunjukan, urungkanlah sebab tiada kursi tanpa isi di gedung ini.

Kupejamkan kelopak dalam-dalam. Membuat tubuhku seakan gelombang udara dingin berdesir. Keheningan mengalir deras.

Musik itu mulai menyelusup lembut ke telingaku. Requiem, alunan nada ketenangan arwah mengiringi nyanyian dan tarian kelabu itu. Ia bernyanyi, juga menari menuruti alur. Mendalami kenangan yang pelan-pelan terhapus.

Seluruh penonton seakan menahan napas. Kisah pertunjukan itu berjalan penuh kepahitan. Nada piano Requiem makin pilu mengalun. Pertunjukan itu tengah mengisahkan ceritanya.

_Lihatlah aku. Di sebuah kota terang dengan danau beraliran riak lembut disisiku. Aku bahagia, suka cita bergelayut bagai merambat. Aku tersenyum penuh demi melihat seseorang di tepi sana. Alasanku untuk menjadi bahagia adalah seseorang itu._

_Ia balas tersenyum. Wajahnya menguarkan cahaya. Oh kekasihku begitu rupawan. Hatiku berbunga, harapanku membuncah, bahagia di depan mata._

_Aku berlari. Perlahan, menahan gelora tak terbahasakan. Kulihat ia merentangkan kedua lengan, mengundangku berlari lebih cepat. Aku mengerti, kuperlekas putaran langkah. Sesaat lagi... beberapa langkah kemudian aku akan datang di dekap rengkuhan hangatnya._

_Selangkah lagi... aku genggam erat bahagia itu, takkan ku lepas._

_Hingga bahagia itu ditelan udara, sama seperti sosoknya. Lenyap. Kini, aku seperti didorong menuju lapisan bumi terdalam dari bubungan melesat menuju langit ketujuh. Oh Tuhan..._

_Kebingungan ini mendadak pecah oleh hujatan. Mereka begitu beringas, membuat hatiku ketakutan. Lelaki-lelaki kekar menyergap kemudian menyeretku tanpa belas kasih._

_"Bunuh dia! Bunuh hingga mampus!"_

_"Bakar menjadi abu!"_

_"Tak pantas ia hidup!"_

_"Mati saja kau!"_

_"Manusia sampah!"_

_"Pembunuh pantas dibunuh!"_

_Aku menjerit juga meronta, diseret masuk ke dalam rumah kosong di tengah hutan. Aku menjerit lagi, tak kuasa melawan ketika kurasai belati menikam kulitku beberapa kali. Tiada respon atas kalimat ibaku memohon diampuni. Mereka semua serupa binatang!_

_Aku mencoba berlari namun tersandung hingga terjerembab. Kawanan itu keluar ruangan kemudian mengunciku sendirian. Semua seakan buntu. Tak ada cahaya. Tangisan yang sedari tadi kutahan, kini lepas. Kemana... Dimana dia? Dia berkhianat. Meninggalkanku bersama gelap dan para bajingan di luar sana. Dia pergi ataukah malah menjadi dalang utama di balik permainan ini? Aku sesak._

_Aku meringkuk menyedihkan ketika api yang berasal dari lelaki-lelaki kejam di luar ruangan berkobar di sekelilingku. Aku hanya mampu berharap dia datang dan membawaku pergi dari kekejaman ini. Namun hingga api mulai melalap kakiku, dia tak pernah muncul. Dia tak ada disini seberapa pilupun aku meratap._

_Hingga semua terjadi begitu cepat. Jiwaku terbebas dari ragaku yang telah menjadi abu. Kini, jiwaku melayang, seperti lautan kelam yang perlahan berombak dan menggenang. Jiwa-jiwa lain, teman-teman baruku, tersenyum menyambutku, tiada lagi denyut lembut pada nadi mereka._

_Kami berpijar, membumbung, melesat jauh. Memulai kisah kehidupan kami didalam kematian_.

Dan kisah di panggung terus berlanjut.

Aku masih disini. Di gedung pertunjukan, duduk diam, bersama penonton, setia menikmati pertunjukan. Kucermati penonton sekitarku yang sedari awal tiada kuteliti wajah mereka. Hingga aku lihat lebih dekat dan... aku baru tahu. Mereka semua pucat dan... buta! Sepasang mata mereka bengkak berdarah. Menetes teratur pada permukaan pipi seperti tangisan berkabung.

Hingga pertunjukan usai. Tubuhku melemas, tak kuasa bahkan untuk berdiri. Cahaya lilin di atas panggung masih bersinar lamat-lamat.

Teater musikal ini tak kuasa menahanku untuk tidak tersedu. Aku disini seorang diri. Menjadi penonton terakhir dan yang masih bernyawa...

.  
"Miiinnn... Sungmin... hey ayo bangun."

Sebuah guncangan seolah menarikku menjauh. Cahaya nyaris tajam, menghujam penglihatan. Masih samar, telingaku menangkap suara menggerutu. Aku memaksa bangkit, duduk di atas kasur. Perlahan, kelopakku terbuka untuk kemudian mengeksplor sudut-sudut kamar, berharap sekelilingku bukanlah dinding sebuah gedung tua kelabu. Syukurlah, dinding disini masih merah muda seperti biasa. Oh untunglah. Lagi-lagi...

"Mimpi buruk?"

Aku menoleh. Eunhyuk menatapku malas. Tapi yang kuherankan, ia seperti tak pernah merasa bosan menanyakan pertanyaan serupa, hampir setiap pagi. Baiklah, biar kuperkenalkan anak ini terlebih dulu. Nama aslinya Lee Hyuk Jae, tapi ia lebih senang dipanggil Eunhyuk. Kami roomate dan bagian terpentingnya, aku hanya punya dia sebagai sahabat. Mungkin ini kebetulan tapi kami selalu mendapat kelas yang sama dua tahun belakangan, dan itu berdampak pada semakin tak terpisahkannya kami.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Aku menguap lebar, masih ngantuk sekali sebenarnya mengingat masalah tidur malamku yang menyebalkan. Aku beranjak dari kasur sambil menggeliat. Mencoba merilekskan tubuh setelah mengalami mimpi yang selalu membuat segalanya berubah tegang.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir gila semalaman tadi," bukannya merespon pertanyaanku, ia malah bersungut dengan mimik wajah kesal.

Aku menaikkan alis menanggapi. "Apakah ini soal majikanmu?"

"Yeah, siapa lagi yang membuatku gila." Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahu, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari. Berusaha menemukan seragamnya. "Selalu saja membuat segalanya menjadi tambah rumit. Lee Donghae sialan! Semalam ia hampir saja membuatku mati tercekik. Si pendek itu kira mudah membiarkanku menangani seorang diri! Aku tahu ia yang menggajiku, tapi tidak ada salahnya memikirkan keselamatan anak buahnya. Aku bisa mati bila ia tak pernah merasa puas..."

"Kau hampir mati tercekik?" Potongku cepat sembari ikut mencari seragam didalam lemari. Yang kutahu, Donghae adalah seorang player, jadi tak ada salahnya bila aku cemas, bisa saja Eunhyuk diapa-apakan.

Eunhyuk sudah mendapatkan seragamnya, kemudian mulai sibuk menyiapkan peralatan setrika. "Ya, untung saja tidak. Jangan bertanya macam-macam lagi karena suasana hatiku sedang tidak bagus dan kau tahu akibatnya apabila membuatku pusing, oke?" Ujarnya galak.

Aku mendengus. "Salahmu. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti kerja sambilan tidak jelas seperti itu. Kita sudah lelah belajar dan berlatih sampai sore, dan malamnya kau harus bekerja sampai larut di asrama siswa elit. Memangnya apa detail pekerjaanmu? Mengapa susah sekali memberi tahuku?" Aku mengomel panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk menghela napas menatapku sekilas, kemudian kembali pada setrikanya. "Aku tahu itu melelahkan dan kau khawatir akan kesehatanku. Bukan bagaimana, tapi orang tuaku sudah tiada, sama sepertimu. Hanya bedanya, ayahmu meninggalkan tabungan yang cukup untuk membiayai pendidikanmu sedangkan aku tidak. Satu-satunya cara aku harus bekerja Min. Apalagi Donghae memberiku upah lumayan. Yah, setidaknya cukup untukku tidak ditendang dari bangunan ini. Soal detail pekerjaan... aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Min, sungguh. Donghae yang memintaku merahasiakan, lagipula tadi malam hari terakhirku bekerja, jadi untuk kelas 12 ini, aku bisa lebih fokus belajar," ia tersenyum lebar.

Alisku menyatu mendengarnya. "Apa... dia memecatmu?"

Eunhyuk telah selesai dengan baju seragamnya kemudian beralih ke celana. "Tidak, kontrakku memang hanya sampai hari kemarin. Untunglah tabungan hasil kerjaku masih cukup untuk biaya satu tahun ke depan. Untuk saat ini, bebanku terasa berkurang."

Aku menatapnya sedih. "Hyuk, kau terlalu banyak berjuang. Mmm... tapi pekerjaanmu tidak menyimpang kan?" Aku bertanya, agak kurang ajar sebenarnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu?

Eunhyuk berdelik malas. "Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu Min. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan membocorkan."

Aku berdecak gemas. "Hey, aku tidak berpikiran kotor, hanya saja-

"Hanya saja kau belum mandi dan ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh lewat lima menit. Demi Tuhan bahkan kita belum turun untuk sarapan! Ini hari penting Min! Cepat mandi sana dan kemarikan seragam kumalmu, biar kusetrikakan."

Aku menyengir tidak enak. "Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia Hyuk. Oke aku mandi dulu."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

_Coissant Vachgaux._ Dua kata yang tidak familiar untuk perbendaharaan kata dasar Korea bukan? Tapi itulah nama sekolahku. Sekolah kami,_Coissant Vachgaux__Senior High School_. Mirip campuran bahasa Swiss serta Perancis menjadi satu.

Selain akademik, di tempat ini dituntut pula agar menguasai seni. Nyaris semua seni, terutama memprioritaskan lagu, vokal, dialog ucapan, akting dan tarian. Kami harus baik dalam kelimanya demi melahirkan artis teater musikal berstandar tinggi. Kriteria pelatih seni disini pun terkerah dari mereka yang telah mumpuni di bidang masing-masing dan mengajar kami dengan tingkat kedisplinan maksimal. Tak bisa tidak, kadar prestisius disini benar-benar dipuja dan dijunjung tinggi.

Soal bangunan fisik sekolah. Semua tempat seperti terstruktur rapi dengan bagian-bagian khusus dalam sekolah 6 lantai serta luas ibarat penggabungan 3 stadion sepak bola. Bahkan terkadang, hingga kini aku masih sangsi apakah ini bangunan sekolah atau komplek perumahan distrik. Untuk ukuran sekolah dengan persyaratan wajib asrama sekalipun, luas ini terlalu berlebihan.

Aku telah selesai dengan nasi dan roasted potatoku ketika kulihat Eunhyuk masih berkutat dengan seporsi scrambled tofu diiringi sosis panggang di tangan kirinya. Sarapan kami selalu beragam seperti biasa, begitupun makan siang dan makan malam. Kami duduk di aula besar dengan ratusan meja makan persegi, masing-masing tersedia 6 kursi. Sejujurnya aku dan Eunhyuk terbilang jarang sarapan di aula besar. Kupikir kami akan menikmati menu sarapan di kafetaria seperti biasa, sebelum kami menemukan fakta tiada kursi kosong pagi ini dan Eunhyuk menghadiahiku tatapan tajam, menyalahkan keterlambatan bangun pagiku, kemudian berakhirlah kami di tempat ini.

Aula besar terlalu mencolok dengan murid-murid kaum elit yang hendak selalu serba 'wah' bahkan mereka belum menjadi artis besar, itulah sebabnya kami memilih tempat di pojok dekat pencucian piring daripada harus menerima tatapan sinis di pagi hari yang semestinya bebas dari segala kedongkolan batin. Dan ini salah satunya...

"Coba lihat mereka berdua. Oh mereka benar hanya memesan itu? Sayang sekali padahal menu sarapan berkelas hari ini dipenuhi campuran bumbu saffron. Yeah, tapi tentu mereka tidak sanggup memesan sesendok pun!"

Aku paham gadis dengan gumaman yang sengaja dibuat senyaring mungkin dari meja seberang sana hendak memprovokasi aku dan Eunhyuk. Kulihat teman-teman satu mejanya tertawa sinis. Setiap hamburan kalimat dari mulutnya hanya penuh akan pernyataan merendahkan diiringi nada-nada angkuh. Ingin sekali cepat-cepat kutanggapi hinaannya dengan kalimat tak kalah kejam dan membuatnya mati kutu. Sayangnya aku tidak dan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku tidak pandai berdebat apalagi saling menjatuhkan harga diri orang. Lagipula dia perempuan, apa yang dapat dibanggakan bila seorang lelaki terlibat perang mulut dengan perempuan? Yang ada aku akan semakin dipermalukan. Kurasa, mengeluarkan ekspresi acuh tak peduli merupakan solusi terbaik. Anggap saja mereka hantu, patung, meja, kursi atau bekas sisa makanan. Tetapi tidak bagi Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Lebih baik pedulikan dirimu sendiri, wanita pohon! Kami tidak butuh kau untuk berkomentar atau apapun itu karena kau tidak berguna!" Cetus Eunhyuk sadis membuat mereka tak berkutik. Eunhyuk tidak akan mempertimbangkan gender jika ada yang mengusiknya maupun sahabatnya. Ia juga pintar bermain kata-kata pembalasan. Diam-diam aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat tipe pelindung seperti Eunhyuk.

Oh ya soal wanita pohon, Yuri, nama siswi yang merecoki kami tadi, memang berperan sebagai hamadriad saat pentas penentuan genre class teater musikal beberapa bulan lalu. Kostumnya yang nyaris membuat ia tampak seakan pohon berjalan, menjadi ledekan tersendiri. Kebetulan, aku satu grup dengannya. Saat pentas di hadapan para guru dan murid, tak sengaja aku menyenggol tubuhnya hingga ia tampak persis pohon tumbang ketika terjerembab dan itu mengundang gelak tawa seluruh penonton. Itulah awal kejadian Yuri mendendam setengah mati padaku.

Namun aku tidak memusingkannya. Yang aku pikirkan adalah apakah aku mampu menjadi pemain teater musikal yang berhasil. Maksudku, berkompetisi di sekolah ini saja aku sudah kelimpungan menghadapi saingan yang jauh lebih berbakat juga fisik lebih menarik serta nilai akademik di atas standar. Sedangkan aku? Semua serba biasa kecuali beberapa bidang akademikku. Itupun tidak begitu bisa dibanggakan. Tersirat sedikit rasa iri ketika kulirik Eunhyuk yang kini tengah asyik menyesap secangkir black tea latte hangat. Walau kadang tampak seperti orang bodoh, jangan salah, dia pernah menjuarai kompetisi dance tingkat Asia Timur. Ia juga menjadi salah satu penari terbaik didikkan Vachgaux. Vokalnya memang tidak istimewa, tapi dapat disiasatinya dengan kemampuan rap yang tidak dapat dinilai pas-pasan. Intinya, aku merasa tidak yakin dalam segala hal. Karena itu aku kerap membanding-bandingkan kemampuanku dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Apakah aku lebih baik, sama saja, atau lebih buruk. Sialnya, selalu saja berakhir pada kesimpulan 'aku lebih buruk'. Atau penilaian 'sama saja', itu sudah paling bagus.

"Hah?! Mereka bercanda?!" Pekikan melengking Eunhyuk membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti gadis?!" Aku menatapnya jengkel. Telingaku berdengung karenanya dan ia tak mempedulikan, malah setia menyimak serius kertas selebaran seolah itu surat dari kekasihnya. Bedanya, kini mata Eunhyuk membulat penuh.

"Min... kelas _Audaces _dihadirkan kembali. Wah wah wah."

Keningku mengkerut sarkastis. Cepat-cepat kuraih selebaran milikku yang baru saja dibagikan pembina. Terdapat beberapa peraturan lama juga peraturan revisi. Rupanya untuk kelas 12, mata pelajaran akademik terbatas pada 4 jam per hari karena siswa Vachgaux telah menjalani ujian nasional di kelas 11, berbeda dengan sekolah umum. Selebihnya sekolah akan memfokuskan pendidikan pada pengajaran teater musikal. Dan yang paling menarik adalah ada yang baru dari daftar kelas teater musikal kami dengan nama-nama unik.

"Maraville (adventure,fantasy), Lacrime (angst,tragedy), Arma (crime,suspense), Fidelty (family,friendship), Felix (humor,parodi), Amare (romance,poetry), Texere (sci fi,western), dan Audaces (horror,mystery)," gumamku biasa.

"Semoga tidak masuk Audaces, lagipula karakterku tidak ada horror-horrornya kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Belum tentu. Siapa tahu ada bakatmu disitu dan para guru melihatnya?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat alis lalu menggeleng cepat seperti gelisah. "Tidak... aku ini penakut dan cengeng," Eunhyuk tertawa garing, berusaha menyamarkan kegundahannya.

"Memang apa yang salah?"

Eunhyuk menatapku tidak percaya."Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu menahu peristiwa 3 tahun lalu."

"Tidak. Ini kelas baru kan? Aku betul-betul tidak tahu mengenai peristiwa yang kau maksud," aku menggeleng serius. Yang kutahu sekedar soal pembagian kelas berdasarkan karakter penilaian pihak sekolah yang cocok untuk peran masing-masing siswa, kelas 12 sengaja fokus pada pendidikan seni karena secara akademik kami telah lulus di kelas 11. Tapi aku tidak paham sama sekali menyangkut sejarah kelas Audaces, kupikir itu hanya kelas baru biasa.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata lambat, kemudian memutar tubuh menghadapku. Ekspresinya seakan hendak berkisah sesuatu penuh teka-teki. "Dengar. Semenjak sekolah ini baru beroperasi sekitar awal tahun 70-an, kelas Audaces memang telah ada. Tapi entah karena alasan apa, 3 tahun belakangan Audaces divakumkan padahal tidak terhambat apapun dalam penyelenggaraannya, bahkan hampir setiap tahun Audaces lah yang selalu meraih predikat kelas genre tersukses," Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat. "Dan timbul kabar, penyebab kelas ditutup sementara adalah akibat menghilang mendadaknya semua siswa Audaces angkatan 3 tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kepastian motif dibalik menghilangnya 35 murid itu. Pihak sekolah, bahkan pihak wali murid seolah dipaksa bungkam dan menghindari pers, kentara sekali pasti ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi," Eunhyuk berkata nyaris berbisik.

"Banyak opini simpang siur. Ada yang berkata hal ini sengaja diciptakan sebagai jalan menaikkan popularitas sekolah, ada yang beranggapan sengaja didesuskan oleh pihak tak bertanggung jawab sekolah umum karena merasa tersaingi, tapi ada yang bilang..." Eunhyuk menghela napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "35 siswa itu dibunuh serempak di aula asrama saat makan malam."

Nafasku seperti terhenti sesaat. "Yang benar saja. Apa memang terdapat bukti bahwa mereka dibunuh?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Seperti memikirkan masalah bukti yang kusinggung tadi. Setelah satu menit, ia membuka suara pelan. "Memang belum ada bukti. Sektor selatan lantai 6 telah ditutup 3 tahun ini. Tidak ada yang berani kesana bahkan penjaga sekolah. Tidakkah itu mencurigakan?"

Baru saja hendak kubuka mulut memberi pendapat ketika suara bel melengking menginterupsi. Cepat-cepat kami berhambur bersama siswa lain. Melangkah ramai-ramai menapaki koridor, menuruni tiga kelokan tangga sebelum tiba di aula utama. Dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi fresko bercahaya buram sehingga walau masih siang pun, sinar matahari takkan leluasa menerangi.

Oh inilah saat-saat paling mendebarkan sepanjang tahun karena pembagian kelas ini merupakan titik awal penentuan akan kemana kita untuk ke depan.

"Kau yakin kita sekelas lagi setelah ini?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk.

Eunnhyuk menatapku sedih. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang ini, aku tidak tahu min, sahabatku cuma kau."

Aku berharap tidak ada tumpahan air mata disini, kami berdua sama-sama sensitif.

"Hey min, hey hyuk. Sudah siap untuk penetapan nasib?" Ryeowook menyengir lalu duduk disisi Eunhyuk.

"Oh tidak bisa tidak," jawabku pasrah.

"Sebenarnya asyik juga bila genre kita dibatasi. Lebih fokus kan?" Eunhyuk menimpali.

Dan obrolan ringan kami masih terus mengalir sebelum kepala sekolah naik ke altar menyuguhkan sebuah pidato sambutan hingga dengungan bisik-bisik mulai terjalin demi mendengar peraturan baru yang beberapa detik lalu keluar dari mulut kepala sekolah.

"Jadi mulai hari ini kelas laki-laki dipisahkan dengan perempuan?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias. "Oh aku setuju untuk yang satu ini, perempuan itu terlalu berisik."

"Kudengar tadi tiap kelas akan terbagi lagi menjadi dua yaitu khusus lelaki dan khusus perempuan," Ryeowook ikut memperjelas.

Aku tidak menggubris kala Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook asyik beropini. Sekilas aku tersenyum puas melihat siswi-siswi genit macam Seohyun, Yuri, Yoona dan sejenisnya tengah berdecak di ujung sana.

Aku masih menikmati beraneka ragam ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin tersorot mataku sebelum seluruh aula mendadak menahan napas ketika seorang siswa naik ke depan altar disisi kepala sekolah.

Tidak sekalipun kulihat dia sebelumnya, apakah dia murid baru? Sosoknya elegan dan menghanyutkan di saat bersamaan. Tapi mengapa hampir seluruh murid seakan telah mengenalnya? Dan yang makin membuat keningku berlipat adalah tatapan mereka, antara shock berbaur kagum kurasa. Yeah kumaklumi bila itu menguar dari mata murid perempuan, karena kuakui murid lelaki di depan sana memang... ehm, tampan, sangat. Tapi murid lelaki juga menatapnya tak berkedip, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk. Hey apakah hanya aku yang buta disini? Oh aku musti secepatnya menggali informasi.

"Hyuk?" aku menyenggol pelan lengan kirinya.

"Sssttt," Eunhyuk menegakkan telunjuk di depan mulut, menyuruhku bungkam.

Aish, sahabat macam apa dia?! Ia lebih mengutamakan siswa baru dibanding aku, sahabatnya bertahun-tahun?! Aku masih merasa dongkol di dalam hati ketika kudengar bisik-bisik sekitarku.

"Oh my Godness, dia betul kembali."

"Ternyata rumor itu nyata."

"Dia makin tampan bila dilihat langsung."

"Satu setengah tahun tampil di New York dan London pasti melelahkan."

Oh, jadi dia baru tiba dari New York atau London. Oh God! Jangan bilang dia telah tampil di...

"Lima teater broadway di Theatre District, Manhattan antara lain Majestic Theatre, Music Box Theatre, New Amsterdam Theatre, Shubert Theatre dan Vivian Beaumont Theatre dengan penonton lebih dari 1500 orang pada masing-masing penampilan. Selebihnya ia juga menjalani tur teater musikal di bilangan Theatreland London untuk 3 produksi multi episode berbeda. Sebuah hetero prestasi yang tentu saja ikut mengharumkan nama Coissant Vachgaux. Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, mari kita sambut dengan penuh rasa bangga kembalinya siswa didikan terbaik Vachgaux, Cho Kyuhyun yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan kelas 12 di sekolah kita tercinta."

Dan riuhan tepuk tangan bergema menggaung di seisi aula mengakhiri pidato kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan lalu kembali ke tempat duduk, dan hal itu tidak lantas menyadarkanku untuk berhenti menatapnya.

Di sana, kulihat ia langsung memeluk erat seorang lelaki berambut pirang sambil tersenyum kecil dan sesekali menanggapi komentar teman-temannya yang kutebak adalah kawan-kawan sekelas Kyuhyun ketika kelas 10. Jujur, tidak pernah terbersit di benakku bahwa orang sehebat dia sempat satu bangunan denganku, dulu dan sekarang.

"Lupakan saja min, jangan lupa dia itu bulan dan kau pungguk, oke?" Eunhyuk menjitak pelan kepalaku membuat konsentrasiku kembali padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, salahkah kalau aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu?" aku menopang dagu menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terkekeh geli, lalu tiba-tiba ia memandangku... entahlah, memandangku sedih kurasa. Aku tidak sempat menginterpretasikan tatapan Eunhyuk lebih jauh karena kekehan menyebalkannya terdengar lagi.

"Hentikan tawamu hyuk! Aish..." aku berakting marah lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tepat tiba-tiba mataku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata kelam Cho Kyuhyun.

Akibat gugup, secepatnya kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, tapi kuyakin Kyuhyun masih memandangku dengan pandangan multitafsir serta sarat akan ambiguitas, beberapa detik kemudian, ia ikut memutus kontak. Kulirik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook telah memergokiku saling menatap dengan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah ketika Ryeowook hati-hati membuka suara. "Ya Tuhan min... sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun tertarik padamu."

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kau bercanda, tentu saja tidak mungkin."

Ryeowook menyengir ceria. "Oh, hahaha... tapi tatapannya tadi... ah, sudahlah."

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Sungmin tidak mungkin selingkuh dariku Wook."

Kami tertawa bersama mendengar lelucon Eunhyuk. Lega rasanya mereka tak berpikiran aneh-aneh lagi.

Dan soal Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan memusingkan hal itu. Hanya saja aku berpikir... tidak yakin 100% tapi... salahkah aku bila sesungguhnya aku membenarkan penuturan Ryeowook tentang sepasang mata kelam itu?

.

Namaku, Lee Sungmin, terpampang begitu nyata. Pada secarik kertas yang direkatkan di sisi papan buletin aula. Bersama deretan nama 31 siswa lain. Aku masuk kelas Audaces. Aku tidak pernah mampu memprediksi ini sebelumnya. Kupikir kelas lain lebih cocok untukku, sebagai contoh Fidelty atau Amare mungkin. Setidaknya Lacrime adalah yang paling sulit untuk orang berbakat minim sepertiku.

Kusimak kembali daftar nama teman sekelasku di Audaces. Posisi puncak menorehkan nama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak kaget tentang hal ini. Kemudian Donghae, Kibum, Siwon, Hankyung, Nickhun, Key, Taecyeon, Minho, Seungri... Hm, baru kusadar daftar ini berdasar skor. Pantas tidak sesuai abjad dan aku berada di posisi 32 dari 32 siswa! Oh great!

Eunhyuk patut bergembira, pasalnya ia dapat kelas Felix. Kelas cerah serta berisi murid-murid ceria dan murah senyum. Beberapa dari mereka termasuk teman akrabku. Ryeowook juga lolos ke Felix dan kurasa disini aku sendiri saja yang dirundung kesialan. Awalnya, Eunhyuk sudah nyaris menangis ketika memelukku. Namun urung ia lakukan, takut ditatap aneh oleh sekitar akibat suara tangisnya yang bisa saja seperti menangisi ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Ryeowook yang pada dasarnya berhati lembut, memandang kami iba.

Paham situasi, cepat-cepat Ryeowook pisahkan kami lalu menarik Eunhyuk berlalu menuju pojok aula, tempat siswa Felix berkumpul. Dengan setengah hati, aku melakukan hal yang sama, mendekati kumpulan siswa Audaces di tengah aula. Tiada satu pun wajah yang kukenal disini. Garis wajah sebagian besar dari mereka melukiskan rasa angkuh dan hebat. Aku tahu, mereka siswa andalan sekolah.

"Mohon perhatian," sebuah suara berat menggema dari sisi altar. Ya Tuhan, inilah saatnya. "Kalian telah tahu dimana tempat kalian untuk 1 tahun ke depan. Dengar baik-baik. Kalian memiliki wilayah masing-masing mencakup asrama, kelas, panggung pertunjukkan dan aula besar sesuai kelas. Untuk lantai 5, Amare berada di sektor selatan, Felix di sektor sektor utara, Fidelty sektor timur, Maraville sektor barat," Kim songsaenim berdehem sebentar, untuk kemudian melanjutkan. "Untuk lantai 6, Texere di sektor timur, Arma di sektor utara, Lacrime di sektor barat dan Audaces di sektor selatan. Kalian sudah paham dan dalam 15 menit, saya harap kalian telah tiba di pintu utama sektor masing-masing karena wali kelas kalian tengah menunggu."

Yeah bagus. Audaces lantai 6 sektor selatan sedangkan Felix di lantai 5 sektor utara. Posisiku dan Eunhyuk betul-betul tidak dekat.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aula utama Audaces lebih besar dan mewah dari aula utama sekolah. Lantai berlapis marmer bening, kursi meja gelap mengkilap, dan langit-langit yang kutahu dari Yesung songsaenim, wali kelas Audaces, apabila malam, akan diberi efek lampu kunang-kunang terbang di permukaan sisi bawah.

Kulirik jam analog besar di dinding bagian atas altar tengah menunjuk angka 10. Ini masih pagi namun hatiku seperti tidak merasakan suasana itu disini. Entah akibat pengaruh genre atau efek tak dihuni 3 tahun, walau telah diperbaharui serta berkesan mahal, aura disini seakan kekelabuan yang terhampar secara alami. Jendela besar di kanan kiri seolah menumpahkan cahaya matahari muram, seperti sengaja mengusir hawa ceria jauh-jauh. Beberapa lukisan tokoh-tokoh berpengaruh dalam dunia teater musikal seperti Gilbert and Sullivan, George .M. Cohan, juga lukisan musikal The Black Crook tahun 1866 terpajang pada dinding belakang altar. Patung-patung replika lelaki bertudung, membatu di sudut-sudut, kesepian sepanjang tegaknya.

Menatap patung itu, tanpa kuasa kuelak, hatiku berdesir hebat. Sisi lain jiwaku seperti tengah direnggut paksa. Menuju gedung tua kelabu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada bagian yang nyeri di rongga dadaku. Aku tahu, ini sekedar pemutaran kembali memori tentang mimpi yang membuatku tidak pernah merasakan tidur nyenyak selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Tapi kupikir itu hanya mimpi biasa.

"Selamat pagi, kau Sungmin kan?" seseorang duduk di sisiku ditambah dengan sapaan yang jelas sekali menunjukkan sikap seseorang yang bersahabat. Bukan ciri khas murid Audaces kebanyakan, tapi aku cukup lega ada yang mencoba bersikap ramah padaku.

Oh rupanya benar ia siswa elit. Pantas saja seragamnya seperti masih tampak baru. Jangan lupakan jam tangan Girard Perregaux tampak melingkar elegan di pergelangannya.

"Pagi. Err... kau... tahu aku?" Aku mengangkat alis heran. Tentu saja, aku bukanlah siswa yang terdaftar dalam deretan siswa populer.

Ia tersenyum lebar sembari menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman. "Kenalkan, aku Seungri," ujarnya masih tersenyum.

Aku turut tersenyum sembari menyalami tangannya. "Aku Sungmin. Aku sempat membaca namamu di papan buletin tadi," ujarku sambil melepas jabatan kami.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan aku duduk disini. Lagipula aku malas dengan Kyuhyun."

Mataku memicing heran. Hey, jadi dia kenal dengan orang itu? "Kau... kenal baik dengannya?"

Paham akan kebingunganku, Seungri berkata. "Kyuhyun itu sepupuku. Sepupu kandung," ujarnya singkat namun jelas.

Aku terdiam karena bingung hendak bertanya apa. Kulirik Seungri untuk menerka-nerka apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Ayahku memiliki adik, dan itu adalah ayah Kyuhyun. Sedari kecil, ayahku selalu kalah unggul dibanding adik satu-satunya, ya ayah Kyuhyun tadi. Kurasa, masalah keunggulan itu terulang lagi pada putra mereka masing-masing," Seungri terdiam sambil tersenyum kecut. Sejenak, aku heran, begitu mudahnya ia membeberkan masalahnya padaku. Tapi mungkin karena kami memang sejiwa, dan sama-sama tidak punya teman disini, jadi ia merasa nyaman bercerita. Diam-diam, aku mulai tertarik dengan hubungan kurang harmonis Seungri dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita teman sekarang. Kau bisa cerita tentang kegundahanmu padaku," aku menawar sambil tersenyum lebar. Jujur, aku memang senang mendengarkan kisah hidup orang lain.

Seungri tertawa pelan kemudian mengangguk. Ia menghela napas sebelum berkata. "Tadi aku mencoba menyapa Kyuhyun tapi jangankan membalas, melirik pun tidak ia lakukan. Ia berubah makin sombong semenjak prestasinya kian menumpuk, aku tahu ia meremehkanku sama seperti ayahnya memandang rendah ayahku, maka itu aku jadi malas berurusan apapun lagi dengannya."

Aku mengangguk paham. Memang menyebalkan bila diri kita kerap dianggap si pecundang oleh seseorang yang nyatanya lebih hebat dari kita.

"Mmm... menurutku kau tidak semenyedihkan itu. Maksudku... kau masih punya banyak uang dan prestasi. Jadi intinya, ada baiknya kau jangan lagi menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai patokan dalam bertindak. Kau akan selalu merasa lebih buruk bila seperti itu terus."

Seungri tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengacak gemas helai rambutku. "Tidak salah aku mengajakmu berteman."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tapi aku belum menjawab ya atau tidak."

"Mesti ya. Haha... kau harus," Seungri mengangguk percaya diri.

Aku terkekeh sendiri melihatnya mengalami perubahan mood cukup signifikan. Sembari mendengarkan Seungri mengoceh tentang persahabatannya terdahulu, aku mengalihkan pandang menuju altar, mengecek kalau saja wali kelas kami telah tiba. Namun tanpa sengaja, aku malah menangkap basah Kyuhyun yang sedang melumat ringan bibir seorang pria cantik berambut pirang. Lelaki yang Kyuhyun peluk erat ketika Kyuhyun turun panggung seusai pidato kepala sekolah tadi. Jadi mereka...

"Sepasang kekasih yang panas kan?" Seungri menjawab langsung pertanyaan di benakku.

Lagi-lagi kejutan ini begitu tak terbersit di otakku. "Mereka... terlihat mesra."

Seungri menyeringai, hey ternyata ia tampak lebih keren bila menampilkan smirk. "Kalau kubilang, Kyuhyun terlampau memanjakan kekasih cantiknya itu. Saat baru pulang dari London kemarin, Ren mendapat oleh-oleh sebuah Bugatti Veyron dan DEOS Group's Diamond Earbuds seharga 15000 dollar. Tidakkah kau pikir itu... pfff... min, aku tahu berita ini menakjubkan, tapi bisakah kau mengatupkan bibirmu?" Seungri nyaris terbahak menyaksikan wajah konyolku di hadapannya.

Aku menutup mulut malu. Hey, salahkah bila aku refleks mengekspresikan sebuah keterkejutan? 15000 dollar tidak seharusnya digunakan hanya demi untuk menikmati musik.

Kupukul pelan lengan Seungri yang masih terkikik menyebalkan. "Hentikan! Ini tidak lucu... aish."

.

Aku suka kamar ini. Mahal tetapi nyaman. Furnitur disini tidak terlalu menampilkan kemewahan mencolok, begitu pula desain interiornya. Bila diberi tamsil, ruangan ini ibarat juragan emas beraksesoris plastik. Kaya raya namun tetap down to earth.

Sekarang telah pukul sekitar 23.00 dengan selimut menangkup tubuhku di atas kasur. Tentu saja aku tidak sendirian disini. Kasur di seberang sana tengah ditempati tubuh Seungri beserta deru nafas halusnya.

Beruntung, Yesung songsaenim berkata kami bebas memilih roomate sendiri. Dengan gembira, aku menerima ajakan Seungri.

Pelajaran akan dimulai besok sehingga satu hari kosong tadi, aku dan Seungri isi dengan mengobrol seharian di kamar sambil makan cemilan. Terlalu malas keluar kamar karena siswa Audaces pun kurang gemar berbasa-basi.

Lama kami mengoceh hingga Seungri kelelahan sendiri dan dengan teganya meninggalkanku tidur. Ini nyaris tengah malam namun kantuk seolah enggan bernegosiasi dengan mataku. Alhasil daripada frustasi, aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar sebentar mencari kantuk.

Kakiku melangkah gontai sepanjang lorong gelap mencekam. Harus berterima kasih pada cahaya bulan yang membias pucat melalui jendela besar karena telah berbaik hati menjadi lampu alam disini. Mungkin, bila hujan mengguyur, lorong ini akan betul-betul buta. Sejenak aku heran dengan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, tanpa kaitan gorden sama sekali. Bukan mengapa, hanya saja tampak sedikit menyeramkan karena pohon-pohon menjulang di luar akan terlihat jelas dari dalam sini. Angin malam mulai menyungkup dingin. Kusesali telah melupakan mantel di lemari, tapi sudah lumayan jauh untuk berbalik hingga kuputuskan melanjutkan langkah dengan masih mengenakan piyama pink.

Aku terus melangkah ringan, belok kanan, lurus, menaiki tangga, menyisiri aula gelap, belok kiri sampai kutemui pintu kaca menuju balkon belakang yang tidak terlalu besar.

Kuraih bagian gagang pintu, walau mungkin telah terkunci sejak pukul sembilan malam. Tahu-tahu tidak. Pintu ini terbuka membuat hatiku girang, entah karena apa. Tidak berniat memikirkan mengapa selarut ini masih ada pintu terlewat oleh penjaga asrama, aku melangkah ke depan. Menumpu kedua lengan di pagar balkon, nyaliku agak ciut.

Pohon-pohon menjulang masih menari kecil bersama angin. Baru kutahu, ternyata seperti ini panorama belakang sekolah.

Beberapa menit melamun, kejenuhan mulai bergelayut menghampiriku. Dalam kesendirian berbaur senyap, aku mulai merindukan keberadaan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak baik terlalu jauh bermain."

Suara rendah seseorang membuatku terlonjak tidak karuan. Ia tersenyum tipis, tidak ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Aku terdiam begitu saja, menyadari siapa yang kini tengah berdiri santai, bersandar pada dinding balkon tak jauh dari pintu. Keningku mengerut. Ada keperluan apa orang ini keluyuran malam-malam?

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa... menguap," kutatap matanya yang bagai langit menjelang tengah malam dipenuhi bintang. Pas sekali. Hanya saja diatas sana sedang tidak ada bintang. Mungkin bintangnya berada disini bersamaku. Dia tetap tampan walau hanya mengenakan piyama abu-abu dibalut mantel coklat tebal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban konyolku. Mungkin ia berpikir aku bodoh. "Bukan tidak, tetapi belum. Setiap orang pasti menguap."

Oh, aku baru tahu ternyata Kyuhyun seteliti itu, aku saja tidak begitu peduli akan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahku, kemudian melakukan posisi serupa. Kami berdiri bersebelahan dan aku berusaha agar tidak kikuk dengan posisi sedekat ini.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pandang pada pohon-pohon di depan sana. "Kau siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," ujarku sekenanya. Aku hanya bosan dan ingin bermain-main sedikit. Lagipula memang benar aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dibanding Kyuhyun.

"Hey, aku serius."

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada suaranya."Baiklah baiklah. Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Kau... oh tidak perlu, semua mengenalmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. Menatapku, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tertawa kecil menyadari gelagat nervousku. "Aku tahu. Mereka semua mengenalku, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang mendalamiku."

Kali ini aku menatapnya. "Apa point terakhir yang kauharapkan?"

"Mmm... hanya ingin, bukan berharap. Bila tidak pun, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk. Pelan-pelan, aku mulai terbiasa. Ia tidak seangkuh kulit luarnya. Well, untuk saat ini. Bisa jadi besok sudah berubah.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Aku sedikit heran dengan intonasi suaraku yang seperti begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Kami baru berbincang beberapa kalimat, tidak mungkin aku mencemaskan perasaannya.

"Aku senang kau tidak begitu percaya pada pernyataanku tadi."

Lagi-lagi jawaban rumit meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Mengapa setiap kalimat Kyuhyun nyaris selalu membuatku berpikir dua kali lipat? Otak payahku tidak akan mampu mencerna cepat. Pada akhirnya, diriku hanya dapat saling mengusap kedua telapak tangan.

"Kemarilah."

"Apa?" Kulihat ia melepas sebelah mantelnya kemudian mengulurkan lengan mengundangku mendekat. Namun aku tak juga bergeming.

"Kau gila mengenakan piyama setipis itu padahal hidungmu sudah berkabut. Kita gunakan mantelku berdua."

Aku masih terdiam. Merasa bingung sekaligus tidak pantas.

Kudengar ia berdecak gemas. "Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan dan pada akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Aku sedang bosan. Hanya ingin mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol. Bisakah?"

Aku mengerjap makin bingung. Tapi tetap kuturuti permintaanya dengan helaan napas. Aku mendekat kemudian ia sampirkan mantel coklatnya melingkup punggung belakangku. Oh, ternyata mantel ini cukup besar dan hangat. Lebih hangat dari mantel-mantel murah milikku. Wajar saja, semua mantel Kyuhyun pasti mahal dan berkualitas tinggi.

"Masih dingin?"

"Hm, sedikit," aku mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa dapat kucegah, lengannya menyelinap, mendekap erat pinggangku. Mengikis jarak. Tubuh kami rapat dan erat. Nafasku seperti terlilit ketat. Hey, berani sekali dia. Apa maksudnya? Sebelum sempat aku protes, ia bersuara kembali. Nada suaranya sarat akan perhatian.

"Sudah lebih hangat?"

"Y-ya.." Protesku teredam oleh kehangatan rengkuhannya.

Kami terdiam lagi. Pikiranku berubah tidak teratur. Umpamanya, apabila otakku adalah sebuah jalan raya berlalu lintas tertib, sialnya tak mencapai hitungan detik, Kyuhyun menyabut semua rambu-rambu hingga menimbulkan kekacauan dimana-mana.

Bagian terpentingnya, aku mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah si salju yang hangat. Aku tidak berharap ia akan tetap sebaik ini hingga esok pagi, namun dalam hati aku bersyukur sempat merasakan hangat lengannya di tubuhku, walau pasti akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dan apa ini? Ia berkata ingin memiliki teman bercakap-cakap. Bahkan yang kudengar sekedar napas halusnya di rambutku. Akupun tidak paham mengapa tidak juga menjauh. Apakah terdapat semacam paku tertancap di kedua kaki ini? Rasanya begitu tidak rela bila tubuhku melepas kenyamanan ini.

"Aku suka matamu," aku berujar nyaris berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Seperti langit menjelang dini hari."

"Hm."

"Kau suka?"

"Aku selalu menyukai pujian."

Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan, sedikit kecewa. "Aku berkata seperti itu bukan untuk memujimu."

"Lantas?" Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara sambil melirikku sekilas.

Sejenak aku berpikir, apakah penting menjawab bagian ini? Aku tahu bila kalimatku bukan sekedar sebuah pujian, tapi ungkapan jujur dari hati pun tidak. Sementara itu, angin malam makin melumat jemari tangan memutihku.

"Mencoba ingin mendalamimu, kurasa," aku pun tidak tahu menahu mengapa malah berujar makin tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, kau sukses pada percobaan pertama." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pinggangku di balik mantel. Hidungnya menciumi ringan rambutku beberapa kali. "Banyak juga yang memuji tentang mataku yang mereka bilang bagus, atau indah, dan ada juga tajam serta mempesona bahkan penakluk. Ya, sebatas itu. Tiada yang sepertimu. Kau lebih dari memuji. Kau... mengibaratkannya dengan tepat. Tidak karena pengaruh pesona, tapi... betul katamu. Mendalamiku."

Ini merupakan kejutan buatku. Kali ini benakku sibuk akan penyangkalan dan harapan. Oh, apakah Kyuhyun tengah memberiku harapan?

"Itu berarti, aku lulus percobaan pertama?" Aku mendongak ke wajahnya membuat ia ikut menatapku.

"Aku harap kau bersedia melakukan percobaan kedua, hingga kau selesaikan semua dan..." Kyuhyun semakin merunduk, semakin dekat hingga mempertemukan kedua lekuk bibir kami. Ia menghisap bibirku penuh kehati-hatian namun tidak gugup sama sekali. Sesekali lidahnya menyapu bibir ini. Kemudian dikulumnya lagi.

Aku mematung, tidak yakin hendak bagaimana. Sudah sepatutnya aku memberontak atau menjauh dari sikap seenaknya ini. Baru saja kutaruh kedua tanganku pada permukaan dadanya, hendak mendorong, mendadak tenagaku melemas ketika sisi lain tangannya mengelus lembut tengkukku.

Tak bisa tidak, aku mulai membalasnya pelan. Mengiringi ritme lidah hebatnya sebisaku. Entah hal sinting apa yang berada di kepala kami. Ini kali pertama kami bertemu dalam arti sebenarnya. Namun telah seberani ini kami bertindak. Tidakkah segalanya menjadi terasa rancu ?

"Sayang... kau disini?"

Teriakan seseorang dari arah dalam membuatku tergeragap. Pautan bibir kami terlepas saat kudorong paksa dada Kyuhyun. Kulihat Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia memindahkan seluruh mantel membalut tubuhku lalu memakaikannya. Nafasku masih terengah halus.

"Untukmu," kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu multitafsir bagiku.

Ia mengecup kedua kelopak mataku lalu berbisik. "Aku juga suka matamu," lalu bergerak pergi menuju koridor di balik pintu. Langkah Kyuhyun sedikit tergesa.

"Sayang, mengapa keluar kamar?" Samar kudengar Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir pada kekasihnya. Aku menggigit bibir, takut terlihat, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun melindungi keberadaanku. Mengapa sedari tadi bersama Kyuhyun, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku tentang sosok Ren?!

"Kau tidak ada ketika aku terbangun. Begitukah sikapmu setelah puas bercinta? Meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat tidur?"

"Haha.. bukan begitu sayang, maafkan aku. Hey kau tidak pakai mantel? Disini berangin. Ayo kembali.

Suara langkah kaki mereka perlahan menghilang ditelan jarak. Ya Tuhan, yang kami lakukan tadi betul-betul keterlaluan.

.  
TBC

**A/N:**  
Hallo Hallo! Ada yang kenal kami?! Enggak! Yaudah, gakpapa -_- sebenarnya kami sudah lama nongkrong di ffn, tapi akun lama dengan tidak elitnya terlantar begitu saja karna kami sama2 lupa pw sama emailnya -" jadi, kami mencari keberuntungan lain lewat akun lain pula xD, mudahan bisa diterima baik! :D  
Oke, seperti disclaimer diatas, cerita ini punya kakakku, asli kakakku gada serempet2an(?). Aku cuma bantu menyalurkan hobinya.

Jadi ini **lanjut**atau **tidak?**

**RnR, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**  
**Lee Sungmin.**  
**Cho Kyuhyun.**  
**Ren (Choi Minki).**  
**Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**  
**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMin Fanfiction****| YAOI | Semi M | Typo(s) | dll.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**KyuMin saling memiliki. Dan cerita ini milik kakak saya :D**  
_**.**_

_**.**_

:: Happy Reading ::

_Pernahkah kau lihat genangan merah pekat begitu banyak? Berbau amis dan terciprat menyeramkan pada dinding ruangan. Bercecer, bersimbah nyaris penuh pada beberapa langkahmu di depan. Mencengkram pilu, membuatmu tak berkutik hingga tak mampu lagi membedakan hal relevan atau halusinasi._

_Sedikit banyak, seperti itulah kondisiku 4 tahun lalu. Seolah segala perasaan tidak percaya dan keterkejutan membuatku hendak lari dari situasi mencengangkan di hadapanku. Sayangnya, ini bukanlah dunia dimana aku biasa berhalusinasi dan membayangkan hal aneh yang terkadang tak ingin kusaksikan di dunia fisik. Tak pernah kurasai kenyataan yang begitu membunuh seluruh saraf ini._

_Ayahku, keluarga tunggal milikku di dunia ini. Semua bermula dari kemarin pagi. Kusambut bahagia kedatangannya setelah beberapa bulan tak sempat bertemu, membawakanku oleh-oleh sebuah akuarium mini dengan sepasang ikan hias lion fish berseliweran di airnya bersama hamparan batu koral kecil dihiasi gelembung uap. Kata Ayah, ikan itu untuk keberuntungan dan cocok sebagai 'penghidup' kamarku yang membosankan. Ayah memelukku erat menumpahkan rasa rindunya. Sore hari, kami bersantai di depan perapian sambil menikmati secangkir espresso kegemaran ayah. Malamnya, berbincang hangat di ruangan tulisnya, merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang takkan pernah jenuh kami lakukan. Berbincang apa saja. Kesuksesan naskah karya ayah, kehidupanku di rumah, kegiatanku di sekolah... Ayah tak begitu menuntut banyak akan prestasiku atau apapun itu. Selama aku bisa menjaga diri dan menjadi anak yang baik, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat ayah tersenyum. Itulah mengapa betapa ayah sangat mampu membuatku damai._

_Aku telah 3 kali menguap ketika ayah menyuruhku untuk tidur. Aku tak membantah. Kulihat ayah masih berkutat mencoret-coret sebuah kerangka lirik lagu. Oh, mungkin ia sedang mengejar deadline untuk naskah sebuah pertunjukan musikal terbaru._

_Dengan mata layu, aku melayangkan ucapan selamat malam sebelum diciumnya keningku. Aku pergi keluar ruang tulis, melangkah gontai menuju kamar tidur di lantai dua. Mengurungkan niat untuk menyikat gigi sebelum tidur seperti rutinitasku biasa, takut kantukku hilang dan berakhir pada sulitnya untuk memejamkan mata._

_Tiga langkah kutapaki anak tangga, sekilas kusaksikan sekelebat bayangan manusia dari arah dapur. Entahlah apa gerangan, karena pandangan mataku antara sadar dan berat. Sekedar memastikan, aku berjalan kilat ke dapur. Khawatir bila lamban sedikit saja, sesuatu tidak menyenangkan akan segera terjadi. Jikalau itu pencuri, aku dapat segera meringkusnya. Tapi berhubung tanganku kosong, aku dapat segera teriak sekerasnya._

_Tidak ada yang ganjil di dapur. Pintu belakang pun masih terkunci aman. Aku bernapas lega. Mungkin yang tadi karena mengantuk berat, hingga sudut mataku membentuk bayangan semu tak nyata. Aku memang sering seperti itu. Merasa aman-aman saja, setelah mengecek tak ada barang satupun yang bergeser signifikan atau berubah posisi serta hilang, aku keluar dapur. Menyeret langkah menuju kamar. Hingga tidur dengan pulasnya._

_Pagi hari sekitar pukul 6, aku telah bangun dengan perut keroncongan. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil beberapa cookies muffin bekas cemilan tadi malam saat mengobrol di ruang tulis ayah. Ayah biasa menyimpan amunisi cemilan di lemari es ruang kerjanya. Kubuka pintu ruang tulis hingga mendadak jantungku seakan bukanlah organ tubuh yang berdetak. Kusaksikan sekujur tubuh bermandi darah beraroma karat, terjulur menggantung kaku di langit-langit ruang tulis! Darah masih merembes dari tubuhnya. Aku merasa kosong dan hancur di saat bersamaan. Aku yakin ayah tewas di bunuh! Aliran darah menakutkan berasal dari kepala sampingnya yang hancur seperti dibenturkan berkali-kali. Matanya ditusuk pecahan kaca. Tentu ini bukan bunuh diri!_

_Aku tidak menjerit. Seperti kehilangan seluruh kekuatan, aku terkulai untuk kemudian meringkuk. Menangis sesenggukan._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, para pelayan menemukanku menangis di depan pintu hingga kontan berteriak kaget demi menyaksikan sesuatu di balik pintu._

_Dengan kalap mereka menenangkanku dan menghubungi kepolisian sektor terdekat. Aku masih menangis bahkan hingga berhari-hari. Mengurung diri di kamar dengan pintu terkunci. Begitu marah dengan dunia luar. Begitu kecewa dengan pihak kepolisian di luar sana yang menyimpulkan kasus kematian ayah sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Sengaja membenturkan diri ke tembok, menusuk kedua matanya dengan pecahan gelas kaca untuk kemudian gantung diri._

_Bodoh! Bahkan malam hari sebelum tewas, ayah masih sempat menulis kerangka lagu. Bagaimana bisa ia bunuh diri sementara semangat hidupnya masih meluap-luap!_

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Pagi ini, sejarah teater musikal adalah pelajaran pertama di kelas pertama setelah libur panjang. Setelah bersiap dan sarapan sebentar, aku dan Seungri mendekap beberapa buku, berjalan memasuki kelas. Memutuskan tidak menggunakan tas, karena pelajaran teori hanya tiga jam untuk hari ini, jadi tidak begitu banyak membawa buku.

Kelas masih sunyi ketika kami tiba. Bukan sunyi, tetapi kosong lebih detailnya. Belum ada siswa yang hadir. Yeah wajar saja! Ini masih pukul enam lewat lima belas padahal pelajaran awal dimulai sekitar jam 8! Salahkan sikap gila Seungri yang membangunkanku jam 5 pagi dan memaksaku mandi di cuaca bekas dini hari sedingin itu! Bahkan kami sarapan jam 6 kurang lima belas pagi di aula besar sampai ditatap aneh oleh para maid. Beruntung Seungri anak orang kaya hingga tak ada yang berani memprotes. Dan lebih beruntung lagi ruang kelas ini telah dibuka kuncinya oleh penjaga sekolah, jadi kami tidak menunggu di koridor luar kelas seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau lihat! Bahkan siswa paling teladanpun tidak serajin kita," sungutku menyindir sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi kelas paling belakang pojok dekat jendela. "Bahkan kau memilih kursi yang bisa membuat orang salah paham."

Seungri terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Salah paham... apa ?"

Oh, jangan bilang dia sedang pura-pura polos. "Duduk di pojok berdua dengan keadaan kelas masih sunyi, uh bukan, kosong. Kau pikir apa yang ada di benak siswa yang mulai berdatangan nanti selain pikiran yang bukan-bukan?!" aku berujar gemas. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja menolak semua ini. Tetapi tentu saja tidak mungkin Seungri melakukan hal aneh bila tidak ada maksud, jadi yeah kuturuti sajalah.

Seungri menyeringai kecil. Oh, hal gila apa lagi yang ada di dalam kepala anak ini?!

"Ya, tentu saja mereka berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Duduk di pojok berdua... Dengan tanpa seorang pun dikelas... Dan bibirmu yang bengkak saat kulihat kau masuk kamar... Wajar bila mereka berpikir seperti itu."

"Ck! Kau sudah tahu, maka dari itu... oh Tuhan!" kontan aku menutup bibirku setelah kusadar pernyataan Seungri barusan mengandung arti lebih.

Seungri tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan 'tertangkap basah' ku. Well, setengah tertangkap basah lebih jelasnya. Aish, bodohnya aku tidak menyadari hal serentan ini.

"Jadi... Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Aku sempat melihat kau masuk kamar sekitar pukul 1 tadi sambil bertingkah gelisah dan terus menyentuh bibirmu. Memang kau dari mana dan sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Seungri membuatku bingung luar biasa. Tidak mungkin aku mau jujur tetapi tambah tidak mungkin lagi untuk mengarang cerita. Bibirku masih bengkak karena perbuatan... yeah, sebenarnya aku malas mengungkit-ungkit lagi tapi... ini memang ulah Cho Kyuhyun! Namun jika aku jujur, aku khawatir di cap buruk mengingat Kyuhyun sudah milik Ren. Seungri masih menaikkan alis menyambut jawabanku.

"Mmm... Ini... Tadi malam... Digigit semut. Ya, digigit serangga saat aku di balkon. Yeah," aku mengeluarkan jawaban konyol. Aku baru paham mengapa Seungri membawaku ke kelas cepat-cepat. Agar lebih leluasa menginterogasiku rupanya. Ck!

"Yang benar min. Digigit semut atau digigit serangga?" Seungri menatapku tidak yakin. Oh hebat sekali!

"Eh? Mmm... Mungkin... dua-duanya. Ya... Haha... Aish, sudahlah jangan bertanya macam-macam lagi karena akupun tidak mengerti," aku mengusap tengkuk. Lagi-lagi aku teringat sentuhan Kyuhyun di bagian ini. Dengan bergidik gugup, kuhempaskan kasar tanganku menjauhi tengkuk. Seungri makin menatapku aneh.

"Min, kau tahu kan bila berbohong itu salah?" Seungri melengos sebelum menyandarkan punggung ke kursi sambil menautkan jemari tangan menumpu kepalanya.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan ketika kulihat beberapa murid mulai berdatangan sambil mencari tempat duduk yang pas. Oh, aku tahu bohong tidak baik, namun tambah tidak baik lagi bila aku jujur. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi... aku masih kacau ditambah dengan mimpi burukku semalam, kuharap kau paham."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" Seungri tersenyum kembali, membuat rasa sesakku mengendur. Aku bersyukur dia bukan sosok yang keras kepala.

"Aku tidak apa. Hanya gugup sedikit menghadapi hari pertama di kelas 12."

"Mengapa gugup? Aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar."

"Ck! Pantas saja pukul enam kurang kau tega menyeretku kesini..."

Kami larut dalam obrolan pagi kami selanjutnya. Tepat pukul setengah delapan, Kyuhyun dan Ren memasuki ruang kelas. Sontak, mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan belum lima detik mereka disini. Beruntung tidak ada murid perempuan, hingga telingaku tak harus mendengar bisik-bisik berisik.

Kedua jemari mereka bertaut mesra. Berjalan mencari tempat duduk sembari berbincang kecil hingga terkadang membuat keduanya saling terkekeh. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun sangat tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari tadi malam. Ck, tiba-tiba perutku bergolak. Melihat Kyuhyun, aku jadi teringat peristiwa semalam. Ren juga tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang agak panjang miliknya yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Yeah, mereka perpaduan sempurna dalam sebuah hubungan asmara.

"Ini sudah 4 tahun. Aku heran mengapa mereka masih tetap saling mabuk kepayang seperti pasangan berusia 4 hari," Seungri berujar pelan.

"Hmmm... tentu saja karena cinta. Apa lagi?" balasku santai. Kini Kyuhyun dan Ren bergabung ke meja kawan-kawan populernya seperti Donghae, Siwon, Kibum dan beberapa anak lagi. Ren duduk nyaman di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan posisi menyamping. Sebelah lengan Ren melingkar mesra di pundak Kyuhyun berpadu dengan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk hangat pinggang sang kekasih. Kudengar, teman-teman mereka melempar lelucon pada Ren, membuat Ren kesal. Hingga Kyuhyun harus membujuk ekstra demi menghentikan rajukannya.

Seungri menyenggol bahuku membuatku tergeragap. "Kau masih single min, jangan diperhatikan terus, nanti membuatmu iri."

"Aku tidak."

.

Kelas telah dimulai semenjak 30 menit lalu. Seisi kelas menyimak penuturan Yesung songsaenim dengan baik, tak terkecuali aku. Sejarah bukanlah momok membosankan bagi siswa-siswa andalan seperti sebagian besar murid di sini, hingga tak ada alasan untuk mengantuk. Suasana ini membuatku makin terpacu untuk tidak tertidur seperti sikapku bila menghadapi pelajaran sejarah di kelas 10 dan 11. Walau ada banyak kosa kata yang tak ku mengerti maksudnya, namun sejauh ini penjelasan di depan sana masih menarik karena membahas tentang sejarah kelas Audaces. Sebagai pelajaran pembuka, pengenalan sejarah Audaces memang penting sebab Audaces adalah rumah utama kami sekarang.

"Baik, saya rasa saya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Henry mengangkat tangan. "Saya dengar songsaenim menyebut pentas drama terakhir kelas Audaces tiga tahun lalu berjudul Requiem. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana jalan cerita drama itu? Bisakah songsaenim ceritakan?"

Yesung songsaenim terkesiap seketika. Begitu pula seluruh siswa. Suasana hening melingkup. Henry hanya mengernyit bingung. Mungkin, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah pertanyaannya salah?

Yesung songsaenim menghela napas dalam sebelum bersuara kembali. "Henry... Mungkin karena kau murid baru, apalagi kau berasal dari China jadi saya maklumi itu. Biar saya jelaskan. Kami para guru tidak diperkenankan untuk menceritakan kisah drama itu pada angkatan sesudahnya karena suatu alasan jadi..."

Yesung songsaenim terdiam sebentar. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu hal pelik. Tak berapa lama, ia tersenyum misterius. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit. Saya hendak mengetes ketajaman intuisi kalian berdasar pada judul drama tersebut. Siapa dari kalian yang bisa menebak jalan cerita drama itu, akan saya beri kejutan dan tambahan nilai sejarah teater musikal."

Serempak kelas berubah heboh. Yeah, beginilah anak-anak pintar, selalu bersemangat bila menyangkut istilah 'nilai tambahan'. Apalagi ini kelas awal. Siapa yang tidak tergiur mendapat gelar 'siswa pertama yang meraih nilai tambahan pertama kali'. Beberapa telah mengisahkan cerita versi imajinasi masing-masing namun selalu diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala Yesung songsaenim. Membuat seisi kelas menggerutu gemas.

Kurasa semua murid telah mengemukakan tebakan masing-masing. Bahkan jawaban Cho Kyuhyun yang digadang-gadang akan tepat sasaran oleh seisi kelas pun meleset.

"Min... kau belum menjawab. Cepat angkat tangan," Seungri berucap gemas melihat kepasifanku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, aku yakin tebakanku pasti salah. Kau tahu sendiri soal peringkatku."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Aku menggeleng lagi ketika Yesung songsaenim berkata. "Sayang sekali padahal... Oh, Lee Sungmin, kau tadi belum menjawab kan? Sekarang utarakan tebakanmu."

Kini seluruh mata tertuju padaku. Oh, ternyata menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini membuatku malu setengah mati. Apalagi sempat kudengar gumaman-gumaman siswa yang menyinggung-nyinggung soal peringkatku. Aish, tak tahukah mereka kalau sebenarnya akupun cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menjawab kalau tidak atas kemauan Yesung songsaenim.

Kulirik Seungri sekilas, ia hanya memberiku anggukan penyemangat. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum siap mengisahkan sebuah cerita yang aku pun tidak yakin apakah ini berhasil atau sebaliknya.

"Kisah ini menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih yang hidup di sebuah kota yang terang..." Aku berhenti sejenak meneliti reaksi seisi kelas. Mereka seperti mematung. Kulihat Kyuhyun menatapku penasaran dari tempat duduknya di posisi paling depan. Aish, mengapa justru Kyuhyun yang kulihat pertama kali.

Aku bersuara kembali. "Mereka saling mencintai. Ya, setidaknya begitulah yang ada di benak si wanita. Suatu hari, mereka berjanji bertemu di suatu taman yang berdanau sangat indah atas suruhan si pria. Dengan senang hati, si wanita segera bergegas menuju taman yang dimaksud. Begitu tiba, si pria telah datang, berdiri di sisi danau. Wanita itu berlari ke arah pria itu, begitu si pria merentangkan tangan, mengundang wanita itu untuk berlari ke pelukannya."

"Belum tiba si wanita ke tempat tujuan, pria itu berbalik dan meninggalkan si wanita. Secara bersamaan muncul beberapa lelaki kekar menyergapnya. Ia diseret paksa dan dicambuk oleh pria-pria mengerikan itu hingga dibawa masuk ke sebuah rumah di tempat terpencil. Wanita itu disekap disana. Seberapa keras pun ia menangis meminta tolong, kekasihnya tak kunjung datang menyelamatkan bahkan hingga kawanan lelaki kekar itu membakar rumah. Hingga tubuhnya ikut terbakar menjadi abu."

Aku terdiam lagi. Sesisi kelas betul-betul membeku. "Wanita itu menjelma menjadi arwah penasaran. Rohnya berkeliaran mencari keberadaan sang kekasih untuk dibunuh. Suatu hari, ia menemukan sang kekasih sedang bermain piano. Ia sudah hendak membalas dendam ketika dilihatnya si pria tengah menangis sembari memainkan Requiem, nada ketenangan arwah untuk kekasih yang dicintainya, si wanita. Si pria terpaksa membiarkan kekasihnya dibakar hidup-hidup, karena telah bersalah membunuh kedua orang tua si pria yang tidak merestui hubungan keduanya. Si pria merasa serba salah hingga melalui alunan piano Requiem, ia berharap kekasihnya memahami segala rasa bersalahnya. Pada akhirnya, si wanita pergi dan bersembunyi di gedung tua kosong dan memutuskan mulai menjalani kehidupan di dalam kematiannya."

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku. Yesung songsaenim terkesiap menatapku. Semuanya membisu hingga bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Gumaman-gumaman perlahan menyeruak.

"Baik anak-anak. Pelajaran telah usai dan... selamat Lee Sungmin. Kisahmu betul-betul tepat. Jadi, bisakah kau ke ruanganku saat jam istirahat? Kau bisa mengajak seorang teman untuk membantu mengambil hadiahmu."

"Biar aku saja."

Aku terkejut bukan main saat Ren menawarkan dirinya. Aku menatap Seungri, sedangkan ia sekedar mengangkat bahu. Kyuhyun masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak mampu kudefinisikan kemudian beralih pada kekasihnya, mungkin meminta penjelasan. Oh, aku berharap ini akan berjalan lancar-lancar saja.

.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Suasana tidak nyaman mengisi relung hatiku. Tidak ada suara apapun selain gema langkah kami menghentak lantai marmer koridor, berbaur serempak seolah alun sebuah ketukan melodi. Aku baru sadar betapa senyapnya koridor menuju ruangan Yesung songsaenim.

"Ada apa denganmu?" suara Ren merasuki lamunanku kemudian membuyarkannya. Melalui cara bicara, kurasa ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang seniman.

"Maaf?" Aku mengernyit heran, masih sambil melangkah. Kentara sekali ada sekelumit perasaan penasaran meluap-luap di hatiku, mulai dari keinginannya untuk menemaniku, hingga isi benaknya saat ini.

Dalam diamnya tadi, rupanya ia juga tengah memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin. Semua seakan termanifestasi sempurna dari kilatan matanya yang penuh akan perasaan ingin tahu. "Mengapa kau tahu begitu detail tentang... drama itu?"

"Hmmm... hanya imajinasi dadakan," jawabku sekenanya, berbohong. Kupercepat langkah kakiku menyamai ayunan kaki Ren.

Ren terhenyak sekilas kemudian membuka suara. "Aku yakin kau tidak sepintar itu."

Jujur, penuturan Ren membuatku sakit hati. Namun aku sadar bila tak perlu bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang berotak cerdas karena nyatanya otakku memang lemah. Aku tak hendak menggubrisnya. Mengingat kelakuanku bersama Kyuhyun tadi malam, kukira perasaannya akan lebih tercabik di banding sakit hatiku akibat kalimat sinisnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Kemudian menggerutu setengah bergumam. "Well, aku memang tidak pintar."

"Kau tahu siapa pemain utama drama itu 3 tahun lalu?" Rupanya Ren masih berniat berbincang denganku.

Aku menatapnya kemudian menggeleng. Tak peduli apakah percakapan ini akan berakhir baik atau buruk. Kami belok ke kanan dan di ujung sana, sudah dapat kulihat pintu kantor Yesung songsaenim.

"Noonaku. Si wanita dalam ceritamu tadi adalah noonaku. Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu sama sekali cerita teater musikal yang diperankan oleh noonaku sendiri," Ren bergumam pelan membuatku shock.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. "Noonamu... siswi Audaces tiga tahun lalu?"

"Ya."

Mataku menyipit. "Lantas?"

"Dia... sudah meninggal. Kita sampai, cepat ketuk pintunya."

Lagi-lagi, rasa penasaranku tidak terjawab tuntas. Dengan setengah hati, aku turuti perintah Ren.

"Masuk."

Segera kubuka pintu lalu masuk diikuti Ren di belakangku. Kami duduk di sebuah sofa setelah dipersilakan oleh Yesung songsaenim. Tak kusangka ruangannya seluas ini.

"Cepat sekali kau ke sini min, tidak sabar dengan hadiahmu ya?" Yesung songsaenim terkekeh membuatku tersenyum menanggapi candaanya.

"Dan Ren, kau betul-betul teman yang baik, apakah kalian berteman dekat?" Yesung songsaenim menunjuk kami.

Karena kupikir Ren tidak berniat menjawab sebab tak juga membuka mulut, aku pun mengambil alih. "Ya, dia teman yang baik."

Yesung songsaenim mengangguk sambil melangkah menuju lemari besar di pojok. Membukanya kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran nyaris persis televisi 14 inch dari dalam.

"Ini hadiahmu Min. Hanya saja ini lumayan berat, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Kalian dapat mengangkutnya berdua."

"Tidak perlu. Biar kusuruh butlerku mengurus itu. Bisakah kami kembali?" Ren menyerobot cepat.

Yesung songsaenim duduk kembali di kursi putarnya. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bisa kembali."

"Terima kasih songsaenim."

Yesung songsaenim hanya mengangguk sebelum kami pamit kembali ke kelas. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, aku begitu bingung akan sikap Ren yang menurutku nyaris tidak masuk akal. Lalu, buat apa ia menawarkan diri membantu bila pada akhirnya ia malah menyuruh butlernya?

"Aku harap kau masih mau jujur padaku perihal tebakanmu tadi," Ren berkata sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku menghela napas dalam. "Jujur... maksudmu?"

Ren memutar bola mata. "Jujur tentang dari mana kau tahu alur cerita Requiem dengan sangat spesifik."

"Aku..."

Belum sempat menyudahi jawaban, kulihat Kyuhyun di ujung lorong berjalan santai menghampiri kami, menghampiri Ren lebih tepatnya. Wajahnya terlihat agak cemas, entahlah.

"Sayang, mengapa lama sekali? Sebentar lagi jam istirahat usai, tadi kau belum sarapan kan?" Kyuhyun berujar perhatian.

Kulihat Ren tersenyum lebar. Tatapannya melembut. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresinya sebelum ada Kyuhyun. "Hm, mengapa tidak menunggu di aula saja?"

"Kau lama sekali jadi aku hendak menjemputmu".

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan kemesraan mereka. Aku melihat begitu banyak cinta di mata Kyuhyun untuk Ren. Begitu pula Ren. Lantas, apa arti ciuman kami tadi malam? Sontak, aku merasa tengah dipermainkan. Salahku juga, siapa suruh tidak menolak perlakuannya. Jadi, untuk sakit hati pun aku tidak merasa berhak.

"Ternyata hadiah Sungmin lumayan berat. Kusuruh butler saja yang membawanya langsung ke kamar Sungmin," Ren berkata sembari menoleh menatapku diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu kita tidak usah masuk kelas satu jam berikutnya. Tadi sudah kumintakan izin. Kau harus makan," Kyuhyun beralih menatap Ren.

Ren mengangguk. "Kau ingin ikut?" Tanyanya padaku.

Serta merta aku menggeleng. Sungguh, aku tidak enak pada Kyuhyun yang pasti ingin berduaan dengan Ren. Sembari tersenyum kikuk, aku menolak. "Oh, tidak... tidak perlu. Aku sudah sarapan. Terima kasih tapi lebih baik kalian berdua saja."

Kulihat ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah. Sayangnya aku juga tak paham makna dari perubahan mimiknya.

"Ikut saja, tidak apa-apa," untuk kedua kalinya, Ren memintaku bergabung walau sekilas, aku menangkap raut tidak sukanya ketika mengajakku serta.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis menunggu jawabanku. "Bagaimana min?"

Aku masih bersikukuh menolak. "Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

Ren tersenyum. "Kalau 'tidak terlalu lapar', berarti masih ada sisi laparnya kan?"

"Kau bisa pesan cemilan ringan disana, aku yang traktir," timpal Kyuhyun.

Mengingat sarapanku yang terburu-buru akibat ulah Seungri tadi, lebih baik aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kami bertiga duduk di tempat VVIP kafetaria di lantai dua. Dulu, aku dan Eunhyuk biasa sarapan di lantai 1, tempat siswa biasa. Tak kusangka aku bisa menginjakkan kaki di lantai ini. Pasti menunya mahal-mahal.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dengan Ren di sampingnya. Masih kenyang, aku memutuskan memesan French Fries La Bonnotte yang kini tengah asyik kukunyah. Oh, ini french fries paling enak yang pernah kumakan.

Ren tengah sibuk menikmati makanan entah apa. Kulihat kaki ayam dan beberapa irisan jamur di atas piringnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menyesap cherry latte milik Ren.

"Kau... Apakah tahu sesuatu tentang teater musikal Requiem?" Kyuhyun menatapku heran. Akhirnya tatapan dinginnya padaku melunak sedikit. Yeah, sedikit.

"Itu... maaf, aku pun juga tidak tahu. Yang di kelas tadi hanya spontanitas," aku mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sudah tentu ia tidak percaya. Cara bernarasiku di kelas seolah begitu mengalir. Tidak mungkin akibat spontanitas. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Eunhyuk saja tidak pernah kuberi tahu perihal detail mimpi burukku, apalagi mereka.

"Sayang, aku tidak ingin lagi," Ren berujar bosan, mendorong piring di hadapannya. Lumayan tidak sopan kalau kubilang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Hey, ini belum setengahnya".

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar," Ren masih keras kepala. Padahal ini pun demi kebaikannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, berusaha bersabar. "Kalau begitu habiskan setengahnya."

Ren berdecak kesal. Ternyata benar kelakar Seungri, Ren terlampau dimanjakan. "Tidak, jangan memaksaku!"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Ren. "Kau belum sarapan tadi. Habiskan setengah saja setelah itu aku tidak akan memaksa."

Ren menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Aku masih pura-pura sibuk dengan french friesku, sebisa mungkin tak memandang mereka, walau sulit mengingat posisi mereka yang tepat di hadapanku.

Ren membuka suara. "Aku mau habiskan, asalkan dari mulutmu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Kata-kata Ren seperti menghantamku. Dia meminta hal seperti itu pada Kyuhyun di depan orang lain, bahkan tanpa beban sama sekali?!

Kyuhyun menatapku sebentar sebelum mencoba memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya. "Tidak bisa, ini..."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan seharian!" cetus Ren sarkastis.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Ren mendengus sinis. "Kita sering melakukannya bila aku tak nafsu makan. Mengapa seperti sulit sekali?!"

Kyuhyun masih mencoba membujuk. "Ini hanya soal makanan, mengapa di besar-besarkan?"

"Aku tidak, kau yang memaksa."

Aku tahu aku tidak diharapkan di sini. Ya, lebih baik aku mengalah. "Mmm... sepertinya ini masalah pribadi kalian. Lebih baik aku permisi..."

"Tidak... Tidak apa. Tetaplah di sini. Kami sudah sering bermesraan di depan teman-teman kami. Berhubung kau teman kami sekarang, lebih baik kau tetap duduk. French friesmu masih banyak. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi," Ren tersenyum manis padaku sekaligus membuatku tidak berkutik. Tak bisa tidak, aku tetap memaku di tempat.

Namun, aku benar-benar tak ingin menjadi penghambat, aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukannya karena keberadaanku. "Sungguh Ren, aku bisa pergi jika kau mau..."

"Aku tidak mau kau merasa menjadi pengganggu dan beranjak pergi, tetaplah di sini."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan Ren, tiba-tiba ia menarik piring Ren untuk kemudian menyendok makanan ke mulutnya, dan menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Ren, bermain lidah untuk mentransfer makanan. Ren tersenyum menang di sela-sela pagutan mereka. Begitu seterusnya, berulang-ulang.

Aku hanya mampu menunduk sambil mengunyah french friesku, tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Jadi ini maksud Ren dibalik kesediaannya mengajakku ikut. Untuk menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Kyuhyun? Memberiku warning agar tak coba-coba mendekati kekasihnya?

Kudengar Ren mulai melenguh pelan dan Kyuhyun seperti semakin ganas saja meraup lekukan kekasihnya itu. Entah mengapa, perasaan sesak di dadaku makin menggumpal penuh. Mungkin benar ciumanku dengan Kyuhyun semalam tidak ada artinya. Yeah mungkin ia tahu aku siswa terbodoh di kelas, jadi mudah baginya untuk mempermainkanku. Ya, tidak sepatutnya aku sempat berharap pada Kyuhyun. Jujur, aku sakit hati diperlakukan semenyedihkan ini.

.

Hari ini pelajaran masih berlangsung santai. Tidak ada satupun latihan praktek entah itu akting, vokal atau tarian. Mungkin karena ini hari pertama. Namun ku yakin, esok adalah pelajaran sesungguhnya.

Setelah makan di kafetaria, dengan suatu peristiwa yang tidak ingin kuingat-ingat lagi, aku mengikuti kelas hingga pukul tiga sore. Kini aku tengah berbaring santai di kasur. Seragam di tubuhku telah ku salin dengan polo shirt berwarna cerah dengan celana kain straight gelap. Beberapa menit lalu, Seungri keluar hendak membeli beberapa cemilan.

Lama pikiranku bergumul. Memikirkan kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang kualami hingga aku teringat hadiah dari Yesung songsaenim.

Secepat kilat, aku berlari ke ruang santai dan tak perlu lama-lama mencari karena kotak berwarna merah itu telah termangu di samping sofa. Aku berlonjak girang saking senangnya. Begitu penasaran, kejutan apa yang kira-kira telah menungguku di dalam kotak. Walau mungkin kejutannya akan biasa saja, selama itu bernama 'hadiah', aku tidak masalah. Pasalnya, sejak ayah tiada, aku tidak pernah lagi mendapat kado, bahkan ketika hari ulang tahunku. Itulah mengapa hatiku begitu membuncah saat melihat kotak itu di ruang santai.

Dengan hati berdebar, kubuka tutup kepala kotak. Kulihat begitu banyak jenis-jenis buku. Sambil tersenyum bahagia, kuraih buku-buku dengan berbagai judul itu satu per satu. Uaaahhh... banyak sekali. Kuhitung ada sepuluh buku. Semua judul bersangkutan dengan teater musikal. Lalu kutemukan amplop yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah flashdisk. Pada sisi belakang amplop, ada tulisan bertinta biru dengan huruf kapital yang berkalimat**'VARIASI METODE-METODE LENGKAP PRAKTEK SENI PERTUNJUKAN'**. Mungkin flashdisk ini berisi data video. Ini bagus untuk memperluas wawasan. Wah, bila Seungri kembali nanti kami harus segera membuka di laptop.

Aku masih berkutat pada buku-buku ketika kusadari masih ada sebuah kotak abu-abu di dalam kotak merah. Aku mengambilnya kemudian menguak penutupnya. Seketika keningku melipat. Kucermati lagi barang-barang di dalam kotak. Sebuah mikrofon eksternal, alat perekam, headphone dan beberapa peralatan lainnya. Hey aku pernah melihat peralatan ini saat menonton Ghost Hunters. Bukankah ini Electronic Voice Phenomenon, alat pendeteksi suara berfrekuensi sangat rendah, seperti suara-suara roh atau arwah? Aku yakin betul ini alatnya. Lantas, mengapa Yesung songsaenim memberiku ini? Apakah ini yang dimaksud songsaenim sebagai 'kejutan' yang dijanjikannya? Mengapa harus EVP?

Sebuah kertas gulungan kecil kutemukan di sisi kotak abu-abu. Segera kubuka dan begitu kaget saat kutemui kalimat pesan yang menuliskan___**'Tengah malam gerhana bulan cincin. Pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan nyanyian kemurungan. Tiga puluh empat kematian hidup. Mereka akan mengisahkan ceritanya'.**_

.

Ini adalah malam kedua aku berdiri termangu di tempat ini. Bentangan pekat di atas sana telah menempurung bumi. Hari makin beranjak menuju tengah malam namun tak juga aku bergeming.

Pohon-pohon seperti kelu. Tak ada tarian. Tak ada angin. Tak ada... dingin.

Kupejamkan mata erat-erat. Mencoba memahami semua ini. Mencoba mengerti kisah dalam perjalanan hidupku. Mencoba menggali kembali demi menemukan landasan hidupku. Sayangnya, spirit itu telah terkubur dalam, tak kuasa untuk kugali kembali. Berawal dari 'terang', kemudian 'redup', lalu 'remang', berubah 'samar', mendadak 'lamat' hingga 'gelap' dan berakhir pada 'kosong'. Itulah analogi hidupku.

Seketika aku teringat kematian ibu saat melahirkanku. Juga kematian ayah...

Gumpalan kesedihan di dadaku semakin mendesak-desak. Apakah aku ini ditakdirkan kesepian? Apakah hidupku harus selalu bertemankan malam senyap? Haruskah?

"Kau gemar sekali ke balkon ini."

Akhirnya suara yang kutunggu-tunggu itu hadir. Apakah aku tengah menantikan dentingan suaranya? Atau malah keberadaan sosoknya? Entahlah. Saat siang hari aku begitu membencinya. Tapi ini malam hari bukan? Tak ada dalihku untuk membencinya. Mengapa begitu? Aku pun tidak mengerti. Hanya saja hatiku berkata seperti itu.

"Kau pun begitu," ucapku singkat.

Kedatangannya nyaris persis seperti malam kemarin. Muncul mendadak, hanya saja kali ini tak membuatku tergeragap. Mungkin karena aku memang menaruh harapan agar dia kemari, hingga aku terbiasa karenanya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Kali ini, piyamanya coklat berbalut mantel abu-abu. Mengapa ia senang sekali warna-warna kelabu? Sedangkan aku tetap berpiyama merah muda. Yeah semua warna piyamaku sama. Tak ada pilihan.

"Kau tidak memakai mantel?" Kyuhyun berkata dari belakang sana.

Aku masih menatap ke depan. Pada pohon-pohon yang seolah tengah bertapa. "Tidak ada angin malam ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa memelukmu malam ini."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Teringat pelukan hangat Kyuhyun pada Ren saat di kelas. Teringat pada betapa keduanya saling mencintai. Pada tatapan mereka, senyuman, genggaman hingga... ciuman mereka. Yang bahkan kusaksikan di depan mataku...

Aku terpekur dalam. Ingatan itu begitu menyentakku. Tidak sepatutnya aku mengharapkan ini. Tidak pantas aku menghendaki kesempatan darinya. Ini sangat rumit padahal baru dua malam kami bertemu dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Apakah mesti berpatokan pada udara dingin? Haruskah mesti seperti itu?" Aku berujar lirih. Apakah aku akan terperosok lagi malam ini? Mengapa hati kecilku masih tak menyerah untuk berharap?

Aku tak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Cukup lama hingga kudengar langkah kakinya mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga dapat kurasakan kedua lengannya lembut menyelusup. Mengitari pinggangku. Dari arah belakang, dapat kudengar deru napas halusnya menyepuh tengkukku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

"Hm, jantungmu berdebar di punggungku," aku menjawab terang-terangan. "Lalu kau... bagaimana perasaanmu?" aku balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menelusuri perutku, hingga tiba di bagian dada. "Jantungmu berdebar di tanganku."

Lalu kami sama-sama tertawa kecil. Namun entah mengapa debaran kami malah makin berpacu. Rengkuhan Kyuhyun makin mengetat.

"Kyu ini sesak," protesku.

"Aku tahu. Maka itu bertahanlah. Kumohon."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Bahkan pelukannya semakin erat. Tapi harus kuakui, makin posesif pelukannya, itu makin membuatku nyaman.

"Kau bicara apa?" kubelai lengannya di depan perutku.

"Suatu hari kau pasti mengerti."

Aku menghela napas dalam. "Ren... apakah sudah tidur?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sekilas. "Aku tidak akan berani ke sini bila ia masih terjaga."

"Kuharap ia tidak terbangun."

"Aku juga."

Kurasakan angin malam mulai berhembus sepoi. Aku lega ada Kyuhyun yang masih memelukku.

"Kau sudah siap untuk percobaan kedua?" Kyuhyun bertanya mendadak.

Aku terdiam. Hey, jadi dia serius tentang percobaan itu? Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku seperti menegang.

"Berbalik Min," belum sempat aku menjawab, ia memutar lembut tubuhku yang tetap berada dalam rengkuhannya. Kami berhadapan. Oh, aku nervous luar biasa.

"Cium aku."

Kontan aku mendongak menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura min. Lakukan saja."

Aku memejamkan mata. Apakah ia tengah menjebakku lagi? Kulihat Kyuhyun masih menunggu. Oke, baiklah. Ini sudah terlanjur dan kurasa Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkanku kabur. Yeah, telah kepalang tanggung.

Aku menarik napas sebelum kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Mesti menjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi kami. Ia membantuku dengan memeluk pinggangku lebih erat agar aku tidak limbung.

Jarak kami terkikis perlahan sampai kukecup lembut kedua kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun terperangah.

Dapat kurasakan rengkuhan Kyuhyun sedikit melonggar ketika jemari kakiku tak lagi menjinjit. "Kau penuh kejutan."

"Begitu juga kau," jawabku pelan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhku hingga posisi kami kembali seperti sebelumnya. "Kejutan apa yang kau dapat?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Banyak, bahkan Kyuhyun memberikan banyak kejutan hanya dalam kurun waktu dua malam. Kejutan yang membuat dadaku sesak dan lega di saat bersamaan. "Caramu memperlakukanku."

"Soal percobaan kedua... mengapa bukan bibirku?"

Aku tertawa menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Aku lebih suka matamu. Kemarin malam aku sudah bilang kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Aku tak mengira kau sekonsisten itu."

Aku terkekeh geli. "Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Selamat malam. Kau juga kembalilah ke kamar."

Aku melepas pelukannya lalu beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun tak mencegah. Yeah, mataku memang telah layu, mungkin ia tak tega menghentikanku. Kurasa Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan hingga bayanganku menghilang di tikungan koridor gelap.

Aku melangkah meniti koridor. Berharap hari esok akan lebih baik daripada hari ini. Walau sepertinya akan sulit. Walau mungkin aku akan kembali ditatap asing...

.

TBC

**A/N:**

**Hallo eperibadeh *edisialay* oke maafkan saya yang terjangkit sindrom tak waras dari anak KyuMin satunya *digeplak* makasih anak-anakku atas respon kalian yang luar biasa hangat ini! Kami senang sekali, gak nyangka mendapat posisi bagus disini atau dihati kalian *pedeakut* sekali lagi terimakasih! Muachmuach!**

**Oke, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami luruskan sepertinya :D**

_**'Kenapa ada Kyuhyun-Ren?'**_

**Itu tuntutan cerita sayangku semuaaaa. Sebenarnya kami juga gak rela kalo Kyuhyun dibagi-bagi sama Ren atau siapalah itu. Mending Kyuhyun dibagi sama aku *ditabokMing* yah, mungkin ini juga keteledoranku karena tidak mencantumkan adanya crack pair di warning, maafkan saya. Tapi sudah aku perbaiki secepatnya. Dan tenang-tenang, kami harap tidak ada pertumpahan darah di chapter ini karena terdapat scene Kyuhyun-Ren yang sedikit/lumayan menguras emosi. Maafkan kami (lagi) kawan seperjuangan, ini hanya sementara kok, nanti semuanya akan indah pada waktunya *plak* ah sedikit bocoran, beberapa hal yang terjadi di cerita ini ada alasannya haha mungkin termasuk mesra-mesraannya Kyuhyun-Ren hihihi. Apa alasannya? Nanti bakal terjawab kok, kalau mau tebak-tebak buah manggis bareng aku, boleh. Ayo ayo, ditebak :D**

**Yang kedua, ada beberapa yang menanyakan genre ff ini. Ya sebenarnya genre ff ini Romance, Mystery, Horror. Namun, karena ffn dengan teganya hanya menyediakan 2 kolom genre. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk memasukkan genre Romance + Mystery saja. Gimana? Gak cocok ya? Tapi aku sama Siwon cocok kan? *abaikan* oke, kalo memang banyak diantara kita semua beranggapan tidak cocok. Kami akan menggantinya. Setuju?**

**Kayaknya cuap-cuap saya panjang macam rel kereta api ya, ini benar-benar AN terpanjang selama sejarah saya. Yang terakhir, sempat baca ada yang nanya,**

_**'Ending KyuMin kan?'**_

**Oh tentu saja! Siapa yang tega memisahkan mereka! Bilang sama aku, kami gorok dan goreng bersama-sama, tralalalala~ ya kawan seperjuangan, Ending ff ini SUDAH PASTI KYUHYUNSUNGMIN. Tidak ada Kyuhyun-Ren ataupun Sungmin-Seungri atau Sungmin-Ren? o.O *gubrak***

**Abis ya durasinya? Okelah, chapter depan nanti bisa dilanjut *tiddaaaak***

**Big Thanks untuk semua yang sudah review, maafkan kami karna gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu karna ini sedikit terdesak, hehehe pokoknya...**

**Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih atas review kalian yang sangat membantu bagi kami! Jangan malu-malu utarakan pendapat kalian oke? Muachmuach!**

**See you next chap! Bye, love ya!**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**  
**- Lee Sungmin.**  
**- Cho Kyuhyun.**  
**- Ren (Choi Minki).**  
**- Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**  
**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMin Fanfiction****| YAOI | Semi M | Typo(s) | dll.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**KyuMin saling memiliki. Dan cerita ini milik kakak saya :D**  
**.**  
**.  
.**

:: Happy Reading ::

Sebuah alunan suara sendu melesap hati semua siswa di ruangan. Pendengaran kami seolah terjerembab dalam nikmat pengaguman. Nyanyian muram berbaur keindahan. Suara itu mengalir teduh. Segala selaman penghayatan seolah termanifestasi sempurna melalui nyanyian di depan sana. Seisi ruang pelatihan vokal terhanyut, terhisap senyap. Segalanya tersaji begitu rupa hingga riuhan tepuk tangan mengakhiri lagu itu. Aku tergugah makin mengaguminya.

"Perfect Cho Kyuhyun. Very good performance. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Aksen yang tepat, artikulasimu bersih dan attack lagu ini lumayan sulit namun kau mampu mengonsentrasikan dengan tepat. Bahkan kau hanya bernyanyi a capella. Aku tidak sabar menantikan accompanimentmu. Terima kasih telah memberi contoh pada teman-temanmu dengan sempurna," Jonghyun songsaenim tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Ren. Bahkan ketika telah di tempat duduk, Kyuhyun masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Baik anak-anak. Kalian telah mendengar contohnya. Sekarang kita kembali pada penjelasan. Saat melakukan countertenor, penggunaan nafas yang efektif di bagian diafragma sangat..."

"Min... aku bosan, sungguh. Kurasa pujian Jonghyun songsaenim berlebihan. Moodku memburuk, kau tahu," Seungri bergumam di sisiku. Oh, tentu saja ia jengah. Seungri kurang begitu menyukai pelatihan vokal. Yeah selain karena kemampuan vokalnya memang standar, Kyuhyun adalah juaranya di bidang ini. Mungkin Seungri masih menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai saingan menyebalkan. Walau bagaimana, Seungri masih peduli akan pelatihan ini, terbukti dari buku tulisnya yang penuh dengan coretan catatan penting. Ia masih berusaha keras di balik keengganannya.

Aku sekedar menaikkan bahu. Kusandarkan tubuhku menimpa punggung kursi. Menatap Seungri sekilas lalu beralih ke depan. Tidak hendak memancing obrolan yang bisa saja berujung pada pengusiran keluar kelas apabila ketahuan. Yeah, memalukan sekali. Lagipula lima menit lagi bel istirahat. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menikmati proses penantiannya. Aku menopang dagu.

Di depan sana, songsaenim menulis sebuah kord entah apa. Kord dengan istilah-istilah rumit. Sesekali ia mengalunkan sebuah nada. Menit-menit terakhir seperti ini, fokusku telah bertebaran kemana-mana, seperti biasa. Memikirkan apa saja yang terlintas di rekaman benakku.

Mendadak pikiranku terhubung pada kejadian tadi malam di balkon. Malam yang tak kalah misterius. Malam kedua di Audaces. Teringat Kyuhyun yang memintaku untuk menciumnya. Apa maksudnya? Apakah Kyuhyun sejenis penganut poliamori atau apa? Sikapnya bila kami hanya berdua berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi saat kami berada di keramaian. Akupun tidak paham dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku seperti terima-terima saja diperlakukan seambigu ini. Bahkan tak jarang aku malah senang. Anggap saja itu sebagai selingan menantang... Oh God! Mengapa pikiranku jadi sejahat itu?! Pikiran tadi itu bukan seorang Lee Sungmin sama sekali.

"Sekarang mari kita beralih pada warm up. Mungkin istilah ini sudah terlupakan dari otak kalian. Warm up sendiri terbagi lagi menjadi beberapa teknik. Sebelumnya, apakah disini ada yang tahu tentang istilah itu?" Jonghyun songsaenim menaikkan alis.

Kulihat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan. Perhatian seisi kelas terpusat lagi padanya. Jonghyun songsaenim mengangguk mempersilakan. "Pemanasan vokal, biasanya dilakukan dengan humming dan lip trill," ia berujar santai.

Jonghyun songsaenim mengangguk lagi sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kurasa guru yang satu ini gemar sekali berbicara banyak. Kini ia tengah menjelaskan arti penting pemanasan vokal, walau di kelas 10 sudah diajarkan. Tapi yeah, begitulah enaknya sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. Ia dapat menyelamatkan kami di setiap pertanyaan mendadak. Tanpa repot-repot melihat buku terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa detik kemudian bel berbunyi. Oh finally. Inilah buah penantianku. Aku bernapas lega. Perut ini sudah lapar sekali. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan karena aku dan Seungri kompak bangun kesiangan. Beruntung kami tiba di kelas beriringan dengan bel masuk.

"Min kau duluan saja ke aula. Tidak masalah kan? Aku menyusul kalau sempat. Aku ada urusan," Seungri membuka suara. Ia mengulum senyum, seperti menahan buncahan perasaan girang.

Aku mengangkat kedua alis. Tentu saja tidak masalah. Tanganku masih sibuk membenahi buku. "Baiklah, tapi... ada urusan?" Tanyaku penasaran. Seungri terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Seungri mengangguk sembari merapikan buku-buku di atas meja. Ia tampak bersemangat sekali. Senyumnya masih merekah. "Yeah, nanti ku ceritakan. Aku pergi dulu," ia tersenyum mengacak rambutku kemudian lekas berlalu. Aku mengernyit. Mengapa ia kelihatan begitu tergesa? Seperti penting sekali? Sudahlah, nanti juga aku tahu sendiri. Awas saja bila ia mangkir memberi tahu.

.

"Hey Min. Maaf menganggu. Boleh aku bergabung?" Sebuah suara memenggal lamunanku.

Aku mendongak. Mengecek siapa yang menyapaku. Kutemukan wajah Donghae yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Tumben sekali anak ini. Sebelumnya kami memang tak begitu akrab. Walau wajar saja mengingat baru 3 hari kami di kelas yang sama. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ada siswa elit lain yang bersedia beramah tamah padaku selain Seungri.

Aku balas tersenyum. Walau terkenal player, kurasa dia lelaki yang baik. "Silakan," setidaknya aku tidak makan sendiri.

Dia mengangguk kemudian mengambil tempat di kursi depanku. Ia menatapku heran. "Kau sendiri saja? Dimana Seungri?" Donghae mengedarkan pandang seperti mencari sosok Seungri. Hal yang percuma.

Aku berdehem sekilas. Masih agak canggung sebenarnya. "Ia ada urusan... katanya."

Donghae merespon jawabanku dengan gumaman panjang. Lelaki ini santai sekali dengan orang baru.

"Sudah pesan makanan? Atau kau memang sengaja tidak pesan?" Donghae bertanya. Kulihat dari gelagat Donghae, ia memang cocok dikategorikan sebagai seorang yang gemar tebar pesona. Yeah, tak begitu berseberangan dengan image playernya. Mungkin telah lebih dari sepuluh orang ia gonta ganti kekasih di sekolah ini. Entahlah bila diluar sekolah. Tapi aku seperti tidak terpikat dengan pesona Donghae, yah mungkin karena sudah ada orang lain yang memikatku bahkan semenjak pertama kali aku melihat sosoknya.

Aku mengangguk. Perut ini belum teramunisi, bagaimana bisa aku duduk disini tanpa memesan menu apapun. "Yeah sudah kupesan, tapi lama sekali."

"Kau benar. Terkadang aku juga seperti itu. Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun memecat mereka bila mereka masih lamban juga," Donghae berdecak.

"Eh? Kyuhyun... memecat pelayan sekolah?"

"Sekolah ini didirikan oleh kakeknya Kyuhyun, Min. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sanggup memecat siapapun bahkan kepala sekolah bisa saja dipecatnya apabila tidak becus. Sekarang Vachgaux dioperasikan atas nama Kyuhyun, kakek Cho sudah meninggal," Donghae nyaris berbisik saat sampai pada kalimat 'kakek Cho sudah meninggal'. Mataku membulat. Jadi, Kyuhyun pemilik sekolah bergengsi ini? Aku betul-betul baru tahu informasinya. Aneh juga bila dipikir-pikir. Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah miliknya sendiri? Ini unik.

Makanan kami telah datang. Aku bernapas lega. Sambil memulai kegiatan makanku, aku bertanya. "Jadi... Kakek Cho seniman?"

"Tidak, dia pemilik tambang tembaga dan emas di Utah, hanya saja ia memang menggemari teater musikal. Maka itu ia mendirikan sekolah ini."

"Lalu... ayah Kyuhyun yang mengurus tambang sekarang? Apakah kakek Cho menobatkannya sebagai pewaris kekayaan?" Aku mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Tentu saja. Semua diwariskan padanya, mungkin. Ayah Kyuhyun itu anak kesayangan kakek Cho, sama seperti sayangnya Kakek Cho pada Kyuhyun."

"Aku masih tidak menyangka Kyuhyun pemilik sekolah ini. Ternyata ia sehebat itu," gumamku kagum.

Donghae masih melahap salad kubisnya. Sesekali mereguk minum untuk kemudian makan kembali. "Percayalah, aku tidak membual. Aku sahabatnya sejak elementary school. Tapi hal tadi hanya aku, Ren dan kepala sekolah yang tahu, jadi bisakan kau menjaga rahasia?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lagipula kusebarkan atau tidak, tiada untungnya bagiku. Terbersit rasa kasihan pada Seungri. Sudah sepatutnya kakek Cho mengatas namakan sekolah ini dengan nama kedua cucunya. Untung saja Seungri lelaki yang baik jadi hal ini tidak berkembang menjadi masalah pelik. Bahkan aku merasa, Kyuhyun yang seolah memutuskan tali kekeluargaan mereka. Apakah karena Seungri tidak sesempurna dia jadi Kyuhyun malas berbasa-basi? Mungkin. Bahkan teman-teman dekatnya selalu saja kalangan murid-murid elit populer.

"Bagaimana kabar Eunhyuk? Kudengar ia masuk Felix," Donghae mereguk tehnya. Hey, cepat sekali makanannya habis. Atau aku yang kebanyakan melamun?

"Hmmm.. Ya dia masuk Felix. Mengenai kabarnya... entahlah. Semenjak pisah kelas, kami sulit bertemu," aku jadi kangen Eunhyuk.

"Dia anak yang menyenangkan, walau pemarah. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Sayang sekali kontraknya habis," Donghae menyeringai misterius. Eh, mengapa lelaki ini mengeluarkan ekspresi mencurigakan seperti itu?

"Hey! Ada apa dengan senyummu? Sebenarnya kau suruh Eunhyuk melakukan apa?!" Tanpa sengaja aku membentak Donghae. Salahkan saja mimik wajahnya yang seperti itu. Membuatku naik darah.

Donghae tertawa geli menatapku. Lantas ia mulai meluncurkan godaan. "Kau pikir aku menyuruhnya apa Min?"

Aku makin kesal bukan main. Tidak lihatkah dia bahwa aku tengah serius. "Siapa tahu kalian... Aish, sudah lupakan."

Donghae masih terkekeh. Entah menertawakan aku atau Eunhyuk. Tapi hey, apakah sebegitu lucunya? Ingin sekali kusumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki bau!

Setelah puas tertawa, Donghae seakan memberiku clue tentang pekerjaan Eunhyuk. Ini pasti tidak baik. Oh aku tidak mau mendengarnya! "Yang pasti kami di kamar yang sama setiap malam. Berkeringat dan..."

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Menelan kelanjutan kalimat Donghae. Oh thanks God! Aku terselamatkan dari percakapan berbahaya.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Hari ini adalah tepat seminggu Seungri tidak ada di sisiku. Aku telah sangat rindu pada anak itu. Ternyata, ia mewakili Vachgaux untuk kejuaraan kompetisi dance tingkat Asia. Wow, sungguh di balik kekonyolan Seungri, ia memiliki bakat sehebat itu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah bercerita atau menunjukkan tentang kemampuan dancenya padaku. Well, kurasa Seungri tidak ingin pamer. Aku berdoa semoga ia menang.

Hari-hariku tanpa Seungri berjalan datar. Beruntung Donghae selalu mengajakku bersamanya, kalau tidak kuyakin aku tidak akan punya teman. Tapi semenjak berteman dengan Donghae, murid-murid lain mulai welcome padaku. Yeah, walau kuanggap pertemanan palsu, namun lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Seminggu ini, Donghae selalu mengisi bangku kosong Seungri di sisiku. Kuakui, Donghae memang lebih asyik ketimbang Seungri. Tetapi tetap saja sahabat nomor 1 di hatiku adalah Seungri. Well, nomor dua bila boleh kuralat, Eunhyuk bisa menggorokku bila tahu dia bukan lagi nomor 1.

.

Aku tersentak kaget di atas pembaringan, sontak bangkit terduduk. Ini telah pukul setengah satu dini hari ketika ku dengar ketukan di kaca jendela kamar dari arah luar. Kontan hatiku berdegup mengerikan. Ini lantai 6, dan di luar tidak ada balkon! Bagaimana mungkin?!

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Bahkan kali ini semakin kencang walau ritmenya lambat. Kulihat juga bayangan hitam melintas di luar jendela di samping kasur Seungri. Bayangan seperti melayang!

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Parahnya, aku sendirian di kamar ini dengan gelap di sekitarku. Kuputuskan untuk memeriksanya. Kakiku gemetar menapaki lantai. Berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela. Ketukan itu masih nyata. Namun begitu tanganku menyentuh gorden, ketukan itu mendadak lenyap.

Aku menghela napas. Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takut, aku beranjak untuk mencuci muka di kamar mandi. Baru saja tiba di ambang pintu kamar mandi, samar kudengar suara seperti orang bernapas keras. Aku tercenung. Kuedarkan pandangan mataku ke sekeliling. Nafas berat itu seolah tanpa sumber.

Spontan kuelus tengkukku dan membatalkan niat mencuci muka. Aku kembali duduk di atas kasur, masih dengan jantung berdebar hebat. Suara napas itu makin memburu. Bahkan semakin mengerikan karena seolah napas-napas itu bertambah, mendekatiku namun tak tampak wujudnya. Dan dari sudut-sudut gelap dinding kamar, seperti ada puluhan pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan.

Tubuhku makin gemetar. Secepat kilat aku berlari keluar kamar. Napasku tersendat-sendat menelusuri koridor gelap. Langkah kakiku masih tak menentu hingga menubruk tubuh seseorang.

Aku menjerit. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menangis ketakutan. Suara napas-napas itu masih mengiang di telinga.

"Min... Hey, ada apa?"

Ternyata seseorang yang kutubruk tadi adalah Kyuhyun. Aku masih terisak shock. Kyuhyun memelukku erat.

"Sssttt... Ada apa min? Kita kembali ke kamarmu ya?" ia berujar cemas.

"Di k-kamar... ta-tadi... aku..."

Suaraku betul-betul tercekat. Tubuhku masih gemetaran.

"Kita ke kamarmu."

.

Aku duduk diam di sofa ruang santai kamarku. Di sana, Kyuhyun memijit saklar hingga ruangan kembali benderang. Aku masih mendekap tubuhku sendiri. Jejak rasa takut sedikit banyak masih menaungiku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun menuju ke dapur. Agak lama hingga ia keluar dengan secangkir coklat panas dengan asap mengepul di permukaannya. Hey, apa dia yang membuatnya?

Kyuhyun duduk disisiku kemudian mengangsurkan cangkir itu padaku. Aku meraihnya lalu mereguknya beberapa sesap untuk kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Selama aku minum tadi, pandangan Kyuhyun tak lepas dari wajahku. Tatapannya menyiratkan... entahlah, kerinduan kurasa.

"Terima kasih," ujarku tertahan.

Kyuhyun menatapku lekat. Lengannya terulur mengusap rambutku. "Tidak ada yang salah disini. Kau lihat kan?"

Aku merasa gundah dan lega di saat bersamaan. Tangan Kyuhyun yang membelai rambutku seperti menggiring angin segar. Telah seminggu ini, ia seakan tak peduli keberadaanku. Bahkan memandang dari sudut matanya seperti biasa pun tidak. Ia begitu sibuk dengan Ren!

"Terima kasih," ujarku memenggal memoriku sendiri menyangkut semakin romantisnya tali kasih Kyuhyun dan Ren.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Disini tidak ada pemanas. Kembali ke kamarmu," Kyuhyun merangkulku dan menarikku beranjak. Walau rasa takut masih menjalar di hatiku, aku tak menolak hingga kami tiba di kamarku. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhku kemudian menyelimutiku.

Setelah semua selesai, ia duduk di tepi kasur. Menatapku lama hingga ia membuka suara. "Haruskah aku temani?"

Lontaran penawaran Kyuhyun membuatku mendongak menatapnya. Di tengah kegelapan, dapat kusaksikan sepasang maniknya begitu jernih menyorotku. Jantungku berdebar. Benakku berkecamuk antara kata terima dan tolak. Aku masih mematung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum tersenyum memandangku. "Aku mengerti. Tidurlah," ia bangkit. Setelah merapikan selimutku lagi, ia telah bersiap untuk melangkah ketika pernyataanku membuatnya terhenti.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," ujarku lirih. Nafasku seperti berada di ambang kesesakan.

Kyuhyun berbalik, mendekatiku yang telah bangkit duduk di kasur.

Oh Tuhan! Bukan. Bukan kusesali kalimatku barusan. Hanya saja... Mengapa harus kukatakan 'aku membutuhkanmu'.

Kami duduk berhadapan. Aku tahu apa yang coba dikatakan Kyuhyun melalui sepasang manik itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Tanpa banyak kata, kami saling menubrukan bibir hingga terpaut dan menyatu lebih dalam. Saling melahap, melumat seolah gelegak kerinduan ini telah tak tertampung lagi oleh wadah yang bernama persona.

Kurasakan genggaman Kyuhyun menekan-nekan selangkanganku. Aku melepas pagutan kami, meloloskan desahan perdana.

Kyuhyun makin menggila mengulum leherku. Mataku terbelalak menyadari kalau ini benar-benar tak dapat di biarkan.

"Kyuhh.. ingathh.. kekasihmuuhh.."

Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Kegiatan lidah memabukannya di leherku sontak terhenti ketika ia menarik kepalanya menjauh.

Aku berusaha menstabilkan nafasku yang masih satu-satu. Debaran di dadaku mulai tenang berdentum. Kyuhyun menatapku lagi. Aku termangu. Mengapa ia menatapku... terluka?

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Eh? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang ini? Bukankah bagus bila aku mencoba memberi warning sebelum kami terperosok terlalu dalam dan terlambat untuk keluar?

"Kau bilang membutuhkanku kan?"

"Kyu..."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu dingin. Aku makin tidak paham. Apakah aku salah?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumpalan di dadaku menyeruak kembali. Bahkan semakin pekat. Bahkan semakin menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entahlah, tatapannya masih saja terluka. Kini makin kentara.

"Kau mengingatkanku padanya. Bahkan di saat kita berdua!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Aku betul-betul terkejut. Namun, di balik sikap Kyuhyun seperti sekarang, perlahan aku mulai menyaksikan Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Kyu, aku hanya... Cobalah mengerti. Aku merasa... Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku merasa bersalah bila harus selalu berdiri di antara kau dan Ren. Aku merasa menjadi sosok paling jahat," suaraku seakan teredam, mataku mulai berkabut. Namun sejauh ini, aku menikmati semua kesedihan yang mulai berhembus berkitaran di antara kami.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuhku memasuki rengkuhannya, tetap hangat walau berselimutkan rasa sakit. Ingin sekali aku berteriak di depan wajahnya bila semua ini tidak benar. Ini begitu membingungkan. Aku tak mengerti, dan otakku sama sekali tak mau bekerja sama untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Sama sekali. Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Aku yang menarikmu untuk berdiri di antara aku dan Ren. Aku juga yang melindungimu hingga Ren tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, keberadaan hubungan kita," bisiknya diatas rambutku. Pelukannya mengerat.

"Kau menganggap situasi di antara kita adalah sebuah hubungan? Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan tidak jelas seperti ini? Kau tahu sendiri kita tak pernah mengikrarkannya bahkan di saat kita sedang berdua."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Apakah ia selelah itu? Ia menelan ludah sebelum membuka suara. "Ya. Itulah yang membuatku tetap bertahan."

Aku mendongak, menatap matanya yang menyiratkan begitu banyak kesedihan, aku mengernyit. Refleksi kemurungan di matanya sangat jelas terpantul. Mengapa kulihat seolah ia yang paling terluka di antara kami bertiga? Tidakkah ia bahagia atas seluruh kehidupan sempurnanya bersama Ren?

"Kau menyayangi Ren? Kumohon jujurlah. Kau mencintainya?"

Matanya memejam. Kyuhyun menatapku dalam. Ia seakan berat menjawabnya, seperti takut menyakiti perasaanku. Tapi untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun harus terus terang padaku. Sesakit apapun itu. "Sangat. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya."

Aku merunduk terpekur. Tidak ada riak kebohongan pada sorot matanya maupun cara Kyuhyun menjawab. Ya, itu telah terlihat nyata bila Kyuhyun dan Ren bersama. Paku-paku berkarat seolah menghujam rongga dadaku. Perih dan menusuk. "Lebih dari siapapun?" Aku tahu pertanyaan ini akan semakin membuat hatiku hancur, lebih dari lebur.

Kyuhyun makin memelukku lekat-lekat. Ia tahu hatiku meringis perih. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun meredam sakit hatiku melalui pelukannya. "Lebih dari siapapun."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Tapi aku lega ia masih mau jujur. Ya, tanpa ku tanyapun setiap orang pasti dapat menilainya. Aku sadar, aku telah menangis. Menangisi kenyataan yang semakin menjauhkanku dari mimpi.

Aku menghapus air mataku, berusaha tegar. Dari awal aku telah membuka gerbang untuk Kyuhyun. Kini aku mencoba berpikir kalau hidupku tidak semenyedihkan apa yang terlihat. Bila aku menangis, aku takut semakin membuat perasaanku terpuruk. "Ya, aku dapat merasakannya, kau mencintainya lebih dari siapapun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya menyiumi pelipisku. Bahkan sempat kutangkap riak kebahagiaan di lekukan itu. "Tapi saat kutanya 'kau siapa' padamu saat kita berbincang pertama kali di balkon, kau menjawab kalau dirimu bukan siapa-siapa kan?"

Aku mendongak, menatapnya tidak percaya. Ya, aku ingat pernah berkata seperti itu. Apakah itu makna mengapa tadi ia tersenyum? Dengan berani aku meraih wajah dan menciumnya, tubuhnya tersentak. Namun aku tak melepaskan tautan kali ini, ia mulai rileks dan memimpin pagutan kami. Senyumnya terasa di bibirku.

Penyatuan bibir kami berakhir dengan napas yang saling terengah. Kami sama-sama tersenyum di sela-sela usaha meraup oksigen. Napas kami bersatu seperti harmoni suatu kebebasan. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak saliva kami di daguku. "Tetaplah menjadi seseorang yang 'bukan siapa-siapa'. Yang selalu memperhatikan dari belakang padahal dia tidak dipedulikan. Yang kerap sakit hati diam-diam padahal dia dapat menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Yang senantiasa memaafkan padahal dia seharusnya benci dan marah... Kau sangat berarti bagiku karena kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Aku tersenyum. Hatiku seakan terangkat kembali. Serta merta mengangguk pelan. Tidak menyangka ia akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mendekat, menciumi leherku sembari melepas kancing-kancing piyamaku. Sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan jejak di leherku. Tubuhnya menguarkan keposesifan. Aroma Kyuhyun memabukkanku. Aku terlena, pikiran rasionalku seakan hilang ditelan gairah.

Seluruh kancing piyamaku telah terlepas. Kudengar napas Kyuhyun mulai memburu. Kulit tubuhku telah bersentuhan langsung dengan lengannya. Kyuhyun menggiring tubuhku berbaring kemudian menguak kain piyamaku. Kulihat ia tertegun menatap tubuh bagian atasku. Aku masih menggeliat resah menyambut permainannya.

Kyuhyun memutar putingku yang tegak sambil mengecupi wajahku. Ia seakan sengaja melewatkan bibirku. Lututnya menekan-nekan selangkanganku. Membuat kenikmatan menyiksa yang mengundang rasa frustasi. Ia tersenyum mendengar lenguhanku. Kenikmatan gerakan jarinya tidak mampu kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Selangkanganku sakit, dan percayalah, aku butuh pelepasan! Sekarang, atau Kyuhyun akan kutendang dari kaca jendela ini.

Kyuhyun masih memelintir putingku bergantian. Meremasnya sabar. Seperti tak bosan bermain di area itu. Sesekali mengusap perutku, berulang kali melewati daerah rawan, menuju selangkangan dan kembali ke perutku. Oh sial! Ia masih asyik menghisap bibirku ketika dengan gemas, kuraih wajahnya menuju puting kananku. Kunaikkan dadaku, mengundangnya untuk menjilat. Kyuhyun mengulumnya selang interval beberapa detik, bergantian. Kemudian menggigitnya lembut. Oh ini terlalu nikmat. Kyuhyun menggesekkan kedua selangkangan kami semakin memburu. Aku meremas bahunya yang masih berpakaian lengkap hingga desahan panjangku membuatnya berhenti.

Tubuhku melemas luar biasa. Seumur hidup, tak pernah kujumpai kenikmatan yang begitu melumpuhkanku. Mataku sayu dan layu. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil menatapku. Lengannya membelai selangkanganku yang masih terhalang celana dan basah.

"Orgasme yang panas, hm? Tubuhmu luar biasa. Kau menakjubkan."

Oh Tuhan! Kyuhyun gemar sekali menghempaskan dan melambungkanku di saat bersinggungan. Wajahku menyemburat merah. Malu sekali rasanya. Padahal Kyuhyun masih bermain di daerah dada, tapi ia sudah dapat membuatku keluar.

"Tidurlah. Sudah nyaris setengah tiga. Kau lelah. Kulihat kau mengantuk berat," ujarnya setelah mengecupi bibirku. Yeah, aku memang sudah tak sanggup lagi membuka mata. Aku tahu Kyuhyun belum orgasme tapi aku berjanji akan membalasnya nanti. Kali ini aku betul-betul mengantuk dan lelah.

Aku mulai tertidur ketika kurasakan Kyuhyun melepas celanaku, membersihkan selangkanganku dengan kain entah di dapatkannya dimana dan memakaikanku piyama lain. Ia melakukannya dengan begitu hati-hati, khawatir mengusik tidurku. Setelah selesai, ia berbaring di sisiku, membawaku ke dalam kehangatan dekapannya. Untuk kemudian, aku tak tahu lagi karena aku telah benar-benar terlelap.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Hari ini kelas berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa. Sedikit lebih padat mengingat kami telah kelas 12. Akting, menyanyi, menari. Kegiatan yang rutin. Beberapa menit lalu, kami baru saja merampungkan kelas pelatihan akting. Aku mendapat nilai 7 untuk pertunjukan awal. Yeah, lumayan.

Saat ini siswa Audaces tengah dikumpulkan di aula utama, menunggu Yesung songsaenim memberi pengumuman entah apa. Aku diam menantikan Yesung songsaenim. Aku duduk di sisi Minho. Ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Key. Aku tidak berselera ikut berbincang jadi aku cukup menyimak topik keduanya. Yeah, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah lumayan akrab dengan Minho dan Key. Mereka cukup friendly. Tapi tetap saja aku lebih nyaman dengan Seungri. Aish, kapan anak itu kembali?!

Murid-murid lain juga saling bercengkrama. Suara mereka bagai sekumpulan lebah, berdengung kemudian mampir di telingaku. Kulihat Kyuhyun, Ren, Donghae, Kibum dan Siwon pada satu meja di seberang sana. Entah tengah membicarakan apa hingga tak jarang tawa mereka meledak. Kyuhyun dan Ren masih mesra seperti biasa. Kyuhyun bercerita sambil merangkul pinggang kekasihnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Cepat-cepat ku abaikan pemandangan romantis tersebut. Yeah seharusnya aku telah terbiasa. Sekitar pukul 5 pagi tadi aku terbangun. Kyuhyun tidak ada disisiku. Mungkin kembali ke kamarnya. Hanya saja aroma tubuhnya masih terasa di tubuhku. Oh malu sekali rasanya mengungkit kejadian semalam. Nyaris saja kami terpaut lebih dalam. Untunglah kantukku menyelamatkan.

Aku masih tercenung ketika ku dengar teriakan Donghae dari seberang sana tertuju padaku. Mendadak seluruh mata mengarah pada Donghae akibat jeritannya. "Min, Seungri sudah kembali," aku menatap ke meja Donghae. Kulihat ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk aula.

Kontan, aku menengok dan tergeragap. Tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang. Seungri di sana, dengan senyum merekah. Ia melihatku dengan ekspresi bahagia dan rindu. Oh, dari raut wajahnya, apakah ia telah memenangkan kompetisi? Aku balas menyengir kemudian bangkit berlari ke arahnya. Ah, aku rindu sekali pada anak ini.

Ia balas memelukku ketika kutubruk tubuhnya hingga ia nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Kami tertawa bersama.

"Aku menang Min. Aku tidak menyangka tentang ini. Aku mendapat predikat the best asian dancer," Seungri berkata dengan nada menahan kegembiraan. Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku melonjak-lonjak kecil di balik rengkuhan kami. Hey, dia yang menang mengapa aku yang girang? Oh, lupakan, dia sahabatku, saat Eunhyuk menang pun aku juga heboh.

Kami melepas rengkuhan. Hey, ia semakin tampan saja sekembali dari Hongkong. "Bagaimana disana, apakah saingannya berat? Tega sekali kau tidak pernah memamerkan padaku kalau kau sehebat ini. Aku bangga padamu," ucapku, masih girang.

Seungri menyengir. Untuk kemudian mengacak rambutku. "Tentu saja sainganku hebat-hebat. Bahkan salah satunya adalah juara bertahan. Aish, aku rindu sekali padamu min. Bagaimana hari-hari tanpaku?" Seungri bertanya sembari mengulum senyum.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, telingaku menangkap suara Donghae yang berjalan ke arah kami. Mungkin hendak mengucapkan kata selamat. "Congratulation guy. That's great. You're the top of them. So pleasure." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Seungri. Donghae memang lumayan akrab dengan Seungri.

Seungri menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar. Lengannya balas menepuk bahu Donghae. Beberapa siswa-siswa lain juga berdatangan memberi ucapan selamat. Tanpa sengaja, aku menatap Kyuhyun. Ia tengah memandangku. Begitu lekat dan tajam. Hey, apa ada yang salah hingga ia menatapku seperti seorang terdakwa? Mendadak perasaan tidak nyaman melingkupiku. Di sisi Kyuhyun, Ren tengah sibuk memainkan kukunya. Seperti tidak tertarik dengan keriuhan di sekitar.

"Min, ayo kita duduk. Aku lelah sekali," Seungri menarikku ke tempat dudukku tadi. Kubiarkan dia menggenggam tanganku walau kuyakin tatapan Kyuhyun masih tertuju padaku.

Kami tiba di tempat duduk ketika Kyuhyun tak lagi menatapku. Kini ia berbincang dengan Ren. Tali yang mengerat sanubariku mengendur seketika. Kadar kegelisahanku menyurut.

"Bagaimana rasanya di Hongkong? Menyenangkan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Yeah, ramai. Dunia hiburan dimana-mana. Bila malam, ibarat Las Vegas versi Asia. Kuyakin kau tak akan betah," Seungri terkekeh. Tapi benar katanya, aku memang kurang suka keramaian dan kesenangan berlebihan.

"Tentu saja. Hongkong bukanlah kepribadianku. Aku lebih suka suasana pedesaan seperti Shire tempat tinggal kaum hobbit," tanggapku mengangkat bahu.

Seungri mengangguk. Ia menumpu dagunya. "Desa-desa berlatar seperti itu lumayan banyak di kaki gunung di New Zealand. Kau akan ku ajak ke sana bila libur semester."

Mataku membulat. Hey, untuk sekedar bermimpi ke luar Korea saja aku tidak berani. "Benarkah?"

Seungri mengangguk sungguh-sungguh. Tersenyum geli melihatku yang excited. "Why not?"

Aku tersenyum lebar di buatnya. Seungri baik sekali. Beginilah anak-anak orang kaya. Berlibur keluar negeri semudah seperti keluar distrik. Tidak begitu istimewa bagi mereka.

"Tapi ada yang menarik di daerah sudut-sudut pemukiman kota di Hongkong. Mereka mulai merencanakan suatu perayaan. Mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya menyiapkan pesta bulan. Pesta beberapa tahun sekali. Padahal gerhana bulan masih lumayan lama."

Ucapan Seungri menyentakku. Seakan koneksi saraf otakku terhubung pada suatu benda yang tersimpan apik di kamarku. Aku jadi teringat hadiah Yesung songsaenim. Gerhana bulan? Apakah gerhana bulan cincin? Petunjuk di kotak abu-abu itu? "Apa? Kapan?" Tak sadar nada suaraku seolah mendesaknya untuk segera menjawab.

Kening Seungri melipat bingung. Sorot matanya menatapku aneh. "Katanya... Mmm... kisaran awal bulan Desember, kalau tidak salah. Kenapa?" Seungri makin mengernyit.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mengulaskan senyuman kikuk. "Tidak," hatiku berkata aku harus merahasiakan tentang pesan dan EVP itu pada siapapun, tak terkecuali suara-suara semalam

"Baik anak-anak. Mohon perhatian. Maaf menunggu lama. Saya mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk menyampaikan suatu pengumuman. Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan selamat pada Cho Seungri. Siswa Audaces yang telah meraih penghargaan the best asian dancer tahun ini. Selamat," riuhan tepuk tangan kembali menyeruak. Aku tersenyum bangga melihat sahabatku.

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali pada konten utama. Saya diminta pihak pengurus sekolah untuk menyampaikan ini. Besok malam pukul 8 akan diadakan pesta di ballroom Vachgaux lantai 3 sebagai perayaan hari jadi sekolah ke 34. Dengan begitu, untuk besok, semua pelajaran diliburkan untuk menyambut pesta. Saya harap kalian dapat menyiapkan diri kalian dengan baik. Demikian pengumuman dari saya. Terima kasih," kehebohan seisi aula mengakhiri pemberitahuan singkat Yesung songsaenim.

"Wah, aku harus terlihat tampan di sana. Jas, sepatu, kemeja... aku harus menyiapkannya malam ini. Dan kau... eh Min, kau kenapa?"

Aku tersentak seketika. Kutatap Seungri dengan pandangan ambigu. "Eh? Kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya.

Sorot mata Seungri menyipit. Ia memperhatikan rautku. "Wajahmu tegang sekali. Kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng otomatis. Kurasa keadaanku baik-baik saja. Apakah benar wajahku tegang? "Tidak... Mmm... Aku hendak ke restroom. Kau duluan ke kelas."

.

Aku baru saja tiba di restroom, hendak membasuh wajah ketika mendadak seseorang masuk mengunci pintu lalu menyambar bibirku. Sarafku membeku begitu saja. Seakan mengunci seluruh tubuhku. Ia mengulum lekukan ini tidak sabaran. Menyedotnya ganas. Aku tak terkejut, aku tahu ia mengikutiku di belakang, tapi ini tetap terlalu diluar dugaan. Menyerah atas perasaanku, aku membalasnya semampuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tautan kami terlepas, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol suaraku. Napasku masih terengah setelah ia tidak membiarkanku menghirup oksigen dengan semestinya di antara panas ciuman kami. Bukan keinginanku untuk berteriak sebenarnya, namun sekali lagi... Ini terjadi diluar kesadaranku.

Kyuhyun bergeming, matanya menatapku tajam, dan aku benci perasaan terintimidasi seperti sekarang. Tapi aku sadar ia tengah serius. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku harus mengalah.

"Kyu, apa kau marah dengan tindakanku tadi? Apa kau tidak suka? Apa kau kurang nyaman?" Aku bertanya lagi, berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kekuatan suaraku. Ku yakin Kyuhyun pasti paham perihal 'tindakan' yang aku tanyakan. Sepertinya ia masih emosi. Kudengar ia melengos.

"Apa? Semua murid menyaksikan kemesraan kalian. Tidak bisakah kau menjabat tangannya saja? Mengapa memeluknya seolah kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Raut wajahnya mengeruh. Melawan perasaan cemburu yang begitu kentara tercantum terang pada sepasang matanya.

"Dia sahabatku. Wajar saja kan? Percayalah... Yang tadi itu refleks," aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum mengejek atau meremehkan, melainkan senyum tulus dari hati. Senang sekali melihatnya berapi-api untukku.

Kedua lengan hangat Kyuhyun membimbingku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku tidak menepis sama sekali. Tubuhku terdorong. Ia menggulungku pada rengkuhan kasih sayangnya. "Kau tahu sendiri disana ada Ren. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mencegahmu."

"Kau sudah mencegahku tadi, dengan matamu yang bisa saja membunuhku, bila aku boleh berlebihan. Aku takut, kau tahu," sungutku di balik tubuhnya.

"Maka itu jangan ulangi lagi. Refleks maupun sadar," Kyuhyun mengusap punggungku.

Wajahku semakin tenggelam di dadanya seiring dengan pelukan kami yang mengetat. Lagi-lagi tubuhku menghangat dalam kehangatan Kyuhyun. Dadanya nyaman. Kyuhyun juga wangi sekali. Membuatku betah melekat padanya. "Kau ke pesta besok malam denganku saja. Hari ini kau tidur di kamarku."

Hatiku mencelos kaget. Membatu di tempat. Jantung ini berdentum tidak karuan. Apa katanya? Ke pesta bersamanya? Tidur di kamarnya? Apa pendengaranku bermasalah?

Dengan perasaan shock, aku mendongak mencari wajahnya, menuntut penjelasan. Mata kelamnya menyorotku. Nafas kami beradu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecupi wajahku bertubi-tubi. Jangankan membalas cumbuannya, untuk bergerak saja rasanya sulit. Hey, aku masih kaget luar biasa. Terlalu terkejut hingga tak kuasa melancarkan suara untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Malam ini pukul 10. Jangan terlambat. Datanglah ke kamarku. Aku menunggumu."

.

.  
TBC

A/N: Haloo~ Gimana chapter ini? Mwehehe adegan diatas? Wakaka kecepetan banget yaa macam angin lewat? Terus belum ehem masuk juga lagi -_- XD Kkk aku juga mikir gitu waktu baca, jadi protes sama yang buat yaa minta panjangin dilain chapter XD  
Ah iya, mungkin A/N kali ini ga sepanjang chapter sebelumnya, maklum yang nulis A/N orangnya berbeda.  
Big Thanks yang sudah review di chapter 2.  
Udah yaa review yang mau baca next chapter^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**  
**Lee Sungmin.**  
**Cho Kyuhyun.**  
**Ren (Choi Minki).**  
**Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**  
**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMin Fanfiction****| YAOI | Semi M | Typo(s) | dll.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**KyuMin saling memiliki. Dan cerita ini milik kakak saya :D**  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

.

_****_  
:: Happy Reading ::

"Apa?! Oh, aku tidak suka ini. Tidak salah dengar? Kau bergurau? Menginap di kamar Kyuhyun?"

Kusekat telinga dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sebisa mungkin menekannya. Tidak mengira respon yang terlontar seheboh ini. Dengungan pekikan berlebihan milik Seungri masih mengiang. Aku menatapnya. Anak ini sama saja dengan Eunhyuk bila terkejut. "Lantas mengapa? Hanya semalam," aku berusaha bernegosiasi. Sebenarnya, tanpa izin Seungri pun bisa saja langsung pergi. Tapi itu bukan sikap yang baik pada sahabat sendiri. Yeah, setidaknya aku pamit dulu. Seperti sekarang. Lima menit lagi menuju tepat pukul 10 malam dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat kusir dengan Seungri.

Mata Seungri menyipit, membuatku menelan ludah. Menatapku seperti seorang pesakitan yang sedang diadili di tengah mahkamah. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertegur sapa dengan Kyuhyun. Mengapa mendadak hendak tidur di kamarnya?"

"I-itu... itu... Ya, kami memang tidak dekat. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Mmm... Karena... karena aku bekerja. Yeah, dia mengupahku. Hanya malam ini... hey ada apa dengan matamu?!" Perasaan sebalku mengemuka melihat mata Seungri yang telah membesar shock. Seketika perasaan tersudut menggelayut. Ck! Kuyakin ia tengah berpikiran kotor sekarang.

Sembari menghela napas, benakku mencoba merangkai kata. Berusaha membenamkan perasaan tidak enak. Otakku berputar cepat. Berpikir tentang bagaimana mengarang kejadian. "Dia mengupahku untuk memindah-mindah barang. Butlernya sibuk menyiapkan pesta, padahal Ren telah bosan dengan letak dekorasi furnitur di kamar mereka. Kau bilang sendiri tentang Kyuhyun yang terlampau memanjakan kekasihnya, dan ini adalah salah satu buktinya. Ren tidak mau berlama-lama menunggu butler, jadi Donghae merekomendasikanku. Mengingat uang tabunganku yang semakin menipis, kukira ini patut dicoba," aku menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan napas. Oh, semoga kebohonganku tidak terendus.

Seungri menaikkan alisnya sangsi. Kedua sudut bibirnya melekuk ke bawah. Mungkin ia menganggapku konyol. Kemudian lekukan itu menyeringai. Ya Tuhan, anak ini rupanya tengah merogoh celah untuk menguak dalih bualanku. "Lantas, mengapa mesti menginap segala?"

Aku terkesiap, benar juga. Terpaksa aku harus memutar otak lagi. Yeah, mungkin kebodohan jawabanku akibat konsentrasi yang mengepak sejak keluar dari restroom. Mengapa sedari awal aku tidak kepikiran tentang reaksi Seungri? "I-itu... Karena setelah mengangkut barang kesana kemari, pasti lelah, jadi Kyuhyun berbaik hati mempersilakanku menginap," oh, alasanku ini benar-benar bodoh. Kentara sekali nuansa kebohongannya.

Seungri beranjak menuju sudut ruangan. Mencari-cari sesuatu. Tangannya menyibak kabel-kabel bertumpuk di atas meja kecil. Berusaha mendapatkan charger. Berniat mengisi baterai laptopnya. "Bila kau jujur, mengapa tidak bilang bekerja sedari awal. Kau hendak mengelabuiku?" Ia berkata ketika mencolokkan charge pada stopkontak.

Aku menatapnya tidak enak. Perasaan seperti ini benar-benar membuatku canggung. Yeah lagi-lagi tertangkap basah. Tidak berniat membual lebih dalam, aku mengalah. "Kau marah?" Ujarku takut-takut sambil mengelus tengkuk.

Seungri mengangkat bahu kemudian berlalu menuju kamar tidur. Melangkah cepat. Tanpa menoleh padaku, ia menutup pintu. Oh Tuhan, anak itu benar-benar marah. Aku mengerti, wajar bila Seungri kesal. Aku berbohong dan parahnya lagi, aku berbohong tentang acara menginap di kamar Kyuhyun, sepupu bercampur musuhnya. Ck, bagaimana ini? Yang mana yang kupilih? Seungri sahabatku atau Kyuhyun... well, bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku pun tidak tahu hubungan kami disebut sebagai apa.

Baru saja hendak kususul Seungri untuk membujuk ketika suara ketukan pintu menghentikan langkahku. Kuusap pelan wajahku. Siapa lagi ini? Dengan malas, kutuju pintu depan dan menguaknya.

Aku nyaris tersedak begitu melihat Kyuhyun di hadapan. Tidak mungkin indra penglihatanku keliru pada jarak sedekat ini. Kulirik keadaan sekitar. Beruntung, koridor telah senyap. Keningnya berkerut kesal. "Mengapa lama? Kau melupakanku?"

Aku mengerjap kemudian cepat-cepat mengecek pintu kamar tidur. Seketika mengelus dada lega. Mungkin ketukan pintu Kyuhyun tidak terdengar sampai kamar tidur. Buktinya pintu kamar tidur masih tertutup. Seungri pasti di dalam tengah merajuk. Sebenarnya, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya dalam suasana seperti ini. Sedikit banyak, akulah pihak yang bersalah.

"Kyu, kau kembalilah dulu ke kamar. Kumohon. Beberapa menit lagi aku menyusul. Aku ada urusan-

"Aku yang akan selesaikan urusanmu nanti. Tenang saja. Kita pergi," Kyuhyun menaut tanganku, menutup pintu untuk kemudian menarikku menelusuri koridor menuju kamarnya.

Dalam melangkah, pikiranku masih berkecamuk tidak tenang. Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar aneh. "Lebih baik kita batalkan saja."

"Kita sudah lebih dari separuh jalan Min. Tidak ada alasan untuk pembatalan."

Aku menggeleng. "Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Hm, percaya padaku."

Semoga saja tidak ada siswa yang memergoki kami tengah bergandengan erat, terutama Ren. Itulah rapal doaku di dalam hati.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aku terperangah demi menyaksikan kamar Kyuhyun. Ini begitu besar. Hey, bisakah aku menyebut ini kamar? Ini sudah seperti apartement kawasan elit. Seluruh ruangan tersedia di sini.

Ketelusuri lantai marmer carrara dengan furniture ruangan yang mayoritas berbahan kayu mahoni. Aroma setiap ruangan sangat lembut. Pada bagian tembok ruang santai kulihat banyak hiasan mosaik emas murni, mempermewah interior. Aku agak bergidik, mengingat jangankan mosaik emas, bahkan Kyuhyun punya tambangnya. Well, lebih tepatnya, belum. Namun ku yakin, suatu hari nanti tambang itu akan diwariskan padanya. Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal.

Kyuhyun menarikku ke arah kamar tidurnya. Aku menurut. Setelah masuk, aku hanya dapat terperangah untuk kesekian kalinya. Warna dinding dan interiornya kelabu. Tempat tidur Kyuhyun berkanopi dan agak tinggi karena untuk menuju kasur, harus menaiki dua anak tangga berlapis karpet bulu wol, hingga kasurnya seakan berada di permukaan panggung mini. Tepat di samping kasur adalah pintu menuju teras balkon luas. Kulihat, Kyuhyun membuka t-shirt di tubuhnya, hendak menyalin dengan piyama. Aku menggigit bibir melihat tubuh itu. Kyuhyun seolah tidak peduli keberadaanku yang nervous bukan main disini. Lekas-lekas aku mengalihkan pandangan dan melangkah ke arah balkon ketika kulirik Kyuhyun tengah menurunkan restleting jeansnya.

Aku duduk diam di kursi ayun balkon. Mendekap tubuhku sendiri. Menatap langit di atas sana bersama kegundahan besar di hati ini. Angin malam berhembus membelai helaian rambutku.

"Masuklah, angin semakin kencang. Nanti kau sakit," suara Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Ia tengah bersandar di ambang pintu. Menungguku masuk.

Aku bangkit untuk kemudian berhenti satu meter di hadapannya. Tanpa berujar apapun. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis menatapku.

"Dimana Ren? Tidak ada disini?" Aku bertanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Alisnya sedikit mengembang. Aish, mengapa lelaki ini tampan sekali? Mengapa Ren bisa tahan dengan sosok sesempurna ini? Aku saja yang belum beberapa jam berdekatan sudah gelisah menahan gugup. Yeah tetapi tentu saja. Ren tidak kalah sempurna. Wajar bila ia tahan.

Kyuhyun mendekat padaku. Aku masih dia di tempat. Dia memelukku dengan cepat, tak membiarkanku menarik napas terlebih dahulu. "Dia tidak begitu suka pesta. Karena seharian besok libur, ia memutuskan berkunjung ke rumah neneknya," Kyuhyun menjelaskan sembari mencumbu leherku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Lenganku memeluk erat lehernya. Oh hentikan ini! Aku betul-betul kehilangan fokus. "D-dia... Tidak memintamu menemaninya... ahh!" Tak ayal, kucengkram pundaknya saat ia menghisap kuat bahuku. Tanpa kusadari, tiga kancing atas piyamaku telah tak terkait.

Mendadak Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya sebelum mengaitkan tiga kancingku kembali. Mungkin yang tadi hanya ingin bermain sedikit. Nafasku yang mulai memburu kini telah terkontrol stabil. Aku mengernyit.

"Kyu? Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

Kyuhyun menatapku dalam-dalam. Lengannya masih melingkar di pinggangku. Ia membuka mulut untuk kemudian dikatupkannya lagi. Hey, sebenarnya apa yang hendak coba ia katakan? Lama Kyuhyun terdiam hingga akhirnya dentingan suara bass itu terlontar. "Bagaimana kalau kita membahas hal lain?"

Aku tersenyum, yeah berusaha tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan begitu saja. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan sebenarnya. Tapi akupun tak kuasa memaksa.

Lama tak ada reaksi, Kyuhyun menarikku ke dalam kamar kemudian mengunci pintu balkon. Banyak sudut-sudut kamar yang belum ku jelajahi. Aku melangkah, melihat-lihat furniture yang sekiranya dapat menggugah hatiku, walaupun kurasa semua benda disini tak ada yang membosankan. Ada piano dan banyak lukisan-lukisan antik. Rupanya cita rasa seni Kyuhyun sangat berkelas. Pada rak di sudut, ada banyak menampung buku. Sekilas kubaca salah satu judul buku tebal di sana, Teologi Moral. Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun juga tertarik pada filsafat.  
Aku beralih pada pigura foto bergambar Kyuhyun saat kecil. Semua potret seolah menarikku. Salah satunya saat ulang tahun pertama, aku terkekeh melihat raut polosnya. Dia sudah tampan sedari kecil.

Kemudian Kyuhyun ketika meraih penghargaan-penghargaan. Rupanya ia sudah hebat dari kecil. Bahkan tak hanya seni, kulihat banyak juga pose di foto yang menampilkannya mengalungi medali emas, mungkin menang olimpiade akademik.

Kini kusimak foto Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya. Ada potret resmi namun beberapa lebih santai. Kyuhyun lebih mirip ibunya daripada ayahnya. Keluarga Kyuhyun sarat akan aura kekuasaan.

Selanjutnya foto-foto Kyuhyun dan Ren. Mendadak lambungku bergolak. Ingin sekali kulewatkan bagian ini bila saja rasa penasaranku tidak mengimingi. Aku menghela napas dalam. Semua gambar di foto-foto mereka terlalu romantis. Pose mereka sangat mesra. Ada yang bergandengan tangan, Kyuhyun memeluk Ren dari belakang di lapangan golf, hingga pose intim mereka dengan latar belakang sungai Thames di London. Mungkin masa itu, Ren tengah mengunjungi Kyuhyun yang sedang tur musikal. Entah mengapa hatiku yang biasanya nyeri setiap menyaksikan kemesraan mereka, kini terasa agak panas.

"Min kemarilah. Duduk bersamaku," Kyuhyun memanggilku dengan gesture jari menyuruhku mendekat. Jujur, hatiku masih tidak karuan.

Aku menurut. Beringsut mendekatinya. Melangkah dengan wajah malas. Setelah tiba di hadapannya, Kyuhyun meraihku ke pangkuannya. Aku masih diam.

"Mengapa kau lihat foto itu? Lihat raut ini. Wajah kusutmu membuat hatiku tidak enak," Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku. Kulit hangatnya membuatku rileks tapi... Eh? Kusut? Benarkah?

Aku menatapnya. Mengembangkan senyum mengubah mimik kusutku. Kini jemarinya berpindah memijit tengkukku. Ah, nyaman sekali.

"Aku tidak. Tidak perlu dibahas," jawabku menggeleng. Aku khawatir bila ia berpikir aku tengah dilanda kecemburuan.

"Lalu mengapa ekspresi wajahmu berubah? Baiklah, kita tidak perlu membahas perihal wajah. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. Yeah, kurasa aku tidak mampu menutupi panas hatiku. Ia membimbing lengan kiriku merengkuh pundaknya.

"Mmm... Apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku... memikirkan Seungri," mendadak ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah masam. Hingga menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari leherku. Kututup mulutku dengan tangan, menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak suka-

"Dia sepupumu kan? Seungri pernah memberi tahuku. Mengapa kau sombong sekali padanya?" Potongku perlahan, khawatir menyinggung perasaannya. Sesungguhnya sudah lama aku ingin membahas ini. Bukan hendak ikut campur atau apa, hanya mencoba mengalihkan topik.

Kyuhyun mendengus malas. Menatapku tak kalah malas. Rupanya dia tidak nyaman dengan topik ini. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku menyayangi anak itu. Apalagi disini sahabatku hanya dia. Wajar bila aku tidak terima dia diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku bisa membencimu bila kau terus bertingkah angkuh," aku cukup heran dengan intonasi kalimat protesku barusan. Tidak membentak, hanya saja agak meninggi sedikit. Seakan menghayati sekali.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Aku mengernyit. Ia tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Suasana sunyi menaungi kami karena tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Nyaris saja aku berpikir Kyuhyun tengah marah kalau saja ia tidak menggumamkan nada sebuah lagu. Aku kenal lagu itu.

"Younger Than Springtime. Salah satu favoritku," aku bersuara.

Kyuhyun menghentikan senandungnya kemudian menatapku. Ekspresinya menghangat. Lantas mengernyit penasaran. "Kau tahu lagu itu?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. Kurasa suasana kembali mencair. Tentu saja aku tahu lagu itu, bahkan aku hapal liriknya. "Itu salah satu lagu di teater musical South Pacific karya Rodgers dan Hammerstein kan? Aku pernah menontonnya bersama ayah saat usia 11 tahun. Teater musikal pertama yang kutonton."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Tersenyum menatapku. Kemudian ia terlihat berpikir. "Aku malah tidak pernah menikmati pementasan teater musikalnya langsung. Aku hanya menonton versi film."

Aku mendengarkan sembari memainkan kancing piyama teratas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membiarkan. Sesekali kulepas untuk kemudian kukait kembali. "Lalu, teater musikal apa yang kau tonton pertama kali?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bola matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Aku menatapnya menunggu. Ia tersenyum. "Mmm... Ketika usia 12 tahun, kalau tidak salah. Musikal yang ku tonton pertama kali juga karya Rodgers dan Hammerstein, berjudul State Fair."

Mataku membulat menyadari sesuatu. Usia 12 dia bilang? Aku juga seperti teringat suatu hal. Seperti tidak asing. "Benarkah? Kau menontonnya di Seoul kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Ia makin mempesona bila seperti itu. Lalu mengangguk pelan. "Gedung pertunjukan Magok di Gangseo gu bukan? Aku melihatmu saat itu tengah menonton di kursi auditorium tengah di bawah. Aku menonton dari lantai 2, di deretan kursi VVIP."

Aku diam terpana. Hanya memandanginya. Bingung hendak menanggapi apa. Tapi, apa kata Kyuhyun? Melihatku? Tak kusangka ketika itu kami sempat berada dalam satu gedung yang sama. Ini kejutan buatku. Jadi, apakah ini arti di balik tatapannya yang seolah mengenalku saat pertama kali kami bertemu pandang di aula utama? Inikah makna di balik sorot mata Kyuhyun yang pada penghujung malam di balkon seperti memandangku tidak asing?

Kyuhyun kembali bercerita ketika melihatku masih diam. Yeah, lebih baik dia saja yang menjelaskan tanpa harus ku tanya. "Tak hanya sekali. Berkali-kali aku melihatmu menjadi penonton ketika aku menonton musikal juga. Selalu saja seperti itu. Aku memperhatikanmu di auditorium bawah namun kau tidak pernah sadar."

Aku terdiam untuk kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan sebagai tes. Bisa saja ia membual. "Lantas, kalau memang kau kerap melihatku, teater musikal apa yang terakhir kali kutonton?"

"The producers, tiga bulan lalu. Kau menonton bersama seorang teman bukan? Saat itu kebetulan aku berlibur ke Seoul." Kyuhyun menjawab mantap, tanpa mengingat-ingat terlebih dahulu membuatku mati kutu. Sepertinya mengingat bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ternyata ingatanmu kuat juga. Tapi iya, aku bolos sekolah dan menontonnya bersama Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun mengelus pinggangku, dan sejujurnya ini mengganggu karena konsentrasiku seketika itu juga buyar. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap pahaku. "Hanya hal-hal yang ingin kuingat." Seperti tak sadar, ia hanya bergumam lirih.

Mataku mengerjap penuh rasa ingin tahu. Beruntung gerakan tangannya berhenti. "Apa?" Jadi, ia ingin mengingat hal sepele itu? Aku tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tersentak, pandangannya kembali fokus padaku. Tatapan itu tidak lagi muram. "Hal apa yang kau sukai?"

Pengalih perhatian. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Tanpa bisa ditahan aku memutar mata.

"Ketenangan, musim salju, dan kehangatan. Yeah, kurasa." Jawabku asal, ini bukan topik yang bagus, aku tak suka wawancara dadakan.

"Dua hal yang terbalik, kehangatan dan musim salju, apa yang kau pilih? Hm?" Mata Kyuhyun menghujamku lembut.

Aku menggeliat di pangkuannya. Berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang paling tepat. "Mmm... musim salju yang hangat," kataku sembari mencoba keluar dari tatapannya sebelum aku tersesat dan berbuat hal-hal konyol.

Kyuhyun menatapku aneh. Lalu tersenyum lagi. "Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Tentu ada. Kalau kau mengusahakannya. Bila kau mengenakan mantel, atau pemanas ruangan, atau seseorang yang memelukmu erat. Hawa musim salju dapat menjadi hangat," aku tersenyum.

Lengan Kyuhyun makin membawaku mendekat lekat di tubuhnya. "Oh, seperti ini?" Tanyanya sembari mengusap-usap jemariku yang tidak terhalang kain.

"Hm."

"Kau suka?"

"Aku selalu menyukai kehangatan. Kalau kau, apa yang paling kau suka?"

Kyuhyun menatapku penuh arti. Lama kami membisu hingga ia membuka suara. "Masa lalu dan kesembuhan."

Keningku mengerut. Apakah itu semacam harapan? Masa lalu? Jadi dengan kata lain, ia tidak menyukai kondisi hidupnya yang sekarang? Soal kesembuhan... Hey, Kyuhyun tengah mengidap suatu penyakit atau apa? Tapi kelihatannya dia sehat-sehat saja.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Wajar bila kita menyukai masa lalu dan kesembuhan. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, bila kedua hal tadi kuraih, kita tidak akan bersama sekarang. Jadi kupikir aku tidak menginginkannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari membelai pahaku kembali membuatku menggigit bibir gelisah. Namun di tengah kegelisahan, aku menguap.

"Mengantuk? Ingin tidur sekarang? Kalau begitu kita ke tempat tidur," Kyuhyun merengkuhku, membimbing menuju kasur. Setelah menapaki dua anak tangga, kuhempaskan perlahan tubuhku di atas kasur kemudian tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun. Mataku telah sayup-sayup ketika Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk kami berdua lalu memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku sekedar menautkan jemari kami, sesudahnya aku telah berlayar mengarungi mimpi.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aku terbangun dari lelap ketika kulirik jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Kubatalkan niat untuk menggeliat, mengingat lengan Kyuhyun masih melingkupiku. Aku khawatir ia terbangun hingga hal tersebut membuatku ragu-ragu meninggalkan kasur. Tapi aku haus. Kuperhatikan, di kamar ini tidak ada dispenser atau kulkas. Aku mesti ke dapur.

Perlahan, kusingkirkan lengannya hati-hati. Untunglah tidak terjadi reaksi berarti darinya. Ia hanya tersentak kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan melanjutkan tidur. Aku mengelus dada sembari tersenyum tipis.

Dalam cahaya remang lampu tidur, aku menuju pintu kamar, menguaknya dan kutemui ruang luar lebih gelap lagi. Terlalu malas mencari saklar, aku lebih memilih mengandalkan ketajaman penglihatan, dengan sedikit bantuan rabaan pada tembok, berusaha menemukan dapur.

Gelap masih menangkup ketika kutemukan ruang dapur. Lemari es mematung di sudut dekat pintu entah kemana. Aku mendekat setelah meraih gelas. Kutuang air putih dingin dari dalam botol, lantas mereguknya hingga tandas. Entah mengapa suasana mencekam seakan tersabut di tempat ini. Seakan dapur ini lebih murung daripada burung hantu kesepian.

Pintu kulkas telah terkatup sebelum kutelisik sayup-sayup telingaku menangkap suara-suara tangisan. Seketika sekujur tubuhku membatu. Suara tangisan itu makin jelas, menyayat hati dan bertalu pilu, diiringi dengan bunyi suatu benda yang dilempar hingga bunyinya menggaung. Ya Tuhan, ada apa disini? Siapa yang menangis malam-malam begini? Suara-suara itu seolah muncul dari sesuatu yang gaib.

Aku bergidik, wajahku memucat. Tangisan itu makin teralun pilu. Tubuhku gemetar. Rasa takut menggelayutiku. Kututup telingaku saat jatuh duduk meringkuk. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya. Entah mengapa suara duka itu menyakitiku. Seperti ada yang menghantam dan membuatku limbung.

Tiba-tiba aku terlonjak begitu mendengar suara pintu dekat kulkas digedor sangat kuat dari sisi berlawanan. Napasku memburu. Hawa dingin menyeruak. Pintu masih digedor saat kulihat bayangan hitam melayang pada dinding sebelah pintu. Sesuatu melayang di belakangku! Dan lagi, seperti ada mata yang diam memperhatikan di sudut tergelap. Mata buta bengkak berdarah diiringi tangisan berkabung!

Bayangan mengambang itu bergerak ke arahku. Dapat kulihat rambut bayangan itu berkibaran. Kudengar pula desisan seseorang seperti menahan sakit tak terperi. Beberapa mirip teriakan tertahan.

Aku menjerit keras ketika pundakku seperti disentuh. "Pergi! Jangan mengusikku lagi! Aku mohon!" Tanpa sadar aku memekik. Air mataku tumpah, rasa kalut menjalar bagai akar rambat. Tidak cukupkah hidupku diteror dengan mimpi buruk hampir setiap malam? Aku bisa gila bila ketakutan dan ketidakjelasan selalu menghinggapi hari-hariku.

"Min, ada apa? Sayang, ini aku Kyuhyun. Hey," suara Kyuhyun terungkap panik. Tapi apa tadi dia bilang? Sayang?

Sigap, Kyuhyun menuju tempat saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Suara itu lagi-lagi lenyap akibat kedatangan Kyuhyun, begitupun hantaman di pintu. Tubuhku masih menggigil menahan rasa takut. Kyuhyun datang lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang Min, tidak apa-apa, aku disini. Kita ke kamar."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau disini," ujarku sembari menyeka air mata yang terlanjur menggulir.

Kyuhyun membelai rambutku. "Maka itu kita ke kamar."

"Ada sesuatu di balik pintu itu."

"Itu gudang Min, tidak ada siapapun, hanya barang-barang bekas."

"Tapi aku mendengar-

"Kau salah dengar, percayalah."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aku masih shock, walau tangisan telah mereda sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kami berbaring di kasur dengan Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang. Sedari awal masuk kamar, Kyuhyun kerap menanyakan 'ada apa'. Aku meresponnya dengan gelengan lemah. Lidahku kelu.

Kurasakan Kyuhyun menyiumi tengkukku, mencoba membuatku berdamai dengan rasa takutku. Tangisan pilu itu masih bertalu di telingaku.

Dengan satu gerakan, kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Aku sedikit mendongak, kutatap matanya yang lagi-lagi menguarkan nuansa terluka. Oh Tuhan, mata itu semakin menyudutkanku pada rasa bersalah.

"Maaf," bisikku.

Kyuhyun bangkit mendudukkan diri sembari menarikku serta. Kami duduk berhadapan.

Ia menatapku. Bola matanya membias bersinggungan pada cahaya samar lampu tidur. Ia merengkuh telapak tanganku dengan jemarinya. "Bila kau haus atau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tinggal bangunkan aku. Mengapa pergi sendiri? Apalagi tanpa menyalakan lampu. Aku cemas setengah mati tadi. Jangan membuatku gila, kau paham?" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya hati-hati, berusaha tetap tenang. Kematangan emosionalnya memang patut diacungi jempol.

Aku mengangguk. Hidungku membersit. Perlahan, wajah Kyuhyun mendekat, menekankan bibirnya ke permukaan bibirku. Mengulumnya perhatian. Tidak ada nafsu, Kyuhyun fokus menciumku untuk menenangkan. Ia sengaja melepas pagutan ketika baru saja aku terbuai dan mulai mencoba untuk membalas. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatku merengut. Nyaris kusambar bibirnya gemas namun ia malah sengaja menghindar. Pipiku menyemburat merah. Membentang bagai langit senja.

Tanpa kutahu maksudnya, Kyuhyun merogoh kancing piyamaku lantas membukanya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Lebih baik kau relaksasi dengan air hangat. Aku tahu pikiranmu masih tegang," bisiknya setelah mengecup hidungku.

Aku tergeragap bodoh saat jemarinya hendak menurunkan celanaku. Hey, aku belum biasa telanjang dihadapan Kyuhyun dalam keadaanku yang sadar sepenuhnya. Walau kami pernah... yeah kalian pasti paham.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum ketika melihatku menjaga jarak sambil menaikkan kembali celana yang telah sedikit menurun akibat ulahnya.

"Rileks Min. Kau seperti perawan yang ketakutan di malam pertama saja," timpalnya menggoda.

Mataku membelalak. Hey, apa-apaan orang ini?! "Aku bukan gadis!" Cetusku kesal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Kalau begitu kemarilah," ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tak bisa tidak, kuturuti kemauannya. Aku mendekat pasrah untuk kemudian Kyuhyun betul-betul menelanjangiku. Setelah itu sejenak ia memandangi tubuhku. Aku mendekap tubuhku gelisah.

"Kau indah Min, tidak perlu ditutupi bila denganku."

Aku melengos. "Ini tidak adil."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Tidak adil?"

"Tentu!"

"Jelaskan padaku dimana letak tidak adilnya."

Aku menggigit bibir nervous. "A-aku... Aku, ehm, sudah telanjang. Se-sedangkan kau tidak."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau juga hendak menelanjangiku? Begitukah?"

Mendadak aku jadi malu bukan. "Lupakan," bentakku sembari bergerak meraih selimut menutupi tubuhku.

Melihatnya, Kyuhyun langsung menyibak selimut dalam genggamanku. "Kau masih tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhmu yang seindah ini?" Tanyanya sebelum melempar selimut kembali ke pembaringan.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa."

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti."

"Bisa saja kau sedang mempermainkanku sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan memintamu kesini bahkan menjemputmu kalau niatku hanya hendak bermain-main."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu."

"Jadi kau merasa ini tidak adil dan hendak menelanjangiku juga?"

Aku mengelus tengkuk. "Ya. Eh? Ma-maksudku bukan. Tidak... aish."

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian melangkah mendekat. Kadar daya pikatnya semakin bertambah bila dia bersikap seperti ini. Menguar alami dari gesture tubuhnya. Ia berdiri tak jauh dariku. Menantikan tindakanku, kurasa.

"Hm?"

Terlanjur lambat untuk berdalih. Dengan gerakan rileks namun mengundang, kulepas kancing piyama Kyuhyun satu demi satu. Mendorong melalui pundaknya. Kemudian kulepas pula celana dan dalamannya. Astaga! Kami telah benar-benar terekspose satu sama lain.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aku berendam nyaman di dalam jacuzzi besar dengan air busa hangat menggenang dan Kyuhyun yang memangkuku. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun telah mengatur panas air dan disinfektan otomatis di pembatas bathub, hingga dapat menimbulkan efek suara tetesan air untuk penenang pikiran yang juga disetelnya otomatis.

"Kau ingin berpenampilan bagaimana untuk pesta besok?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari lengannya menggosok dadaku.

"Hm?" Aku tidak begitu fokus pada pertanyaannya. Aku belum pernah berendam di jacuzzi sebelumnya, ini sangat menarik. Apalagi jacuzzi mahal milik Kyuhyun berfasilitas lengkap bahkan lebih.

Kyuhyun mengecupi rambutku. "Kau ingin bagaimana dalam berpenampilan untuk pesta besok?" Ia mengulang.

Aku berbalik sebentar untuk mencium bibirnya. "Entah, terserahmu saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lama kami terdiam sampai aku menyambung percakapan kembali. "Apa benar Ren tidak ikut ke pesta?"

Kyuhyun bergumam sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hm."

Aku menghela napas dalam. "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya bila Ren tahu tentang kita?"

"Dia tidak akan tahu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang statusku dimatamu, aku ini selingkuhan atau apa?"

Kyuhyun berdelik tidak suka. "Hey, kita disini untuk menenangkan pikiran, bukan memperumit semuanya."

Aku tersenyum tidak enak menatap Kyuhyun. "Maaf."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu."

"Tidak perlu, karena kita sama-sama bersalah disini."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menghindar?"

"Karena... aku meyakini sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuyakini."

"Apa yang kau yakini?"

"Mmm... bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa tidak menghindar?"

"Kau yang menghindar pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Baiklah. Mengapa aku tidak menghindar? Karena aku memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Memaafkan bukan berarti meniadakan kesalahan. Kau harus siap untuk itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kini jemarinya beralih mengusap pahaku. Aku memejamkan mata sebelum menghentikan tangannya yang mulai bergerak liar.

"Hentikan," protesku sembari menggeliat gelisah.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini," lirihnya pelan. Kini jemarinya terhenti.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, aku hanya bisa menautkan jemari kami. "Bukankah kau sering melakukannya bersama... ehm, Ren?"

Kyuhyun berucap pelan. "Apakah terlihat seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

"Mmm... tidak."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aku tidak pernah bisa mengekspektasikan ini sebelumnya. Namun disinilah aku sekarang. Nyata, memantik perasaan membuncah. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam benakku, dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi hari, aku terbangun lebih dulu sebelum kulihat Kyuhyun disisiku, masih lelap. Kubangunkan dia dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahnya, namun tak juga ia bergeming. Tak sabar, kugigit dagunya membuatnya tersentak bangun kemudian memelukku lagi. Oh Tuhan, kapan kami beranjak bila begini terus.

Kami memutuskan sarapan di kamar saja, terlalu malas untuk ke aula besar. Kyuhyun menanyaiku hendak sarapan apa. Kontan, aku menjawab pizza. Sudah lama aku ingin makan pizza tapi itu tak disediakan di menu makan sekolah. Kukira aku akan memakan pizza seperti di mall-mall biasa, hingga kutemukan pizza yang membuatku mengelus dada. "Ini pizza toping caviar yang direndam dalam sampanye, dibubuhi lobster mediterania dan ditaburi daun basil emas. Kuharap kau suka," jelas Kyuhyun. Aku menatapnya dengan helaan napas. Ini berlebihan walau tak kuasa kutolak.

Selepas sarapan, kami mandi bersama lagi untuk setelahnya kami habiskan mayoritas waktu untuk bercumbu dan mengobrol tidak penting hingga tak terasa kini telah pukul lima sore.

"Jam enam nanti, kau bersiap. Telah ku panggil seseorang untuk mengurus penampilanmu," Kyuhyun memberi tahu ketika kami tengah duduk di balkon sembari menikmati civet coffee. Aku mengangguk, yeah untuk urusan penampilan, aku tidak begitu tertarik sebenarnya. Apalagi untuk pesta. Saat ini aku masih mengenakan piyama Kyuhyun yang kebesaran. Aku betul-betul seperti 'terbungkus' di dalam piyama ini.

Mendadak, terasa getaran ponsel Kyuhyun di atas meja. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat nama yang terpampang di layar sedangkan aku masih sibuk menyesap kopi. Kulihat Kyuhyun menerima panggilan lantas menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Hm?"

"..."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Tahu apa kau? Aku tidak seperti itu."

"..."

"Aku tahu. Kau yakin tidak keberatan untuk itu?"

"..."

"Sudahlah, sampai bertemu di pesta," dengan seenaknya, Kyuhyun memutus kontak.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Donghae."

Aku mengangguk. "Kelihatannya kalian sudah seperti saudara."

"Ya, bisa diibaratkan bila aku adalah sebuah rumah, Donghae adalah kunci pintunya. Mmm... kopimu sudah habis. Ayo kita masuk, disini mulai dingin," Kyuhyun menggamit tanganku, membawaku ke dalam kamar. Aku menurut tanpa bertanya macam-macam lagi.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aku melangkah gugup. Penampilanku berubah 180°. Kemeja mahal, jas berkualitas tinggi, begitupula celana dan sepatu. Rambutku disemir pirang dengan aksen blonde yang nyaris feminim. Lipglos merah muda, lensa kontak, dan eyeliner terbubuh memperindah wajahku.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, penampilanku. Bahkan aku begitu terkesiap saat melihat refleksi diriku di cermin. Sempat menyangkal bahwa seseorang yang terpantul pada cermin adalah Lee Sungmin hingga awalnya aku betul-betul kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk keluar kamar.

Sepanjang aku melangkah, aku merasa bisik-bisik dan gumaman tendensius terkuar untukku. Aku tetap melangkah, berusaha menolak perasaan canggung. Beberapa dari mereka juga seakan menjadikanku objek pukau pandang.

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti. Bukan sombong atau bagaimana, tetapi diriku sendiri pun juga seperti mereka. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tak terprovokasi akan sekelumit komentar negatif yang dilayangkan oleh siswi-siswi disini. Yang kuherankan, nyaris sebagian besar pemuji penampilanku adalah kaum lelaki.

Aku mengayunkan langkah, memasuki pesta yang tak ku sangka akan seelegan ini. Sebelumnya, kubayangkan suasana pesta hingar bingar yang mampu membuatku bergidik. Yeah, mungkin peraasanku terlampau paranoid. Tentu saja pesta kaum berkelas berbeda dengan pesta murahan. Sedikit banyak, konsep pesta yang lembut seperti ini membuatku nyaman.

Aku menghentikan langkah sejenak. Kutemukan Kyuhyun tengah berkumpul bersama komunitasnya. Tak sengaja ia melihatku, terdiam sejenak seperti menilai penampilanku dari atas ke bawah, untuk kemudian tersenyum kecil. Soal penampilan Kyuhyun, kurasa tak perlu kunilai lagi, bahkan dialah yang paling bersinar di antara lelaki lain.

Siswa siswi yang tak sengaja menatapku, kulihat melirik intens untuk kemudian saling menggumam lagi. Well, aku mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi ini.

Beberapa di antara mereka melambai ke arahku. Mereka teman-temanku para murid biasa. Bahkan ada yang terpana. Yeah, murid biasa memang lebih mudah menunjukkan mimik kagum daripada murid elit.

"Miiinnn... Oh God! Ini betul kau? Astaga! Ada apa denganmu min?! Bagaimana bisa secantik ini? Hey, ini Lee Sungmin kan?" Dari arah samping Eunhyuk menyerocos heboh setelah memelukku erat. Hey, dia datang seperti hantu saja.

Aku memeluknya girang. Rasa rinduku pada Eunhyuk telah melebihi Namsan Tower, bila aku boleh berhiperbola. "Jangankan kau, aku pun rasanya tak mengenal diri sendiri. Tapi... oh, kau juga keren hyuk. Dari mana kau dapat blazer sebagus ini? Uangmu bertambah banyak sekarang, huh?" Tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Jangan sampai Eunhyuk menyadari kemewahan gaya berpakaianku hingga dari siapa semua ini berasal akan terbongkar.

"Aku meminjam dari Leeteuk si pelit, dengan sedikit unsur pemaksaan."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Bisakah kita ke pojok saja? Aku tidak nyaman, sungguh!" Bisikku.

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Aku berharap semoga ia tidak bertanya macam-macam. "Tidak nyaman bagaimana? Apa karena tatapan 'banyak orang' atau tatapan 'seseorang'? Hey, siapa seseorang itu Min? Tunjukkan padaku," Eunhyuk bertanya girang. Pandangannya mengedar mengecek siapa-siapa saja yang tengah memperhatikanku.

"Ayolah Hyuk, aku serius."

Eunhyuk menyerah kemudian mengangguk. "Ayo ikut," lalu menarik tanganku.

Sekali lagi, kuarahkan mataku menyorot Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, tatapan Kyuhyunlah yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi tidak mungkin aku jujur pada Eunhyuk. Kulihat disana Kyuhyun tengah berbincang dengan Siwon, tak lagi memandangiku, oh syukurlah.

"Hey Min. Wow! Look resolution, eoh?" Sambut Ryeowook begitu aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi.

Aku tersenyum. "Yeah, hanya untuk pesta ini. Bukan resolusi serius."

Eunhyuk masih antusias menatapku. "Apa saja yang tidak kutahu selama kau di Audaces? Jangan mengelak. Bagaimana hidupmu selama perpisahan kita yang menyebalkan? Sekarang ceritakan semua. Mulai dari A sampai Z."

Aku menggigit bibir gundah. Apakah aku mesti mengarang cerita lagi? "Aku..."

Belum sempat aku bersuara lebih banyak, handphone Eunhyuk berdering nyaring membuat siswa-siswa di sekitar kami menengok terganggu. Ck, selalu saja ceroboh. Sudah tahu ponselnya bernada dering suara monyet. Mengapa tidak ia silent dulu.

Dengan panik, Eunhyuk cepat-cepat mengusap tanda hijau pada layar lalu menempelkan di pendengaran. Mimik wajahnya kesal luar biasa.

"Hey nemo bodoh! Ada apa lagi, hah! Kau tidak mengenal waktu?! Aku malu setengah-

"..."

"A-apa?! Sekarang?! Kau sinting?! Memang sedarurat apa?! Tidak mau!"

"..."

"Haish, tapi ini sedang pesta. Bagaimana mungkin? Kau tahu sendiri!"

"..."

"Oke oke oke! Kau harus mengupahku tiga kali lipat untuk ini, dasar menyebalkan! Kau urus dulu! Aku segera kesana!"

Aku dan Ryeowook bertatapan bingung begitu Eunhyuk menutup panggilan sembari mengumpat samar. Ekspresinya berubah panik. Aku makin mengernyit.

"Hey, kenapa?" Tanyaku cemas. Tak biasanya Eunhyuk segugup ini.

Mendadak Eunhyuk tergeragap. "A-aku pergi sebentar min, kau dengan Ryeowook dulu ya. Bye min, bye wook. Aku segera kembali!" secapat kilat Eunhyuk melangkah tergesa entah kemana.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Aku baru saja keluar toilet ketika tanpa kuduga Kyuhyun berdiri di depanku untuk kemudian menarikku ke arah sudut yang tak terlihat di balik tangga besar. Diam-diam aliran darahku berdesir kuat. Degup jantungku masih menghentak seirama lebih cepat dari detik. Kyuhyun membawa tubuhku bersandar di dinding. Ia berdiri di depan, memenjarakanku. Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku puas untuk itu." Pujinya sembari berbisik.

Pipiku memanas. Bulu romaku meremang halus. Entah akibat pujiannya atau posisi kami. Aku diam, bingung hendak menanggapi apa.

"Sayangnya banyak yang memujimu. Aku mendengar langsung dari mulut mereka. Jujur aku kurang nyaman. Mereka seperti hendak memilikimu. Aku tidak suka itu," ungkapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti itu. Hingga kini pun aku masih bingung."

"Kalau begitu akan kuminta penata rias untuk kembali mengecat hitam rambutmu. Lebih natural," putus Kyuhyun final. Aku tahu aku tak kuasa membantah.

"Yeah, terserahmu. Aku tidak masalah," balasku singkat.

Kyuhyun menatapku lagi saat ia mendekat lalu memelukku. Aku balas merengkuh leher jenjangnya. Ya Tuhan, semoga tangga ini betul-betul dapat melindungi kami. Wangi maskulin tubuh Kyuhyun membuat otakku tak mampu berpikir relevan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Musik pesta masih mengalun dengan irama terompet yang sensual. Membuatku kian merinding.

"Tidak ada," balasku sekenanya. Sesekali kulirik sisi samping tangga. Khawatir jika terjadi hal-hal diluar dugaan. Namun bibir Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di lembah leherku, melapukkan rasa cemasku.

Mendadak Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepala dari leherku. "Apa kau sedih kuperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Coba kau sebutkan, apakah ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain menanggung kesedihan?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Menanggung dosa."

"Menanggung dosa? Seperti hubungan kita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun membelai pipiku lembut. "Kesedihan bisa dihapuskan dengan kesenangan. Kesalahan bisa diluruhkan dengan kebenaran. Tapi dosa hanya dapat dilarutkan dengan kenangan kelam dan perasaan bersalah yang menghantui seumur hidup. Coba kau sebutkan, apakah ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain menanggung dosa?"

Aku mengernyit. "Kau... mengalaminya?"

"Bukan aku," Kyuhyun memelukku lagi.

Aku membisu. Sepertinya masalah ini sudah diluar jangkauanku.

Setelah puas memelukku, Kyuhyun menyapu bibirku dengan lumatannya. Cukup lama kami berciuman ringan, lalu memanas hingga melembut kembali sebelum Kyuhyun menyedot kuat bibirku sebagai penutup.

Ia menyapu kilap di bibirku dengan ibu jarinya ketika tanpa sengaja aku tergeragap melihat wajah seseorang yang mengintip dari balik tembok. Sorot matanya menatapku marah. Melihatku mendadak memucat diam, Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang lantas mengernyit menatapku. "Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba napasku sesak. Sosok itu lenyap seiring Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah tembok. "Aku melihat... seperti ada seorang wanita yang mengintip tadi. Wajahnya persis..." entahlah, tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis. "Persis?"

"Persis Ren kurasa, tapi rambutnya hitam."

Kyuhyun terkesiap sesaat sebelum senyumnya kembali melekuk. "Kau tahu sendiri Ren tidak ada di Vachgaux dan fakta yang harus kau ingat, dia bukan perempuan. Mungkin kau salah lihat."

"Hm, mungkin."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kini aku sendirian duduk dikursi ballroom. Pesta berlangsung makin meriah. Sesekali aku mereguk minumanku. Ryeowook tengah asyik berbincang dengan kawan sekelasnya di sisi meja penyedia Diva Vodka. Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu ini akan berjalan membosankan untukku. Kuliihat Kyuhyun diseberang sana, dikitari oleh siswi-siswi pencari perhatian. Aku memutar bola mata. Tadi sehabis berciuman, ia sengaja pergi lebih dulu agar tak mengundang kecurigaan massal. Sesekali, kami saling menatap sekilas untuk kemudian kami alihkan kembali.

Demi Tuhan, aku bosan setengah mati disini. Kegiatan pesta apapun seakan tidak ada yang mampu menggugahku. Aku masih diam ketika kulihat Yesung songsaenim melangkah tergesa ke arahku. Hey, mengapa wajahnya sepanik itu?

"Lee Sungmin, ikut denganku! Ini penting!"

Aku tak sempat bertanya karena Yesung songsaenim sudah melangkah mendahului pertanyaanku. Seketika dadaku berdebar tidak karuan.

Tak bisa tidak, aku ikuti kemana Yesung songsaenim melangkah, sempat kulihat Kyuhyun mengernyit memandangku melangkah tergesa melewatinya. Tidak seinci pun aku meliriknya akibat rasa kalut terlanjur mengepung.

Yesung songsaenim melangkah menuju kamarku dengan aku masih mengekor di belakang hingga situasi di dalam kamar membuat aliran darahku menyurut. Apakah ini mimpi buruk? Kamarku hancur berbaur biluh dengan barang-barang pecah yang tergeletak tak pada tempatnya serta cipratan darah dimana-mana. Aku membeku ketika Yesung songsaenim membuka suara.

"Seungri terluka akibat pisau yang menusuk perutnya. Sekarang ia tengah dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

Oh Tuhan!

.

.  
TBC!

**AN**: Hai! Maap ngaret updatenya, sebenarnya kami punya jadwal setiap senin update, tapi senin kemarin ada sedikit masalah kkk~ ceritanya udah selesai waktu itu, tapi ada sedikit hambatan dengan yang namanya pulsa *jder* gak banget ya? Iya aku juga mikir gitu xD

Banyak banget reader yang pinter bisa nebak bahkan sampe yang terbongkarnya di chap2 jauh, tapi udah bener tebakannya, hebat! :D aku aja waktu baca nih cerita kagak ngeh *plakplak* maklum kapasitas otak kali ya o.O

Oke, makasih buat yang sudah review dan baca! :D MAKASIH BANYAK! Walaupun gak bisa nyebutin satu2, tapi kami baca semua kok ^^ Jangan bosen2 yaa kasih tanggapan sama kami.

Pokoknya **TERIMAKASIH** atas SEMUAnya

See you next chapter! Bye, love ya! ;))


	5. Chapter 5

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Ren (Choi Minki).**

**Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**

_**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMIn Fanfiction **_**;; YAOI ;; Semi M ;; Typo(s) ;; dll.**

**Disclaimer:**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, dan cerita ini milik kakak saya. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

:: Happy Reading ::

Lama aku terbuai, hanyut dalam pemikiran negativitas yang kian jauh makin membuat perasaan muak seakan bersatu bersinergi mempengaruhi hatiku. Kutekan kuat-kuat wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Melesakkan semua rasa bersalah seolah segala keteledoran berbuah petaka yang telah terjadi bersumber padaku. Seungri tengah terbaring pucat di kasur rumah sakit, dihadapanku. Semenjak tahu dia terluka kemarin malam, tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, aku menyusul ke rumah sakit. Sempat dinyatakan kritis akibat kehilangan banyak darah karena keterlambatan penanganan kurang lebih satu jam, mengingat tubuh terluka Seungri baru ditemukan sekitar pukul 9 malam sedangkan waktu penusukan pisau pada perutnya diestimasi terjadi pukul 8. Namun kondisi tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa jam sebelum keadaannya mulai pulih dan telah dipindah tempatkan dari ruang gawat darurat menuju kamar biasa. Saat ini ayah Seungri tengah berada di Dubai, mengurus bisnisnya. Pihak rumah sakit telah menghubungi dan dapat dipastikan besok pagi ayah Seungri baru bisa tiba di Seoul.

Sekarang sudah pukul tepat 12 malam. Tatapanku menerawang menghujam ke arah jendela disamping kasur. Hari ini aku tidak kembali ke Vachgaux untuk mengikuti kelas, memutuskan agar seharian penuh menjaga Seungri dengan izin Yesung songsaenim tentunya. Kemarin malam, Yesung songsaenim telah kembali ke Vachgaux ketika aku berkata akan menginap dikamar rawat Seungri. Yesung songsaenim berkata, mengenai kondisi Seungri dan situasi menakutkan di kamar kami, lebih baik dirahasiakan demi tidak memancing kepanikan siswa lain. Aku sempat tidak terima namun setelah kupikir-pikir, dirahasiakan ataupun tidak, tidak ada pengaruhnya juga pada kami. Seungri terlanjur terluka dan jiwaku terlanjur terguncang. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti.

Setelah Seungri sembuh nanti, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya susah. Sedapat mungkin tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Tentu saja aku merasa bersalah karena tidak ada di sisinya disaat yang genting dan dengan bodohnya malah menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat Seungri marah, aku pergi meninggalkannya. Melupakannya sejenak seolah dia tidak begitu terprioritaskan. Coba saja aku bersama dia, mungkin Seungri tak akan menghadapi kekejaman itu seorang diri.

Lagipula siapa pelaku yang tega berbuat hal sejahat ini? Bukan hanya Seungri tapi kamar kami pun juga tidak lolos dari semacam amukan membabi buta. Apa Seungri punya musuh? Tidak! Seungri anak yang baik, tidak mungkin ia memiliki musuh. Bahkan kurasa dia tidak mungkin membuat orang lain mendendam hingga membuatnya nyaris terbunuh. Aku yakin betul itu.

Teringat sesuatu, mendadak bulu kudukku merinding. Apa semua ini bukan perbuatan manusia? Bukankah malam sebelumnya, di dapur Kyuhyun, aku mendengar suara tangisan diiringi dengan lemparan-lemparan benda hingga hancur? Lalu sempat kudengar pula desisan seseorang seperti menahan sakit. Ditambah bayangan wanita mengambang terbang dan sosok misterius yang mengintip dari balik tangga. Apa itu sebuah firasat? Apalagi kejadian ini tidak lama berselang setelah aku mendengar ketukan menakutkan di jendela sebelah kasur Seungri. Dengan sekelebat bayangan melintasi sisi luar jendela. Juga suara napas-napas tak kasat mata itu. Apakah semua ini saling terkoneksi? Atau pikiranku saja yang berlebihan?

Ditengah kegundahan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Vachgaux sekarang, karena mendapat izin tidak sekolah hanya selama satu hari. Sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Seungri sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah merapikan selimut ditubuh Seungri, aku berjalan keluar kamar rawat. Telah lewat tengah malam dan lorong rumah sakit yang gelap memacuku agar semakin cepat melangkah untuk keluar bangunan ini. Entah akibat perasaan gelisah atau apa, tapi aku merasa lorong ini semakin panjang saja. Sekitarku betul-betul senyap, bahkan tidak kutemukan suster jaga satupun.

Aku masih melangkah ketika sesuatu yang tanpa sengaja tersorot mataku membuat dadaku sesak. Jantungku seperti terhenti sesaat. Kontan tubuhku gemetar dan ketakutan merambat mengaliri seluruh sistem saraf ini. Bahkan rasanya napasku tengah direnggut secara sepihak.

Di ujung lorong sana, tepat horizontal di depanku. Kendati dalam remang, aku masih bisa menyaksikan sosoknya dengan jelas. Seorang wanita tengah menangis sesenggukan, bersimbah darah dengan tubuhnya yang tergantung di tali yang terikat di langit-langit. Oh Tuhan! Kepalanya nyaris hancur dan matanya seperti pasca dicongkel paksa hingga air mata yang bergulir adalah darah! Bagaimana bisa ia menangis pilu dengan kondisi tubuh tergantung tercekik tali?! Seketika napasku memburu ketakutan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang makin menyusut habis, aku berbalik arah, berusaha semampuku menjauhi pemandangan menyeramkan di belakang. Kudengar kali ini sosok tergantung itu tertawa mengerikan. Aku nyaris pingsan rasanya. Tepat dipersimpangan lorong, dengan modal nekat, kutolehkan kepala ke belakang karena suara tawa itu mendadak lenyap. Wanita itu menghilang berikut tali yang mengerat kuat lehernya. Kutarik napas lega untuk kemudian melanjutkan langkah lebih cepat. Berusaha menganggap kejadian tadi tidak nyata. Tapi sesuatu hal yang tetap menggentayangi pikiranku dan selalu mengiangkan kebingungan didalam benak adalah, fakta bahwa sosok tergantung itu persis seperti sosok yang kulihat mengintip dari balik tangga.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kelas pertama hari ini, kami berlatih teater musikal live di panggung pertunjukan Audaces yang berbentuk proscenium. Tema pertunjukan tak pergi dari nuansa gelap dan suram. Walau hanya berlatih, namun kami seperti tengah melakukan suatu pertunjukan nyata. Kelompok pelatihanku baru selesai ketika kelompok Kyuhyun menggantikan kami untuk berlatih di panggung. Kuperhatikan baik-baik cara mereka menyeimbangkan triple threat. Kyuhyun tampak paling menonjol diantara murid lain. Yeah, tentu saja. Bahkan beberapa kali Kyuhyun membagi ilmu tentang teknik-teknik yang rumit. Beruntung sekali mereka yang sekelompok dengan Kyuhyun.

Selang interval waktu tertentu, pergantian latihan panggung diberlakukan. Kini kelompok Kyuhyun telah selesai. Mereka turun panggung bersama. Kyuhyun turun panggung sembari menggenggam tangan Ren. Sebenarnya ada yang ganjil dari tindak tanduk Ren diatas panggung, kulihat ia lebih banyak duduk diam dengan sorot mata aneh, apakah sedang sakit? Entahlah tapi selama ia sekelompok dengan Kyuhyun, kujamin tidak akan ada siswa yang berani protes.

Kudekap tubuhku erat. Tidak hendak menanggapi kemesraan mereka, walau sekedar gerutuan dalam hati. Kupejamkan mata dalam-dalam. Masalah akhir-akhir ini kian kompleks dan sepertinya lebih patut untuk kupikirkan dan mencoba mencari setitik cahaya. Segalanya jadi terasa semakin membingungkan. Mendadak benakku teringat Seungri yang tak juga sadar. Rencananya hari ini aku hendak menengoknya kembali selepas pelajaran usai. Soal kamar asrama, kini telah dipindah tempatkan di kamar cadangan Audaces. Barang-barang dan perlengkapan milikku dan Seungri mayoritas rusak, kecuali kotak merah pemberian Yesung songsaenim berikut buku-buku, flashdisk dan EVP. Diam-diam aku bersyukur karena telah menyimpan benda itu di sudut terlupakan. Selain itu, mantel coklat dari Kyuhyun juga masih utuh. Aku lebih merasa bersyukur untuk ini.

Beruntung Yesung songsaenim berbaik hati mengganti seluruh benda yang terdapat di dalam kamar termasuk barang-barangku. Menyangkut ayah Seungri, kemarin melalui line telepon, ayah Seungri memintaku menjaga Seungri sementara ia masih sibuk di Dubai. Semua telah diurus Yesung songsaenim ketika aku meliburkan diri kemarin, hingga begitu aku tiba di Vachgaux dini hari tadi dan melihat kamar baru kami, semua perlengkapan kembali seperti semula bahkan lebih mahal dan canggih. Tapi inilah yang membuatku heran. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu percaya dengan Yesung songsaenim. Maksudku apa benar Yesung songsaenim membeli semua benda dikamarku? Aku sangsi ia sekaya itu. Wajar saja karena setelah kuperiksa, tidak ada satupun diantara barang-barang tersebut yang tidak mahal. Oh ya rambutku juga sudah kembali berwarna hitam. Dini hari tadi aku menggunakan alat peluruh semir rambut yang kutemukan di atas meja kamar tidur. Apa itu dari Kyuhyun? Entahlah.

Dan lagi masalah penampakan wanita mirip Ren. Terhitung sudah dua kali ia menampakkan diri dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Apa sosok itu arwah noona Ren yang sudah meninggal? Kendati adik kakak, mengapa wajah keduanya terlalu persis, bahkan semula melihatnya menengok dari balik tembok, kupikir itu betul-betul Ren yang baru pulang dari rumah neneknya, kalau saja tidak menilik rambut yang hitam bergelombang dan tergerai hingga batas pinggang.

"Min, kudengar Seungri sakit hingga mesti dirujuk ke rumah sakit. Benarkah? Apakah sakitnya serius? Sekarang bagaimana kondisinya?" Minho menyentak pelan bahuku.

Wajahku menoleh ke arahnya. Kontan pikiranku teringat pada kesepakatan dengan Yesung songsaenim. Aku sudah berjanji agar merahasiakan peristiwa malam itu jadi... "Ya, dia sakit biasa, sebelum pesta dimulai ia selalu mengeluh tidak enak badan tapi sekarang sudah membaik."

Minho mengangguk paham kemudian terdiam. Akupun tak berniat menyambung obrolan. Apabila diteruskan, bisa saja Minho bertanya macam-macam dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab. Kini kujatuhkan pandang memperhatikan tingkah laku para siswa. Beraneka ragam kegiatan tersorot memenuhi pandanganku. Ada yang latihan, mengobrol, bercanda, memperhatikan kelompok yang sedang latihan di atas panggung, membaca buku, mendebatkan sesuatu hingga duduk diam sepertiku. Kulihat Kyuhyun dan Ren tengah memperhatikan Donghae yang sibuk memamerkan dance skillnya di hadapan sepasang kekasih itu. Sesekali Donghae sengaja melakukan gerakan konyol hingga membuat keduanya tergelak. Kedua lengan Ren memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tidak pernah sekejap pun kutemui mereka berdua berpisah, seakan mereka akan mati jika melakukannya.

"Kuperhatikan dari kemarin kau selalu diam-diam menatap kemesraan mereka. Apakah ada yang ganjil? Atau kau ada masalah dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Minho memecah sunyi dengan pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak kuduga. Habislah aku! Aku mesti menjawab apa? Bagaimana bisa Minho menyadari sikapku? Apa ia tahu sesuatu? Atau memang aku saja yang lengah?

Mencoba menghalau gugup, kuelus tengkukku beberapa kali. "Aku... Aku hanya penasaran. Mereka terlalu mesra. Bukan ingin mencampuri atau bagaimana. Hanya penasaran mengapa mereka seperti pasangan sehidup semati," dalihku.

Minho melengos. "Wajar saja Min. Mereka sama-sama sempurna. Kupikir Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup melepas kekasih secantik itu. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang kudengar juga telah berjalan lama tanpa masalah berarti. Hm, kuakui Ren memang sangat cantik. Bahkan kurasa kadar kecantikannya menyamai kecantikan noonanya. Yeah saudara kembar memang banyak yang identik kan?"

Tubuhku tersentak mendengarnya. Nyaris tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri. Kulihat Minho menatapku bingung. "Apa? Oh pantas sa... mmm... Saudara kembar? Kau tidak mengada-ada? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dulu ibuku salah satu teman dekat ibu Ren. Bahkan bisa disebut sahabat. Ibu Ren seorang aktris teater musikal yang sukses. Saat aku masih kecil, beberapa kali aku ikut ibuku bertandang ke rumah ibunya. Aku dan Ren memang saling kenal walau tidak pernah menjadi dekat, dia memang agak sombong sama saja dengan noonanya. Jadi maka itu aku tahu Ren memiliki saudara kembar perempuan. Ibuku bilang, yang perempuan lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu dari yang laki-laki. Karena itu ibu Ren mengajari Ren untuk memanggil saudarinya noona. Mereka sangat dekat dan identik. Yang membedakan adalah warna rambutnya. Tapi sekarang Ren sebatang kara, orang tua dan noonanya meninggal. Mungkin karena itu juga Kyuhyun semakin menyayanginya," Minho mengakhiri penjelasan dengan mengangkat bahu.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba, benakku teringat sesuatu. "Tapi Ren pernah bilang padaku. Noonanya adalah siswi Audaces 3 tahun lalu. Apakah ia punya noona yang memang lebih tua beberapa tahun?" Entah mengapa hatiku mendadak tidak nyaman.

Dahi Minho mengerut. "Tidak, noonanya hanya saudara kembarnya yang seumuran," tukasnya meyakinkan.

Kepalaku mengangguk. "Tapi dia bilang seperti itu," ujarku tidak kalah yakin.

Minho tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjentikkan jari. "Aku baru ingat. Ibuku memang hobi menyeritakan latar belakang keluarga teman-temannya padaku. Tak terkecuali keluarga Choi Yun, eh Choi Yoo, bukan bukan Choi Woon... aish aku lupa nama ayah Ren. Yang pasti ibunya bernama Choi Sooyoung. Ibuku pernah bercerita kalau noonanya Ren memiliki bakat luar biasa dalam berteater musikal dan dia juga pintar dalam akademik. Itulah mengapa ia akselerasi 3 tahun lebih cepat dari anak seusianya. Itu yang kutahu. Aku baru tahu ia sekolah di Vachgaux. Tapi cocok saja, mengingat skill teater musikalnya memang terbentuk mungkin sejak ia berada dalam kandungan."

Kepalaku makin pusing. Hal yang sejauh ini selalu kubantah dalam pikiranku sendiri adalah sosok 'dia' dalam mimpiku. Sejak awal kulihat Ren, hatiku telah terhenyak. Raut itu tidak asing. Sangat persis. Wajah Ren mirip dengan 'dia' di mimpiku. Hanya saja berusaha kusangkal karena sosok dalam mimpiku adalah wanita. Hingga kudapatkan fakta tentang saudari kembar Ren dan dialah yang memerankan tokoh wanita teater musikal Requiem tiga tahun lalu. Lantas apa hubungannya denganku? Mengapa bukan Ren yang mendapat mimpi itu? Ini kian membuatku pusing. Tiba-tiba saja keningku berdenyut nyeri.

"Hey Min kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali," Minho bertanya cemas. Apa sebegitu pucatnya?

Aku menggeleng. "Kepalaku pening. Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja." Sampai kapan aku harus menanggung semua ini seorang diri? Tapi aku tidak tahu hendak berbagi pada siapa. Bahkan aku masih bingung apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya."

Minho memijit kepalaku. Anak ini memang tipe lelaki perhatian. "Kuantar ke ruang kesehatan ya? Atau hari ini tidak usah ikut pelatihan saja. Jangan sampai Seungri sembuh malah kau lagi yang sakit."

Aku terkekeh. "Tidak perlu, hanya pusing sedikit. Terima kasih. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang kan? Selepas itu aku akan minum obat."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kendati tengah duduk di aula besar, tapi rasanya aku tidak berselera untuk makan siang. Lidahku pahit dan kepalaku masih agak pening. Segala makanan menjadi kehilangan kelezatan di mulutku. Mungkin hari ini aku akan sengaja melewatkan makan siang.

Aku sengaja menyendiri ditempat duduk samping jendela. Pikiranku tengah dikecamuki oleh banyak hal secara bersamaan. Aku butuh ketenangan tanpa orang satu pun di sekitarku. Oleh karenanya, dengan sedikit rasa tidak enak, kutolak ajakan Minho untuk makan bersama. Untunglah ia tidak masalah.

Lama aku termangu. Mendadak seorang maid datang menghampiri sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan. Dahiku mengerut heran saat ia menaruh makanan dan minuman di meja hadapanku. Aku yakin betul tidak memesan ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf. Mungkin anda salah meja. Saya tidak memesan apapun," ujarku heran. Maid di Vachgaux itu berstandar tinggi. Mengapa ada saja yang melakukan kekeliruan?

Maid itu tersenyum. "Ini semua dari tuan Kyuhyun. Sup bawang dan teh hangat berkhasiat untuk menetralisir sakit kepala. Saya permisi," katanya ramah. Untuk kemudian, ia membungkuk dan berlalu.

Aku melihat mejaku. Sup bawang dengan taburan potongan ayam kecil-kecil dan parutan keju di atasnya dan segelas teh hijau di sisi mangkuk. Aku tidak yakin ini akan habis tak bersisa. Tapi... hey, Kyuhyun tahu dari mana tentang sakit kepala? Apa karena ia melihat Minho memijit kepalaku? Jadi dibalik sikap acuhnya, dia masih memantauku?

Penasaran, kutolehkan wajah melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tengah menatapku, lalu menjatuhkan pandang pada mangkuk sup, untuk kemudian kembali pada mataku. Isyarat untuk segera menyantap supnya.

Diam-diam aku merasa hamparan kehangatan terbentang di hatiku. Yeah rupanya ia masih peduli. Dengan patuh, aku mulai menikmati sup dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini tidak akan habis. Tapi... sampai kapan kami harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kyuhyun mengangsurkan selembar foto kearahku. Memintaku untuk segera menyambut. Aku terkesiap saat menerimanya. Kupikir benda ini juga turut hancur.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau dapat dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kami berada di sisi koridor, mata pelajaran baru saja berakhir.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Maniknya menatapku dalam. "Kutemukan itu tergeletak di depan pintu kamarmu. Mmm... pintu bekas kamarmu," ujarnya santai.

Aku mengangguk. Kuamati lagi gambar difoto itu lekat-lekat. Untunglah foto ini masih utuh. Foto ayah dan ibuku semasa sebelum aku lahir. Selalu kusimpan di bawah bantal, membayangkan mereka menemaniku dalam tidur. Aku selalu berharap mereka setia memantauku entah dari mana. Sayangnya tidak sekalipun keduanya hadir barang sejenak di mimpiku sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena mimpi buruk itu. Seolah mimpi itu sengaja memenggal dan membentangkan jurang pemisah kenanganku bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandang menjelajah seisi koridor lalu beralih menatapku setelah dirasa cukup kondusif. Kini sorot matanya berubah cemas. "Kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanyanya perhatian.

Aku menggeleng. Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat menyelimuti relung hatiku. "Terima kasih supnya," ujarku memberikan senyuman terbaik.

Kurasakan Kyuhyun menepuk lembut kepalaku. Kecemasan pada sorot matanya belum meruap sedikit pun. "Mengapa tadi pagi tidak sarapan? Aku tidak melihatmu di aula besar," oh, jadi ia sebegitu mengawasiku rupanya.

Kepalaku terangkat menatap sepasang mata Kyuhyun. Pikiranku seperti saling bertumpang tindih. Terbersit sekelumit perasaan heran mengapa ia tidak kunjung menyinggung perihal kamarku yang dipindahkan. "Makan malamku terlalu banyak sebelumnya jadi perutku masih penuh di pagi hari," jawabku berbohong. Sejujurnya aku memang tidak lapar sama sekali. Nafsu makanku menurun akibat jejalan pikiran menguasai otakku.

Tangan Kyuhyun berpindah menggamit jemariku. Ibu jarinya membelai perhatian punggung tanganku. "Makan malam nanti ingin pesan apa? Biar kusuruh butlerku membawakan ke kamarmu," tawarnya.

Kontan aku menggeleng, aku tidak begitu suka dimanjakan. Apakah memanjakan orang yang ia khususkan adalah kegemaran Kyuhyun? "Aku makan di aula besar saja." Lagipula aku memang kurang berkenan karena, tidak hampir selalu, tapi Kyuhyun senang sekali menghamburkan uangnya memberikan makanan-makanan mewah yang sebenarnya tidak begitu cocok dengan lidahku.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis. Belah bibirnya ia lipat kedalam sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Lalu... kau ingin apa selain makanan, bilang saja padaku."

"Tidak, melihatmu di dekatku saja sudah cukup. Jadi aku tidak ingin apapun selain itu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ekspresinya terlihat kecut. "Malam ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur di kamarmu," ia berkata dengan nada lirih.

Setitik perasaan kecewa menyembul dalam hatiku. Tapi aku yakin Kyuhyun punya alasan tersendiri. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti," entah mengapa hatiku begitu menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk selalu berada di sampingku.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan meraih tubuhku memasuki gulungan dekapannya. Pelukannya begitu ketat seakan aku akan pergi jika ia renggangkan sedikit saja. "Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak, aku-

Tiba-tiba suara gema langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belokan di ujung lorong. Bayangan seseorang tampak bergerak-gerak ditembok sana. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya. Tidak sempat berbalik menjauh dariku karena Ren telah memergoki kami. Ia tampak terdiam sesaat. Seperti berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu didalam benaknya sebelum memutuskan berjalan ke arah kami. Aku menelan ludah samar. Kulirik Kyuhyun tampak tenang-tenang saja, walau ku yakin tidak dengan hatinya. Semoga Ren tidak sempat menyaksikan pelukan kami.

"Mengapa tidak langsung ke kamar? Kau lupa bahwa kekasihmu ini sedang menunggu? Kau bahkan masih mengenakan seragam. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," Ren memandang Kyuhyun jengah. Tidak sedetikpun ia melirikku. Seakan aku hanya dinding disini. Ia menyilangkan lengan menantikan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu meneduhkan. "Kalau begitu kita ke kamar." Ia berjalan mendekati Ren kemudian menggenggam tangannya berniat menarik pergi. Aku paham kalau saat ini Kyuhyun tengah mencoba mengendalikan ketegangan.

Ren tidak bergeming. Tidak berniat mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kini ia menatapku kemudian beralih memandangi selembar foto di tangangku. "Kyuhyun memberimu itu?" Ren menunjuk foto dengan isyarat dagunya. Kulihat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Ren, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sadar akan reaksi refleksnya dan beranggapan bahwa tangan yang diremasnya adalah tanganku. Ia menatapku, meyakinkan untuk tidak gugup.

Benakku tersentak kecil lantas mengangguk. Kurasa untuk yang satu ini tidak perlu kututup-tutupi. "Ya, foto orang tuaku, Kyuhyun temukan di depan pintu kamarku." Jujur, aku kurang nyaman dengan tatapan Ren. Seolah ia tengah memberikan penilaian merendahkan melalui hujaman matanya.

Ren beralih menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali padaku. Oh, bisakah Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membawa orang ini pergi? Sepertinya Ren betul-betul tengah curiga. "Berikan padaku," ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Aku mengangkat alis bingung. Selintas benakku menggeliat heran. "Ya?" Apa maksud orang ini?

Ia memutar bola mata. Entah mengapa, aku dapat merasakan kekalutan dibalik dinginnya sorot mata itu. "Hanya ingin melihatnya. Tidak akan kuambil," Ren berkata malas.

Aku mengangguk paham. Yah, tidak masalah. Baru saja kugerakkan tangan berniat menyodorkan sebelum telapak tangan Kyuhyun menangkup sebelah pipi kekasihnya, memalingkan wajah Ren untuk menatapnya. Aku mengernyit. Ren pun tak kalah heran.

"Sayang, tidak bisakah kita ke kamar sekarang? Aku ingin istirahat. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Wajah angkuh Ren berubah cemas. Ia menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Telapak tangannya mengelus leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dahinya mengernyit. "Entahlah, aku butuh tidur."

"Apakah sakit sekali?"

Helaan napas Kyuhyun berhembus. "Jadi bisakah kita kembali?"

"Hm, kita ke kamar."

Tanpa berkata apapun, keduanya lekas berlalu. Meninggalkanku bersama kelegaan batin. Aku mengelus dada. Seperti berhasil lolos dari interogasi kasus kejahatan. Apakah sakit kepala Kyuhyun tadi adalah sebuah alibi?

Sembari melangkah menuju kamar, kusimak lagi foto orang tuaku. Warnanya memang sudah lumayan buram dilapukkan usia tapi setidaknya wajah mereka masih sangat jelas dikenali. Sekilas senyuman kecil terpatri. Lalu kubalik foto itu hingga tulisan nama mereka tampak. Lee Yunho & Lee Jaejoong.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kudengar dari Yesung songsaenim, Seungri sudah sadar. Karena itu aku berusaha memperlekas jalanku saat meniti lorong rumah sakit. Begitu melihatnya tersenyum menyambutku saat aku baru tiba di kamar rawat, refleks aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di kasur. Ia terkekeh menyaksikan tingkah lakuku yang seolah tak melihatnya selama setahun.

Bahkan aku nyaris meneteskan air mata sembari meminta maaf berkali-kali karena telah meninggalkannya di malam itu. Aish, memalukan sekali. Aku tidak pernah semelankolis ini jika bersama Seungri. Selain bila ketakutan menyergap, aku tidak pernah kelepasan kontrol emosi. Walau Seungri berulang kali menyatakan kalau dia tidak pernah marah padaku, tetap saja aku tidak percaya dan terus meminta maaf. Bayangan tentang kondisi kamar kami yang mengerikan membuatku paham akan ketakutan Seungri yang tengah menghadapi sendirian dikamar. Oh, pasti ia kalut luar biasa.

"Tadi pagi ayah menengokku kemari. Ia sempat mencarimu, aku bilang kau masih di sekolah," Seungri melapor setelah aku tidak lagi meminta maaf. Jemarinya memainkan helai-helai rambutku.

Aku menatapnya cemas. Khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan melanda. "Pasti ayahmu hendak memarahiku karena tidak becus menjagamu."

Seungri menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Ayahku tidak sekejam itu Min. Saat melihatku sudah sadar tadi, kurasa mood ayah membaik. Bahkan ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," ia memutar bola mata.

Aku terkekeh geli. "Baiklah baiklah. Sekarang ayahmu kembali ke Dubai? Atau masih di Seoul?"

"Yeah, kembali ke Dubai, dia cukup sibuk. Sejak ibu tidak ada, ayah sengaja menjadikan bisnis sebagai pengalih. Tapi aku tidak masalah untuk itu, daripada melihatnya terpuruk," Seungri mengangkat bahu. Tampak tersenyum tulus.

Aku menatapnya kagum. Anak ini bukan tipe seseorang yang egois. "Kau memang anak yang hebat. Tidak semua anak bisa sepengertian itu. Padahal perasaan kesal karena tidak diprioritaskan layaknya sikap seorang ayah pada anaknya yang kehilangan ibu pasti sesekali muncul bukan?"

Seungri tertawa. Sedikit banyak aku lega. Perasaan terpurukku terangkat kembali. Sempat terpikir aku akan kehilangan Seungri untuk selamanya saat melihatnya terbaring kritis. Ternyata daun kehidupannya belum gugur. Aku bahagia untuk itu.

"Lantas... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yesung songsaenim meminta untuk merahasiakan kejadian dikamar kita," aku menyangga dagu. Kuperhatikan wajah Seungri menekuk.

Seungri menarik napas dalam. "Aku juga kurang mengerti Min. Ketika itu aku tengah bersiap hendak ke ballroom saat mendadak lampu kamar padam. Aku tidak melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi karena sekelilingku benar-benar gelap. Bahkan cahaya bulan seperti enggan menolongku. Aku hanya tahu ada yang mengamuk hebat hingga menghancurkan barang-barang. Aku mencoba meminta tolong sebelum sebilah pisau menusuk perutku dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi," ujar Seungri sembari mengelus tengkuk.

Aku menelan ludah. Semoga saja Seungri tidak trauma berlebihan atas peristiwa ini. "Kau... sama sekali tidak melihat siluet seseorang?"

Seungri menggeleng. "Aku melihat sekilas tapi... Dia seperti... Aku tidak yakin... mmm...tidak."

Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang Seungri sembunyikan. Selain dari cara bicara, terlihat pula dari sorot matanya yang tidak fokus. Aku memutuskan untuk bungkam. Mencoba membiarkan Seungri merilekskan pikiran. Cepat atau lambat, bila ia siap, ia pasti memberi tahu. Kurasa Seungri menutupi hal ini bukan untuk dirahasiakan, tapi sengaja ia tangguhkan.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku kesepian, kau tahu. Rasanya tidak ada yang menggugahku bila tak ada kau." sungutku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seungri terpancing. Ekspresinya tak lagi tegang. Ia malah mengulum senyum. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku rupanya."

Aku menyungging senyum kecut. Bukan mengapa, hanya saja pernyataan Seungri persis kata-kata Kyuhyun. Entahlah, bila mengingat Kyuhyun, hatiku mendung seketika. Seperti muncul arakan awan kelabu menghalangi kehangatan sinar mentari teduh. Aku merasa bukan jatuh lagi, tapi terperosok pada sosoknya. Apalagi selama ini aku selalu menjadi semacam kekasih cadangan. Betapa aku begitu mudah dimatanya. Bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Mengapa ia selalu memberiku harapan yang tidak pasti? Mengapa aku selalu memberinya kesempatan yang tidak berujung? Aku sadar kami sama-sama ambigu.

"Min... mengapa kau sedih? Aku bergurau, sungguh. Kalau kau bisa hidup tanpaku, itu malah bagus," Seungri membelai rambutku seraya berujar cemas.

Aku menutup mulut menahan tawa. Penafsiran konyol Seungri membuatku geli sendiri. Seungri mengernyit. "Hey, aku serius. Tadi sedih sekarang malah tertawa. Jangan bilang kau jadi stress karena ku tinggalkan."

Kusentak pelan bahunya. Ia mengaduh mendramatisir. "Maka itu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Seungri lantas tersenyum lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau makin cantik bila merajuk," Seungri merayuku.

Aku memutar bola mata geli, masih dalam balutan lengannya. "Hey kau lupa kalau gender kita sama? Kau pikir aku cantik? Ada-ada saja."

Seungri mengusap punggungku. Walau dalam jarak seintim ini, aku tidak gugup sama sekali. Seungri memberikanku sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tak berikan padaku, keleluasaan. Disisi Seungri, aku bebas mengekspresikan diri. Tanpa ada sakit hati ataupun kecemburuan. Bila bersama Kyuhyun seolah membuatku terpenjara, bersama Seungri seakan membuatku merdeka. Dua sisi berlawanan. Yang kuherankan, aku menikmati situasi keduanya. Tidak masalah bila aku mesti terpenjara karena aku masih dapat merdeka. Sebaliknya, tidak menjadi soal bila aku merdeka sebebas-bebasnya namun pada akhirnya aku harus terpenjara lagi, anggaplah aku punya rumah untuk kembali.

Seungri tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja kau cantik. Aku sadar dari awal aku melihatmu. Sayangnya banyak yang tidak menyadari betapa indahnya kau Min, akibat tertutup kesederhanaanmu. Tapi dibalik ilusi sederhana itu, mereka tidak tahu betapa kompleksnya pikiranmu. Kau tidak pintar, tapi kau cepat memahami. Kau tidak bersinar dimata orang-orang, tapi tanpa mereka sadari kaulah pemantul cahaya agar mereka dapat bersinar. Itu yang membuatmu cantik di mataku Min. Karena kesederhanaanmu."

Aku tertegun mendengar interpretasi Seungri terhadapku. Begitu dalam seolah ia telah lama mengenalku. Eunhyuk saja tidak pernah mengenalku hingga sedalam itu.

Kulepas rengkuhan kami lalu kembali duduk menatapnya. "Kau mencoba untuk... mendalamiku?" Kuusapkan telapak tanganku pada helaian rambutnya. Entah mengapa, rasa sayangku pada Seungri makin bertambah bila kami tengah berbicara serius seperti ini.

Seungri tersenyum. "Bukan mendalami Min. Bila kita mendalami seseorang, kita bisa terkecoh dan terperosok ke dalam kedalaman itu sendiri hingga tak ada jalan untuk mendaki."

Aku menelan ludah. Mengapa pernyataan Seungri seperti menghujamku? Seakan secara tidak langsung dan tanpa ia sadari, Seungri berupaya menyadarkanku. "Lantas, bila tidak mendalamiku, apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau mengenalku tidak secara dangkal?"

"Menyelamimu," Seungri berujar singkat.

Serta merta aku mengangkat alis sangsi. "Aku paham bila mendalami bisa terperosok. Tetapi bukankah bila menyelami kita juga bisa tenggelam?"

Aku masih menanti respon Seungri ketika ia terdiam sejenak. "Menyelam tidak sesederhana itu Min. Coba kau lihat para penyelam. Mereka telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. BCD, booties, tabung silinder, fins, dan sejenisnya. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang dikatakan berenang. Mereka masih berisiko tenggelam, seahli apapun si perenang mengarungi lautan. Intinya, dengan menyelami seseorang, kita tidak akan mudah jatuh jika keinginan hati tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan hidup. Karena kita sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk paham. Tidak menyangka cara berpikir Seungri sedalam itu. Pantas saja karakternya seperti seseorang yang 'kalah tidak merendah, menang tidak meninggi'. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Kyuhyun.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Lalu, apa arti pesan dari secarik kertas yang begitu saja aku temukan di dalam sebuah kotak? Aku memijit pelipis. Pertanyaan ini terus menggelayut mengusik benakku. Sesampainya dari rumah sakit, aku sudah mencoba menemui Yesung songsaenim diruangannya untuk menggali jawaban atau setidaknya setitik pencerahan. Tapi dengan teganya ia mengelak dan bilang kalau aku harus mencari jawaban sendiri, karena akulah satu-satunya yang 'mereka' pilih. Belum sempat kutanyakan siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud, Yesung songsaenim cepat-cepat menyuruhku kembali ke kamar bersama perasaan bingung.

Kini aku bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari menyimak lebih teliti secarik kertas di tanganku. Kubolak-balik beberapa kali. Siapa tahu ada kode rahasia atau tulisan tambahan super kecil pada sudut-sudutnya, namun nihil.

'Tengah malam gerhana bulan cincin. Pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan nyanyian kemurungan. Tiga puluh empat kematian hidup. Mereka akan mengisahkan ceritanya'.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba berdamai dengan rasa frustasi akibat tak kunjung menemukan konklusi pasti. Baiklah, aku merasa harus menjabarkan beberapa opini tentang ini.

_'Tengah malam gerhana bulan cincin'_. Yeah ini sudah separuh jelas. Aku tidak perlu terlalu berpikir keras karena telah mendapatkan cukup petunjuk walau belum sepenuhnya. Tapi Seungri berkata beberapa bulan lagi akan terjadi gerhana bulan. Mungkin, aku mesti menggunakan EVP itu tepat pukul 12 malam saat gerhana bulan. Setelah merogoh informasi dari internet, gerhana itu diperkirakan terjadi pada kisaran 4-7 Desember. Konon menurut beberapa kepercayaan, malam gerhana adalah waktu yang tepat bagi para roh yang mengalami 'hambatan' dalam meniti perjalanan kematian untuk kembali ke dunia tempat dulu mereka hidup dan menyelesaikan masalah atau dendam di hati mereka agar 'hambatan' di titian kematian lenyap hingga dapat meneruskan perjalanan menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Masih cukup lama, tapi aku harus benar-benar siap di hari-hari itu. Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan, dimana aku mesti menggunakannya? Tidak mungkin dimana saja tanpa ada tempat tertentu.

_'Pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan nyanyian kemurungan'_. Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi mungkin ketika mendengarkan, aku tidak boleh membuka mata. Bisa saja begitu kubuka mata, semua menjadi percuma. Soal nyanyian kemurungan, entahlah aku masih bingung tentang ini. Apakah memang nyanyian seperti pada umumnya atau berarti lain.

_'Tiga puluh empat kematian hidup'_. Ini masalahnya. Apa maksudnya tiga puluh empat dan kematian hidup? Apakah tiga puluh empat kematian akan hidup kembali atau tiga puluh empat yang dianggap mati tapi sebenarnya masih hidup? Yang semakin membuat segalanya bertambah rumit, mengapa 34? Apa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Yesung songsaenim berjumlah 34? Tapi siapa? Siswa yang menghilang itukah? Ck, seingatku Eunhyuk berkata siswa yang menghilang berjumlah 35. Semua yang tahu desas desusnya juga mengatakan 35. Apa benar ini menyangkut siswa yang menghilang 3 tahun lalu? Aku belum begitu paham penuh mengenai makna sebenarnya. Biarlah kesimpulannya kutangguhkan dulu.

_'Mereka akan mengisahkan ceritanya'_. Siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud? Tiga puluh empat kematian hidup itu? Sayang sekali Yesung songsaenim enggan memberi tahuku. Aish, kepalaku bisa sakit lagi apabila memikirkannya lebih keras.

Aku menguap. Dapat kurasakan otak didalam tempurungku semakin berat saja. Mataku telah memerah dan berair. Setelah menyimpan kembali kertas ke dalam kotak berisi peralatan EVP, aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

_**~Audaces Atropine ~**_

Hari demi hari kulalui waktu seperti biasa. Tidak terasa sudah hampir akhir pekan. Syukurlah setelah penampakan di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu, tidak ada lagi kejadian-kejadian yang mampu membuatku kalut ketakutan. Pelatihan pun mengalir seperti semestinya. Tidak ada riak apalagi ombak yang merumitkan.

Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun berlangsung bagai siklus. Tidak ada perubahan. Berputar pada pusaran hal yang begitu-begitu saja. Saling menatap, bercumbu kecil bila ada kesempatan, sesekali bertemu di balkon saat malam membentang dan beberapa saat ia bahkan menginap di kamarku.

Ya, aku masih bisa menerima semua itu selama ia kerap memantauku dari jauh. Katakanlah aku bodoh, tapi sekali lagi, aku ada alasan dan keyakinan untuk berbuat seperti ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, entahlah. Aku merasa Kyuhyun tak begitu berminat lagi padaku. Aku masih setia menatapnya dari jauh, berusaha mengundang tatapannya juga. Mata Kyuhyunlah yang dapat meredam segala kegundahanku akan rasa takut kehilangan dirinya. Sarana pembujuk tanpa kata yang mampu menghalau rasa pesimisku. Hanya melalui tatapannya aku dapat tetap bertahan atas hubungan tanpa nama ini. Sayang, kurasa kini tatapan itu tak selembut kemarin. Tidak serindu dan tidak serutin hari lalu. Bila pandangan kami tak sengaja berpapasan pun, dengan cepat ia membuang pandang. Diam-diam membuatku menggantungkan tanya. Apa yang salah dari diriku? Padahal terakhir kali beberapa hari lalu ia tidur di kamarku, kami tetap mesra seperti biasa bila hanya berdua. Cumbuannya masih terngiang di sanubariku walau sampai kini pun dia belum memutuskan memilikiku seutuhnya. Ia belum pernah berbuat lebih dari sebatas bercumbu, entah karena apa.

Aku tengah duduk sendiri didalam kelas. Mengemas buku-buku ke dalam tas. Seisi kelas berada di aula besar untuk makan siang. Beberapa hari terakhir Kyuhyun seolah menghindar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Berulang kali aku hendak menanyakan, namun selalu saja terhambat dengan berbagai macam situasi. Barangkali memang benar Kyuhyun sudah jenuh padaku. Mungkin ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap setia pada Ren dan tidak lagi menganggapku pernah masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam. Seharusnya aku sudah siap jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tapi bisakah aku tetap berharap? Hingga Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintaku berhenti. Aku yakin terdapat alasan tertentu dibalik sikap menghindarnya. Sebisa mungkin aku percaya padanya. Berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Beberapa langkah hingga langkahku tercegat akibat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin kusaksikan lagi. Pemandangan di ujung koridor membuatku terpaku. Kyuhyun dan Ren saling merangkul dan tengah berciuman dengan liarnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun berpindah pada leher Ren. Lalu kembali ke bibirnya.

Seketika rongga dada ini merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari kata sesak. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini napasku memburu halus. Cara Kyuhyun mencumbu Ren, berbanding terbalik denganku. Kyuhyun mencumbuku dengan lembut dan hasrat yang setengah-setengah. Sedangkan untuk Ren, walau terkesan liar dan terbersit nafsu di sorot mata itu, namun ia memperlakukan Ren seperti Kyuhyun memang menginginkannya. Walau terkesan panas, tapi masih tercantum keinginan penuh di antara ciuman dan pagutan itu, bukan nafsu yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Kupejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Sudahlah, kalau aku marah dan terbawa emosi, malah membuatku semakin terlihat lemah dan kalah di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tak merasa pantas untuk sakit hati, aku memilih untuk berbalik lalu kembali ke kelas. Jujur, terdapat sisi perasaanku yang tercabik menyedihkan. Sisi hatiku yang menangis perih. Semampuku kutahan-tahankan saja. Biarlah semua berjalan semestinya karena akupun bukan tanpa alasan menahan semua ini.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

"Min... besok aku sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke Vachgaux. Mungkin sekitar jam 8 pagi," Seungri tersenyum lebar. Ia duduk bersandar di kepala kasur. Tampak bersemangat sekali.

Mataku membulat. Tak mengira akan secepat ini. Oh, akhirnya hari kembalinya Seungri datang juga. "Benarkah?"

Seungri mengangguk. Sorot matanya berbinar. Betapa ia sudah begitu bosan berada di tempat ini. "Yeah, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Sontak hal ini membuatku tergeragap. Hey, mengapa ia bertanya sefrontal itu? Perasaanku? "A-apa?"

Seungri mengulum senyum melihatku. Oh, aku merasa seperti orang tolol. Telapak tangannya menepuk pipiku sekilas. "Jangan gugup begitu Min, maksudku perasaanmu saat aku kembali."

Aku mengelus tengkuk. Lantas tersenyum kikuk. Mengapa aku malah berpikir aneh-aneh? Akhir-akhir ini memang aku kerap kurang fokus. "Tentu saja aku senang. Bahkan saat itulah yang ku nanti-nanti. Banyak hal yang membuatku agak sulit selama kau tidak ada," kataku pelan. Ya, semuanya rumit.

Seungri menatapku pengertian. Aku suka dengan caranya menatapku jika ia merasa ada yang tidak beres denganku. Dibelainya daguku dengan jemarinya. Lama ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih, hm?"

Aku terpekur lantas menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin membahas tentang ini. Seungri mengelus kepalaku. Beberapa detik kemudian mengeluarkan suara dengan hati-hati. "Kalau begitu jangan menunduk seperti ini Min."

Aku tak bergeming. Menuruti permintaan Seungri hanya akan membuatku makin menyedihkan. Bahkan semakin menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Seungri mengernyit. Dapat kurasakan ia mulai bingung dengan tindak-tandukku. "Min?"

Entah mengapa aku seperti nyaman dengan posisi ini. Posisi yang menyekat kesedihanku. Menunduk dalam. Berusaha mengenyahkan seluruh perbuatannya yang membuat air mataku menitik keluar dengan seenaknya. Aku bertahan, sebisa mungkin agar tak kelihatan rapuh didepan Seungri. Saat ini akulah yang seharusnya menjadi penyemangatnya, namun lagi-lagi tubuhku berkhianat. Gejolak didadaku makin menggumpal pekat.

Mendadak Seungri tertegun mendengar tangisan tertahanku. Kuyakin ia tidak menyangka sama sekali. Akupun seperti tidak sadar telah menangis. Air mata ini seolah menumpah dengan sendirinya. Seakan memberontak keras karena selama ini kerap kutahan sekuat mungkin agar ia tidak begitu saja meluncur bebas.

Seungri membuka suara. Setelah lidahnya beku beberapa menit. "Kemarilah." Entah sejak kapan apapun kata-katanya menjadi semacam obat penenang untukku. Melupakan betapa aku tidak mengerti sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, melenyapkan perasaan gundah bahwa Kyuhyun akan pergi dariku. Perasaan konyol yang tak pantas kurasakan. Tapi salah satu hal yang tidak dapat dicegah oleh apapun adalah perasaan, jadi aku tidak berhak untuk menyalahkan atau menganggap diriku bodoh karena perasaan ini menyelusup dan membenamkan rasa dihatiku dengan sendirinya, tanpa bisa kurencanakan atau kuatur-atur mengikuti logika, karena kini aku baru sadar bahwa perasaan dan logika adalah dua hal yang terbentang jauh dan nyaris tidak dapat dibaurkan menjadi satu kesatuan.

Seungri meraih tanganku sebelum kami berpelukan erat. Aku tidah sanggup menahan rasa kecewa ini. Tangisku pecah. Segala kabut gelap yang terselubung di hatiku seakan mengalir deras melalui kedua mataku. Kerongkonganku hanya dapat menimbulkan suara tangis tercekat. Bayangan ketika kehangatan Kyuhyun melingkupiku, sinar mata dinginnya yang menyorot hangat, dan panas kisah cintanya dengan orang yang memang sudah seharusnya. Aku menyembunyikan diri dalam rengkuhan Seungri, berusaha membuatku sekecil mungkin, berharap rasa sakit ini juga ikut mengecil. Alangkah lebih baik seandainya aku tidak pernah menonton pertunjukan musikal dan dia tidak pernah melihatku dari kursinya.

Seungri mengelus punggungku. Sesekali ia menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat positif berusaha membujuk. Aku kian merekatkan rengkuhan pada pundaknya. Aku hanya punya Seungri saat ini. Disaat semua berbalik dan melangkah pergi dariku, Seungri dengan tulus menghadapku dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memelukku tanpa syarat. Mengapa selama ini aku tidak begitu menggubris keberadaan Seungri yang ternyata begitu vital. Kusadari mendapatkan teman dalam kesedihan, lebih dalam maknanya daripada teman dalam kesenangan.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau putar balikkan pada perasaanku. Kini semua tidak lagi sama," Seungri bergumam. Belaian tangannya di punggungku terhenti.

Aku tercenung masih terisak. Sebisa mungkin menyeka air mata yang nyaris meluncur kembali. Kuyakin bahu Seungri telah basah. Aku tidak berniat membuatnya menjadi semakin lembab. "Apa yang telah ku putar balik?"

Lama kami terdiam. Akupun tak berniat untuk mengulang pertanyaan. Entah mengapa jantungku mendadak berdebar tidak biasa. Hingga...

"Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

**AN: Hai bertemu lagi hehe, lama ya? Maap bagi yang nunggu (kalo ada u,u).**

**Ini sedikit curhat karena kami mau daftar SMA jadi sibuk #alesan ya pokoknya ini cerita pasti dilanjut kok;)) **

**Ah, yaa pada curiga yang ngintipin KyuMin itu kakaknya Ren ya? Haha yap bener sekali, tapi lebih tepatnya itu saudara kembarnya Ren yang lahir duluan #ribetya **

**Dan itu?! Aduh kok kalian pinter2 banget sih nebaknya, aku merasa tersingkirkan *plakplak kalian banyak yang nebak betul loh sampai kakakku bilang 'ini ceritaku mudah banget ya ditebak?' Kkkk kalian buat kakakku berpikir ulang supaya nih cerita misterinya tetep kental(?), sebenarnya AA ini udah ditulis sampe chap 10 (tapi itu belum ending), dan berhubung kami harus edit sana sini untuk menyesuaikan minat reader, jadilah ngaret update *jdeer**

**Yah bagi yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sabar ya nanti bakal kebongkar semua kok xD**

**Jangan bosan untuk menerka-nerka ya, kami seneng banget baca review kalian yang panjang2 itu, tapi yang reviewnya pendek kami juga suka. Pokoknya makasih atas dukungan kalian yang berharga ini hehe makasih atas saran kalian yang berguna banget, kami sebisa mungkin memperbaikinya :D MAKASIH ATAS SEMUANYA ^^**

**See you next chapter byebye. Love ya! ;))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Ren (Choi Minki).**

**Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**

_**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMin Fanfiction **_**;; YAOI ;; Semi M ;; Typo(s) ;; dll.**

**Disclaimer:**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, dan cerita ini milik kakak saya. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

:: Happy Reading ::

Tidak ada lagi sosok yang kerap memberikan harapan, impian, kebahagiaan, dan spirit dalam hati. Apakah manusia sejatinya ditakdirkan mengalami kesunyian dan kesepian? Segalanya menjadi terasa hampa. Sama halnya kehabisan gas untuk memantik kehangatan. Sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin akan kondisi perasaanku. Entahlah, apakah ini hanya perasaan sentimentil atau fakta yang menampakkan titik cahaya dipenghujung lorong pengap dan berliku. Tapi mengapa bagian relung hati terdalamku masih mencoba mengais sisa-sisa onggokan harapan, yang walau tidak pasti, namun hal itu seperti mendesakku untuk tetap bertahan. Sosok salju yang hangat. Bisakah kini kusematkan istilah hangat pada pribadinya? Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, ia lebih dingin daripada bongkahan gunung es. Ia lebih beku dari Kyuhyun yang kukenal.

Lima menit lalu, aku baru tiba di kamar asrama setelah sebelumnya menjenguk Seungri di rumah sakit. Yeah pernyataannya masih kuingat penuh. Peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi disana masih berputar memusing menyelubungi benakku. Pernyataan cinta lelaki itu ibarat musim semi di bulan januari, terlalu cepat dan membuat hatiku tergeragap oleh suatu perasaan ganjil yang mengetuk-ngetuk. Tidak kusangka bahwa kesedihanku dapat memutar balikkan perasaannya.

Sadar akan keterkejutanku, Seungri mencoba memberi waktu. Dan itulah yang kuharapkan. Dia tidak ingin aku menerima cintanya hanya karena keadaan yang memaksa dan aku tidak berniat menjadikan hubungan kami sebagai bahan percobaan hanya karena hendak move on dari Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkanku mengambil napas sejenak dan memikirkan semua ini matang-matang hingga tiada penyesalan di penghujung. Selepas itu senyumku kembali merekah dan kupeluk tubuhnya erat, seerat mendekap suatu kelegaan. Baru kusadar ia telah membuktikan bahwa ia berhasil menyelamiku. Tunggu saat yang tepat, aku berjanji akan balas menyelaminya.

Kuhela napas dalam ketika suara ketukan pintu membuatku mengernyit. Eh, benarkah memang ada yang mengetuk pintu? Sekedar memastikan, kuputuskan sengaja tidak langsung membuka pintu sebelum ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Kulirik jam di ruang santai menunjuk pukul 5 sore. Siapa gerangan? Apakah Kyuhyun? Apakah ia hendak menginap?

Mendadak harapan seolah terpantik kembali. Menerangi sesuatu dibalik rongga dadaku. Cahaya itu seperti memberiku secercah kesempatan. Kendati bersinar lamat-lamat, namun lebih baik daripada gelap sama sekali. Aku cukup lelah selalu hidup bernaung kegelapan.

Merasa telah memantapkan segalanya, kakiku melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Ketukan tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkan Kyuhyunlah yang berdiri di balik pintu. Pintu terkuak hingga sosok dihadapanku membuatku tercenung. Sejenak tubuhku membatu.

"Bisakah aku masuk? Lama sekali kau membuka pintu. Aku sengaja datang lebih dulu. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun menyusul."

Kunaikkan alis heran. Mempersilakannya masuk? Mendadak perasaan tidak nyaman menderaku. Ren bersidekap menunggu setidaknya satu kata sebagai respon. Kurasa aku tidak mungkin menolak lelaki ini agar secepatnya enyah dari sini.

"Silakan. Maaf menunggu lama. Kau boleh masuk." Jujur aku masih bingung. Walau bagaimana, pintu kamarku tetap kukuak lebih lebar sampai Ren masuk sepenuhnya untuk kemudian kututup kembali. Tidak kukatup seluruhnya, menyisakan celah sempit.

Ren mengedarkan pandang, mengeksplor inci demi inci ruangan kamar. Menelisik satu per satu benda apapun yang dapat tertangkap mata. Seperti menilai sesuatu. Sedangkan aku tetap berdiri di sisi pintu, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Lekuk tubuhnya, gesture gerakan, cara berpakaian dan sorot matanya seperti terpahat dari kemewahan dan keangkuhan. Ren memang agak pendiam dan tidak gemar merecoki urusan orang lain selain urusan Kyuhyun tentunya. Tapi di balik itu, aku merasa ia memiliki sisi hidup yang tak terduga. Dan firasatku mengatakan, sisi hidup Ren yang tersembunyi, hanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya. Entahlah. Ini hanyalah sekedar interpretasi dangkal yang bisa saja salah.

Mendadak Ren menoleh menatapku. "Barang-barangmu lebih bagus," ia mendesis.

"Benarkah? Mmm... terima kasih."

Beberapa saat hening, Ren memberikan komentar. Lebih seperti menggumam. "Disini lebih nyaman, kurasa."

"Oh, ya disini memang nyaris selalu sejuk. Kau pasti bisa merasakannya."

Ren menggumam lagi. "Hm, dapat kurasakan keporak porandaannya."

"Apa?"

Tanpa kupersilakan dan tanpa menjawab kebingunganku, Ren mendudukan diri pada sofa ruang santai sembari masih menatapku. Oh, sebenarnya apa ada yang salah? Ia menyorotku tenang dan tajam di saat bersamaan. Anehnya, mulutnya tidak berkata sepatahpun. Dibalik itu semua, makin kusadari ternyata lelaki ini begitu cantik. Persis seperti saudara kembarnya. Yeah, berkali-kali aku bermimpi menonton teater musikal dengan tokoh utama seorang perempuan berwajah tidak beda dari Ren, bisa dikatakan mereka memang bagai pinang dibelah dua. Sangat mirip dan tanpa cela.

Berusaha mengusir kecanggungan, walau kuyakin tidak akan semudah kelihatannya, aku mendekat menuju sofa di hadapan Ren kemudian turut mendudukkan diri. Benakku berusaha menerka-nerka. Ren masih mengawasi gelagatku. Oh, ini kamarku, mengapa ia memandang seolah aku yang tamu disini? Mungkin memang seperti itu tata laku orang kaya.

"Kau pindah kamar? Kurasa begitu. Bukankah ini kamar cadangan?" Ren memecah kesunyian. Ia tampak menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang.

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya apa tujuan dia kemari? Semoga ia tidak bertanya tentang hal yang sepantasnya kurahasiakan. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Ini telah menjadi kamar tetap kami."

Ren melirik sekilas beberapa sudut ruangan lalu menatapku lagi, tanpa berkata apapun. Mendadak sorot matanya sangat dingin. Seperti biasa, kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dada. Kuelus tengkuk perlahan. Lelaki ini agak aneh dan misterius, kurasa. Apa ia bersikap seperti ini karena masih merasa asing padaku? Lalu sekali lagi, apa tujuannya kemari? Ganjil sekali. Tapi lebih baik aku berusaha berpikir positif.

"Ingin minum apa? Sebutkan saja. Biar kubuatkan," tawarku mengedepankan kesopanan. Walau mungkin akan ditolak.

Ren menggeleng. Kulihat ia seperti mulai dilanda jenuh. Ekspresinya seperti tidak tergugah sedikit pun. "Tidak. Aku memintanya pada Kyuhyun saja bila ia datang. Terima kasih."

Oh, aku tahu ia tidak berniat mereguk minuman biasa seperti yang tersedia di kamar ini. Begitulah. Sangat tampak dari caranya menolak. Yeah maklumi saja.

Lama kami terdiam hingga kedatangan Kyuhyun sontak membuat kami menoleh bersamaan. Ia terdiam beberapa jenak. Matanya yang masih sekelam malam, menyorot kami. Ia langsung menguak lebar pintu, dan apa itu? Kendati angkuh, tapi lagi-lagi kulihat sorot cemas di matanya. Mendadak dadaku berdesir. Tanpa bisa dicegah, perasaan rindu teramat sangat, dengan seenaknya menggerayangi saraf ini. Telah kurang lebih seminggu ia tidak ke kamarku.

Kyuhyun melangkah lalu duduk di sebelah Ren setelah Ren sedikit menggeser posisi. Kami sempat bersitatap sesaat. Entah mengapa, hawa pikiranku menyejuk. Kami berhadapan. Kini aku berusaha agar tetap tenang.

"Seungri... Mmm... Dia belum pulang? Kupikir ia pulang hari ini," Kyuhyun membuka suara. Sangat dingin, menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak merindukanku sama sekali, mungkin. Mendadak hatiku mulai nyeri.

"Dia pulang besok. Mungkin. Kisaran pukul 8," jawabku singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Bukan sebuah lekukan hangat. Sekilas aku merasa senyum itu nyaris dipaksakan. "Dia sepupuku, kudengar ia sakit, jadi kami hanya ingin menengok. Ada beberapa siswa yang bilang hari ini dia sudah pulang, tapi ternyata tidak, jadi maaf mengganggumu. Kupikir ia disini."

Aku berusaha tersenyum lantas menggeleng. Hm, jadi itu alasan mereka kemari? Mengapa mendengarnya berbicara semakin membuatku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil? "Tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Aku baru dari rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis. Seraya mengangguk samar. Jujur, sambutannya tidak seperti yang ku harapkan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sontak kebingungan kian melingkupiku melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Benarkah ia sepeduli itu pada Seungri? Masih membayang di benak menyangkut responnya ketika aku hendak berbincang perihal Seungri saat menginap di kamarnya. Bukankah selama ini dia tak pernah mau menggubris? Mengapa mendadak ia peduli? Atau Kyuhyun tengah berupaya untuk menaut kembali hubungan yang renggang?

"Dia sudah pulih. Yeah syukurlah. Kondisinya sehat." Untuk kesekian kalinya, mulutku menjawab singkat. Aku pun tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Mungkin, karena situasi canggung.

Kulihat Ren bergerak seperti menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sofa menjadi sedikit berderit. Mungkin ia hendak menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menengok ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Ingin kembali ke kamar saja?"

Nada bicara Kyuhyun begitu lembut. Well ia memang selalu seperti itu bila menyangkut Ren. Aku mulai sangsi mereka pernah bertengkar. Rasa nyeri di hatiku makin menjalar.

Ren bersandar, menidurkan kepalanya di kepala sofa, membuatnya sedikit menengadah. Kyuhyun menaikkan alis menunggu jawab. Sejenak Ren membenarkan kerah baju Kyuhyun lantas membuka suara. "Sayang, aku haus. Aku tidak mau minuman disini," ia mengadu.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut kekasihnya. Sebaliknya dapat kurasakan hawa panas mulai membelai hatiku. Menyaksikan keserasian tak terbantahkan didepan mata, ingin rasanya aku pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. "Ingin minum apa, hm?"

"Cocktail. Hm itu saja. Aku menginginkannya sekarang," ujarnya cepat. Keningku mengernyit, mengapa dia meminta minuman seperti itu?

Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. Alisnya menyatu. Tidak kalah heran dariku. "Minuman ringan saja sayang. Sore hari bukan waktu untuk mabuk."

"Tidak bila hanya segelas. Ayolah. Aku bosan dengan minuman ringan," Ren masih bersikukuh.

Kyuhyun berusaha memberi alternatif. Dengan menyodorkan minuman beralkohol rendah. "Bagaimana kalau blue lemonade saja?"

"Tidak. Itu kurang."

Kyuhyun menarik napas sekilas. Lantas meraih ponsel dari dalam saku. Memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Baiklah, ingin campuran apa?"

Ren tersenyum kemudian tampak berpikir. Sebelah tangannya ditaruh diatas paha Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melontarkan suara. "_Louis XII cognac_, _crystal rose champagne_, gula semut dan _angostura bitters_."

Kyuhyun mengusapkan ibu jari di permukaan layar ponsel lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinga menghubungi pelayan. Ponsel itu berbeda dengan ponsel yang kulihat saat menginap dikamarnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lima detik, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara. Menyebutkan campuran-campuran tadi. Selama menelpon, ia menatapku tanpa disadari Ren tentunya. Tatapan itu berakhir seiring dengan diputusnya line telepon.

Kyuhyun kembali menanyakan kondisi Seungri ketika Ren beranjak menuju meja di dekat jendela. Sesekali tatapan Ren menerawang menembus bening kaca jendela. Kini ia tampak mencermati beberapa pajangan. Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan karena mungkin ia berpikir Ren hanya hendak melihat-lihat.

Kupikir selama Ren tidak memperhatikan, eskpresi Kyuhyun akan menghangat. Biasanya ia pasti seperti itu. Kupikir Kyuhyun akan menunjukkan suatu gelagat yang menyiratkan bahwa aku masih ada di hatinya. Namun kenyataannya bukanlah seperti yang kuangankan. Setelah menanyakan keadaan Seungri, ia mendiamkanku. Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi ia meresponnya dengan jawaban singkat. Bahkan ia menatapku seakan aku tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya. Sontak hatiku meringis sakit. Kini Kyuhyun malah sibuk mengawasi Ren. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa lebih baik aku menyerah saja dalam hubungan ini karena ia sendiripun sudah menyerah. Aku menatapnya kecut. Tidakkah Kyuhyun merasakan betapa aku merindukannya? Sembab di mataku masih tampak jelas pasca menangisinya di rumah sakit tadi, tidakkah ia terpanggil untuk sekedar bertanya?

Lama kami saling bungkam hingga kedatangan Ren dengan tatapan sinisnya membuat alisku menyatu. Ia muncul dari arah kamar tidur. Buruan napasnya seakan tengah menahan suatu gejolak. Ia melangkah cepat mendekati kami.

"Mantel cokelat Kyuhyun ada di kamarmu, bagaimana bisa? Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikan pada orang lain. Itu mantel kesayangannya."

Aku tersentak. Baru kuingat bahwa aku meletakannya diatas kasur. Tubuhku menegang. Oh Tuhan! "Itu..."

Kyuhyun mencoba menengahi. Seperti biasa, berusaha bersikap tenang. "Sayang, mungkin itu mantel Seungri."

Ren beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Sepasang matanya mulai memerah. Diiringi dengan kilatan tidak suka. "Aku yakin itu mantelmu. Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata lantas mendekati Ren, menggenggam tangannya. Meremas pelan. Mencoba untuk tidak gegabah. "Kita kembali ke kamar. Aku jelaskan disana."

Ren menggeleng. Telapak tangannya balas menggenggam erat. Tapi kali ini raut wajahnya berbeda. Sorot matanya melembut. "Tidak perlu. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi tidak untuk lelaki murahan ini!" Ren beralih menatapku tajam.

Aku terkesiap. Jantungku berdebar kuat. Sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa dibentak seperti Ren meninggikan suaranya. Napasku tercekat. Lelaki murahan?

Kyuhyun berniat menyergah. Sekilas kulihat ia mendelik tajam kearah Ren. Kepanikan mulai melingkupinya. "Hey..."

Ren menyerobot. Tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menghabiskan bahkan sekedar separuh kalimat. Ia bertanya sinis pada Kyuhyun, menyindirku. "Sudah berapa kali kau digodanya Kyu? Sudah berapa kali dia menyerahkan tubuhnya!" Suara Ren meremehkan.

Sesuatu yang tajam seolah melesat, menghujam hingga ulu hati terdalamku. Menikamnya tepat. Mengiris-iris hingga terluka lebar. Ingin rasanya aku membela diri. Tapi mendadak lidahku seakan telah terpotong oleh gunting tajam yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Aku membeku.

Ren menunjukku sarkastis. Tidak pernah kulihat ia segeram ini. Napasnya memburu dikuasai emosi. "Lihat dirimu! Memalukan! Menyedihkan! Mengapa kau diam?! Tidak bisa menjawab? Mencari dalih? Kau pikir aku tidak menyadari kalau kau selalu menatap kekasihku diam-diam?! Aku diam selama ini, bukan berarti aku buta sama sekali! Aku tahu kau mengincar Kyuhyun! Tidak sadarkah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu! Kau tidak berharga dan Kyuhyun mencintaiku! Kau pikir ia tergoda denganmu?! Kau tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah dan Kyuhyun bisa saja membuangmu dari Vachgaux!"

Aku membisu. Hanya mampu terkesiap. Seperti ada duri tajam yang mencekat kerongkongan. Tidak mampu berkata-kata. Hatiku terasa sakit, perih dan berdarah mendengarnya. Sebagai manusia yang memiliki emosi, aku juga ingin melawan. Tapi apa yang harus ku lawan? Bukankah pernyataan Ren benar? Akupun akan marah luar biasa bila berada di posisinya. Kemarahan besarnya tidaklah berlebihan.

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan mulutmu, mengapa berbicara sekasar itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mempertahankanmu!" Ren menjawab cepat pertanyaan bernada frustasi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba membujuk. Berupaya menjelaskan sesuatu. Kendati tak sekejap pun ia memandangku. "Cukup. Semua tidak seperti-

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh kedatangan butler yang membawa cocktail pesanan Ren. Melihatnya, Ren mendekat. Meraih minuman pesanannya sebelum menyuruh sang butler berlalu. Ia tersenyum getas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan hingga tiba-tiba minuman itu telah mengguyur wajahku. Ren menyiramkan seluruh isi gelas hingga tak bersisa. Mendadak wajahku perih dan memerah. Mataku pun sakit. Rasa pedih menjalar cepat.

"Anggap kenangan manis dariku! Ini lebih baik dari apa yang seharusnya kulakukan padamu! Jauhi kekasihku!"

Tangannya baru akan menghempaskan gelas kaca itu padaku ketika Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri diantara kami. Tatapannya pada Ren seolah mengatakan 'lempar saja gelas itu padaku'. Kontan genggaman Ren melemah dan gelas itu terjatuh menghantam lantai. "Sudahlah. Kita kembali ke kamar," Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Suaranya tercekat dan bergetar seperti menahan suatu luapan. Seperti timbul gemuruh-gemuruh ombak dilautan hatinya.

Kaki Ren melangkah mundur beberapa tapak. "Dan kau akan membawaku ke pintu itu lagi."

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu!"

Ren terkesiap. Wajahnya ketakutan. Lantas menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluk erat. Dalam penglihatan samar mataku yang masih perih, kusaksikan mereka berpelukan untuk kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Tanpa meminta maaf seolah aku memang sesuatu yang pantas dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan tidak perlu dipandang.

Air mataku menggenang di pelupuk. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Seungri untuk tidak menangis lagi. Pelupuk mataku semakin berair, entah karena sedih, entah akibat mata perih ditubruk minuman keras. Apakah ini salahku saja? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengakuiku. Lihatlah, ia tidak kunjung kembali. Tidak peduli aku hancur. Ia telah mematahkan harapanku, mematikan semangatku. Apa lagi yang hendak kutuntut?

Kini barulah aku yakin, Kyuhyun tengah mempermainkan perasaanku. Barulah aku sadar bibit harapan yang terus kupupuk, kujaga dan kupelihara hanyalah tidak lebih dari menantikan suatu bunga mimpi tak terjangkau. Kyuhyun lebih memilih kekasihnya, daripada aku, bukan siapa-siapa.

Ibuku meninggal demi memberikanku kehidupan, ayah tewas di bunuh saat aku begitu mendamba kasih sayangnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai siapapun. Bertahun-tahun hidupku didekap sepi, dipeluk duka, direngkuh ketidak beruntungan. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang tulus tersenyum padaku. Hanya segelintir, sangat sedikit. Tapi mereka punya masalah masing-masing, membuatku tidak tega menumpuknya dengan tambahan masalahku. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan semuanya seorang diri. Sesakit apapun itu. Hingga suatu hari aku termenung di balkon. Kyuhyun datang. Aku yang walaupun telah tertarik padanya, tidak begitu hendak banyak berharap, aku sadar siapa diriku dan siapa dirinya.

Namun Kyuhyun menarikku. Tarikan yang begitu lembut dan peduli. Menggiringku ke dalam kehangatan. Meyakinkanku untuk tetap bertahan bagaimanapun kondisinya. Mencairkan hatiku yang telah lama membeku.

Tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Tidak pernah aku begitu mempercayai seseorang seperti percayaku padanya. Aku mulai mencintainya, walau aku paham ia telah milik orang lain. Tapi milik orang lain atau tidak, yang terpenting Kyuhyun tetap membagi hatinya untukku.

Saat hatiku mulai terbujuk dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasai apa itu kebahagiaan. Saat harapanku membuncah tidak bertepi. Saat seseorang sepertiku mulai dapat mengecap manisnya hidup, ia menghempaskanku. Ketika ia baru sadar betapa menyedihkannya diriku, ia berpaling dan lebih memilih seseorang yang sempurna.

Salahkah bila kini aku menyesalinya? Salahkah bila kini aku baru paham yang sesungguhnya? Pantaskah aku seperti itu? Sejak awal aku tahu di hadapanku adalah sebuah racun, mengapa tetap kuminum? Sejak awal aku tahu dihadapanku adalah genangan lumpur hidup mematikan, mengapa tetap kutapaki? Sejak awal aku tahu di hadapanku adalah sebuah pistol, mengapa kutembak diriku sendiri?

Sejak awal aku tahu di hadapanku adalah seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan untukku, mengapa aku tetap bertahan? Mengapa aku tetap percaya? Pantaskah aku menyesal bila akar penyesalan itu berasal dari keputusanku sendiri? Pantaskah aku menyalahkan orang lain padahal dirikupun sama bersalahnya?

Perlahan, kuusap mataku kuat-kuat sebelum bulir kesedihan meluncur lagi. Kesedihan ini masih mampu kutanggung tanpa bantuan air mata. Pandanganku masih samar. Sembari menggapai-gapaikan tangan mencari kain bersih, aku melangkah perlahan. Penglihatanku tidak begitu baik dan wajahku sedikit perih. Dengan sisa-sisa harga diri, aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari hempasan Kyuhyun. Butuh beberapa menit hingga kutemukan sapu tangan di lemari. Kuhapus jejak cocktail menyakitkan di wajahku seiring dengan harapan semoga kesakitan ini turut terhapus. Seirama dengan segala hal menyangkut Kyuhyun yang perlahan akan terhapus tak bersisa.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Selepas kejadian menyedihkan kemarin sore, hingga kini aku belum memutuskan apa-apa. Mengapa seperti itu? Ya, otakku belum berniat memikirkannya. Tepatnya bukan belum, mungkin tidak. Kurasa cukuplah peristiwa kemarin memberi pelajaran padaku. Aku tidak akan berkeputusan apapun lagi karena memang tidak ada yang mesti diputuskan. Berusaha melupakan semuanya adalah langkah terbaik. Telah sepatutnya aku dan Kyuhyun kembali pada hidup masing-masing sehingga tak ada lagi yang akan tersakiti dan menyakiti. Aku sadar apa yang kami lakukan di hari-hari lalu, adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kini tekadku adalah berupaya keras agar semua itu takkan terulang lagi dan aku harus memaafkan diri sendiri. Memaafkan semua keputusan keliruku di masa sebelumnya. Kini, aku berharap kami memulai pelarian estafet hidup pada jalur masing-masing. Harapanku padanya telah kuhapus dalam-dalam hingga tak meninggalkan jejak. Aku perlu mengubah resolusi dan melakukan evaluasi. Yeah, pelan-pelan akan kucoba memperbaiki apa yang sudah sepantasnya dibenahi dan dikembalikan pada tempat semestinya.

Siswa Audaces tengah sarapan di aula besar seperti kebiasaan sebelum memulai pelajaran awal. Temanku di meja ini hanya beberapa potong roti bagel dan segelas susu. Lagi-lagi kuputuskan duduk seorang diri dan untuk kedua kalinya terpaksa menolak halus ajakan Minho. Kebetulan mejaku berhadapan dengan meja Kyuhyun, Ren dan kelompok mereka.

Aku masih menyantap secubit roti ketika kudengar sedikit keriuhan dari arah belakang. Seperti ada seseorang yang baru masuk aula. Mungkin lagi-lagi mereka menjahili Henry yang memang sangat polos, entahlah. Kucoba untuk tidak mempedulikan karena bila mengangkat kepala, bisa saja pandanganku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan hal itulah yang paling kuhindari. Kendati hendak kuhapuskan nama Kyuhyun dari guratan kehidupanku, tapi untuk beberapa waktu dari sekarang aku masih belum siap melihat wajahnya. Aku memang butuh waktu yang tidak singkat untuk melupakan seseorang.

Soal wajahku yang diguyur minuman keras, untunglah tidak membawa dampak serius. Efeknya tidak begitu berpengaruh. Padahal ketakutan telah merayapiku ketika kupikir wajah ini akan memerah berhari-hari bahkan lebih parah. Mungkin karena itu cocktail mahal jadi tidak ada masalah berkelanjutan. Semalaman aku mengompresnya dengan air dingin hingga bangun tidur. Kini, wajah dan mataku tidak perih lagi dan telah kembali seperti semula. Masalah perlakuan kasar Ren, jujur aku tidak berniat mengingatnya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk di kenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan sarapanku telah usai ketika mendadak tubuhku tersentak kecil akibat tubrukan lembut dari belakang sebelum lengan seseorang melingkupi erat pinggang dan pundakku. Mendekap gemas. Kucermati lengannya. Segera saja membuatku tercenung, lengan ini...

Cepat-cepat menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan... Eh?! Astaga, wajah lelaki ini nyaris membuatku memekik. Ini Seungri! Mengapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini Seungri kembali?

Saking kaget, aku masih saja termenung memandanginya. Entah karena apa? Mungkin terlalu bahagia sebab pada akhirnya Seungri benar-benar sembuh dan itu berarti kami dapat menjalani hari-hari bersama lagi. Seungri mengulum senyum menatapku. Ia sedikit mengendurkan rengkuhan pada tubuhku, tidak benar-benar melepasnya. Tiba-tiba ia memajukan wajahnya, mencium keningku agak jengkel, agar aku segera sadar dari sikapku yang seolah mengacuhkannya. Aku mengerjap, kembali pulih dari reaksi keterkejutan. Entah sebab apa, mendadak kami sama-sama menahan senyum untuk kemudian saling tertawa karena tidak mampu menahan perasaan senang yang membuncah.

Setelah Seungri mendudukkan diri di sisiku, kurengkuh lagi pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan, mengingat pelukan darinya tadi begitu tiba-tiba jadi kuanggap ini pelukan sebenarnya. Tidak peduli ia kesesakan. Aku sengaja hendak berlama-lama menempel padanya karena telah sangat rindu ingin menyaksikan keberadaan Seungri di Vachgaux. Ia tertawa kecil menyaksikan luapan rasa rinduku lantas diraihnya pundakku. Dipeluknya dan digesernya tubuhku agar kami semakin erat dan lekat.

Aku melirik kondisi sekitar lantas menggigit bibir sebelum membisikkan kalimat cemas ke telinga Seungri. Berusaha bersuara sekecil mungkin. "Teman-teman memperhatikan, bagaimana kalau kita mengubah posisi?"

Seungri terkekeh kecil. Ia tampak makin fresh saja sekembalinya dari proses penyembuhan. "Mereka semua tersenyum melihat kemesraan kita, itu berarti kita direstui dan tidak perlu mengubah posisi."

Ingin bermain-main sedikit, mataku menyipit pura-pura menyangsikan. "Benarkah semuanya tersenyum?"

"Oke oke tidak semua, tapi kebanyakan memang tersenyum, oh anggap saja yang tidak tersenyum itu iri, kau tahulah, lelaki gentle sekeren diriku dan lelaki manis seimut dirimu, well wajar saja kalau ada yang merasa tersaingi."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, aku tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat percaya diri maksimumnya. Bagaimana aku tidak uring-uringan jika lelaki semenyenangkan ini tidak ada didekatku selama seminggu penuh? Tapi inilah salah satu sifat Seungri yang kusenangi. Pernyataan cintanya padaku tidak lantas membuat ia canggung atau lebih parahnya lagi menjauh. Untungnya ia tetap sama, bahkan ia tampak semakin menyayangi dan tidak mau jauh dariku.

Aku mengangguk. Kutunjuk meja depannya yang masih kosong dengan menggunakan dagu. "Mana sarapanmu?"

Seungri bergumam sekilas. Lantas mengalihkan pandang kearah pintu. "Sebentar lagi datang."

Bingung hendak menanyakan apalagi, aku turut bergumam ketika tanpa sengaja mataku menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga telah menatapku. Oh, jadi dari tadi ia memperhatikan? Tapi sorot mata itu tak seperti biasa. Ia memandangku... sedih? Pandangan kami terputus ketika tiba-tiba Donghae duduk di hadapan kami.

Donghae menaruh nampan di atas meja. Senyumnya terkembang misterius. "Wah wah wah. Menonton pasangan mesra secara live pasti menyenangkan. Tidak perlu membuang-buang listrik menyalakan televisi." Ia terkekeh dengan sorot mata menggoda. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka sorot itu mengingat betapa banyak manusia jatuh dibawah pesona orang ini.

"Jangan mengganggu, Hae. Lihat, makananmu belum habis tapi kau asal pindah saja." Sergah Seungri dengan lengannya yang masih melingkar di pundakku, bisakah aku mengatakan bahwa hal ini sedikit banyak membuatku merasa nyaman?

Donghae tersenyum tidak jelas, tanpa rasa bersalah ia melanjutkan menyendok sarapannya untuk ia lahap. Oh jujur saja padahal aku dan Seungri ingin mengobrol berdua sepuasnya. Tapi tidak urung juga kami melihatnya pergi. Yeah, sepertinya kami mesti mengalah.

Tiba-tiba alis Donghae menyatu menatap Seungri. Piringnya telah bersih. "Sebenarnya.. kau sakit apa hingga seminggu absen?"

"Bukankah kau mengetahuinya persis? Aku lihat kau ada disana saat itu," Seungri menjuruskan pernyataan tak terduga, bahkan kulihat tatapan Seungri pada Donghae menyiratkan suatu makna terselubung.

Senyumku yang tadi merekah kini perlahan memudar lantas kualihkan fokus pada Donghae. Kutatap wajahnya dengan penasaran. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Kini Donghae terhenyak. Tidak begitu kentara karena sedapat mungkin disembunyikannya. Ia membuka mulut hendak menjawab lantas menutupnya kembali. Hey, ada apa dengan orang ini? Apakah ia memang tahu sesuatu tentang kamar yang hancur? Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, aku baru sadar kalau ia juga tidak kulihat menghadiri pesta dimalam mengerikan itu. Sebenarnya tidak yakin pasti, yeah siapa tahu ia datang ke pesta agak terlambat. Mengingat ia mesti membuat dirinya setampan mungkin demi menaburkan serbuk-serbuk pesona pada seantero ruang pesta.

Tawa Seungri memecah kebisuan kami. Telapak tangannya yang bebas dikibaskan sekilas. "Kau serius sekali Hae, aku bercanda. Santai saja."

Mendengarnya, kedua tanganku langsung menjauh dari pinggang Seungri. "Ck seriuslah sedikit. Aku akan marah kalau kau menganggap ini adalah sebuah candaan," protesku tidak terima.

"Aku serius bercanda, oh coba lihat wajahmu semakin cute jika seperti ini. Kalau begitu marah saja, aku tidak takut pada bayi."

Kontan kutampar pelan pipi Seungri. Ada-ada saja anak ini. Tapi kurasa reaksiku malah makin membuat kami tampak romantis. "Tidak lucu, kau tahu." Sungutku. Kupikir Seungri betul-betul serius. Sedikit banyak kasihan juga melihat Donghae yang wajahnya sudah seperti hewan ternak yang hendak digiring ke tempat penjagalan. Tapi justru itulah sisi ganjilnya.

Seungri menepuk-nepuk rambutku. Lalu beralih mengusap pundakku. Ia tersenyum penuh. Berusaha membujuk. Walau sejujurnya aku tidak marah sama sekali. "Baiklah-baiklah, jangan marah Min, Donghae saja tidak, bukankah begitu Hae?" Seungri beralih menatap Donghae. Seungri tersenyum lebar menyiratkan bahwa ia betul-betul sekedar bercanda. Telapak tangannya masih mengelus pundakku.

Tawa kikuk Donghae membuatku makin yakin pasti ada yang tersembunyi. Sayangnya aku tidak mau memberatkan suasana dengan pertanyaan yang seperti mendesak Donghae. Lagipula sudah tentu ia tidak akan mau menjawab jujur. Untuk kemudian, sebisa mungkin Donghae dan Seungri merajut keakraban kembali. Untunglah mereka berhasil menanganinya. Mulut ini terus terdiam di tengah candaan mereka. Entahlah, tiba-tiba malas berbicara. Renungan ini buyar setelah untuk kesekian kali, tanpa sengaja terlihat Kyuhyun yang rupanya masih memandangi lekat, agak lama sebelum ia memutuskan bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu tanpa mengajak Ren.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Napas lembut angin menerpa membasuh wajah. Menyejukkan kulit. Membelai lembut rambutku. Cahaya matahari temaram menimpa pepohonan hutan belakang sekolah. Menjelma bentangan kabut bening keemasan redup yang menguar dari rerengkahan batu dan julangan pohon pinus. Entah mengapa kurasa hutan ini tak seindah diwaktu malam.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga kemari di sore hari. Ternyata keinginan mendadakku untuk kesini tidak sia-sia."

Kupejamkan mata dalam-dalam. Cengkraman jemariku pada pagar kian mengetat. Mendadak napasku tersendat. Mengapa suara itu lagi? Mengapa orang itu lagi? Tidak bisakah ia memberiku waktu untuk melupakannya hingga saat dimana aku mampu menatap mata itu tanpa sorotan cinta didalamnya. Jujur, hatiku masih bertalu bahkan bila seseorang menyebut namanya.

Tahu-tahu Kyuhyun telah berdiri menumpu lengan disampingku. Tatapannya nanar. Memandang kesenduan pepohonan. Lama kami hanya saling terdiam.

"Aku tahu akan seperti ini pada akhirnya. Tapi aku juga tahu kau akan bersikap seperti ini setelah akhir itu sendiri," aku mengusir senyap di antara kami. Terbersit begitu datar. Walau butuh suatu kekuatan besar untuk melontarkannya.

Matanya menatapku dalam. "Kau boleh menamparku sekarang, makilah aku, luapkan segala kemarahanmu, aku memang bajingan dan kau pantas melakukan itu."

"Kau pikir segalanya akan menjadi terasa lebih mudah bila aku mengakhiri semua ini layaknya kisah dalam drama murahan seperti perintahmu itu?"

Terkejut dengan jawabanku, ia memekur. Merunduk menatap bentangan rerumputan halus halaman belakang. Seakan tengah dipaksa memikul beban tak tertanggungkan. Tak pernah aku saksikan ia selelah ini padahal ia sedang tidak melakukan apapun. "Ya. Seharusnya aku tidak menarikmu."

Senyumku melekuk pahit. Kutarik napas dan kuhembuskan pelan. Teringat malam dimana pertama kali Kyuhyun mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Kerongkonganku tercekat, lagi-lagi menimbulkan perih. "Seharusnya aku menepis tarikanmu."

Kyuhyun menatapku tenang. Setenang angin yang perlahan mulai susut. Tidak bergejolak seperti biasa. Kurasa ia juga butuh kekuatan hati untuk melakukannya. Entah mengapa aku sakit melihat ini. Bukan hatiku, tapi tatapan Kyuhyun. Setelah hening sebentar, aku menggumam. "Seharusnya kau tidak menawarkan mantelmu padaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Senyuman paruh senang. Setengah senyum. Aku paham senyum itu bukan menyiratkan suatu kebahagiaan. "Seharusnya kau menolak penawaranku dan kembali ke kamar."

Mulutku mengatup rapat beberapa detik, tanpa suara. "Lantas mengapa kau tetap menawariku kalau pada dasarnya kau berharap aku menolaknya? Mengapa kau tetap menggenggam suatu tangan jika pada hakikatnya kau berharap tangan itu melepasmu? Tidakkah itu bodoh?" Tanyaku mengalun dingin.

Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berharap seperti apa yang kau katakan. Harapanku sederhana. Aku hanya berharap tangan yang sudah melepas dari genggamanku tidak akan meninggalkanku terlalu jauh membuatku masih bisa mencari dan mengejarnya, lalu pada saat yang tepat nanti, tanganku dapat menemukan, menggenggam, merekat tangan itu kembali, hingga tangan kita tidak akan terpisah lagi."

Air bening di pelupuk mataku mengapung, sangat berharap semoga ini tidak tumpah. Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah untuk kesekian kali. "Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk bertahan tetapi tidak untuk sekarang."

Kyuhyun masih menatapku dengan sepasang maniknya yang kini berubah sunyi. Segala pancaran suara dimata itu bagai melamat dan mengendap dalam gelap. Namun bisakah kutafsirkan bahwa masih terdapat kasih sayang penuh dibalik pancarannya? "Kau akan ke kamar?"

Aku mengangguk. Sangat lemah. Pelan, nyaris tak tampak. Perasaan tidak mengerti berkecamuk. Mengapa begitu berat untuk melakukan hal sesederhana ini? "Seungri sudah menunggu dan Ren pasti sama. Kembalilah ke kamar, anginnya mulai kencang," aku mencoba tersenyum lantas mulai beranjak sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, menahan langkah.

Aku berbalik menatapnya. Menantikan kemuraman apalagi yang akan ia lontarkan. Ekspresi Kyuhyun seperti tidak rela membiarkanku pergi. Seperti banyak kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun terganjal oleh sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mampu kupahami. Kyuhyun bungkam beberapa detik sebelum berkata singkat. "Maaf."

Kupandangi wajahnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menerobos jalan pikiran lelaki ini. Mendadak terdapat sesuatu yang runtuh dalam jiwaku. Hingga hanya menyisakan puing yang tidak dapat dibangun kembali. Kulihat matanya berkaca, melawan perasaan sesak. Ingin sekali aku mendekat, menubruk tubuhnya, dan memeluknya kuat, takkan pernah kulepas lagi. Namun aku tahu itu hanya sebatas khayalan. Yang mulai kini, tidak akan pernah terealisasi nyata. Perlahan, genggamannya lepas. Ia pun tak menahan kembali, hingga mudah saja kami terpisah. Lantas langkah ini semakin cepat, menjauh dari Kyuhyun, menjauh dari langit malam yang hangat.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

"Aku masih ingat saat kau terbangun tengah malam, napasmu sampai terengah-engah. Keringat dingin juga merembes. Aku cemas bukan main melihatmu ketika itu."

Gumaman Seungri membuatku menoleh menatapnya. Yah pasti mimpi buruk itu. Rupanya ia belum melupakan reaksinya yang dulu telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk Eunhyuk. Sekarang pukul 9 malam dan kami berada di kamar. Duduk di lantai dekat sofa, mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris yang kini nyaris rampung. Pada meja sofa, beberapa buku dan peralatan tulis berhampar serak. Beberapa buah kue custard susu diatas nampan termangu menanti disantap.

"Lalu? Jadi kondisinya semenyedihkan itu ya? Tapi apa ada yang salah?"

Kaki Seungri diselonjorkan melintang dibawah meja. "Tentu saja banyak yang ganjil, apa yang kau lihat dimimpi?"

"Apakah harus kuceritakan?"

Seungri menaikkan bahu. Kakinya bersila kembali. Dengan ragu, ia bertanya. "Jadi... sebenarnya kau bermimpi apa?"

Aku menghela napas. Entah ini sudah keberapa kali ia tanyakan. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan serupa. Apa yang baiknya kukatakan? Jujur hatiku masih ragu hendak menyeritakan pada siapapun. Mulutku masih bungkam ketika Seungri membuka suara.

"Mmm... aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi triple threat. Well, itulah mimpi sekaligus harapanku. Menguasai segala kemampuan berteater musikal. Menurutmu apa aku mampu?" Tanya Seungri. Aku tahu itu adalah pertanyaan pengalih. Mungkin Seungri menyadari gelagat kurang nyamanku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Yeah ia memang selalu memikirkan untuk jadi yang terbaik dengan jalan belajar tekun dan kerja keras, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang meraih semua penghargaan dengan jalan belajar seperlunya dan lebih karena didorong oleh bakat bawaan lahir. Tapi sampai kapanpun sifat ambisius Seungri tidak akan mengikis seincipun. "Tentu saja mampu. Kurasa kau pandai dalam ketiganya."

Seungri meletakkan pulpennya sebelum memutar tubuh menghadapku. Menatap lekat. Ia berujar lirih. "Tapi aku masih lemah dalam vokal. Apa kau punya solusi?"

"Kau kurang dalam teknik apa? Eh, teknik apa tadi? Oh ya, maksudku teknik vokal apa? Tapi mungkin solusi dariku tidak banyak membantu," aku bertanya sekaligus memberi warning ketika kuraih satu custard dan melahapnya.

Seungri tampak berpikir. Bola matanya bergerak acak. Sembari menopang dagu mengingat-ingat. Selama ia mencari-cari kelemahan, aku kembali menyelesaikan tugas bahasa inggrisku. Sesekali kubuka kamus bila ada kosa kata rumit. Tugas Seungri telah tandas beberapa menit lalu.

"Kurasa aku lemah dalam teknik trill. Kau pasti paham kan? Berpindah dalam dua nada berbeda sedikit banyak menyulitkanku. Vibrato milikku juga masih kasar," Seungri memecah hening.

Aku mengelus tengkuk. Mulutku mengatup. Bingung ingin merespon apa. Jujur akupun tidak begitu baik dalam keduanya. Bagaimana hendak memberi solusi? Mendadak kepalaku teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Ini pasti bisa memberikan solusi. Aku segera kembali," pintaku lalu melangkah menuju kamar. Seungri mengernyit sebelum aku kembali dengan laptop dan sebuah flashdisk.

Kuaktifkan layar dan mencolok flashdisk saat Seungri tetap diam memperhatikan. Setelah mengecek isi data, ternyata prediksiku benar tentang video tips. Hatiku girang, entah karena apa.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Oh, ini dia. Akhirnya telah kutemukan apa yang kami butuhkan. "Kau lihat? Triple threat bukan? Ada video tipsnya."

"Oh bagus. Kau menyimpan data seberharga ini. Mengapa tidak beritahu aku dari dulu? Kau temukan ini dimana?" Seungri bertanya antusias.

"Hadiah Yesung songsaenim. Kau ingat kan saat aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Beruntung benda ini tidak hilang" aku menjawab seperlunya sebelum durasi video mulai bergerak

Kami sama-sama tenggelam dalam pembelajaran. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Seakan tengah menyimak penuturan songsaenim di kelas, hanya saja sekarang lebih santai. Banyak tips-tips tambahan yang sangat berguna. Sesekali mereka memberikan beberapa contoh teknik sulit. Sepanjang menonton, Seungri memelukku dari belakang. Aku membiarkannya.

Hingga berselang satu jam, video telah usai. Oh akhirnya. Tubuhku lumayan pegal karena selama satu jam tidak juga pindah posisi.

"Wah, datanya banyak sekali. Oke oke. Yang tadi aku sudah paham. Ayo kita melihat-lihat," pinta Seungri sembari menggenggam mouse.

Dan kami pun kembali mengeksplor isi data flashdisk. Banyak sekali, memang. Sesekali kubiarkan Seungri yang memilih video. Beberapa video pembelajaran teater musikal sudah kami saksikan bersama hingga suatu data menarik perhatianku.

Keningku mengernyit. Mencoba menerka sesuatu. Data ini terletak paling akhir. "Mengapa data video ini tanpa title?"

"Coba buka saja. Bukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Mungkin hanya pelatihan khusus," Seungri memberi pendapat.

"Kau pindah duduk disini. Tubuhku pegal. Juga bosan. Biar aku yang memelukmu di belakang," perintahku.

Seungri tersenyum misterius. Matanya menyipit curiga. Namun tak juga membantah. "Kau takut ya?"

Dengus kecilku terhembus. Segera beranjak ke belakang tubuhnya. Judul data saja tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa takut? "Ayolah."

Seungri terkekeh. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Anak ini gemar sekali bercanda. Ia berujar 'baiklah' sebelum bergeser lebih kedepan mendekati laptop di atas meja. Kupeluk tubuh wanginya dari belakang sembari menopang dagu pada bahunya.

Seungri memutar video tanpa judul dan durasi video mulai bergerak. Tanpa alasan, jantungku seperti menciut. Semula seluruh layar dipenuhi dengan warna hitam hingga perlahan memudar dan suatu tempat disana membuat kami mengernyit. Kami sama-sama terhenyak. Begitu kaget dengan tampilan rekaman pada layar.

Seungri bergumam. Lebih kepada berbicara sendiri. Nada bicaranya begitu yakin. "Bukankah ini panggung proscenium Audaces?"

Aku menelan ludah. Yeah, kubenarkan itu dalam hati. Tidak berniat menjawab karena pertanyaan Seungri sekedar retoris untukku. Pada putaran video, para murid Audaces entah angkatan ke berapa tengah menampilkan suatu pertunjukan. Hingga sosok yang muncul pertama kali di panggung membuat napasku terhenti.

"Ya Tuhan, bukankah ini Ren? Mengapa rambutnya hitam? Tapi tunggu dulu. Ini... perempuan?"

Kalimat Seungri memacuku untuk mengeratkan pelukan pada perutnya, dengan berusaha tidak menekan area bekas hujaman pisau. Mengapa pertunjukan ini lagi? Mendadak suasana hatiku berubah temaram. Seungri yang paham kegelisahanku, kontan menggenggam lenganku dengan sebelah tangannya.

Setengah jam kami menyimak, wajahku memucat. Sensorik dalam simpuls neuron otakku menyala teringat suatu kejadian. Ini begitu persis. Kecuali penonton dan kekelaman gedung, segalanya di teater musikal itu persis seperti mimpiku. Setiap nyanyian, setiap tarian, setiap adegan, alunan musik... Seakan kini aku menonton untuk keseratus kali. Ketakutan membuatku hanyut. Apa Yesung songsaenim yang merekam pertunjukan ini? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa menyimpannya dalam data flashdisk yang aku terima?

"Min ini... teater musikal Requiem yang kau ceritakan bukan? Aku masih ingat jalan cerita tebakanmu. Tidak salah lagi," Seungri berkata nyaris berbisik. Kurasa ia juga mulai takut. "Apakah 35 murid yang menghilang itu adalah mereka?"

Tak kuasa untuk menjawab. Mulut membungkam dengan sendirinya. Lidahku membatu. Selama menonton, entah mengapa hawa kamar menjadi aneh. Sekujur tubuhku merinding. Walau begitu, kami tetap melanjutkan menonton hingga akhirnya kini selesai.

Seungri baru saja akan mengklik cancel ketika kutepis tangannya. Ada baiknya didiamkan dulu beberapa detik. Firasatku mengatakan video ini belum berakhir walau jelas-jelas durasinya telah usai. Seungri mengernyit bingung menyaksikan tindak-tandukku. Sesuai prediksi, pertunjukan teater itu memang telah berakhir namun tidak dengan rekamannya. Rekaman itu beranjak, berjalan menuju backstage. Kami menantikan dengan jantung berdegub hebat. Di backstage para pemain teater yang merupakan murid Audaces tiga tahun lalu tertawa riang dan melambai pada kamera. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa si perekam yang ternyata memang Yesung songsaenim.

Seorang siswa yang merupakan pemeran utama lelaki pada pertunjukan Requiem berkata ke arah kamera. Senyuman puas melekuk. Wajahnya sangat sumringah. "Senang sekali, teater musikal akhir semester awal sukses dan kami meraih gelar kelas genre terbaik. Semua berkat kerja keras dan bimbingan para guru juga dukungan wali kelas kami, Yesung songsaenim tentunya," lelaki itu membungkuk ke arah belakang kamera diiringi sorak sorai tepuk tangan para pemain dibelakang si pemeran utama lelaki. Kulihat pula ada seorang siswa yang menjunjung piala emas.

Mereka masih sibuk bergembira ketika tanpa sengaja, mataku menyorot seorang siswi yang turut terekam. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, tak sengaja ikut terekam, kurasa. Ia berdiri di pojok seorang diri, tatapannya tidak sebahagia para murid lain.

"Bukankah siswi persis Ren di pojok itu pemeran central, mengapa tidak digubris? Seharusnya ia berdiri paling depan bersama si pemeran utama lelaki. Tidak dihargai sama sekali," Seungri bergumam.

Aku tidak menanggapi saking hendak fokusnya mencermati gelagat siswi di pojok itu, yang ku yakin adalah saudara kembar Ren. Itu memang dia, tidak akan ada opini yang bisa menyanggah keyakinanku. Entah mengapa, aku bergidik melihat gelagatnya. Tatapannya masih tajam membidik satu per satu murid yang tengah riuh hingga tiba-tiba sekelompok murid perempuan mencengkram kuat rambutnya, menyeret ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu dan video itu berakhir.

Kutarik napas gelisah. Hembusannya tidak kalah gundah. Kini telapak tanganku membeku. Kulihat ekspresi Seungri berubah shock. Aku melepas rengkuhan ketika ia berbalik menatapku. "Yang tadi itu... dia hendak diapakan?"

Aku menggeleng lantas mengusap wajah. Terbayang akan sikap teman-teman noona Ren. Jujur, perlakuan teman-temannya tadi sangat kasar dan seakan tidak ada yang berniat menengahi. Entah mengapa keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku tanpa mampu dicegah.

Lama kami terdiam. Namun kalimatku ini seperti terlempar begitu saja dari alam bawah sadar. Karena akupun tidak begitu sadar dengan apa yang coba aku lontarkan. "Apa kau tahu bahwa barusan kita tengah menyaksikan video orang yang telah mati?"

Seungri tergeragap. Sedikit bergidik seram. Matanya membulat. Kulihat wajahnya juga memucat. Dapat kurasakan suasana kamar makin menguarkan aroma muram yang menakutkan. "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa rumor pembunuhan 35 siswa sekaligus itu nyata?"

Kuelus tengkuk pelan. Eh, benarkah itu maksud ucapanku? Sejujurnya aku masih bingung dengan kalimat sendiri. "Hmm... mungkin."

Mata Seungri menyipit ingin tahu. "Selain flashdisk, apa yang Yesung songsaenim hadiahkan padamu? Apa yang kau tahu Min? Mengapa kau bilang tentang 'video orang yang telah mati'? Jadi sekali lagi kutanyakan dan jawablah dengan terus terang, apa rumor pembunuhan 35 siswa itu nyata?" Tanyanya mendesak.

Aish, tiba-tiba kepalaku nyeri lagi. "Baiklah baiklah, selain flashdisk, songsaenim memberiku beberapa buku, kau bisa membacanya, kutaruh di laci kamar tidur keempat dari atas. Mengenai rumor itu, aku belum tahu jelas. Percayalah. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku..." mendadak lidahku tercegat, hingga...

**TOK TOK TOK TOK**

Kami terperanjat. Serempak menoleh kearah pintu depan. Apa-apaan itu? Suara ketukan di pintu terlampau kasar bila seseorang dibalik sana hanya berniat bertamu. Lagipula sekarang nyaris tengah malam, sangat tidak mungkin ada siswa yang keluyuran ke kamar siswa lain.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK**

Hantaman keras menggaung lagi. Semakin tidak sabaran. Perasaanku kian tidak menentu. Berefek pada munculnya getaran di sekujur tubuh. Seungri menelan ludah. "Tunggu disini," ia berbisik.

Sontak aku menggeleng panik. Cepat-cepat kutangkap lengannya. Oh aku tahu ia hendak melakukan apa. "Jangan dibuka, kumohon."

Seungri mengelus kepalaku menenangkan lantas berjalan mendekati pintu. Melangkah setenang yang ia bisa. Sepintas kulihat rasa takut juga menghinggapinya. Namun ia bersikukuh, tak menggubris permintaanku yang ketakutan setengah mati disini.

Telapak tangan Seungri telah bertumpu pada gagang pintu. Beberapa detik hening. Hingga ketukan itu menggedor kembali. Sebisa mungkin aku tetap bernapas hingga pintu itu terkuak. Seungri mengernyit. Lorong gelap di hadapannya tampak membuat suasana makin mencekam. Seungri menggeleng. "Tidak ada siapapun."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah. Abaikan saja. Jangan gegabah," suaraku mengalun gemas.

Tanpa menuruti petuahku, dengan nekat Seungri menyembulkan kepala mengintip ke arah ujung lorong hingga mendadak tubuhnya menegang lantas cepat-cepat ditutupnya pintu dan dikunci dua kali. Oh sekarang baru dia tahu rasa. Tapi apa yang ia lihat? Alisku menaut.

"Ada apa? Sudah kubilang kan. Kau melihat se-

Belum habis pertanyaanku terlontar, Seungri menarik tanganku ke kamar tidur tanpa membereskan buku-buku kami. Memaksakan langkah secepat mungkin. Seolah kini kamar tidur adalah tempat yang paling aman.

Setibanya di kamar ia masih tampak ketakutan, wajahnya memucat hingga ruas-ruas jari tangan. Yeah, aku yakin ia pasti melihat penampakan. Bukannya ikut takut, keadaan Seungri malah membuatku iba. Kurengkuh tubuhnya dari depan, menghentikan gerakan mondar-mandirnya, lantas mendongak menatapnya. Suaraku mengalir pelan nyaris berbisik. "Kau ingin kita tidur seranjang? Kau terlihat kurang baik."

Ia menatapku. Seperti tidak yakin. Tapi dalam dan lekat. "Kau tidak keberatan? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih."

Aku tersenyum. Kuusap-usap punggung belakangnya. Lelaki ini masih menghormatiku rupanya. "Tentu saja tidak keberatan. Setidaknya kau bisa lebih tenang jika disampingmu ada seseorang. Kau bisa memeluk bila masih takut."

Dan setelah segala ketegangan yang terjadi, Seungri terlelap lebih dulu dengan dekapan lengannya dari belakang. Nafasnya berderu tipis teratur. Sedangkan mata ini masih membuka tanpa iringan kantuk sama sekali. Namun syukurlah ketukan misterius itu lenyap seiring perjalanan malam yang lebih senyap dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Hai berjumpa lagi :D Gimana? Bagus gak? Lama ya, hehe maaf, ini untuk kepentingan bersama *alesan* okelah ini bulan puasa dan kami tetap update kan? Hihihi :D**

**Mungkin disini ada yang perlu diluruskan, mengenai kepemilikan akun ya? Haha, ada beberapa yang keliru sepertinya, kami bukan seperti dari beberapa yang kalian kira. Wkwk mungkin karena kesamaan umur maupun kesamaan jumlah makhluk(?) diakun ini. Tapi tenang aja, kami gak marah *cieileh* gak masalah salah ngira karna kami juga seneng nerka2 gak jelas. Kyakakaka :v Jadi yang jelas kami adalah kami, saya dan dia, dua manusia pendukung KyuMin selamanya *jder* ah satu poin kami sudah masuk SMA yang akhirnya satu sekolah lagi, Alhamdulillah. **

**Buat yang bertanya-tanya siapa 1 dari 35 anak itu, hihi ada yang ngira Kyu ada juga yang ngira Sungmin, ah tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya, pasti kejawab kok. Setiap chapter pasti kami sisipkan clue yang tersurat maupun tersirat *ditabok* jadi asal kalian jeli…. dan taraaa terjawab deh tanda tanya besar(?) itu :D**

**Akhir, TERIMAKASIH atas semuanya, atas dukungan kalian, dan atas masukan kalian yang berharga. Kami menghargai semuanya, seneng banget baca review kalian yang menakjubkan itu :D TERIMAKASIH TERIMAKASIH TERIMAKASIH, jangan bosan2 utmtuk memberi kami saran pendapat atau masukan. See you next chapter;)) SELAMAT BERPUASA. **

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chapter 7**

"**Aku mohon jangan menjawab tidak ada apa-apa bila kenyataannya kau ketakutan semalam. Apa yang kau lihat hingga kau kalut?"**

"**Aku… melihat sosok perempuan persis Ren diujung koridor. Mengenakan seragam Vachgaux. Hanya saja… tubuhnya tergantung, seperti orang yang bunuh diri."**

"**Dimana Kyuhyun?! Aku membutuhkannya!"**

"**Dia phobia gelap Min, jadi maklumi saja. Kami tadi sampai berkeliling mencarinya."**

"**Menjauh dariku, dalam keadaan ada atau tidak ada Ren. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang serupa."**

"**Ayahmu ya. Lee Yunho bukan? Penulis naskah teater musikal terkenal, bahkan dia yang menulis Requiem untuk Audaces."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Ren (Choi Minki).**

**Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**

_**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMin Fanfiction ;; YAOI ;; Semi M ;; Typo(s) ;; dll.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, dan cerita ini milik kakak saya :D.**

.

.

.

:: Happy Reading ::

"Dalam teater musikal bergenre horror dan mystery, kepuasan dan ketakutan penonton bukanlah semata tujuan tunggal bagi para pelakon. Kepuasan dan ketakutan tercatat dalam kategori tujuan berskala universal. Namun terdapat bagian-bagian kecil yang kerap kali kita lewatkan. Pentingnya menghadirkan ruh pada pertunjukan mungkin patut disakralkan. Apabila kalian berlatih selama 3 tahun demi menjadi triple threat artist, lantas mengimplementasikan seluruh bakat dan kerja keras kalian sebatas lingkupan kesuksesan pertunjukan dan kekaguman penonton, ketahuilah, hal tersebut bagai menyandingkan roti dengan mentega. Terlampau biasa dan mudah dilupakan. Point inilah yang tidak pantas untuk kalian abaikan. Bagaimana melalui adegan, babak demi babak, kita dapat menggiring perlahan pikiran dan jiwa penonton agar bersatu dengan kekelabuan dalam cerita. Hingga penonton dapat terbawa menapaki titian ketakutan yang terhadir dari peran para pelakon, lantas turut terhanyut lantas pada akhirnya kalian dapat menyatukan jiwa dengan penonton. Membuat fokus penonton hidup dan jauh menyelam. Pertahankan situasi tersebut hingga pertunjukan berakhir. Dengan begitu, saya sangat yakin, bila kalian mengusahakan petuah seperti yang terlontar di atas, tanpa sadar kalian akan menciptakan gema pada pikiran penonton. Seperti gema pada umumnya, sesuatu yang bergema pasti akan bergaung kembali. Itu berarti penonton akan terpanggil untuk senantiasa kembali menikmati musikal kalian."

Gumaman-gumaman sarat akan kicauan persetujuan menebar memenuhi ruang pelatihan triple threat mengakhiri tips bermusikal dari Kyuhyun. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk-angguk paham. Yang kuyakini, mereka tengah terkagum, tentu saja. Tidak begitu berlebihan untuk sekedar memberi pengakuan. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun telah berpengalaman dalam memainkan peran bertema dark genre melalui tur yang satu setengah tahun ia jalankan. Bukan perkara sulit baginya memberikan doktrin ringan untuk kami, kawan-kawannya yang minim pengalaman melakukan pertunjukan langsung.

Hwang songsaenim manggut-manggut sembari mengusap-usap dagunya. Kacamata bermata bulat yang ia kenakan, dibiarkannya menurun ke pangkal hidung. Sikap terbilang jarang ditunjukkannya hari ini. Biasanya guru yang terkenal tegas dan lugas itu tidak banyak menampilkan pengajaran teori. Pengecualian hari ini, dialah yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk memberikan tips dasar yang mudah dipahami murid-murid lain. Kurasa ia hanya hendak menguji kecerdasan Kyuhyun dan itu telah terbukti. Apalagi nilai plus datang dari mayoritas kekaguman pihak sesama siswa. Yeah, perlu kububuhi garis bawah pada kata mayoritas, ini artinya bukan semua. Karena untuk Seungri, pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Mengapa selalu dia yang mesti memberi tips?! Membosankan sekali. Apa gunanya guru didepan? Kupikir kekaguman mereka berlebihan. Tipsnya memang bagus, tapi tidak hebat untukku," Seungri berdecak malas. Entahlah apa ini menyangkut dendam pribadi atau opini sesungguhnya, yang kutahu aku tidak perlu mengomentari curahan hati Seungri karena salah-salah kata sedikit saja, bisa mengakibatkan moodnya berantakan.

Deheman Hwang songsaenim terdengar. Membuatku nyaris tersentak. Sangat nyaring padahal ia melakukannya dengan santai. Menyenyapkan seisi ruangan. "Baiklah, untuk pelatihan kali ini, masing-masing dari kalian akan memerankan sosok Grim Reaper, sang pengawal kematian. Minggu lalu saya telah meminta kalian untuk menghapal lirik lagu..."

Dan pelatihan terus berlanjut. Kami yang semula duduk bersila memenuhi lantai segera bangkit bersamaan. Bukan perkara mudah mengimplementasikan sosok Grim Reaper secara sempurna. Aku tahu ini pasti akan melelahkan. Untunglah aku hapal nada dan lirik lagunya. Mengingat konsentrasiku kerap teralih dengan beberapa situasi kondisi, aku lega masih dapat menyempatkan diri untuk menghapal. Seungri tidak ketinggalan. Ia juga sempat menghapalnya walaupun di rumah sakit.

Sekarang kami diberikan beberapa lembaran naskah dialog untuk kembali dihapal. Lumayan berlapis-lapis. Kucermati kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera. Dialog yang panjang dan menakutkan. Sembari menghapal, kami juga diberondongi oleh pelatihan koreografi. Kuusap peluh di leherku. Betul-betul perjuangan. Seakan semua harus dikerjakan secara sempurna dengan iringan penghayatan total. Sedikit banyak membuatku kewalahan juga, mengingat daya hapalku yang tidak begitu baik. Sesekali, songsaenim menegurku yang salah teknik koreo atau dialog ucapan yang mendadak lupa hingga mesti mengulang dan terus mengulang sampai tidak ada sebutir kecil kesalahan pun. Oh, kelas dua belas memang ekstra memenatkan.

Setelah segalanya rampung dan bel makan siang mengingatkan, kamipun berbaur ramai menuju aula besar. Banyak juga yang lebih dulu ke kamar ganti. Untunglah aku tidak begitu lapar sehingga tak mesti terburu-buru. Setelah menukar kembali pakaian training dengan seragam formal, kami menyelusuri koridor dan tiba disana. Aku dan Seungri menambatkan pilihan pada meja di sisi jendela yang dibiarkan terkuak. Sepoi angin menerpa rambutku. Nyaman dan kontan membuatku menguap.

"Kau mengantuk? Kelelahan? Tidak bersemangat sekali. Matamu lebih layu daripada tanaman yang tidak disiram seminggu," tegur Seungri yang duduk tepat di hadapanku. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah hash browns.

Tidak berselera melakukan perdebatan, kuiyakan saja komentarnya. Mungkin lagi-lagi gejala darah rendah. Aku memang bagai nyaris kehabisan semangat, entah sebab apa. Tapi pernyataannya tentang tanaman tadi berlebihan. "Seharusnya kita tidak duduk disini. Hembusan ini seolah sengaja hendak menidurkanku," punggungku menyender ke kursi.

Matanya melirik sekejap menuju jendela. "Tapi kau tidur cepat kan tadi malam?"

"Hm, tidak juga."

Seungri tidak begitu bergeming. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu lantas langsung menanyakannya. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Ya, mimpi itu seperti mengekor alam bawah sadar tidurku, kau tahu. Untunglah mau tidak mau, aku jadi terbiasa karenanya."

Seungri memandang deretan meja bagian tengah aula sekilas, lalu menatapku. Disana memang tampak beberapa kursi tanpa penghuni. Kurasa lagi-lagi ia hendak berbaik hati. Tangannya bersiap mengangkat nampan. "Ingin pindah saja?"

Cepat-cepat kepalaku menggeleng. Sejujurnya aku memang ingin pindah. Namun tega sekali bila kuusik kegiatan makannya. Itu terlalu merepotkan. "Tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlanjur makan."

Ia bergumam sembari manggut-manggut lalu mengaduk-aduk santapannya. Tidak ingin memaksa lagi. Dibenarkannya posisi piring sebelum tanpa menjawab apapun, dia kembali pada makanannya. Lelaki ini memesan dua porsi, selapar itukah?

Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga pesanan makan siangku menghampiri. Kulirik ekspresi Seungri. Oh, pasti dia akan merecoki ini. Maid menaruhnya hati-hati di atas meja. Sesuai prediksi, alis Seungri menyatu melihatnya.

"Kau pikir ini sarapan? Hey, kau tidak lihat matahari sudah menancap di puncak langit? Roti sekecil itu? Itu tidak mengenyahkan lapar," ujarnya heran.

Kunaikkan bahu beberapa detik sebelum mengaduk-aduk minuman. Kerongkongan terasa kering sekali. Kuminum setengah teh lebih dulu. "Sayangnya perutku tidak menjerit minta diisi." Aku sengaja memesan mini chocolate bake sebagai pengganjal perut.

"Baiklah, senyamanmu saja. Tapi rotimu harus dihabiskan. Bahkan tehmu sudah nyaris tandas. Sepertinya kau lebih cocok dikatakan kehausan daripada kelaparan," Seungri tersenyum.

Sembari mengunyah secubit roti, mataku tetap menatap Seungri intens. Benakku berusaha menyusun kata. Sebenarnya suatu pertanyaan telah menggantung di lidah dan tinggal melemparnya ke udara, namun urung kulakukan. Ia tak menanggapiku, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari. Bahkan hingga makanannya tak bersisa. Sebaliknya jamahan pada rotiku masih tidak terlalu kentara.

Merasa telah rampung dengan makan siangnya, Seungri beralih menatapku sembari tersenyum misterius. Tangannya menggeser kotak tisu dari ujung meja. Diraihnya tisu lantas mengelap bibirnya. "Kau mengamatiku terus dari tadi. Apakah kau sudah mulai menaruh hati padaku?"

Kerongkonganku tersedak dibuatnya. Menaruh hati? Mengapa ia berpikir ke arah itu? Beruntung air teh tidak sedang berada di mulutku sehingga wajahnya lolos dari semburan. Kupikir ia hanya bercanda tapi entah mengapa aku jadi tidak enak karena ketahuan memandanginya. Bisa saja lelaki ini malah berpendapat macam-macam. Semalaman kemarin ia memelukku sepanjang tidur, tapi kurasa Seungri bukanlah tipe seorang pemikir. Nyatanya ia bersikap biasa saja saat bangun tidur hingga sekarang.

Kali ini aku mesti berhasil menanyakan ini. Menyangkut peristiwa semalam. Walau nyaris kubatalkan berkali-kali. Suaraku mengalun di tengah keraguan. "Sebenarnya... aku hendak bertanya."

Seungri mereguk air putihnya sambil mengangguk, mempersilakanku untuk meneruskan. Kulit kerongkongannya bergerak teratur teraliri air. Kurasa selain kelaparan, ia juga kehausan. Tapi tumben sekali ia memesan air putih.

Aku menghela napas dalam. Mengapa malah membahas air putih tidak penting? Tapi aku khawatir Seungri malah merasa terganggu dengan pembahasan ini. Lidahku terasa sulit untuk sekedar melepas pertanyaan. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu yakin untuk mengungkit-ungkit. Tapi rasa penasaranku telah di ambang batas dan lumayan mengganggu pikiran. "Apa yang kau lihat di koridor selepas menonton video angkatan 3 tahun lalu tadi malam?"

Kulihat Seungri terkesiap. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Oh, semoga ia tidak kesal padaku. Tampak sekali ia seperti menanggung beban berat bahkan untuk sekedar mengingatnya. "Tidak ada..."

"Aku mohon jangan menjawab tidak ada apa-apa bila kenyataannya kau ketakutan semalam. Apa yang kau lihat hingga membuatmu kalut?" potongku cepat. Aku mesti memaksa kali ini. Tiba-tiba perasaan cemas membelenggu hatiku, membuat jantungku terpompa semakin berdenyut.

Seungri mengalihkan pandang ke arah belakangku. Padahal tidak ada yang memanggilnya. Bola matanya bergerak seolah mencari-cari. Entah mengamati siapa. Aku pun tidak berniat mengikuti sorot mata Seungri. Terlampau fokus menyambut jawabannya.

Seungri menatapku kembali. Napasnya terhela tenang. Kini kulihat ekspresinya melunak. "Aku... melihat sosok perempuan persis Ren di ujung koridor. Mengenakan seragam Vachgaux. Hanya saja... tubuhnya tergantung. Seperti orang yang bunuh diri."

Mulutku membungkam. Seperti terdapat kunci yang menutupnya. Bingung hendak berkata apa. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengingat-ingat. Apakah itu sosok yang sama dengan yang kutemui di rumah sakit? Aku menelan ludah cemas.

Seungri terdiam beberapa jenak. Membiarkanku berinteraksi dengan pikiran. Namun ia masih mengawasiku lekat. Lantas meyakinkanku dengan anggukan pelan setelah aku kembali sadar dari renungan.

Hatiku semakin memekat. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mengapa Seungri jadi ikut terjerat hingga terkadang membahayakan nyawanya? Ini semua betul-betul menggangguku. Kata-kata Yesung songsaenim kembali berkitaran mengusik benak. Tentang 'mereka' yang telah memilihku hingga aku mesti menyelesaikan sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa saja 'mereka' yang dimaksud? Adakah berhubungan dengan 35 murid yang menghilang? Lalu mengapa 'mereka' memilihku? Apa motif 'mereka' menunjukku? Bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk memberi tahu, aku tidak tahu menahu sama sekali tentang insiden angkatan 3 tahun lalu. Lantas mengapa aku harus menyelesaikan sendiri? Aku tidak yakin mampu menyelesaikan masalah di luar nalar seperti ini. Seolah petunjuk-petunjuk yang kudapat, mendesakku untuk terus maju melangkah hingga titik akhir dan terlalu sulit bagiku untuk menyerah.

Seungri membuka suara setelah lagi-lagi membiarkanku berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. Ditegakannya tubuhnya. Ia berkata nyaris berbisik. "Haruskah aku mencari tahu tentang sosok perempuan persis Ren itu?"

Aku menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh turut terseret. "Tidak, aku tidak mau menyulitkanmu."

Seungri menggenggam tanganku erat, berupaya menguatkan. Diremasnya pelan. "Aku tahu kau lebih sulit karena mesti memanggul beban yang aku sendiri juga tidak tahu detailnya. Jadi biarkan aku masuk selangkah dalam kesulitanmu dan tidak ada penolakan," ujarnya final.

Tidak ingin berbantahan lebih panjang dan membuat segalanya bertambah rumit, kuhembuskan napas menyerah. Kepalaku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, asalkan tidak mengganggu sekolahmu."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kakiku melangkah menapaki koridor menuju kamar. Suasana koridor sepi dan lengang. Sengaja melewati jalan pintas karena posisi kamar kami yang sekarang berada paling belakang diantara kamar-kamar siswa lain. Seungri berkata hendak menemui beberapa guru, meminta pelajaran tambahan mengingat seminggu kemarin ia absen sehingga tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran dan pelatihan. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mengajukan pengajaran tambahan karena ia absen bukan tanpa sebab. Yeah, tapi begitulah Seungri, di balik sikap santainya, menurutku ia merupakan orang terambisius yang pernah dekat denganku. Seungri juga berkata, ia bertekad hendak mengambil alih peringkat Kyuhyun pada semester awal ini. Bagaimana pun caranya selama persaingan sehat tetap dijunjung. Kurasa ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ayahnya yang dikalahkan begitu saja oleh ayah Kyuhyun.

Jalan menuju kamarku tersisa tiga kelokan lorong lagi ketika samar ku dengar suara-suara aneh dari arah koridor menuju gudang. Spontan langkahku tercegat dan telingaku berusaha menajamkan pendengaran. Lebih tepatnya, berasal dari dalam gudang, kurasa. Suara serupa bisikan, entahlah.

Penasaran, kuputuskan berjalan mendekati pintu gudang yang keberadaannya nyaris di balik tembok sehingga tidak bisa langsung tersorot begitu saja oleh penglihatan, kecuali kau teliti. Area yang kini kutapaki bagai telah terlupakan. Bahkan aku yakin banyak murid Audaces yang tidak tahu keberadaan gudang tersebut. Tapi tidak untukku pribadi, sebab telah berulang kali kutelusuri jalan ini di malam hari demi sampai ke balkon belakang, namun tidak pernah sebersit pun berniat untuk menyambangi pintu gudang. Selain tidak ada keperluan dan juga sedikit takut, tempat itu lumayan terpencil. Untuk mencapainya, mesti menuruni tangga kecil setinggi dua meter. Di sisi sebelah barat merupakan ruangan bekas dapur dan pada sisi timur terdapat dua jajaran pintu restroom khusus juru masak yang kutebak juga tidak dipergunakan lagi.

Kutapaki tangga yang menekuk satu per satu hingga tiba di depan pintu gudang. Berhenti sejenak, suara itu masih mengalun, bahkan makin jelas dan terang. Mencoba menepis perasaan tidak nyaman, kudekap tubuhku rapat-rapat. Entah mengapa hawa dingin terasa makin memuncak. Mungkin ini efek dari tempat yang sudah lama tidak terjamah.

Perlahan kugamit lengan pintu, menghela napas setenang mungkin sebelum kudorong daun pintu sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak dikunci! Hatiku berdebar tidak karuan. Yang menjadi buah pikiran heranku, mengapa pintu ini tidak berderit saat terkuak sebagaimana pintu yang sudah lama tidak dibuka? Oh, mungkin beberapa butler kerap datang kemari.

Pintu telah terbuka lebar dan betapa terkejutnya aku demi menyaksikan ruangan yang selama ini seluruh murid Audaces sangka sebagai gudang. Kuedarkan pandangan menelaah. Kucermati baik-baik, tata ruang di tempat ini seperti tidak asing hingga benakku menyadari sesuatu. Ini aula besar! Bahkan bila tumpukan debu dan sarang laba-laba disini dibersihkan, mungkin ruangan ini lebih mewah dari aula besar tempat kami sekarang biasa mengisi perut. Patung-patung manusia dengan pahatan bentuk pakaian persis seragam Audaces di hari jumat, membatu mengitari ruangan. Begitu banyak hingga tidak bisa kuterka jumlahnya bila tidak menghitung satu demi satu.

Di sana, pada salah satu kursi bagian meja paling kanan, kulihat Ren tengah duduk membelakangiku, memandangi sebuah patung di hadapannya, dan itu merupakan satu-satunya patung yang tak lagi berbentuk disini. Keningku mengernyit penasaran sebab tidak dapat menerka wajah si patung sama sekali. Separuh bagian yang lain hancur. Seperti dihancurkan dengan sengaja karena pecahan batu-batu penyusun separuh tubuh patung itu kulihat telah tercerai berai tepat di lantai bawah sang patung tegak.

Nekat, aku melangkah mendekatinya. Jujur, perasaan heran kian kentara mengepung hatiku melihat lelaki ini duduk seorang diri di tempat semenakutkan ini tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, apalagi sekarang nyaris malam. Langkah kakiku sengaja kubuat menapak sepelan mungkin, menghindari keterkejutan Ren. Suara bisik-bisik persis desisan itu makin terdengar nyata. Jadi Ren... berbicara sendiri? Mendadak bulu kudukku merinding. Suasana ruangan ini juga semakin menghembuskan aura temaram muram, seolah segala kesedihan dan kemarahan tertumpah disini. Tapi disini benar-benar tidak ada manusia satupun, Ren bicara dengan siapa?

Perlahan langkah membawaku semakin mendekat hingga tiba-tiba Ren berbalik menatapku. Berbalik begitu cepat. Hal tersebut sukses menyentakku refleks. Gerakannya sangat tidak terduga. Kini ia menatapku dan tatapannya persis seperti sorot mata noonanya yang ku saksikan di dalam video. Bersitatap dengannya membuat jantungku berdegub tidak karuan.

Ren masih menatapku, hanya memandang, tidak ada niat hendak memulai pembicaraan. Tanpa kumengerti sebabnya, mendadak tatapan Ren berubah kosong menerawang, seolah tidak melihatku berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Seakan ia tidak merasa dipergoki sama sekali. Aneh.

Sembari mengatur napas, aku memutuskan bertanya. Walau mungkin bisa saja tidak diindahkan. Tapi lebih baik daripada saling berdiam diri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendadak ia bangkit. Seperti teringat sesuatu lantas itu mengejutkannya. Aku mengernyit melihat keganjilan Ren. Raut wajahnya kulihat berubah gelisah, napasnya memburu sembari menggigit jari.

"Jam berapa ini? Cepatlah," tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaris bergetar.

Sontak kuperiksa jam tangan di pergelanganku. Beruntung aku memakai jam hari ini. "Pukul 6 lewat 13. Hey, ada apa?" Aku bertanya khawatir. Dia tampak betul-betul tidak baik.

Wajah Ren memucat. Tampak mulai bergetar. "Apakah sebentar lagi gelap?"

"Ya, pukul setengah tujuh biasanya sudah gelap. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mana Kyuhyun? Kau pasti bersamanya kan?"

"Maaf? Aku tidak..."

"Dimana Kyuhyun?! Aku membutuhkannya!"

Aku tersentak mendengar bentakannya. Bentakan berbaur ketakutan. Hey, orang ini sebenarnya kenapa?

Napas Ren makin menderu kasar. Lantas kembali duduk di kursi. "Katakan dimana Kyuhyunku! Dimana dia?!"

"Aku disini sayang."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari arah pintu. Napasnya sedikit tersengal. Aku menoleh ketika Kyuhyun tengah berjalan cepat melewatiku. Sekilas kami sempat bertatapan. Lingkaran kekhawatiran tampak nyata di bola itu. Kulihat Donghae berjalan ke arahku. Oh, jadi Kyuhyun datang bersama Donghae?

Aku kembali fokus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menenangkan kekasihnya. Tampak sangat perhatian. Berujar lembut sembari memeluknya ketat. Jujur, terdapat sisi hatiku yang teriris menyaksikan ini.

"Ren fobia gelap min jadi maklumi saja. Kami tadi sampai berkeliling mencarinya," suara Donghae membuyarkanku. Aku terdiam, bingung merespon apa.

"Kau ke kamar bersama Donghae ya. Kau aman disana. Disana tidak ada gelap," Kyuhyun membujuk.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Apakah benar, sikap Ren yang seaneh itu disebut fobia gelap? Lantas mengapa Kyuhyun tidak membawa langsung kekasihnya ke kamar? Semula Ren menolak dan tetap ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Namun, setelah dibujuk intens dengan bantuan Donghae, akhirnya Ren setuju. Setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat ini, Kyuhyun menarikku entah kemana.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Ternyata Kyuhyun menarikku menuju balkon, tempat yang akhir-akhir ini kerap kami hindari bila malam menyelimut. Mendadak hatiku bergemuruh. Tempat ini begitu berarti walau kini tidak lagi terasa kehangatannya. Sedikit kasar, kusentak genggaman Kyuhyun pada pergelanganku. Lengannya terhempas. Kulihat Kyuhyun terkesiap, mungkin tidak mengira aku tidak sejinak biasa. Entahlah, aku tidak berniat menatapnya lebih lama. Menatap Kyuhyun sama hal dengan menatap kenangan luka yang hendak kuenyahkan. Oleh sebab itu, aku bergerak menyangga lengan pada pagar balkon, kualihkan pandang pada pohon-pohon yang dedaunannya seolah tertahan bagai mengambang. Dapat kurasakan malam ini lebih pekat dari biasa. Sepekat hatiku.

Kami terapung dalam keheningan. Pepohonan tertugur diam. Suasana sekitar begitu kelu. Hening dan tenang. Seakan terselubung kesedihan demi membungkamnya. Angin hanya sesekali kurasakan bertiup. Apakah seperti ini jika waktu berhenti?

Setelah keterdiaman yang menyenyapkan, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat. Pesonanya masih mendominasi. Lengan-lengannya bergerak berusaha memelukku namun aku bergeming, menjauh selangkah, hingga lengannya hanya menabrak udara kosong. Ia mencoba lagi, aku bersikukuh mengelak.

Untuk kedua kali Kyuhyun terhenyak, hanya mampu menatapku lekat. Menatapku seolah ia tidak tahu lagi hendak bagaimana. Apa yang sekarang bergolak di kedalaman benaknya? Apakah ia tengah bertanya-tanya tentang sikapku? Apa ia beranggapan jika aku tersinggung? Sakit hati? Marah? Mencoba menjauh? Tidak ingin melihatnya? Muak? Benci?

Ketahuilah bahwa itu semua benar kecuali penggal kata terakhir. Walau aku pernah nyaris benci. Aku tidak bisa membencinya tapi aku terlanjur tersinggung, sakit hati, marah, mencoba menjauh, tidak ingin melihatnya dan berakhir pada perasaan muak. Perasaan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan jika terus terendap. Itulah mengapa aku menolak kasih sayangnya. Menolak menyerahkan diri untuk didorongnya terhempas untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau... menjauh? Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih sebelum ikut menyangga lengan. Tatapannya masih tertuju padaku. Pendaran kehampaan menguar dari kedua manik matanya yang kian hari makin mengelam. Lama tak mendengar respon, Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Ternyata benar kau menjauh."

"Bagaimana rasanya dijauhi dan tidak dipedulikan? Bagaimana rasanya? Tidak nyaman bukan? Tampak sekali jika menilik responmu. Bahkan ini hanya lima menit. Coba bayangkan jika kau diperlakukan seperti itu berhari-hari," nada suaraku begitu datar dan getas.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bungkam. Angin lembut menyelusup di antara pepohonan, berhembus membelai helaian rambut kami. Aku yakin ia merasa dituding olehku. Aku sengaja setidaknya membuat Kyuhyun sadar. Diam-diam, perasaan frustasi menyuruk-nyuruk pikiranku. Mengapa aku tidak pernah mampu menguak apa yang terjadi di balik segala kemisteriusan Kyuhyun? Mengapa Kyuhyun selalu bersembunyi di dalam dirinya sendiri? Sampai kapan aku dibuatnya bertanya? Kebenaran sejati diri Kyuhyun seperti terhalang oleh kabut ilusi yang semakin kutelusuri semakin hampa. Seolah diri Kyuhyun sendiri tercipta dari gugusan penuh misteri. Aku yakin segala sinar kasat mata yang menguar dari pesonanya hingga mampu dilihat dan dikagumi oleh semua orang, bukanlah semata-mata apa yang terukir pada sebaliknya. Mungkin, untuk tidak bisa dikatakan benar, aku adalah satu dari segelintir mata yang Kyuhyun izinkan dapat melihat dirinya pada fokus balik. Ya, aku melihatnya. Seakan melihat langit malam murung yang melatari bintang berkilau. Sayangnya, aku masih terlampau jauh untuk menjangkau hamparan langit malam itu. Ia begitu tinggi, hingga mustahil kutelusuri. Aku begitu rendah hingga tidak etis ia sambangi.

Sampai kapan kami selalu seperti ini? Terombang ambing tidak menentu. Tidak menapak, tidak melesat, hanya mengambang. Membuat hubungan ini bertengger di ambang batas. Ini semua lebih dari sekedar ambigu. Ini tidak sesederhana itu dan terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar dikhianati.

"Menjauh dariku, dalam keadaan ada atau tidak ada Ren. Akupun akan melakukan hal serupa." Terus terang, aku tidak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun. Aku tidak siap. Menatap kepedihan pada sepasang mata yang kini menyorotku terluka.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu itu. Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya."

Respon Kyuhyun membuatku memejamkan mata. Aku mesti memaksa kali ini. "Kau harus. Itu yang paling benar."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak harus membohongi diri sendiri."

"Kau bisa jika kau ingin. Jika kau tidak egois."

"Aku tidak ingin. Egois hanyalah persepsi masing-masing."

Sontak aku menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Hal yang paling kuhindari. Memandang tatapan terluka itu sebelum meyakinkan hati untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Aku lebih terluka darinya. "Lantas kau ingin apa dariku? Kau memintaku untuk bertahan dan asal kau tahu aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Disaat aku menatapmu diam-diam berharap kau setidaknya membalas sekilas, tapi tidak, kau memalingkan wajahmu, seakan aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau tahu, aku masih bertahan saat itu. Aku masih percaya bahwa apa yang kau lakukan sebab sebuah tuntutan keadaan. Aku masih berharap bahkan berhari-hari kau tidak mempedulikan dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk peduli. Hingga aku melihatmu berciuman dengan nikmatnya di ujung koridor..."

Aku terdiam. Berusaha menstabilkan napas. Kerongkonganku tercekat. "Kau tidak akan mampu mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatnya," entah mengapa suaraku mendadak melemah. "Aku hanya bisa berbalik dan menganggap aku tidak pernah melihat percumbuan kalian. Kau tetap menjauh hingga saat Ren menyiramkan minuman keras mengguyur wajahku. Apa kau membela? Apa kau mengakuiku? Atau setidaknya datang kembali untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau masih peduli? Tidak bukan? Dan tiba-tiba kau menarikku kesini. Seakan kau tidak peduli perasaanku. Seolah kau tidak pernah menyakitiku. Seperti kau tidak memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau anggap apa kesabaranku selama ini? Aku tidak pernah menuntut macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dan kita sudahi semua kesalahan ini." Aku berharap mimik datarku masih bertahan.

Kyuhyun membatu menatapku. Belah bibirnya terkunci. Matanya sudah memerah, mencoba menahan kesedihan. Menahan gejolak yang tidak aku pahami. Berusaha tetap tenang menghadapiku yang tengah kacau. Ketenangan berpadu kemuraman. "Aku memang penjahat yang pengecut. Hukumlah aku dengan apapun selain menyuruhku menjauh darimu, aku tidak bisa-

"Lantas siapa yang kau pilih? Siapa yang kau mau?" serobotku cepat.

Kyuhyun membeku, membiarkan keheningan yang berbicara. Berbicara dengan kebisuan. Melalui sepasang matanya, kutahu bahwa ia tidak kuasa memilih. Aku menghela napasku yang sesak. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Aku berbalik hendak menjauh ketika pertanyaan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahku. Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku berhenti? "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu," _ya, aku masih mencintaimu._

"Aku juga sakit melihatmu menderita. Walau kau tidak pernah melihatnya langsung. Aku juga menangis di dalam hati. Maafkan aku. Kumohon tetaplah disini. Aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Kyuhyun menyudahi kalimat pengakuannya sebelum kuputar tubuh menatapnya. Seharusnya aku beranjak dari sini, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Sorot tatapan itu makin terasa kesedihannya.

"Kau ingin menjebakku lagi? Tidak puaskah?" tanyaku tertahan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Seperti takut aku salah pengertian. "Aku tidak pernah menjebakmu."

Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuatku tersenyum miris. Jawaban itu tidak memuaskan sama sekali. "Nyatanya kau menjebakku."

"Itu kenyataan yang terlihat oleh akalmu, bukan hatimu. Tapi jika kau merasa terjebak, aku minta maaf," Kyuhyun masih membujuk.

Kutangkup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Tidak yakin hendak merespon dengan perkataan. Berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. Kyuhyun mendekat, menguak telapak tanganku dari wajah, mengundangku untuk menatapnya kembali. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menepis. Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika perlahan direngkuhnya tubuhku erat. Seakan ini menggambarkan betapa Kyuhyun merindukanku. Dadaku semakin sesak bila melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu. Lebih dari siapapun yang pernah kurindukan."

"Kau berbohong. Bahkan kita masih satu kelas."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Walau satu kelas, namun kita seperti berjauhan. Kau benar-benar menjauh."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau yang menjauhiku lebih dulu. Kau yang memulainya."

"Bencilah aku sesukamu, lelaki brengsek sepertiku pantas mendapatkannya. Tampar saja aku setelah ini. Tapi kumohon izinkan aku tetap memelukmu sekarang... atau kapanpun disaat aku kehilangan arah. Disaat aku betul-betul membutuhkan kekuatan," Kyuhyun berujar nyaris tak terdengar walau aku masih dapat mendengar jelas dentingan kalimat sendu itu. Kyuhyun menyiumi helai rambutku lalu makin mengetatkan pelukannya. Kami hanyut dalam dekapan.

Aku berusaha membebaskan diri. Menggeliat pelan. "Lepas Kyu, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Hentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat."

Kyuhyun menyanggah. "Aku bisa. Aku tidak mau berhenti."

"Aku yang tidak bisa. Aku yang ingin berhenti."

Pelukan Kyuhyun sedikit mengendur. "Kalau begitu kasihanilah aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikasihani dari lelaki sepertimu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng namun aku tetap bersikeras hingga tubuh kami tak lagi terpaut. Kyuhyun terdorong sekilas. Tanpa melihat ekspresinya, aku berbalik, melangkah menjauh menyisakan sepi. Dalam langkah tergesa, hatiku meringis nyaris terisak.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Entah mengapa, hatiku kini seakan lebih sesak. Kesesakan yang tidak pernah ku pahami. Pikiranku masih kacau. Mungkinkah karena hubunganku yang memburuk dengan Kyuhyun? Siapapun, jika berada dalam posisiku, pasti akan kecewa, marah, tidak terima, merasa dilecehkan, dipermainkan, sedih sebab hanya dijadikan sebagai objek pelampiasan dan lain sebagainya. Yeah perasaan seperti itu wajar, tentu saja. Atau mungkin aku yang berusaha untuk menjadi wajar. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, segala tindakanku dengan Kyuhyun adalah hal irrasional. Bagaimana bisa sebelum ini kami begitu saja berhubungan dan bermesraan seakan kami adalah sepasang kekasih paling bahagia didunia? Apa betul aku telah terperosok meluncur ke kedalaman pesonanya dan tak mampu untuk keluar? Tidak mampu atau tidak ingin? Kukira pilihan kedua lebih mengimplementasikan perasaanku kini. Aku tidak ingin keluar dari jerat rahasia kelam yang sengaja Kyuhyun gunakan demi menjebakku. Tapi kini semua tidak lagi sama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Seungri menginterupsi dari muka pintu. Kedatangannya seperti udara yang menyelusup masuk. Kulirik jam dinding kamar ketika ia mengatup pintu. Langkahnya gontai, tentu saja kelelahan menggerayanginya.

"Cepatlah istirahat. Telah jam 10 dan kau baru kembali. Sudah makan?" tanyaku perhatian. Aku harap kehadiran Seungri dapat mengendurkan kesempitan batin.

Ia bergerak ke arahku sebelum menghempaskan tubuh menghantam sofa disisiku membuatku turut terlonjak. "Hm, aku makan di kantor Jung songsaenim tadi."

Alisku menaut menatapnya. "Kau juga meminta tambahan pelajaran biologi?" tanyaku penasaran.

Seungri meletakkan kepalanya di kepala sofa sembari mengangguk. "Ya, dan aku baru tahu betapa bergunanya tubuh manusia bila disumber dayakan."

Aku menyilakan kaki di atas sofa lantas turut menidurkan kepalaku pada kepala sofa berposisi menyamping menghadapnya. "Apa itu?"

"Tubuh manusia rata-rata mengandung sulfur untuk membasmi segala kutu pada hewan berbulu, kalium untuk menembakkan meriam mainan, air cukup untuk mengisi 10 tangki galon, lemak untuk membuat tujuh batang sabun, karbon untuk membuat sembilan ratus pensil," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Wah itu hebat tapi... hey mengapa Jung songsaenim tidak memberi tahunya saat di kelas?"

Seungri terkekeh menyebalkan. "Itulah untungnya pelajaran tambahan."

Yeah, mungkin ada benarnya. "Kukira kau tidak berminat lagi pada pelajaran akademik, kita sudah lulus bukan?"

Ia hanya menaikkan bahu. "Bila hendak merebut peringkat Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau setengah-setengah."

Kuangkat kepalaku dari kepala kursi. "Itu bukan perkara mudah, Kyuhyun sudah punya nama di mata guru-guru dan sekolah."

Senyum Seungri mengembang. "Tapi aku tidak mau kalah kali ini, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Tekad Seungri agar dapat mengungguli Kyuhyun kian waktu makin menggunung. Namun di balik itu, akupun turut senang melihatnya selalu bersemangat.

Seungri menjauhkan kepala dari kepala sofa lalu menatapku sebelum ia baru sadar ada hal ganjil. "Hey kau habis menangis?"

Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku baru sadar setelah diperingatkan seperti ini, seharusnya Seungri tidak kubiarkan melihat sembab mataku. "Mmm... aku... aku hanya sedang rindu ayah, tolong jangan bahas, aku bisa menangis lagi."

Seungri memandangku dalam diam. Kurasa sesungguhnya ia begitu ingin tahu lebih dalam. Tapi aku tahu ia bukan seorang pemaksa. Kini kulihat ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ayahmu ya. Lee Yunho bukan? Penulis naskah teater musikal terkenal. Bahkan dia yang menulis Requiem untuk Audaces."

Pernyataan Seungri seolah menyambarku. "Apa?"

Seungri menatapku heran. "Kubilang nama ayahmu Lee Yunho bukan? Aku pernah tidak sengaja menemukan foto orang tuamu. Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu bahwa si penulis teater musikal Requiem 3 tahun lalu adalah ayahmu? Pantas saja kau bisa menjawab tantangan Yesung songsaenim tempo hari."

Aku benar-benar hanya mampu terperangah. Seungri makin menatapku aneh. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengguncang bahuku. "Min sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan dari tadi? Ck, kau ini."

Kontan aku menggeleng. "Aku mendengarmu tapi... kau tahu dari mana tentang ayahku yang menulis Requiem? Jujur, sebelum ini aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Semasa hidupnya, aku tidak pernah mencampuri karier ayah termasuk karyanya sekalipun," ujarku tanpa kebohongan sedikit pun.

Seungri mengernyit. "Lalu kau tahu dari mana jalan cerita drama Requiem?"

Ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Mimpi."

Seungri terdiam lagi sebelum kembali tersenyum. Alisnya mengembang. Oh Tuhan, tidak Kyuhyun tidak Seungri, kedua lelaki bersepupu ini selalu saja tidak tertebak. Membuatku frustasi dengan kadar yang tentu berbeda.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Seungri beranjak memasuki kamar tidur dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal.

"Hey, itu buku hadiah dari Yesung songsaenim," ujarku mempertegas. "Tapi aku belum membacanya."

Seungri beringsut menguak buku langsung ke lembar terakhir. "Ini koleksi sekolah min. Isinya menyangkut pertunjukan teater musikal kelas genre terbaik dari tahun ke tahun. Kebanyakan memang dari kelas Audaces. Perolehan kelas terbaik yang sedikit banyak nyaris mendekati kita hanya Maraville. Itupun karena Audaces sempat vakum. Coba kau lihat ini."

Seungri menunjuk lembaran yang memuat berita kemenangan Audaces 3 tahun lalu dan penjelasan singkat mengenai teater musikal Requiem dan daftar nama-nama pemain. Aku terhenyak membaca nama pemeran utama wanita.

"Jadi nama siswi persis Ren itu adalah Choi Minrae. Lihatlah marga mereka saja sama. Bagaimana bisa?" Seungri bergumam.

"Mereka saudara kembar. Yang perempuan lahir lebih dulu, setelah itu baru Ren."

Seungri menoleh cepat menatapku. "Benarkah?! Lantas sekarang-

"Minrae sudah meninggal. Dan yang kutahu dari Minho, Minrae itu sangat pintar, hingga akselerasi 3 tahun," aku memijit pelipisku yang tiba-tiba pening.

Seungri menggigit bibir. "Apa rumor pembunuhan itu nyata? Menurutmu, apa Minrae satu dari 35 siswa yang dibunuh? Yeah tetap saja ini baru persepsi. Yang kuherankan, bila hal itu benar, mengapa Ren seakan baik-baik saja, bahkan dia juga bersekolah disini."

Aku menghela napas. "Hm, mungkin pembunuhan itu memang hanya rumor, semoga."

Seungri mengernyit. "Lantas mengapa Audaces ditutup 3 tahun? Bukankah pihak sekolah terlalu bodoh bila menon aktifkan kelas yang jelas-jelas berada di atas angin tanpa alasan pasti. Kuyakin Ren adalah salah satu keluarga korban yang dipaksa bungkam. Dengan kata lain, Ren juga korban disini," Seungri berusaha menganalisis. Matanya tampak menyipit.

Entah mengapa tatapanku seolah meredup. "Menurutmu Kyuhyun tahu sesuatu?"

Seungri terkesiap sesaat. "Kyuhyun?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu sekolah ini milik Kyuhyun dan kau juga tahu."

Seungri terdiam lantas pandangannya seperti nanar. "Yeah, semua yang dimiliki kakek adalah miliknya juga," gumamnya pelan.

Mendadak hatiku jadi tidak enak. "Maaf."

Senyum Seungri mengembang. "Tidak apa, oh ya ini yang aku ingin tunjukkan."

Seungri membalik lembar berikutnya sebelum apa yang kulihat disana membuatku berdebar. "Ini foto ayahku."

Ia mengangguk. "Dan disini tertulis, ayahmulah yang menulis naskah musikal Requiem."

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Ayah meninggal 4 tahun lalu sedangkan musikal ini dipertunjukan 3 tahun lalu. Ini mustahil," ucapku menyangkal.

Keheningan yang senyap melingkupi kami hingga pertanyaan Seungri membuat kepalaku tambah pening. "Kau yakin ayahmu sudah meninggal?"

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Tepat tengah malam. Suara tangis menyayat merambat, menggenang, menguar, menyatu, membumbung, menjalar membentuk koor tangisan tengah malam menyayat jiwa! Seisi Audaces gempar.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: **Hai! Fast update kan? Huwahaha ini sebenarnya lagi meluntanglantung(?) dirumah, bingung asli plus bête makanya update mwehehe maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan alias jelek karena ini tanpa edit sama sekali, jadi mohon maklum kalo typo-nya berserakan. Hahahaha**

**Aku kaget baca review kalian, keren semua aw aw, ah ada beberapa yang masih bingung, dan ada beberapa yang bener dah tebakannya, aaaa **

**Hayyyooo siapa yang dukung hubungan Seungri-Sungmin? Kulaporin ke Kyuhyun neh. Huwahaha hubungan mereka so sweet ya? Ugh padahal KyuMin juga gak kalah so sweet kok hihihi**

**Ah kemaren juga banyak yang laporan takut nih :D ada yang pindah tab dulu sampe nelpon pacarnya, huwahaha pacarnya siapa? Asal jangan Siwon ya, Siwon punya saya *dibekep***

**Apalagi ya? Sebenarnya saya masih mau ngoceh gajelas lagi, tapi daripada keburu kalian naik darah gara2 kepanjangan baca, jadi saya akhiri. Wahahaha**

**Buat saran, kritik, masukan, pendapat sampai dugaan(?) kami ucapkan TERIMAKASIH, semuanya berharga sekali. Muach Muach, jangan bosen2 baca + kasih tanggapan di ff kami. Terimakasih semuanyaaaaaaa~~~~ see you next chapter. **

**GOMAWO;))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Ren (Choi Minki).**

**Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**

_**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMin Fanfiction ;; YAOI ;; Semi M ;; Typo(s) ;; dll.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, dan cerita ini milik kakak saya :D.**

.

.

.

:: Happy Reading ::

"Kupikir kau mendengarnya."

"Aku mendengar."

"Apa? Suara menangis? Aku pun mendengar."

"Aku juga."

"Apa seisi Audaces mendengar?"

"Kupikir aku hanya sedang mimpi buruk."

"Tangisan itu samar-samar tapi tetap saja mengerikan."

"Seperti tangisan ramai-ramai."

"Tengah malam tadi aku penasaran. Kucermati suara itu berasal dari aula ini tapi begitu aku kesini, suara tangisan itu seakan berasal dari tempat yang jauh."

"Tangisan itu seperti mengalir kemana-mana."

"Seperti tangisan puluhan orang yang disiksa."

"Siapa kira-kira?"

"Menurut kalian, apa itu tangisan dari dimensi lain?"

"Tangisan arwah maksudmu?!"

"Bisa jadi, bukankah Audaces sempat tak berpenghuni selama 3 tahun?"

"Ya, dan rumor pembunuhan itu juga."

"Hey, jangan membuatku takut!"

"Jadi... kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Audaces itu berhantu?"

"Huss! Tahu apa kau?"

Sarapan sabtu ini tidak setenang biasa. Pagi yang damai, terusik oleh keanehan suara malam. Semua seakan mendengung membahas satu keganjilan berpusaran misterius. Gumaman-gumaman menguar dari mulut seluruh murid Audaces lalu mengalir, menyatu menjadi pembahasan topik yang berdengung, menyelusup ke pendengaranku. Yeah, aku masih ingat kejadian tengah malam tadi karena akupun mengalaminya. Tidak, mendengar lebih tepatnya. Suara tangisan sarat akan rintihan dan kepedihan. Tangisan itu seakan timbul-tenggelam, namun cukup membuat seisi Audaces terusik dan terbangun dari lelap. Anehnya, tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asal tangisan. Yesung songsaenim sudah menelusuri setiap sudut Audaces, tapi nihil. Tangisan itu terus mengalun walau tanpa sumber. Beberapa murid mulai gelisah ketakutan sebelum tahu bahwa kelas lain tidak mendengar suara apapun. Ulah siapa ini sebenarnya? Setelah satu jam mendengar tangisan tak bersumber, suara itu lenyap dengan sendirinya dan situasi tersebut membuat siswa Audaces dapat tidur kembali walau tidak nyenyak sepenuhnya.

"Sabtu yang menyenangkan jadi menakutkan. Hah, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa efeknya sampai membuat gempar bahkan sampai ke kelas lain," Seungri berkomentar sebelum melahap burger daging sapi kobe pesanannya. Wajar saja Seungri bersungut kesal. Sabtu yang merupakan hari libur tidak seharusnya dikacaukan dengan suara tangisan tengah malam tanpa sumber. Mengingat tangisan itu, tanpa bisa kucegah, bulu kudukku meremang.

"Yeah, mungkin itu suara angin. Bisa jadi kan?" Aku mencoba menerka. Sebenarnya ini adalah usaha penghiburan diri. Jujur, ketakutanku masih membayang. Tapi mungkin tidak sekaget siswa lain. Mengingat kejadian yang kualami sebelum kejadian tadi malam, lebih mengerikan dan parahnya aku mengalami seorang diri. Walau terkadang Seungri tertular imbasnya juga.

Sepasang manik Seungri memandangku aneh. "Suara angin?"

"Hm."

Seungri menggeleng berupaya menyangkal. Lantas berujar dengan nada malas. "Tidak ada angin yang menangis di dunia ini."

"Ya tapi anggap saja seperti itu. Cobalah berpikir rasional, bila ki-

"Min, aku tahu kau tahu sesuatu. Tidak perlu sok berpikir realistis didepanku. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Seungri memotong sambil menyipitkan mata. Apakah anak ini tengah curiga?

Sarapanku telah rampung sebelum berkata dengan berusaha setenang mungkin. Oh, mengulur-ulur jawaban sepertinya bagus. "Apa?"

Seungri memutar bola mata. Aku tahu sedari kemarin ia gemas setengah mati. Jengah akan sikapku yang pura-pura bersih. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Aku mulai curiga saat kau bisa menjawab jalan cerita Requiem. Dan kecurigaanku kian bertambah ketika tahu yang membuat naskahnya adalah ayahmu. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu apa-apa Min. Kalau memang kau merasa sulit, dengan bersikap terbuka dan mau menceritakan semua, kita bisa menyelesaikan bersama. Itu lebih meyakinkan daripada menanggung seorang diri dan kau tidak tahu sikap apa yang akan kau ambil."

Pernyataan Seungri membuat pening kepalaku menggerayang kembali. Tapi bukankah Yesung songsaenim memintaku untuk menangani seorang diri? "Tumben sekali kau begitu ingin tahu."

"Tentu. Bukan sekedar ingin tahu saja tapi sangat sangat sangat ingin tahu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam bila pembunuhan itu memang terjadi disini. Kau pikir enak tinggal di tempat berhantu? Aku yakin tangisan semalan itu baru awal. Kita tidak tahu teror apa lagi yang menghampiri Audaces. Maka itu sebelum semua terlambat, ada baiknya kita bergerak cepat."

Mulutku terkunci. Tidak berselera membuka suara. Entahlah apa karena aku tidak mau ia terseret atau perasaanku yang mengatakan Seungri belum saatnya tahu. Bukan maksudku merahasiakan, sebenarnya lidahku pun telah gatal untuk menceritakan. Tapi selalu saja segalanya berakhir pada keterdiamanku.

"Oke oke, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau sulit sekali untuk berbagi. Sudahlah, wajahmu jangan tegang begitu. Setidaknya tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah mengemukakan sedikit demi sedikit tentang apa yang kau tahu padaku," Seungri mengangkat bahu. "Jadi yeah mungkin aku cukup mengandalkan ketidak sadaranmu saja."

Senyumku mengembang. Wajahku kembali merileks. "Hm, itu lebih baik."

Seungri mengangguk. Bibirnya turut melekukkan rekahan senyum. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanyanya memutar pembicaraan menuju topik yang lebih santai.

"Entah. Mungkin ke perpustakaan, ada beberapa buku yang ingin kubaca. Setelah itu... yeah seperti hari libur biasa, mengurung diri di kamar. Keluar bila hanya ingin makan, lalu ke kamar lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku akan ke lantai 5 mengunjungi sektor Felix. Sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook."

Seungri mengaduk tehnya sebelum meneguk sedikit-sedikit. Kemudian menawarkan diri. "Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak, kau bilang ada janji latihan tambahan kan? Fokus saja pada pelatihan. Biar aku kesana sendiri."

Seungri meneguk regukan terakhirnya lalu menyeka mulut dengan tisu. Dehemannya terdengar sebelum kembali bertanya. "Mengapa tidak mereka saja yang kesini? Kau bilang Eunhyuk gemar ketinggian. Ini lantai 6 dan kau bisa mengajaknya ke balkon, yeah kalau kau mau," ia mencoba memberi saran.

"Hm, lain kali mungkin. Lebih baik aku duluan saja kesana. Aku ingin sekali melihat suasana area Felix, yang ku yakin pasti berbanding terbalik dengan kemuraman disini."

Sebenarnya hatiku tidak begitu yakin mengundang Eunhyuk ke Audaces. Bukan tidak suka ia kemari. Tapi jangankan sekedar berkunjung, membaca nama Audaces saja dia gelisah ketakutan. Entahlah, seringkali sifat Eunhyuk tidak mudah diterka. Terkadang ia menjadi sosok pemberani yang keras kepala. Di sisi lain, ia menjelma menjadi seorang penakut yang cengeng. Aku tidak bisa menduga-duga yang mana yang asli, palsu, atau keduanya asli bahkan bisa jadi keduanya palsu. Oh Tuhan, mengapa hidupku selalu dikelilingi orang-orang misterius.

Bicara mengenai misterius, benakku langsung terfokus pada satu nama, Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi teringat padanya. Aku paham ini tidak mudah, tapi aku mesti menjauh darinya sesuai apa yang kuikrarkan semalam. Tapi bila sekedar ingin tahu dimana ia sarapan, tidak ada salahnya kurasa.

Dalam diam, kusorot seisi aula dengan pandanganku untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Menggeser fokus kornea menelaah. Dan itu dia. Mengisi kursi dekat jendela. Kyu-Ren hanya berdua, itu sudah biasa. Namun yang membuat alisku menyatu adalah posisi mereka. Tidak bersebelahan seperti kebiasaan mesra mereka, melainkan berseberangan bahkan tanpa bercakap atau sekedar memberi perhatian kecil. Seolah terbangun tembok diantara keduanya. Begitu dingin dan terkesan menjaga jarak. Mereka sarapan dalam kecanggungan.

Kulihat sesekali Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya sesuatu pada kekasihnya, namun tampak tak digubris. Ganjil sekali. Ren hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali pada makanannya membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas menahan perasaan frustasi. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi ekspresi wajah keduanya menunjukkan seperti itu.

"Oh ayah menelpon. Tumben sekali. Aku keluar sebentar ya Min," Seungri menatap layar ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu responku, Seungri beringsut untuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu aula besar dan menghilang setelah ia berbelok.

Sembari menunggu Seungri kemari, aku kembali memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dan Ren. Menyimak seintens mungkin. Dengan diam-diam tentunya. Maka itu aku menggunakan pemandangan pepohonan diseberang jendela sebagai dalih melihat-lihat.

Tidak ada perubahan, mereka tetap kaku. Seolah terjadi pertempuran batin di antara keduanya. Benakku bergumul akan kalimat bertanya. Apakah mereka sedang ada masalah? Bertengkar? Atau saling diam saja? Atau hanya malas mengobrol? Tidak mungkin kalau hanya malas mengobrol. Ren memang agak pendiam dengan orang lain tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Bila bersama Kyuhyun ia seperti lebih banyak bicara karena mungkin tidak ada lagi yang menggugah hatinya selain Kyuhyun. Mungkin selain Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang dianggap Ren sebagai seseorang yang penting. Sejak kejadian penyiraman cocktail itu, aku jadi paham bahwa Ren sangat mempercayai dan tidak mudah marah bila itu Kyuhyun. Aku masih ingat sosok Ren yang tenang berubah menjadi tidak terkendali demi mempertahankan kekasihnya. Tapi sosok itu seperti lenyap. Yeah, mungkin mereka memang ada masalah. Atau masalahnya lagi-lagi berasal dariku? Entahlah.

Karena tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, aku telah hampir beranjak menyusul Seungri ketika gelagat mereka menarikku untuk tetap duduk diam dan memperhatikan. Bukan hanya aku, nyaris seisi aula juga tampak ingin tahu. Kulihat Ren berdecak lantas mendorong kasar kursinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi geseran keras antara kaki kursi dengan lantai, lalu ia beranjak menjauhi Kyuhyun menuju kursi kosong diseberang meja mereka. Kyuhyun tidak mencegah hanya pandangannya yang menatap Ren tajam. Mungkin bila aku yang ditatap setajam itu, nyaliku akan ciut. Tapi tidak untuk Ren. Bahkan sesekali ia balas menatap sinis, seperti menantang.

Hal langka tersebut, tak pelak semakin mengundang perhatian. Bahkan kudengar banyak yang melontarkan kalimat bertanya dan yang ditanya tentulah tidak tahu menahu juga. Menyaksikan Kyuhyun dan Ren menjaga jarak merupakan peristiwa yang bisa dibilang fenomenal. Mengingat betapa romantisnya Kyuhyun-Ren, kupikir persepsi para siswa tidak berlebihan.

Kulihat Donghae mendatangi Kyuhyun dan seperti menanyakan perihal Ren. Tatapan matanya sesiaga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lantas dengan cepat ia bangkit, berjalan ke arah Ren dan menarik tangannya menuju keluar aula entah kemana. Ren tidak kuasa menepis.

Mendadak rasa ingin tahuku semakin menggunung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tapi itu semua hanya bisa menggunung di dalam hati tanpa mampu ku implementasi ke dunia nyata. Aku tidak punya hak untuk merecoki. Biarlah, itu masalah mereka yang mungkin tidak pernah bisa aku pahami. Aku tidak pantas memasuki jangkauan hidup misterius keduanya.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Kami, aku dan Seungri, menyusuri koridor bersama hingga Seungri berhenti di ruangan Jonghyun songsaenim untuk pelatihan tambahan membuatku berjalan seorang diri menuju kamar. Benakku menggeliat mencoba merencanakan apa kegiatan hari ini. Seperti biasa, aku memilih menelusuri jalan pintas.

Tepat saat berjalan mengelok lorong, sebuah suara tamparan bergema ke seluruh penghujung koridor. Sangat keras. Pundakku tergeragap. Sontak langkah terinterupsi ketika kusadari beberapa meter di depanku... Kyuhyun menampar Ren telak! Astaga!

Sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaanku, cepat-cepat aku berlindung pada tembok dan berusaha memasang telinga baik-baik. Untunglah ini area koridor paling selatan, tidak banyak siswa yang lewat. Dan yang terpenting, kurasa tidak ada salahnya menguping sejenak. Ketika terkena tamparan, wajah Ren terpaling ke arah berlawanan dengan kedatanganku. Dengan sangat hati-hati kuintip apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Guci besar pajangan koridor di depan sedikit banyak melindungiku. Yeah, setidaknya aku masih mampu melihat ekspresi mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun sedikit mengepal ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Entahlah, apa tamparan itu sengaja atau efek terpancing emosi. Seketika kesenyapan melingkupi keduanya. Ekspresi tegang yang meraut wajah Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu, melunak. Ia mendekat, berniat memeluk Ren.

Ren menepis. Napasnya memburu. Mungkin kadar emosi lelaki itu tengah meningkat drastis. Air matanya bergulir walau tanpa isakkan. Ren menangis dalam diam. Jujur, tamparan Kyuhyun memang keras sekali sampai bergema hingga sudut koridor. Mungkin bekas kemerahan masih membayang di pipi Ren. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Maaf sayang, coba kulihat. Aku memang keterlaluan. Apakah sakit sekali?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh tempat tamparannya mendarat sebelum lagi-lagi Ren menghalau. Walau masih menangis, mata itu tetap menyorot tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Seperti menguarkan aura kebencian.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengalah dan menggamit tangan kekasihnya. Lantas mulai beranjak. Berniat menarik pergi. "Kita ke kamar." Tanpa rasa takut, Ren menyentak genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, dengan sedikit memaksa ia kembali meraih pergelangan Ren. Menariknya sekali lagi. Hujaman maniknya menegas. "Jangan membantah."

"Aku membencimu! Aku tidak mau! Lelaki brengsek!"

Helaan napas Kyuhyun terhembus tenang. "Ya terserahmu, kau boleh marah tapi jangan disini."

"Kubunuh kau!"

Kyuhyun mendelik sarkastis. Keningnya mengernyit tidak nyaman. "Coba ulangi."

"Aku muak denganmu! Kau dan Donghae sama-sama brengsek!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata frustasi mendengar kalimat kasar Ren. Hatinya seperti bergejolak. Emosi kembali menjalari sarafnya. "Kau ini kenapa?! Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Kalau aku salah, katakan saja. Dan apa maksudnya sikapmu di aula tadi. Seisi aula memperhatikan. Kau senang sudah membuat malu? Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apa pernah aku membantah? Apa pernah keinginanmu tidak kuturuti? Apa pernah sekali saja aku berkata keras padamu? Coba katakan. Jangan membuatku menjadi sepertimu! Cukup kau!" Kyuhyun tidak membentak namun kentara sekali ia tengah berusaha keras menahan emosi. Sebisa mungkin tidak menggencarkan tindakan bodoh.

Ren mendesis. Ekspresinya menciut. Ia menggigit gelisah kuku jemarinya. "Kau ingin meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Kemarahannya menyurut. Raut ketidak pahaman terpahat jelas membingkai. "Apa?"

"Kau lelah bukan? Benarkah? Ya, kau pasti."

"Lelah? Maksudmu? Lelah apa?"

"Aku juga lelah. Tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku muak."

"Sayang, mungkin kau-

"Kau tidak akan paham. Tapi aku paham. Kau terpaksa kan?"

"Aku mengerti, sudahlah kau hanya-

"Kau tidak ada saat sekitarku gelap. Kau meninggalkanku. Nyatanya seperti itu!"

"Aku ada bersamamu, hanya saja sedang gelap, jadi kau tidak bisa melihat keberadaanku. Percayalah, aku masih tetap di kamar. Aku tidak kemanapun, hanya sebatas itu."

Ren tertawa walau beberapa bulir air mata masih bergulir di pipi. Dengan sedikit kasar, menghapus buliran tersebut. Perasaan sangsi membias melalui gelagatnya. "Pembohong."

Mendadak tatapan Kyuhyun menyendu. Helaan napas lelahnya terdengar. Tangannya bergerak. Diusapnya lembut kepala Ren. Sesekali jemarinya menghapus air mata itu. Dengan tercekat ia membuka suara nyaris bergumam. "Ya, aku memang pembohong."

Ren tertawa lagi. Tatapannya mengeruh. Ia mengangkat bahu. Lantas seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, cepat bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu," lalu mengecup dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya membisu. Mendadak sepasang maniknya menyorot kasihan ke arah Ren. Aroma sunyi yang kelabu kembali menyelusup diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun tidak berniat merespon sama sekali. Hanya saja tatapannya seakan mengawasi. "Kau mulai lagi. Ayo kita kekamar," ia berujar dingin seraya mencoba beringsut.

Ren menggeleng sebelum menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak bergerak seinci pun dari pelukannya. Memperketat rengkuhan. Lekukannya mengembangkan senyum. "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada ayah, aku janji."

Kyuhyun melengos. Seolah ia sudah bosan setengah mati mendengar kalimat itu. Kepalanya mengangguk malas. "Baiklah terserahmu saja."

"Ayah pasti akan memberimu pelajaran jika kau menyakitiku. Noonaku juga tidak akan suka. Jadi jangan coba-coba mencampakanku. Dia sangat menyayangiku, kau tahu."

Helaan napas malas Kyuhyun terhembus. Tidak tergugah sedikit pun. Seakan ia benar-benar tengah dilanda jengah. "Aku tahu sayang. Bisakah kita ke kamar sekarang?"

Mata Ren menyorot sinis. Lagi-lagi perubahan ekspresi yang aneh. Maniknya menatap bibir Kyuhyun sebelum beralih menancapkan pandangan menghujam mata kelam kekasihnya. "Ayahku tidak suka bila aku terus kau kurung di kamar, dia sangat khawatir anaknya menjadi antisosial nanti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, ayolah."

Ren membalas dengan senyuman sarkastis. Telapak tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu," ia mengulang pernyataan perasaan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Beberapa detik ia hanya bungkam. Lantas kembali melancarkan petuah. "Jangan ulangi lagi sikapmu yang seperti tadi bila di tempat umum, kau paham?" Lengan hangat itu membelai leher kekasihnya sebelum menghapus jejak air mata dengan lembut.

Ren memperkecil jarak, hendak meraih bibir Kyuhyun untuk dilumatnya namun Kyuhyun mengelak. Tidak membiarkan Ren melancarkan tujuannya. Gerakan Kyuhyun begitu cepat. Memalingkan wajah ke samping dan tepat membuat mata kami beradu. Ia seperti terkesiap menyadari keberadaanku. Dengan bodohnya, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak beranjak, tidak juga memutus pandangan.

Ren yang merasa di tolak, mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah cepat menjauh. Terdengar umpatan pelan dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun hendak mengejar namun ia menyempatkan diri membalik tubuh ke arahku. Kyuhyun masih menatapku lekat sebelum beberapa detik kemudian bergerak menyusul Ren.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

"Miinnn... Astaga, tumben sekali kau kemari. Ada apa? Oh ya, masuklah, ayo cepat. Jangan malu-malu, anggap kamar sendiri. Eunhyuk ada di dalam," seruan heboh Ryeowook menyambutku. "Hyuuuk... Sungmin disini."

Aku telah duduk di sofa dengan Ryeowook di sampingku. Setelah menguping pertengkaran aneh Kyu-Ren beberapa menit lalu, kubatalkan niat ke kamar. Beralih haluan menuju sektor Felix setelah meminta izin pada Seungri dan untungnya ia tidak keberatan. Cepat-cepat aku ke kamar Eunhyuk-Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya bertanya letak pada salah satu temanku dulu.

Eunhyuk yang masih mengenakan piyama muncul di ambang pintu kamar tidur untuk kemudian tanpa basa-basi menghambur memelukku. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Ada apa kau kesini min? Bukan, bukan maksud mengusir hanya saja pasti terjadi sesuatu di Audaces kan? Oh ya tangisan itu bagaimana? Kelas lain sampai heboh, kau tahu. Pasalnya kita tidak mendengar suara apapun ketika wali kelasmu panik meminta bantuan wali kelas lain. Bahkan ada siswa Texere yang coba membuktikan. Ia masuk selangkah ke area Audaces, tangisan itu terdengar jelas. Sebaliknya, ia keluar selangkah saja tangisan mendadak lenyap. Aneh bukan? Bagaimana situasi Audaces saat itu? Mencekam ya? Apa terjadi kepanikan massal? Oh, bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau ketakutan? Biasa saja? Tidak takut sama sekali? Trauma? Oh Tuhan min, aku kepikiran kau terus semalaman tadi. Untunglah kau selamat," rentetan kalimat Eunhyuk berakhir pada sikap mengelus dada yang ia lakukan sebagai tanda lega bukan kepalang.

Ryeowook memutar bola mata menanggapi sikap berlebihan Eunhyuk. "Kau pikir anak-anak Audaces itu terdiri dari orang-orang penakut macam kita. Kalau mereka takut pun, kurasa tidak sampai menyulut kepanikan masal. Aku benar kan?" Ryeowook beralih menatapku.

Aku mengangguk sembari menumpukan tubuh menyandar di sofa. "Yeah sempat panik juga tapi tidak membuat mereka meninggalkan Audaces. Hanya keluar kamar bahkan beberapa ikut mencari asal sumber tangisan. Akupun mendengar. Kebetulan aku belum tidur saat suara tangisan itu mulai menyeruak. Mungkin, bila kalian yang mendengar, aku jamin kalian akan ikut menangis juga."

Eunhyuk mengernyit penasaran. "Lantas sudah kalian temukan sumbernya?"

"Aku yakin tidak," Ryeowook mendahului.

Aku mengiyakan. "Memang tidak. Tapi aku tidak berniat memikirkannya. Tadi malam setengah jam setelah suara itu menyelusup ke kamarku, aku langsung menyumbat telinga dengan headset dan aku tidak peduli," jelasku malas.

Bukan bagaimana hanya saja aku tidak mau terseret lagi. Terserah aku orang yang 'mereka' pilih atau apapun itu. Lagipula apa salahku? Mengapa harus aku yang menanggungnya? Bahkan aku tidak kenal 'mereka'. Daripada membuatku frustasi sendiri, kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk 'kabur'. Dan Felix salah satu alternatifnya.

"Aku boleh menginap disini? Minggu sore aku kembali," pintaku meminta izin. Aura Audaces makin menyesakkan, pikiranku butuh pelepasan, menjauh dari sektor itu walau hanya beberapa hari. Sekalian sebagai upaya untuk melenyapkan Kyuhyun dari otakku.

Sesuai perkiraan, Eunhyuk maupun Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. Suasana tegang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terangkat.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di lantai, menyandarkan tubuh pada kaki meja. "Tentu saja boleh, nanti malam kita bisa bergosip sampai jam tiga pagi. Berhubung besok libur."

Kekehanku teralun. "Kau pikir kita ini gadis yang tengah menjalani masa pubertas."

Ryeowook menyergah. "Tapi kami biasa seperti itu, jadi pasti menyenangkan bila kau ikut serta."

Yeah, pasti menyenangkan. Kucermati kembali seisi ruangan yang dari tadi tidak kugubris. Kurang lebih hampir sama dengan kamar saat aku kelas 10 dan 11. Mungkin murid Felix kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan biasa.

"Hmmm... kau membawa sesuatu?" Tatapan Eunhyuk tertuju pada plastik coklat tua yang termangu dipangkuanku. Oh ya aku baru sadar.

"Ini coklat godiva. Ada rasa palet d'or, madu tasmania dan meksiko hot chocolate. Cobalah," aku meletakkan plastik di atas meja.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mendadak girang. Seperti tidak pernah melihat dan merasakan apa yang disebut coklat, mereka saling berebut heboh. Ya Tuhan.

Eunhyuk menguak cover coklat rasa madu tasmania sebelum langsung melahapnya nikmat. "Waaahhh... manisnyaaa."

"Coklat yang sudah diolah pasti manis hyuk, kau pikir ada yang mau membeli coklat pahit," Ryeowook menanggapi sambil menggigit kecil coklat rasa meksiko hot chocolate.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu acuh. "Eh, aku baru sadar, ini kan coklat mahal. Gaya kuliner Audaces mengubahmu, eoh? Dari mana kau bisa membelinya?" Eunhyuk menatapku menuding.

"Apa? Ini bukan aku yang beli. Ini dari Seungri."

Ryeowook menyenggol pelan pinggangku. "Ehem! Bahkan ia rela membelikanmu coklat mahal."

"Hey, dia kalangan siswa elit. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mentraktir apa saja."

Senyum Ryeowook merekah. "Jadi... dia membelikan ini untuk aku dan Eunhyuk juga?"

"Yeah, dia juga titip salam. Sayangnya Seungri tidak bisa ikut kesini. Padahal ia ingin sekali berteman dengan kalian. Aku sering menceritakan perihal kalian padanya," ujarku seraya meraih coklat lain di plastik berniat turut menikmati.

Ryeowook menaikkan alis. "Woah, Seungri lelaki yang baik ya? Kalau begitu bilang padanya, aku dan Eunhyuk salam balik."

"Yeah, dia lelaki yang paling baik sedunia," aku berhiperbola.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Seungri keren dan kau manis. Perpaduan yang tepat. Cepatlah resmikan suatu hubungan. Tidak baik kalau kalian selalu menjadi roomate mesra tapi tidak terikat suatu identitas yang lebih serius," Ryeowook mengulum senyum memandangku.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah kekehan. Tidak bisa ku bayangkan seandainya mereka tahu Seungri telah menyatakan cinta dan tinggal menunggu jawaban dariku. Dapat kupastikan mereka akan mendukung sepenuh hati. Kalau kupikir-pikir, siapa yang dapat menolak siswa sebaik dan seulet Seungri?

"Cho Seungri ya? Sepupu Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi bungkam, membuka suara.

Keningku mengernyit heran sembari masih mengunyah coklatku. "Kau... tahu?"

Eunhyuk hanya merespon pertanyaanku dengan sebuah anggukan kemudian berlalu membawa beberapa batang coklat yang tersisa untuk disimpan di dalam kulkas. Sontak hal tersebut membuat keherananku memuncak. Setahuku Seungri tidak pernah menyebarkan tentang status 'sepupu Kyuhyun' pada siapapun yang tidak dekat dengannya. Mengapa Eunhyuk tahu? Apakah Seungri dan Eunhyuk sudah saling kenal? Atau memang ada oknum yang menyebarkan hingga sampai pada telinga Eunhyuk? Entahlah. Biarkan saja, yang terpenting Seungri tidak terganggu.

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

Gelap malam berpadu cahaya bulan pucat menerobos bingkai kaca jendela, menebar kehangatan. Aku bersyukur malam ini tidak tidur di asrama Audaces. Bila Audaces, pasti auranya tidak menebarkan kehangatan, melainkan kebekuan pemuram suasana. Seharian tadi, aku, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook isi dengan menonton latihan beberapa siswa Felix di panggung pertunjukan. Kami duduk santai di kursi auditorium sembari menikmati popcorn seolah kami tengah menonton di bioskop. Hanya saja di bioskop wajib tenang sedangkan kami tidak. Beberapa kali kami ribut bercanda, mengobrol tidak jelas, bahkan terkikik aneh. Tapi untunglah ini kelas Felix. Bila kami bertingkah seperti ini di Audaces, sebelum lima menit kami pasti diseret keluar karena mengganggu keseriusan. Ck, kadang aku berpikir apakah siswa Audaces pernah mengecap kebahagiaan? Kupikir kepatuhan mereka yang terlampau absolut tidak baik juga. Bahkan kelas Lacrime yang penuh air mata pun tidak semenyedihkan Audaces, kurasa.

Aku masih meringkuk di dalam kantong tidur di ruang santai kamar Eunhyuk. Aku merasa seperti sosis yang digulung lapisan roti. Dua kantong tidur di kanan kiriku masih termangu tanpa isi. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih menyikat gigi setelah aku selesai. Yeah, kami memutuskan untuk berbaring di kantong tidur demi keadilan karena hanya tersedia dua kasur disini.

Kulihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menghampiri. Serta merta turut menyamankan tubuh mereka di balik kantong tidur.

"Aku merasa seperti kemah didalam ruangan." Ryeowook menarik selimutnya sembari cekikikkan mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk mendengus, "Oh tolonglah Wook, kau berimajinasi terlalu berlebihan."

"Memang seperti kemah didalam ruangan Hyuk." Bela Ryeowook tak rela. Ini obrolan yang sangat tak penting sebenarnya, dan mungkin aku tak perlu ikut meramaikan, karena dengan adanya mereka berdua sudah cukup ramai.

Kulihat Eunhyuk mengusap dagunya sok cool. "Bertaruh, kau pasti belum pernah berkemah." Ucap Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

"Seperti kau pernah saja." Sungut Ryeowook jengkel.

"Hey, jangan kira kau. Aku sudah pernah berkemah."

Senyum Ryeowook terkembang, entah kemana perasaan jengkelnya tadi, perubahan moodnya begitu cepat. "Benarkah? Dimana Hyuk?" Tanyanya antusias.

Aku memandang Eunhyuk memelas, oh jangan perkemahan musim panas dua tahun lalu. Saat itu banyak sekali kejadian memalukan menimpaku.

"Dua tahun lalu, perkemahan musim panas di Jeju. Asyik sekali."

Oh doaku tak terkabul.

Mata Ryeowook berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu, aku yakin sebentar lagi Eunhyuk akan membeberkan semuanya. "Kau pergi bersama Sungmin?"

"Yap, sebenarnya kami berlima. Aku, Sungmin, Onew, Changmin, dan Jung... Jung siapa Min?" Eunhyuk menatapku meminta jawaban.

"Jungmo." Jawabku lirih, oke doaku sekarang, semoga Ryeowook tak bertanya macam-macam yang berujung pada terbongkarnya seluruh aib memalukanku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Antusiasme Ryeowook sama sekali tak berkurang, aku jadi pesimis doa keduaku akan terkabul.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya, bersiap menceritakan segalanya. "Banyak hal, barbeque, bernyanyi, dan bermain Truth or Dare. Dan kau tahu..."

"Hyuk, kita bicara yang lain saja." Potongku cepat. Aku masih belum siap mendengarkan kejadian itu lagi.

Mata Eunhyuk berputar dramatis. "Oh ayolah, lagipula hanya Ryeowook." Bibirnya terkulum menyembunyikan senyum. Dasar!

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" Tanya Ryeowook semakin penasaran.

"Saat itu Sungmin harus mencium Jungmo!" Eunhyuk terbahak mengakhiri ceritanya, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap tak mengerti. Syukurlah.

"Memangnya kenapa Hyuk?"

Tawa Eunhyuk mereda, dan tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan aku langsung melemparkan salah satu bantal ke wajahnya. "Sudahlah Wook, hanya itu sa-

"Kau tak lihat ekspresi Sungmin saat itu. Dia sangat ketakutan lalu berlari menjauh sembari Jungmo mengejarnya dari belakang. Dan bagian terpentingnya, Sungmin sampai pipis dicelana."

Mataku tertutup. Eunhyuk harus membayar mahal ini semua.

"Eoh? Benarkah? Hahaha." Tawa Ryeowook akhirnya meledak juga. Bagus sekali, Ryeowook telah mengerti rupanya.

"Aish, hentikan!" Seruku mencoba menghentikan tawa meledek mereka.

Tawa mereka masih terdengar. Kurasa kali ini aku mesti membentak. "Hentikan!"

"Oh okeoke, aku berhenti." Suara Ryeowook terdengar duluan, lalu Eunhyuk melanjutkan dengan dehemannya.

Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Bicara tentang kemah. Aku dengar dibelakang Vachgaux ada hutan. Bisakah kita kemah disana?" Ryeowook bertanya pertama.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh." Serobot Eunhyuk cepat, wajahnya menegang, tampak tak rileks sama sekali seperti tadi. Kenapa dia?

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Tanpa bisa dicegah rasa penasaranku tiba-tiba menaik.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menarik nafasnya dalam lalu berkata, "Tidak tahu, hanya tak boleh saja."

Ryeowook turut mendudukan diri. "Ayolah sebenarnya ada apa disana?"

"Tidak ada, intinya tidak boleh," jawab Eunhyuk tidak memuaskan.

Aku juga memutuskan untuk duduk mendekap lutut sebelum Eunhyuk bangkit memijit saklar membuat suasana gelap mencakupi seisi ruang santai.

"Hey, mengapa dimatikan? Bukankah kita akan bergosip dulu?" Ryeowook memprotes.

Eunhyuk beranjak duduk bersila di atas kantong tidur. "Mencurahkan isi hati dalam gelap pasti lebih menyenangkan. Terkadang dalam gelap, kita bisa lebih relaks dan dapat memaknai apa arti terang. Terang tidak akan muncul jika tidak ada gelap. Jadi, jangan remehkan kegelapan yang kata orang-orang di luar sana, merupakan simbol tidak baik, kejahatan, kebencian dan hal negatif lainnya. Bahkan menurutku kegelapan adalah hal yang lebih baik daripada terang, jika kau termasuk orang yang berpikir dalam," mata Eunhyuk menatap nanar jendela ruang santai.

"Hey, mengapa kata-katanya jadi puitis seperti itu? Oh, mungkin bakat terpendamnya sebagai penyair mulai muncul," bisik Ryeowook di telingaku.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di sisi kiriku, memutar tubuh menyamping menghadapku. Mengacuhkan desisan Ryeowook walau kuyakin Eunhyuk mendengarnya. "Kau pernah terjebak di antara gelap dan terang Min?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuatku mati kutu. Mengapa dia seolah tahu sesuatu dan mencoba menyinggungku? Yeah, mungkin ini saatnya untuk menguak separuh kisah hidupku.

"Pernah. Maksudku... aku mengalaminya sekarang. Bahkan bukan hanya terjebak, kurasa aku sudah terperangkap."

Ryeowook bertelungkup antusias. "Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan pada kami, menurutku kau berubah misterius semenjak masuk Audaces Min."

Kurasa persepsi Ryeowook memang benar adanya. Segala kerumitan yang membelenggu selama di Audaces membuatku menjadi sosok yang sama misteriusnya dengan Audaces itu sendiri. Tapi harus kuakui, Kyuhyun memiliki sisi misterius yang berkali lipat lebih dalam dari Audaces. Seolah kemisteriusan yang lebih gelap dari malam, terus menghantuinya.

"Seungri menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Apa?!" spontan, Eunhyuk-Ryeowook memekik kaget. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk itu jadi tidak kaget sedikitpun.

"Hm, tapi belum kujawab. Seungri sendiri yang menyuruhku berpikir. Menurutku Seungri salah satu orang terbaik dalam hidupku. Ia penyayang, perhatian, tidak pernah membesar-besarkan masalah. Yeah intinya dialah sosok terang dalam hidupku."

"Lalu... sosok gelapnya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Jujur, aku lebih dari ingin untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi mendadak lagi-lagi lidahku beku dan perasaan ganjil merambat di hatiku bila menyebut namanya.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu menyebutkan siapa kalau kau sulit mengatakannya. Cukup ceritakan bagaimana sikapnya padamu." Eunhyuk yang memang lebih paham aku orang yang seperti apa, mencoba memberi keringanan membuatku lega seketika.

"Sosok gelap itu... mempesona. Ya, sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu aku akan jatuh bila dia memberiku sebuah harapan. Katakanlah aku bodoh. Tapi kita tidak bisa merencanakan pada siapa kita akan jatuh, sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk berkelit," aku berujar lirih.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Apakah 'dia' memberimu harapan?"

Kuhela napas dalam-dalam. "Bukan cuma harapan, dia juga memintaku bertahan. Padahal dia sudah memiliki kekasih-

"Apa?!" Kali ini aku belum menyiapkan jantung akan pekikan Ryeowook.

"Hey santai saja," pintaku mencairkan suasana.

"Dan kau menurutinya?" Ryeowook berusaha menerka. Matanya masih membulat tidak percaya.

"Mmm... ya."

"Oh great! Ya ampun min, yang benar saja kau ini. Apa dia mencintai kekasihnya?" Ryeowook menginterogasi. Oh kurasa tidak ada celah lagi untuk berbohong.

"Mmm... ya."

"Lalu dia masih mendatangimu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tetap bertahan dan meladeninya?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia pernah cemburu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tetap memberinya kesempatan?"

"Ya."

"Kau dalam keadaan sadar kalau kau sudah menjadi semacam simpanan?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia pernah mengatakan cinta padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Mengakuimu didepan umum?"

"Tidak."

"Berkata padamu kalau dia tidak mencintai kekasihnya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"

"Tidak."

"Kalian sudah berhubungan seks?"

"Tidak... mmm... hampir."

"Oh, bunuh saja aku Min," Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku manusia biasa, pasti punya kesalahan. Setidaknya kemarin malam aku sudah melawan dan dengan tegas meminta kita untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

"Apa tanggapannya?" Tanya Ryeowook cepat.

"Dia tidak mau. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras dan akhirnya ku tinggalkan dia seorang diri." Entahlah, tiba-tiba hatiku perih mengingat sepasang matanya yang menyorotku penuh luka.

"Hey, kau sudah melakukan hal benar Min. Orang egois seperti dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu." Ryeowook menjentikkan jari tanda setuju.

"Kau yakin dia egois?" Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi bungkam, menatapku... terluka? Hey!

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Kau yakin dia tetap orang yang jahat dibalik semua sikap jahatnya padamu?"

"Hyuk, tentu saja orang itu jahat dan egois. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin untuk melupakan semuanya sudah tepat," intonasi suara Ryeowook terdengar gemas.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tahu Sungmin orang yang bagaimana. Ia tidak akan jatuh pada orang yang salah, walau kelihatannya orang itu jahat dan tega. Ia juga tidak akan semudah itu untuk tetap bertahan jika orang itu memang kejam," Eunhyuk berujar pelan.

Aku menatap Eunhyuk dalam diam. Mendadak napasku tercekat. Aku benar-benar menyesal sempat berpikiran bahwa Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyelamiku dengan baik.

"Lantas sekarang kau terperangkap antara Seungri dan sosok gelap itu?" Ryeowook menepis keheningan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Aku mengambil vote untuk Seungri," Ryeowook berkata dengan keyakinan tingkat tinggi. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku mengambil vote untuk si sosok gelap."

Pernyataan Eunhyuk benar-benar mencengangkanku. Ryeowook pun tidak kalah terpana.

"Ya Tuhan Hyuk, jangan membuat semuanya jadi tambah rumit. Sungmin membutuhkan kita untuk menyarankan langkah terbaik. Jangan makin menjeru-

"Dengarkan aku Min," potong Eunhyuk cepat. "Kadang kalau akal dan logika tidak bisa lagi membuatmu menemukan jalan terbaik, gunakan hatimu. Kadang apa yang kau lakukan berdasarkan hati, memang terlihat bodoh dan tidak bisa dimengerti. Tapi ada beberapa hal-hal yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan logika, karena logika itu dangkal dan terbatas Min, tidak seperti hati yang dalam dan tidak berbatas. Biar kuberi tahu kalian berdua separuh rahasiaku. Aku ini orang yang penakut dan cengeng, serta tidak ada uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Tapi mengapa orang penakut dan cengeng akut sepertiku bisa bekerja ditempat sempit, mengerikan, gelap, menjaga seseorang yang berbahaya dan sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhku. Apa secara naluri, keberanian mendadakku itu bisa dijelaskan? Kalau mengikuti logika, sudah dari dulu aku menolak mentah-mentah pekerjaan itu dan memilih diusir dari Vachgaux karena tidak punya biaya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Karena aku menggunakan hati sebagai pemantap semuanya. Hatiku mengatakan aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja hanya karena aku takut. Hatiku mengatakan aku tidak punya pilihan pekerjaan yang setepat ini. Hatiku mengatakan siapa lagi yang mau melakukan pekerjaan seberbahaya ini kalau bukan orang bodoh sepertiku. Hatiku mengatakan aku harus membantu Lee Donghae untuk tidak tega meninggalkannya mengurus semuanya seorang diri. Hatiku mengatakan, aku melakukan pekerjaan ini bukan semata demi uang, tapi juga melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat. Kamipun hanya hening menunggu. "Kalau aku bisa menggunakan hati demi memantapkan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan, mengapa kau tidak bisa Min? Coba katakan padaku, siapa yang kau cintai antara Seungri dan sosok gelap itu?"

Pandanganku menerawang. Menembus hari-hari lalu. Menembus segalanya yang tak tertembus oleh logika. "Aku menyayangi Seungri tapi... aku mencintai sosok gelap itu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Seungri pantas bahagia dengan kejujuranmu dan sosok gelap itu pantas bahagia dengan kesempatan darimu."

Ryeowook menimpali. "Tapi bisa saja kan sosok gelap itu seorang player." Ryeowook masih belum percaya penuh. Mungkin ia ingin sekali aku bersama Seungri.

Kami terdiam lagi hingga gumamanku terlontar begitu saja. "Selain aku, tidak ada satupun yang ia dekati. Bahkan sikapnya cenderung dingin. Walaupun ia juga dingin padaku saat di tempat umum sama seperti dinginnya pada yang lain, bedanya adalah tatapannya dari jauh. Seperti takut aku salah paham dan pergi darinya."

"Jadi... pernahkah dia memberimu kunci, clue, atau semacamnya. Atau adakah perkataannya yang aneh? Siapa tahu kau bisa menguak sedikit demi sedikit kemisterusannya melalui kalimat yang dia lontarkan," tanya Ryeowook perhatian. Eunhyuk diam memperhatikan.

"Sebagian besar kalimatnya memang aneh tapi... oh ya, aku pernah bertanya padanya tentang apa yang paling dia suka. Dia menjawab masa lalu dan kesembuhan. Tapi cepat ia meralat dengan berkata 'kalau keduanya kuraih, kita tidak bisa bersama sekarang.' Bukankah itu penuh makna?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Seolah tidak apa dia tidak meraih keinginannya asal bisa bersamamu."

"Tadi pagi sebelum kesini, aku tidak sengaja melihat dia menampar kekasihnya. Karena kepalang tanggung, aku memutuskan menguping. Anehnya, kekasihnya tiba-tiba memeluknya penuh cinta padahal detik sebelumnya kekasihnya memberi tatapan penuh kebencian bahkan sempat mengumpat juga."

Ryeowook mengelus tengkuk. "Mmm... apa kekasihnya itu memang aneh dari dulu atau saat mereka bertengkar saja?"

"Kekasihnya aneh, sangat aneh malah, bahkan aku pernah memergokinya sedang berbicara sendiri di gu-

Mendadak Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kami, aku dan Ryeowook, sama-sama mengernyit. "Hey ada apa?" Sontak kami jadi khawatir.

Eunhyuk menguak kedua telapak tangan dari wajahnya sebelum menatapku penuh arti. "Lalu... apa Kyuhyun dan Ren tetap bertengkar?"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya shock. Mendadak rongga dadaku sesak.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :**

**Ahhoooyyy(?) Happy KyuMin Day! Kita datang lagi, mudahan kalian gak bosen ya, sehari 2 kali update mwehehe :D Ketemu mulu :v**

**Okelah disini ada yang dapet pencerahan gak? Yang gak dapet nanti tak pinjemin senter deh *ditabok* itu Ren sama Kyuhyun kelai, hayooo kenapa? Apa jangan2 mereka kelai karna merasa tersaingi sama kemesraanku dan Wonnie O.O *abaikan* Wkwk :D**

**Ini Ryeowook sama Eunhyuk kayaknya bakal perang, siapa yang dukung Ryeowook dan siapa yang dukung Eunhyuk? **

**Okelah, banyak sekali pertanyaan di kotak review~ mwehehe maaf gak bisa jawab, karna kalo dijawab gak jadi misteri lagi dong *,* kita bermain tebak2 manggis aja, ok? Hihihi~**

**Dan terakhir lah, seperti biasa kami ucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan dan respon hangat kalian. Ugh! Kami terharu hikshiks u,u**

**TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA, love you! Muach muach :* sampai bertemu dichapter depan :D GOMAWO **


	9. Chapter 9

**Audaces Atropine**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Ren (Choi Minki).**

**Cho Seungri (Lee Seunghyun).**

**Warning:**

_**Ada beberapa crack pair untuk kebutuhan cerita, but it's real KyuMin Fanfiction ;; YAOI ;; Semi M ;; Typo(s) ;; dll.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, dan cerita ini milik kakak saya :D.**

.

.

.

**WARNING: **_**CHAPTER INI FLAT, MEMBOSANKAN, GAK ADA KYUMIN MOMENT, tapi tetep ada clue yang tersirat maupun tersurat #eeeaaa **_

:: Happy Reading::

Sembari menengadah menghujam pandang pada langit-langit, benakku mencoba menarik kembali kalimat-kalimat penuh kejutan Eunhyuk semalam. Bahkan untuk sekedar berprasangka saja bahwa Eunhyuk 'setahu' itu benar-benar tidak sempat terlintas. Tubuhku mendadak kaku demi mengetahui bahwa sosok gelap yang kucintai, dapat Eunhyuk tebak begitu saja. Tidak. Aku masih sangsi dengan alasan Eunhyuk yang setelah kumintai penjelasan dari mana dia tahu perihal tersebut, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan bilang sekedar tebakan yang kebetulan tepat sasaran. Ck, alasan macam apa itu? Ekspresinya yang mencurigakan dan kata-kata yang seolah menjadi semacam gerbang untukku, merupakan bukti pasti ia paham lebih dari sekedar tahu. Dan aku yakin, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan memberi tahuku lebih jauh dari perkataannya semalam. Inti yang dapat aku tangkap adalah, secara tidak langsung, Eunhyuk menyarankanku memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun. Karena selain aku harus ikuti apa kata hati, belum tentu sosok yang tampak jahat dari luar mendeskripsikan jahat didalam. Tapi sejenak aku terpikir, siapa yang bisa menebak sisi dalam seseorang? Dan jawaban Eunhyuk membuatku bertambah pusing. "Kau pernah mendengar cinta datang dari mata turun ke hati? Kalau begitu, kau bisa menebak sisi dalam atau hati seseorang dari sepasang matanya. Mulut bisa berbohong karena mulut bisa berbicara. Tapi mata tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong karena mata tidak bisa berbicara, tapi bisa memberi sinyal. Kau sering mendengar mulut seseorang yang berbicara kebohongan bukan? Tapi apa kau pernah mendengar mata berbohong? Itulah Min, karena mata tidak bisa bersuara tapi sangat handal dalam menggambarkan apa yang tersirat dalam hati seseorang."

Saat itu, aku berusaha menyanggah. Sebenarnya sebagai bentuk upaya pemantapan sesuatu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan tatapan seorang pemain film yang kita lihat di layar kaca terlihat begitu mencintai seseorang, padahal dia cuma akting. Namun penonton bisa terhanyut dan beranggapan bahwa si artis benar-benar mencintai lawan mainnya."

Eunhyuk tertawa. Lantas kembali menjelaskan. "Asal kau tahu, seorang pemain film atau sejenisnya, jika dituntut untuk menatap kekasih pura-puranya di depan kamera, ia pasti akan membayangkan wajah orang yang dicintainya." Yeah, seperti itulah jawaban Eunhyuk semalam.

Kuangkat kepalaku dari puncak punggung sofa ketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook muncul dari arah dapur membawa piring berisi sarapan masing-masing. Akhirnya, mereka datang juga.

"Kau tahu, hash brown dengan sosis goreng lebih enak ketimbang dicampur dengan kacang-kacangan seperti ini. Kombinasi yang aneh," Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook sebal.

Ryeowook memutar bola mata. Mulutnya tampak mencibir kecil. "Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kau minta sosis mentah di dapur Felix tadi? Kau yang mengikutiku membubuhi kacang."

Decakan Eunhyuk berdecit. "Aku memang ingin mengambil sosis, tapi tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Huh?"

Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di lantai seberangku sebelum meletakkan piringnya di atas meja. Kebiasaannya dari kelas 10 tidak tergerus. Ia memang lebih suka duduk di lantai "Hei, aku paling benci ketidak kompakkan. Karena Sungmin juga mengikutimu jadi tidak ada pilihan."

Ryeowook menempatkan diri di sofa sampingku sembari menyangga piringnya, mulai melahap. Bahunya menjungkit. Suaranya terdengar malas. "Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk bersungut."

Eunhyuk terkekeh mengejek. "Aku memang tidak butuh alasan khusus untuk bersungut, sungutan itu adalah sebuah kebutuhan, jika kau jadi aku."

"Sayang sekali aku ti-

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sarapan kita sehat apapun bahannya. Apa kalian selalu berdebat seperti ini?" Suaraku menengahi ketika kuraih piring dari atas meja. Aku memang selesai memasak terlebih dulu, jadi lamunanku tadi sebagai pengisi kekosongan menunggu Eunhyuk-Ryeowook. Mereka sering membuat makan sendiri apabila hari libur dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ryeowook yang gemar memasak dan Eunhyuk yang malas ke aula besar seorang diri tanpa Ryeowook. Semuanya berakhir pada Eunhyuk yang mulai pandai memasak.

Mulut Eunhyuk bergerak mengunyah santapannya. Beberapa butir kacang di piring ia tepikan. "Tidak juga, tapi berdebat itu menyenangkan untukku."

"Dan meladeni orang yang gemar berdebat juga mengasyikkan. Biasalah Min, perkumpulan orang-orang ribet macam kita, tidak nyaman kalau tidak ribut," Ryeowook memperjelas.

Aku merespon dengan sebuah gumaman. Kuperhatikan sarapanku sebentar. Sebenarnya senang sekali bisa memakan hidangan sederhana seperti dulu. Di Audaces juga ada hash brown, tapi dengan jenis dan pengolahan berbeda.

Ponsel Eunhyuk di sofa sampingku kurasakan bergetar panjang. Aku bergeming. Anak ini selalu saja meletakkan benda sembarangan. Kuyakin kalau ada barangnya yang hilang, dia pasti menyalahkan Ryeowook. Seperti dulu ia menyalahkanku menyembunyikan barangnya.

Kuraih ponsel Eunhyuk. Cahaya layarnya menjadi kelap-kelip. Mengernyit ketika kubaca nama seseorang yang tertera di layar tergetar. Donghae? Jadi mereka masih berhubungan?

Eunhyuk menelan ludah. Secepat angin, lengannya bergerak. "Kemarikan Min," lantas merebut ponsel menjauhi genggamanku. Mengapa dia gugup seperti itu?

Eunhyuk mengusap layar sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga. Lagi-lagi mimik kesal teraut di wajahnya. "Apa?!"

"..."

"Ck, bisa tidak kau langsung saja. Aku sedang sarapan. Cepatlah."

"..."

"Please Hae, jangan membuatku-

"..."

"Eh? Siapa? Apa? Baiklah... Oh, ehm, ya ini aku."

"..."

"Mmm... Tidak apa. Hm, baik-baik saja. Tadi malam tidur di kantong tidur."

"..."

"Tidak, tidak keluyuran kemanapun. Kami tidur dengan damai. Tenang saja."

"..."

"Tentu. Sudah termasuk tanggung jawabku."

"..."

"Ya, sekarang. Kau ingin bukti?"

"..."

"Jangan khawatir, tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti melakukannya. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"..."

"Aish, percayalah, tidak ada masalah apapun. Baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang rindu."

"..."

"Ya, aku tahu tentang itu. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau tahu sendiri dia orang yang tenang. Kukira tidak ada masalah walaupun... yeah kau tahulah, setiap orang pasti punya batas kesabaran. Tergantung kau bagaimana bersikap."

"..."

"Banyak tapi... ck, tidak mungkin aku utarakan semua disini. Intinya kau tidak bersalah, ingat itu."

"..."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku berkata seperti itu bukan karena kau majikan merangkap sahabat kami, tapi memang tulus. Namun tetap saja kau berhutang banyak pada kebaikanku, hehe."

"..."

"Sudahlah, semua pasti terbayar pada waktunya. Aku menyayangimu seperti sayangku padanya, jadi tidak mungkin aku menyarankan yang tidak-tidak."

"..."

"Kau lagi! Bosan sekali! Aku tutup."

"..."

"Ya ya ya. Terserahmu. Ap-

"..."

"Oh begitu. Syukurlah. Bagus juga akhirnya... APA?!"

"..."

"Leluconmu tidak lucu. Hey, seriuslah!"

"..."

"Hey hey. Jelaskan semuanya padaku. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa? Jadi... eh? Donghae! Hey! Aish! Kenapa dimatikan! Awas saja kau! Menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk mematikan ponselnya kesal.

Aku dan Ryeowook hanya termangu bingung. Sama bingungnya dengan saat Eunhyuk menerima panggilan Donghae di pesta ulang tahun Vachgaux. Sebenarnya tidak berniat ikut campur, tapi mengingat keterkejutan Eunhyuk tadi, aku jadi penasaran. "Donghae mengatakan apa? Kau terlihat kurang baik."

Eunhyuk diam tak menanggapi. Menyebalkan sekali. Padahal jelas-jelas mendengar pertanyaanku yang duduk didepannya. Tapi ia malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu entah apa di ponselnya membuat Ryeowook berkomentar nyaris berbisik. "Tidak mungkin dia mau memberi tahu. Kau ingat perkataannya semalam, itu saja tidak mau ia bahas lagi." Bahkan saking fokus pada ponselnya, Eunhyuk tidak mendengar gumaman Ryeowook. Membuat rasa ingin tahuku kian mengendap.

Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Ryeowook melanjutkan makan dalam diam membuatku memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apapun. Benakku masih berusaha menerka sesuatu.

Suara Eunhyuk terdengar setelah ia tidak sibuk lagi pada ponselnya. Nadanya sedikit lirih. "Aku harus pergi setelah ini."

"Kemana? Ada urusan apa? Bertemu Donghae?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menaikkan alis sekilas. Bahunya terangkat singkat. "Yeah begitulah," jawabnya ambigu.

Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa dia dan Donghae diluar perihal pekerjaan. Yeah, bisa jadi memang terjalin persahabatan diantara mereka atau lebih dari sahabat. Tapi mengapa setiap Donghae yang menghubungi, tingkahnya selalu berubah gelisah? "Kau pacaran dengan Donghae?"

"Tidak Min, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin dia mau dengan manusia pencinta monyet cerewet sepertiku dan tidak mungkin aku mau dengan manusia ikan aneh macam dia. Aku hanya... mmm... memiliki sedikit urusan pribadi jadi... yah, aku harap kalian paham," Eunhyuk tersenyum tidak enak sembari masih mengunyah makanannya. Tampak merasa bersalah karena sudah acap kali menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak mau jujur pada kami.

Aku dan Ryeowook tidak menanggapi. Sepertinya kami sama-sama jengkel. Jadi sebisa mungkin mendiamkan Eunhyuk.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan piring kami telah kosong, Eunhyuk mencoba meluruhkan kebekuan. Nada bicaranya berubah serius. "Baiklah baiklah. Apapun kesalahanku, aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu kalian boleh bertanya apa saja selain berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun, Ren dan Donghae. Aku berjanji menjawabnya dengan jujur sesuai pengetahuanku. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan. Lebih baik cepat kalian rundingkan. Kemarikan piring kalian, biar aku yang cuci."

Eunhyuk berkata sambil lalu dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur membawa tiga piring di tangannya. Aku dan Ryeowook saling pandang. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kami mulai sibuk berdiskusi pelan. Semampu mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat terdengar Eunhyuk dari dapur.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita tanyakan? Hmmm... apa yang bagus ya?" Ryeowook berkata sembari berpikir.

Aku bergumam. Kuingat-ingat lagi beberapa sikap ganjilnya. Berusaha memilah-milah. "Coba ingat-ingat kembali beberapa pernyataan ambigunya semalam."

Ryeowook menjentikkan jari. Tampak semangat sekali. "Bagaimana kalau pekerjaannya?"

"Tidak bisa, itu berkaitan dengan Donghae, lagipula sekarang dia sudah berhenti. Jadi biarlah tetap jadi misteri."

"Hmmm... Lalu apa? Oh, bagaimana kalau tentang hutan belakang Vachgaux, kuyakin kau juga penasaran mengapa kita tidak diperkenankan kesana."

"Ide bagus. Aku memang lumayan penasaran."

Mendadak Eunhyuk menghampiri dan kembali duduk diposisinya barusan. Alisnya menaik. "Sudah memutuskan pertanyaan?"

"Eh, cepat sekali kau cuci piring. Jangan sembarangan mencucinya," suara Ryeowook melengking.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Kemudian mengibaskan tangan. "Nanti saja kucuci kalau aku mau pergi, sekarang apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan," tanyanya sembari melipat tangan diatas meja.

Walaupun aku ingin sekali tahu perihal pekerjaannya, sayang sekali hal tersebut harus tetap menjadi misteri. Yeah, kuharap semua akan terkuak dengan sendirinya. Tapi kupikir, hutan Vachgaux tidak buruk juga untuk ditanyakan. "Jelaskan pada kami kenapa dilarang ke hutan belakang sekolah, aku sering melihatnya dari balkon selatan Audaces dan kurasa hutan itu baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk memainkan jari-jemarinya. Tampak kegelisahan melingkupi. "Mmm... itu... aish, mengapa kalian seakan ingin sekali kesana, walaupun hutan itu tampak baik-baik saja, tapi apa kalian tidak lihat pohon-pohonnya menjulang mengerikan dan suasananya suram berkabut, kujamin siswa atau guru paling berani seantero Vachgaux pun tidak berniat berurusan dengan tempat seperti itu."

"Oh, kalau begitu saja alasannya, sabtu mendatang kita berkemah saja disana Min, lagipula ti-

"Jangan! Jangan pernah kesana," serobot Eunhyuk tertahan nyaris melengking.

Diam-diam aku jadi geli sendiri, padahal Ryeowook hanya bercanda, sepertinya demi membuat Eunhyuk jujur, aku harus mencoba turut memanas-manasi. Kebetulan Eunhyuk adalah sosok yang mudah terbawa suasana. "Mengapa jangan? Kalau tidak ada alasan pasti, kami akan tetap berkemah-

"Oh Tuhan, baiklah baiklah aku jelaskan. Aish kalian berdua sengaja berkomplot ya. Sekarang dengar," bisik Eunhyuk misterius.

Sigap, aku dan Ryeowook menghambur duduk di lantai menyondongkan tubuh tertahan pada pinggiran meja seberang Eunhyuk. Disertai dengan debaran tidak menentu.

Menyaksikan posisi kami yang bagaikan lebah menantikan madu, Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas sebagai pemanasan lantas mulai berkisah. Oh, dan ia menghancurkan keseriusan yang telah menggunung. "Hahaha... lihatlah ekspresi kalian, seperti menunggu giliran naik roller coaster tertinggi di dunia, kalian tahu. Tapi... yeah, masalah hutan Vachgaux, cerita ini belum tentu nyata ka-

"Ayolah! Tidak lucu!" Sontak aku dan Ryeowook melengking jengkel. Apa dia tidak lihat keseriusan kami telah berada di level puncak tertinggi? Bisa-bisanya ia melontarkan candaan yang tidak ada nuansa humornya sama sekali.

Tahu situasi, Eunhyuk berdehem. Deheman yang seperti sengaja disuarakan sebanyak mungkin. Kali ini, bila ia mengulur waktu lagi, aku bersumpah akan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Terserahlah jika ia akan melarang keras, mengomel bahkan sampai mengancam membunuhku.

"Kalian pernah mendengar istilah babushka lady? Kali ini aku serius," Tukas Eunhyuk sungguh-sungguh.

Ryeowook menggeleng bersamaan ketika aku mengangguk. Nama itu memang tidak asing untukku. "Aku pernah membacanya disalah satu artikel disebuah situs. Itu nama julukan untuk wanita berpenutup kepala misterius yang menjadi saksi pembunuhan Kennedy, presiden Amerika entah tahun berapa, aku lupa. Ia juga sempat memotret kejadian pasca peristiwa penembakan Kennedy. Tapi hingga kini, identitas babushka lady belum menemui titik terang, padahal FBI sudah melacak kemana-mana. Seakan ia lenyap ditelan bumi setelah menyaksikan pembunuhan itu," jelasku tanpa mencoba menambah atau mengurangi apa yang kutahu.

Eunhyuk menunjukku antusias. Lantas menepuk tangan satu kali. "Tepat sekali! Tapi... ini bukan tentang babushka lady di Amerika, tapi babushka lady di hutan Vachgaux."

Alisku menyatu heran. Babushka lady di hutan Vachgaux? Sebelum sempat kutanggapi pernyataan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook mendahului. " Ya Tuhan! Jadi babushka lady si saksi pembunuhan Kennedy itu bersembunyi di hutan Vachgaux?! Awh!"

Eunhyuk memencet gemas hidung Ryeowook sebelum Ryeowook menjerit kaget menutupi hidungnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak. Bibirku melipat menahan tawa.

Eunhyuk berdecak gemas. Dihelanya napas lelah. "Jangan mengeluarkan statement yang tidak-tidak Wook, bagaimana bisa hal sebodoh itu terjadi? Kau pikir hutan Vachgaux tempat pelarian orang-orang yang dicari FBI?!"

"Haish, hidungku kebas. Sepertinya kau senang sekali menyiksaku," Ryeowook masih sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang merona akibat ulah Eunhyuk.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, ada-ada saja. Kugeser tatapanku pada Eunhyuk. "Selanjutnya?" Pintaku agak tidak sabar.

Eunhyuk kembali memfokuskan diri untuk bercerita. Ia berdehem lagi. "Maksudku... mereka wanita yang berbeda. Hanya saja julukannya nyaris mirip. Anggaplah babushka lady versi Vachgaux. Tapi sebagian siswa yang tahu tentang dia, lebih sering memanggilnya sebagai babushka woman untuk membedakan. Digelari babushka karena ia memakai penutup kepala tebal yang menyembunyikan nyaris seluruh wajahnya. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam juga menjadi kemisteriusan tersendiri."

Merasa bingung, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala. Kentara sekali raut tidak mengerti membingkai di wajah. "Aku tidak paham. Jadi dia penghuni hutan Vachgaux?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. Dagunya ditopang. "Bisa disebut seperti itu. Aku sendiripun belum pernah melihatnya dan aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Bukankah dia wanita biasa?" Ungkapku berusaha berpikiran positif.

"Apakah benar dia nyata? Kau saja tidak pernah melihat langsung. Bisa jadi hanya sekedar mitos," Ryeowook bertimpal.

"Dia bukan wanita biasa. Dan dia nyata. Aku yakin betul walau tidak pernah menyaksikan secara langsung. Katanya hutan Vachgaux sudah ada sebelum sekolah ini dibangun dan babushka woman tinggal di rumah tua di padang rumput tengah hutan. Babushka woman tidak tinggal seorang diri. Ia ditemani seekor anjing hitam peliharaannya. Keduanya membawa kutukan. Konon jika babushka woman menampakkan diri bersama anjing setianya, maka orang yang melihatnya akan mati tidak lama lagi. Atau paling tidak akan tertimpa musibah. Karena itu jangan coba-coba mendekat kesana."

Ryeowook mengernyit sangsi. Mulutnya mencibir. "Hey, itu lebih mirip cerita bualan para orang tua untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil agar tidak terlalu jauh bermain."

Eunhyuk menaruh dagu di atas tumpukan lengannya. Hidungnya bergeming. Menarik napas. "Aku sudah bilang diawal, cerita ini belum tentu benar, tapi belum tentu tidak benar."

"Itu artinya, kita tidak masalah jika ingin berkemah kan? Jangan terlalu percaya. Aku yakin itu mitos." Bola mata Ryeowook membuncah binar.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Ryeowook. Lidahnya mendecak. "Jangan coba-coba mengambil resiko, turutilah aku kali ini saja," pintanya seraya bergerak menyandar ke sofa.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Eunhyuk. Tahu dari mana ia tentang semua ini? Lalu mengapa ia melarang kalau nyatanya tidak ada satupun saksi yang membenarkan. Selalu saja ada sisi di dalam dirinya yang menyimpan banyak hal. "Kalau begitu kita tidak akan kesana, tenang saja."

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar Min. Dengar itu Wook. Ingatlah selalu untuk jangan berbuat nekat. Mmm... aku pergi dulu ya. Kalian santai-santai saja disini dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh, oke?" Eunhyuk terkekeh pada kami. Ia bangkit lalu bergerak menuju pintu sebelum berbalik mendadak. "Oh ya, di ujung dalam hutan, ada jurang besar yang berdaya hisap. Medan magnetnya tinggi. Jadi sekali lagi kuberi tahu, jangan pernah ke hutan kalau tidak ingin mendapat bahaya." Ia memperingatkan sembari memakai sepatunya.

Entah sudah keberapa kali keningku dibuatnya mengernyit. "Jurang bermedan magnet?"

"Hm."

Kemudian ia keluar tanpa menunggu respon membuat Ryeowook bergerak menyamping menghadapku. Helaan napas terhembus. Matanya menatap tidak bergairah. "Lihat, pada akhirnya aku yang mencuci piring."

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja. Tunggu ya. Aku ke dapur dulu," aku tersenyum sebelum bangkit hendak ke dapur ketika Ryeowook menahanku untuk tetap duduk.

"Kau yakin yang menelpon Eunhyuk tadi Donghae? Entahlah, tapi nada bicaranya berubah-ubah, kadang membentak kadang lembut. Aku ragu, mmm... sedikit," seloroh Ryeowook.

Aku mengangguk, membatalkan niat ke dapur. Bagaimana dengan piring? Ah kupikir biar Eunhyuk saja yang mencuci. "Aku lihat nama Donghae di layar."

"Hm, Donghae teman Kyuhyun? Eh, benarkah sekedar teman? Oh ya maksudku... sahabat Kyuhyun kan?"

"Ya. Bisa disebut sebagai sahabat. Bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara."

Ryeowook menatapku rancu. Pasti benaknya sedang mengolah jawabanku tadi. Kami sama-sama terdiam sebelum Ryeowook bertanya hati-hati. "Jadi... sosok gelap itu adalah Kyuhyun?"

Aku terdiam lantas menumpukan kening di atas meja. Kutekan keningku kuat-kuat. Melesakkan wajahku pada kayu. Membiarkan segalanya hanyut dalam pikiranku.

"Aku tahu kau benar-benar kacau didalam walau rapi diluar. Coba kita beri ini perumpamaan. Ibarat gunung berapi, cepat atau lambat, kau tetap akan meledakkan semua yang ada didalam kepalamu Min, tanpa bisa kau tahan-tahan lagi. Berbagilah padaku, bila kau sudah tidak ada tempat untuk berbagi lagi. Yeah, seperti sekarang," ujar Ryeowook perhatian.

Mungkin Ryeowook sedang berupaya membuatku lebih baik, dan aku senang untuk itu. Perumpamaannya tidak berlebihan. Isi kepalaku sudah benar-benar menggelegak. Benar katanya, aku kacau didalam. Kupikir kekacauan ini tidak bisa terus kubiarkan hingga beranak pinak dan suatu hari nanti dapat menyerang balik. Kepalaku sudah terlampau goyah untuk menampung semuanya. Setidaknya berbagi beban tidak buruk juga selama kita membaginya dengan orang yang tepat.

Kuangkat kepala menatap Ryeowook. Aku mesti mengambil tindakan. Kuharap Ryeowook bisa menjadi pendengar yang memahamiku karena dialah satu-satunya yang 'bersih' di antara kami. "Aku boleh menceritakan sesuatu?"

Sepasang bola mata Ryeowook membesar kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. Kini ia terlihat semakin bergairah. Setelah ketidak semangatan menaunginya beberapa detik lalu. Tangannya terulur menepuk-nepuk rambutku. "Tentu saja boleh. Sudah lama aku menantikan ini. Akhirnya kau mau juga bercerita," jawabnya ceria.

Kepalaku mengangguk. Aku memang sengaja memilih Ryeowook. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kami senasib. "A-

"Tunggu tunggu. Ikut aku," Ryeowook mencegat sebelum menarik tanganku pergi kepintu kamar, memakai sepatu jenis moccasin, kemudian keluar kamar. Aku menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Benakku mencoba menerka. Mungkin ia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan agar dapat lebih asyik bercerita. Ryeowook yang beberapa saat lalu menyaksikan raut stressku, pasti tidak tega untuk membiarkanku mengisahkan suatu cerita berat tanpa meringankan pikiran terlebih dahulu.

Sepanjang koridor kami bergandengan tangan, sesekali aku mengayunkannya. Semoga ini akan menyenangkan. Kami benar-benar persis anak kembar yang ingin pergi berpetualang. Seandainya ada negeri ajaib disini. Dalam hati, aku terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. Namun dengan begini pikiranku kembali rileks.

Keningku mengernyit saat menuruni tangga spiral. Kupikir tidak sejauh ini. Lalu kemana tujuan Ryeowook? Semoga tidak ke tempat yang bukan-bukan. "Kita ingin ke lantai 4?"

"Lihat saja, kau pasti tidak pernah kesana. Ini akan mengasyikkan. Tempat terindah di Vachgaux."

_**~Audaces Atropine~**_

"Ini dia! Perkenalkan, taman bunga Vachgaux. Seperti surga bukan?"

Aku terdiam, hanya mampu terpukau. Beberapa meter di depanku, adalah hamparan tanaman bunga hingga ujung jauh. Rangkaian kalimat Ryeowook bukanlah lontaran basa-basi atau penganalogian berlebihan. Sungguh, akupun seperti melihat setitik surga, yah katakanlah opiniku tidak realistis tapi itulah adanya.

"Hey, mengapa kita kesini?" Tukasku pada Ryeowook. Fokus penglihatanku masih terarah pada bentangan bunga-bunga hidup. Bukan keberatan dibawa kesini, hanya terbersit rasa penasaran saja mengapa Ryeowook memilih kemari. Walau letaknya di sisi barat bangunan sekolah, aku tidak pernah menapakkan langkah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Maklumlah, dulu aku merupakan siswa introvert akut. Jarang kemana-mana saat jam pelajaran usai. Bahkan pada akhir pekan, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar. Wajar kalau taman bunga ini masih asing bagiku. Perjalanan melelahkan menuruni tangga hingga lantai satu, seolah terbayar dengan keindahan, keasrian dan kesejukan yang berhembus lembut bersama semilir angin pagi. Awan mendung diatas sana, tidak mengurangi estetika taman ini. Hanya saja, sedikit banyak turut menggiring suasana kelabu. Keindahan bernapas muram. Tetapi itulah sisi uniknya. Matahari di atas sana seolah dibelah mendung, menjelma bulatan pijar pucat.

"Kupikir bercerita disini tidak buruk juga. Aku tahu kisahmu akan menyeramkan, jadi demi sedikit mengusir aura yang tidak mengenakkan, kita mengobrol saja di gazebo favoritku. Itu disana, kau lihat di selatan deretan bunga hydrangea itu kan?" Telunjuk Ryeowook menukik horizontal, menunjuk gazebo nyaris paling belakang. Setelah aku menemukan gazebo yang ia maksud, Ryeowook melanjutkan. "Aku suka posisinya. Dari arah gazebo itu, kita bisa bebas menatap nanar seluruh bunga yang menghampar," jelasnya, lantas melangkah menyisir jalan aspal kecil yang di kanan kiri terdapat bunga-bunga beraneka jenis.

Kulihat beberapa gazebo di sisi timur telah terisi kelompok murid kelas 10 sedang menulis sesuatu, beberapa tampak berdiskusi alot. Beberapa lagi tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop. Hmm.. mungkin tugas kelompok. Kualihkan pandang menuju gazebo sebelah barat. Hanya ada dua orang. Eh, bukankah itu Siwon dan Kibum? Oh, tengah bermesraan rupanya. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Romantis sekali. Mungkin di Audaces, hanya pasangan SiBum yang mampu bertahan mengimbangi kemesraan Kyu-Ren. Ck, mengapa pikiranku jadi membawa-bawa pasangan itu? Senyumku menipis seiring dengan langkah yang sengaja aku dan Ryeowook lambatkan untuk menikmati mekaran bunga merekah. Jalan setapak menuju gazebo selatan masih membentang jauh. Wajar saja, taman ini memang luas bukan main.

"Tumben taman ini sepi di hari libur. Oh, mungkin karena masih jam sembilan," Ryeowook bertanya dan menjawab sendiri. Pandangannya masih menjelajah.

Aku masih memperhatikan sejauh mataku memandang. Sesekali tercium harum bunga menyapa hidungku. Melihat konsep taman ini, benakku langsung tertuju pada Skagit Valley di Washington. Deretan tanaman sama-sama memanjang lurus dengan pembagian bunga-bunga sejenis pada deretan masing-masing. Oh, tentu saja aku tidak pernah ke Skagit Valley langsung. Aku mengetahuinya dari gambar kalender setahun lalu saat masih sekamar dengan Eunhyuk. Berbagai jenis bunga indah tertangkap mataku. Beberapa aku tahu jenisnya seperti bunga iris, melati, plumeria, saffron crocus, gloriosa, marigold dan daffodills. Beberapa ornamen burung tiruan dan paving makin membuatnya berkesan.

Aku menoleh menatap Ryeowook. Daguku menunjuk ke arah bangunan sekolah. "Sisi timur sekolah, apa tidak ada taman seperti ini?"

"Ada, tapi khusus untuk pohon buah-buahan dan kopi, hmm.. bisa disebut kebun juga, siswa tidak diperkenankan kesana kecuali para pelayan karena kebun itu pemasok buah-buahan dan kopi untuk seluruh Vachgaux," jelas Ryeowook. Lantas mengusap-usap tubuhnya karena angin semakin menggigit kulit.

Oh, ternyata ada kebun buahnya. Pasti lebih luas dari taman ini. Pantas saja berbagai jus dan kopi selalu tersedia tanpa khawatir kehabisan. Aku jadi berpikir apakah ada peternakan juga disini sebagai pemasok daging, walau tidak mungkin.

Aku mengangguk paham. "Kau sering kesini?"

"Dulu, saat masih kelas 10, tapi sejak kelas 11 dan 12, seingatku tidak pernah lagi."

Tidak sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada lokasi di belakang gazebo favorit Ryeowook, setelah hamparan luas rumput berjenis lapangan golf. "Di seberang gazebo itu hutan Vachgaux bukan?"

"Ya, hutan itu sangat rapi kurasa, walaupun misterius berkabut tapi aku masih heran kenapa banyak siswa yang takut bahkan untuk sekedar melihatnya dari gazebo selatan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa terasa, gazebo yang kami tuju telah berada didepan mata. Kami menaiki dua tangga dan mendudukkan diri di bangku kayu. Gazebo ini beratapkan jerami buatan dengan pagar kayu mengkilap setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang melingkari sisi luar dan terdapat bangku memanjang mengitari meja bundar dengan celah berhadapan langsung dengan arah keluar masuk.

Ryeowook duduk dengan lega. Seiring dengan desahan napas yang juga tak kalah lega. "Akhirnya sampai juga. Bagaimana Min? Taman yang menakjubkan bukan? Kau tahu, untuk perawatannya, pihak sekolah rela mendatangkan kelompok ahli plantologi dari Belanda agar bunga bisa tetap mekar diberbagai musim. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa mahal membayar mereka, mendanai berbagai jenis bunga dan peralatan perawatan saja berharga selangit apalagi ahlinya langsung."

Yeah, dan asal kau tahu Wook, semua biaya itu adalah uang Kyuhyun. Bagian terpentingnya, Kyuhyun adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Ingin sekali aku menjawabnya dengan kalimat realistis tersebut. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Donghae untuk merahasiakan perihal 'Kyuhyun adalah pemilik sah Coissant Vachgaux'. Jadi aku harus berpuas diri menggumamkannya di dalam hati.

"Ini luar biasa tapi... agak senyap dan muram," aku beropini sesuai apa yang kusaksikan. Aku merasa seperti melihat keindahan yang tengah berkabung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kedua belah bibirnya ia lipat kedalam sekilas. "Aku juga heran, tidak biasanya sepi seperti ini."

Aku menopang dagu. Kulihat Siwon dan Kibum diseberang sana beranjak pergi. "Tapi baguslah, jadi terasa lebih tenang."

Bibir Ryeowook mengulum sebuah senyum. "Kau senang sekali ketenangan ya?"

"Ya, seperti disini."

"Tenang dan misterius," Ryeowook menambahi. Suaranya nyaris bergumam.

"Kau berkata seolah taman ini memiliki kepribadian," tanggapku terkekeh. Ada-ada saja.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Bahunya terangkat. "Setiap suasana memiliki kepribadian, kurasa."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Ya, berubah-ubah sesuai cuaca."

Ryeowook menengadah. "Diatas sana kelabu," ujarnya sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Hm, kelam sekali."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Berarti langit juga berkepribadian tetapi tidak tetap. Mmm... jadi... bisakah kau ceritakan sekarang?"

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum berdehem membersihkan suara. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menguak separuh kejadian ganjil yang menimpa hari-hariku. "Ini tentang teror yang beberapa bulan belakangan kerap menghantuiku," ucapku pelan.

Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapanku mulai menegakkan tubuhnya serius. Keningnya mengerut. "Kau diteror seseorang? Siapa?"

Aku menarik napas dalam. "Aku tidak yakin itu adalah 'seseorang', maksudku... aku sangsi bahwa itu 'orang', begitulah."

"Hah, maksudmu bukan 'orang', lantas apa?! Kau diteror makhluk tak kasat mata?!" Pekik Ryeowook tertahan.

Aku mengusap wajahku yang tampak mulai kusut. "Aku pikir mereka arwah penasaran."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir turut merasakan kegundahanku. "Jangan bilang arwah penasaran murid yang menghilang," tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Aku jadi heran mengapa Ryeowook langsung berpikiran ke arah sana. "Kupikir begitu."

Ryeowook menyipit tertarik. Dapat kurasakan suasana di sekitar kami makin senyap, seolah hembusan angin dan bunga-bunga tengah pulas tertidur. "Coba kau ceritakan dari awal. Aku tidak bisa memberi saran jika aku tidak menangkap secara detail."

"Yeah baiklah. Semua berawal dari kematian ayah 4 tahun lalu. Ayahku seorang penulis naskah dan lagu teater musikal. Dia.. bunuh diri." Ceruk hatiku bergetar kala mengatakan ini.

Bola mata Ryeowook membulat otomatis. "Bunuh diri?!"

"Tidak tahu. Walau aku juga tidak yakin, begitulah kesimpulan pihak kepolisian. Aku menemukan ayah gantung diri di ruang tulisnya, separuh kepalanya hancur, matanya..." Suaraku tercekat. Mendadak merasa perih mengingat ini. Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pundakku sebelum aku kembali membuka suara. "Ah sudahlah. Intinya ayah meninggal dalam keadaan tragis. Anehnya, kumpulan naskah terakhir ayah raib entah kemana, aku menyadarinya saat kepolisian meminta naskah itu sebagai bagian dari barang bukti penyelidikan."

Ryeowook membungkam sejenak. "Kau yakin sudah mencarinya ke segala sudut?" Nada bicaranya seolah ingin kembali ke masa kematian ayah dan turut bersamaku mencari naskah itu.

"Bahkan aku sudah mencari sampai ke gudang, tapi nihil." Aku benar-benat tidak mengada-ada perihal 'mencari sampai ke gudang'.

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Ryeowook meluncurkan pendapat. "Kupikir naskahmu dicuri."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Hm, lalu apa lagi?"

"Semenjak kematian ayah, aku kerap bermimpi buruk berada di sebuah gedung tua kelam yang mencakup sebuah panggung pertunjukan teater musikal dan aku menjadi penonton didalamnya. Kisah teater musikal yang ku tonton adalah pertunjukan terakhir kelas Audaces 3 tahun lalu sebelum kejadian lenyapnya 35 siswa. Pertunjukkan teater musikal Requiem. Dan yang menjadi pemeran utama wanitanya... saudari kembar Ren."

Ryeowook tampak tersenyum kecut. "Si angkuh itu," gumamnya tidak begitu jelas.

Sontak keningku mengernyit. "Apa?" Tanyaku cepat.

Ryeowook tergeragap menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "Ren punya saudari kembar? Perempuan?"

"Hm, yang membedakan hanya rambut mereka. Kembaran Ren memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang sepinggang. Namanya Choi Minrae, Ren selalu memanggilnya dengan noona karena selain si perempuan lahir beberapa menit lebih awal, Minrae juga sangat dewasa dan pintar hingga akselerasi 3 tahun, serta langsung diterima di kelas 12 Vachgaux," jelasku seiring dengan langit pagi yang makin menggelap dingin.

Ryeowook menelan ludah. "Apa Choi Minrae... masih hidup?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ren pernah memberi tahuku kalau Minrae sudah meninggal, sayangnya aku tidak sempat bertanya lebih spesifik menyangkut penyebab kematian atau sejenisnya. Hmm.. kita kembali ke mimpiku tadi. Setelah pementasan teater musikal Requiem berakhir, aku memutuskan meneliti wajah-wajah penonton di sekitarku, dan betapa kagetnya saat kulihat mata mereka buta, bengkak berdarah dan menangis, tidak lupa dengan kulit pucat setara mayat yang membingkai wajah mereka. Aku menangis ketakutan ketika sadar bahwa semua pemain dan penonton sudah tidak bernyawa dan akhirnya aku selalu terbangun tepat saat aku menangis di dalam mimpi."

Ryeowook mengelus tengkuk seraya tersenyum takut-takut. "Kalau aku masuk ke dalam mimpimu, dapat kupastikan aku tidak menangis lagi Min, tapi pingsan. Hey, wajar saja, mereka yang ada didalam gedung semuanya hantu."

"Hm. Aku juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung songsaenim karena mengadaptasi dari mimpiku sendiri. Saat pelajaran sejarah teater musikal, Yesung songsaenim berkata siapa saja yang berhasil menceritakan plot teater musikal Requiem dengan tepat, akan diberi nilai tambahan dan hadiah. Tidak bisa tidak, aku ceritakan saja sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang ku tonton di mimpi. Ternyata tepat. Dengan begitu, Yesung songsaenim memberiku hadiah. Buku-buku teater musikal, flashdisk data video pelatihan seni pertunjukkan, dan... seperangkat peralatan EVP."

Ekspresi terkejut Ryeowook mengemuka. "Electronic voice phenomenon?! Untuk apa songsaenim memberimu benda semenakutkan itu?" Lengkingan tertahan Ryeowook menunjukkan betapa herannya ia.

Kepalaku menggeleng. "Entah. Tapi ia memberiku pesan di sebuah kertas. Isinya 'tengah malam gerhana bulan cincin. Pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan nyanyian kemurungan. Tiga puluh empat kematian hidup. Mereka akan mengisahkan ceritanya'. Oh Tuhan, aku sampai hapal kalimat itu karena nyaris setiap hari terus ku jejalkan di otakku."

Ryeowook mengelus dagu seraya berpikir. "Itu berarti kau harus mendengarkan suara arwah melalui perantara EVP saat tengah malam bertepatan ketika terjadi fenomena gerhana bulan cincin. Hm, aku menonton di berita akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi, walaupun belum ditentukan gerhana bulan jenis apa."

"Itu dia Wook. Aku sudah menjelajah digoogle tapi gerhana bulan jenis cincin itu tidak ada. Gerhana bulan hanya terbagi menjadi tiga yaitu gerhana bulan total, sebagian dan penumbra. Jenis cincin hanya terjadi pada gerhana matahari, bukan bulan. Aish, apa songsaenim salah tulis?"

"Tidak Min, Yesung songsaenim hanya ingin memberimu kata yang tidak umum. Menunjukkan bahwa songsaenim menginginkan kau sendiri yang menjalankan misi pesan tersebut. Hanya kau, bukan yang lain. Aku tidak yakin, tapi kata kunci 'gerhana bulan cincin' itu mungkin suatu kode."

"Aku juga sempat berpikir tentang kode... entah mengapa benakku langsung tertuju pada... gerhana bulan darah."

Lagi-lagi mata Ryeowook menunjukkan keterkejutannya. "Hah?! Gerhana bulan darah?!"

"Ya, fenomena itu terjadi saat terjadi gerhana bulan melebihi total dan bulan berubah warna menjadi merah setelah hitam total. Bulan seolah disiram oleh aliran darah langit dan konon katanya itu adalah waktu bagi roh yang tersesat untuk menuntut sebuah keadilan melalui manusia yang dipilihnya agar mereka mendapatkan kedamaian."

"Wah wah wah. Tapi apa latar belakang alasanmu menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Sederhana. Gerhana cincin hanya terjadi pada matahari. Aku hanya menggabungkan 'cincin' dan 'matahari'. Cincin itu pasti berbentuk bulat atau lingkaran penuh bukan? Hal tersebut dapat diterjemahkan sebagai gerhana total. Dan untuk 'matahari', aku menilik pada warnanya yang terang. Yeah matahari pasti identik dengan deskripsi terang atau bersinar bukan? Mulanya hanya coba-coba saja mencari tahu tentang 'gerhana bulan total berwarna terang' sampai akhirnya kutemukan beberapa artikel menyangkut gerhana bulan darah beserta mitos yang menyertai. Yeah begitulah."

"Hmm.. kesimpulanmu memang yang paling masuk akal Min."

"Ya, entah mengapa akupun merasa yakin."

Ryeowook menepuk tangannya. "Ini artinya masalah makna gerhana bulan cincin sudah terpecahkan. Tapi aku heran dengan 34 kematian hidup. Aku yakin hal ini berkaitan dengan siswa Audaces yang menghilang," Ryeowook menekan suara sepelan mungkin begitu sampai pada kalimat 'siswa Audaces yang menghilang'.

"Hm, bila disangkut pautkan dengan mimpi burukku, rasanya semua ini memang terjadi padaku untuk menguak misteri kematian mereka yang mungkin tidak wajar."

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Baiknya kuberitahu kau Min, aku sudah tidak tahan terus merahasiakan ini."

Alisku menyatu. "Merahasiakan?"

Ryeowook menelan ludah. Sekilas tampak ragu membuka suara membuatku berusaha menguatkan hatinya. "Ayolah Wook. Terkadang kebenaran tidak baik disembunyikan terus-menerus karena kau menyembunyikannya bersamaan dengan kesalahan. Kebenaran tidak pantas dicampur adukkan dengan kesalahan Wook."

Ryeowook menarik napas lantas mengangguk. "Baiklah Min, aku percaya padamu." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Siswa Audaces angkatan 3 tahun lalu bukan menghilang tapi memang... dibunuh."

Mendadak jantungku berdegub keras. Aku masih terdiam ketika Ryeowook berkata nyaris berbisik. "Salah satu siswa korban pembunuhan itu adalah Kim Young Woon, pemeran utama pria di teater musikal Requiem. Dia... kakak kandungku."

Napasku tercekat seketika. "A-apa?"

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. "Pihak sekolah mengancam keluargaku agar tidak membuka mulut ke publik, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, keluargaku dan seluruh keluarga kami yang tidak bersalah pun akan dihabisi, mungkin ancaman itu juga terjadi pada keluarga siswa lain yang menjadi korban," suara Ryeowook terdengar mulai parau.

Dadaku sendiri sudah menyesak. "Wook-

"Asal kau tahu Min, betapa hancur perasaan kami bahkan sampai kini sisi hatiku yang hancur tidak akan bisa utuh kembali sebelum aku bertemu jasad hyungku, bahkan tulang belulangnya pun tidak apa." Setetes bulir bening bergulir diatas pipi Ryeowook.

Aku benar-benar kaget bukan main. Perlahan kugenggam tangannya erat. "Tidak adakah petunjuk menyangkut kematian hyungmu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan sebelum menyeka air matanya. "Tidak. Kami hanya diberi tahu hyungku terbunuh. Sebab apa dan bagaimana, kami tidak mendapat jawaban. Ayah sampai stress kala itu berdampak pada usaha keluarga kami yang terus menerus mengalami penurunan hingga sekarang kami harus rela hidup sederhana, tidak sebercukupan dulu. Tapi aku selalu percaya keadilan Tuhan pasti ada. Maka itu aku memutuskan sekolah di Vachgaux meskipun awalnya ayah tidak setuju. Aku percaya ditempat ini hyungku pergi, ditempat ini pula dia akan kembali. Walau tidak lagi sama." Ryeowook menatapku penuh harap. "Dan keadilan yang ku tunggu itu menjelma melaluimu Min. Aku yakin kau yang mereka pilih. Itu berarti salah satu dari mereka yang memilihmu adalah hyungku," Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

Hatiku perih melihat tatapan Ryeowook, seolah hanya aku yang kini menjadi tumpuannya. "Aku pernah melihat kakakmu di video yang kudapat dari Yesung songsaenim."

Mata Ryeowook membulat antusias. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kau ikut ke Audaces. Kita lihat videonya bersama."

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Kuperhatikan Ryeowook yang entah tengah berpikir apa. Tapi aku bisa menangkap pahatan sedih bercampur senang pada rautnya. Aku jadi ikut sedih. Kupikir selama ini Ryeowook hanyalah lelaki ceria baik hati yang hidupnya tidak pernah dihinggapi permasalahan berarti. Ternyata benar apa kata Eunhyuk, kita tidak boleh sembarangan men-judge seseorang hanya karena karakter luarnya.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku," ujarku berusaha menghibur.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha membantumu semampuku." Ryeowook menyangga dagu, tampak mulai lebih santai. "Apa ada teror lainnya yang menimpamu?"

"Beberapa kali aku mendengar sekumpulan suara aneh tanpa wujud, yeah walau hanya suara tetap saja membuatku takut."

"Suara yang bagaimana?"

"Beraneka ragam, ada napas-napas memburu, jeritan, teriakan tertahan, dan yang terakhir tangisan di seluruh penjuru Audaces kemarin."

Ryeowook manggut-manggut. "Tapi yang kuherankan, mengapa dipesan Yesung songsaenim tertulis 34 kematian hidup." Ryeowook bergumam lebih seperti teruntuk diri sendiri.

Itu juga yang menjadi buah pergulatan pikiranku selama ini. "Mungkin benar 34, perbedaan tipis tentang jumlah sudah biasa terjadi."

"Padahal jelas-jelas angkatan Audaces 3 tahun lalu berjumlah 35 siswa."

"Apa?"

"Jumlah siswa Audaces yang terbunuh 3 tahun lalu 35 orang, bukan 34."

Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut dengan ini, tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. "Kau yakin?" Debaran dadaku terasa semakin menggemuruh.

Hembusan napas Ryeowook menyeruak pelan. "Lebih dari yakin." Suara itu tidak kalah yakin dari kalimatnya.

"Tapi didalam pesan songsaenim tertulis 34."

"Aku punya buku absen nama siswa Audaces 3 tahun lalu peninggalan hyungku. Kebetulan dia menjabat ketua kelas dan tidak sengaja terbawa buku absen Audaces saat ke rumah untuk mengisi liburan. Sekedar informasi, Minrae adalah sekretaris Audaces kala itu dan entah mengapa hyungku malah terbawa jurnal absennya. Aku masih menyimpannya. Kau bisa memeriksa, ada di kamarku."

Akhirnya secercah petunjuk itu muncul. "Kau tidak bergurau?" Sejujurnya aku tidak mau terlalu penuh berharap.

Ryeowook mengangguk meyakinkan. "Tentu saja tidak, bahkan ada catatan aneh di buku absen itu."

"Oh belum hilang misteri satu, mengapa muncul lagi misteri lainnya? Ini membingungkan." Desahku lelah seraya membenamkan kepala pada lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pelan pundakku menyabarkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar? Mungkin kau butuh istirahat."

Kepalaku terangkat dari meja. "Mengapa terburu-buru?" Gumamku bertanya.

"Eunhyuk akan tersinggung kalau tahu ia tidak diturut sertakan kesini."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Tapi sebenarnya kemana Eunhyuk pergi hingga kami tidak diajaknya? "Baiklah, semoga Eunhyuk belum kembali."

Kami bangkit dan melangkah ketika sekelompok tanaman bunga berposisi arah sebelah barat gazebo selatan menarik perhatianku. Kumpulan bunga itu tidak banyak, hanya sekitar 3 petak dan tampak menyendiri dan sedikit tersembunyi. Ditilik dari penampilan, kuyakin bunga ini tidak seterawat bunga lain. "Bunga ungu kehijauan itu, mengapa seperti terpinggirkan dari bunga lainnya?" Tanyaku pada Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook menoleh menatap bunga yang dimaksud. Seketika matanya menyipit tidak nyaman. "Atrope Bella Donna. Bunga beracun Min, lebih baik jangan pernah mendekat ke sekitarnya."

Alisku terpaut ingin tahu. Apa tadi bilangnya? "Bunga beracun?"

"Hm, racun _atropine_."

.

.

.

TBC!

**A/N:**

**Halloohaaaaa~~~~! Gimana? Ngebosenin? Flat? Gada KyuMin momentnya? Wkwk udah dikasih warning loh ya tadi diatas :D jadi yah yah kami minta maaf, belum saatnya kali :D Tapi, lihat! Lihat! Kabar baiknya kalian sudah tau siapa pemeran utama pria di drama musical Requiem 3tahun lalu. Hayoooo yang kemaren jawab Cho Kyuhyun siapa? Kkkkk :D gakpapa, salah itu biasa, jadi awas kalo kalian nyerah buat nerka2 ya *ditabokramerame***

**Oke, saya mau kasih tau, buat yang nanya 'mana KyuMin momentnya?' gini, sebenarnya agak berat buat menuhin seluruh permintaan reader tanpa mengubah plot cerita, waktu itu beberapa dari kalian minta supaya Ming jangan cepat mau sama Kyu (lagi), yah jual mahal lah bahasa kerennya *plakplak* dan kita berusaha buat Ming sama Kyu jauh alhasil gada KyuMin moment, tapi tapi tapi, kami kembali dilema *alaydah* saat ada beberapa review masuk yang menanyakan 'mana KyuMin moment?' 'ini pairnya KyuMin atau KyuRen sih?' aduh sayangku semua, kami mau aja buat KyuMin jadian (secepatnya) dan berakhir pada berhamburnya moment KyuMin sana sini, tapi *lagi* permintaan kemaren2 ttg supaya Min dan Kyu jangan jadian dulu masih menghantui #eeeaaaa *digetok***

**Dan juga, jujur sebenarnya kami berharap kalian bisa menangkap 'clue' dari pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Ren kemarin, tapi ternyata beberapa diantara kalian malah menangkap pertengkaran itu hanya sebatas pertengkaran antara kekasih u,u apa cluenya kurang jelas yaa hikshiks :"**

**Okelah, tapi *tapi terus nih orang* setelah berunding sekian lama, akhirnya kami telah mendapatkan solusi atas keluhan kami (sendiri)*jder* wkwk, sudahlah tadi cuma curahan hati tak penting dari saya pribadi :v gausah terlalu ditanggepin, biasalah orang setres karena file ffnya ngilang, aaaaaaa mau nangis saya *ellaaaahh curhat lagi -_-***

**Okeoke, ini terakhir seperti biasa ucapan TERIMAKASIH buat teman2 sekalian, makasih ya muachmuach kami cinta kalian ^^ GOMAWO**

**See u next chapter, byebye**


End file.
